Rien d'autre ne compte
by Morrigane
Summary: Elle restait là, allongée sur le tapis épais du grand hall, les bras étendus, les yeux grands ouverts, si pâle que le seul indice qui la laissait croire encore en vie était le faible mouvement de sa respiration. COMPLETE
1. Méandres de la Mémoire

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet emprunt.  
**Avertissement :** cette histoire ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**RIEN D'AUTRE NE COMPTE**

_**-Mémoires d'un mangemort-**__

* * *

_

_Forever trustin' who we are  
__And nothing else matters  
_**Metallica**

**Chapitre 1**

**Méandres de la mémoire**

Cela fait plus d'une heure que j'attends dans cette chambre exiguë d'une auberge mal famée du chemin de traverse.

Un lieu discret.

Un lit. Une commode vide. Des rideaux qui, une fois tirés, emplissent la pièce d'une lumière bleue surnaturelle.

Les murs sont sales, jaunis, il manque un pied à la commode. Le lit est dur, mais dieu merci, les draps sont propres.

C'est la plus belle pièce du monde.

J'y attends quelqu'un.

La vie est surprenante.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'une chose pareille…Cette fille…Cette fille…Non, jamais.

Je l'ai haïe. Enfin, je l'ai méprisée totalement, comme tous ceux de sa condition.

Et j'ai persisté, à chaque fois que j'étais confronté à elle, à la mépriser.

J'ai même essayé de la tuer.

J'aurais pu être l'instrument de ma propre perte.

Je remercie chaque jour l'univers qu'elle ait su se défendre ce jour là.

Et je l'en ai d'autant plus haïe par la suite.

Son sang surtout.

Je l'ai inondée de mon mépris à chacune de mes pensées, à chacune de nos confrontations.

Du temps perdu.

La première fois que j'ai pris conscience d'elle à un autre niveau, c'était bassement charnel.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

Elle était notre prisonnière, en même temps que Ronald Weasley, Severus et Lupin, le loup-garou.

Ils étaient magnifiquement tombés dans le piège. Tous.

On les a amenés dans la crypte que nous utilisions pour les tortures. J'avais hâte de commencer le travail.

Lorsqu'on l'a amenée, elle était inconsciente, comme les autres. Mais le sort de stupéfixion qui l'avait frappée se dissipa beaucoup plus vite chez elle. Sans doute avait elle été touchée bien avant eux. Ou bien la rage l'avait emporté sur le sortilège...

Alors que les autres étaient attachés aux murs, elle se libéra et se retourna vers moi, une haine inoubliable dans le regard.

Et avant que j'aie pu la maîtriser, elle me frappa violemment au visage, avec une vitesse et une agilité stupéfiante. Elle proféra des injures sans nom alors que je l'attachais au mur.

Les chaînes ensorcelées s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses chevilles.

Quelque chose piquait sur ma pommette. En y portant la main, je constatai que je saignais. Par sa faute.

A défaut de sa baguette, elle avait utilisé ses mains. Et sa langue de vipère.

La colère montait en moi. Noire. Sourde. Incontrôlable.

Elle allait souffrir. Mais avant, elle allait comprendre pourquoi.

« - Encore une brillante démonstration de votre nature au sang-de-bourbe, miss Granger », lui dis-je en m'efforçant de rester calme. « Voyez-vous, nous autres _vrais sorciers_, avons des façons beaucoup plus subtiles et amusantes d'exprimer notre colère. »

Je l'écrasai violemment contre le mur et me jetai sur sa bouche que je dévorai.

Banale technique d'intimidation et d'humiliation chez les femmes récalcitrantes. J'avais assez peu d'occasions de l'utiliser.

Elle lutta. Mais en vain.

Je voyais ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur. Elle chercha à me mordre. Mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle.

J'aurais voulu lui faire encore plus mal. Quelque chose m'en empêcha. Quelque chose.

L'envie étrange de chasser de cette crypte tous ceux qui, même inconscients, s'y trouvaient, d'éteindre les torches, et…

Je pris conscience que pendant une demi seconde, j'avais été vulnérable. Je me séparai brusquement d'elle.

Ella saignait au coin de la bouche. Elle était en colère. Elle avait peur, surtout.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher.

J'allais lécher la goutte de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Lorsque je reculai, je vis couler des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues sales. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa respiration saccadée.

« - Bienvenue en enfer, Miss. »

Premier Doloris.

Pas très puissant. Il faut les donner de plus en plus violents, puis de plus en plus longs.

L'habileté et la subtilité sont les vraies marques d'un bon mangemort.

Il est bon que même la souffrance ne soit pas trop prévisible. J'étais passé maître en ce domaine.

Les autres étaient encore sous le coup de la stupéfixion.

Elle hurla.

Et je commençai à me sentir mieux. Moins troublé. J'étais dans mon domaine.

L'éveil charnel est toujours imprévisible, je venais une fois de plus d'en faire l'expérience.

Elle haletait. De son visage penché coulaient des larmes qui allaient s'écraser sur le sol.

« - Alors qu'en dis-tu, fille moldue ? Où placerais-tu ce sortilège sur ton échelle de souffrance personnelle ? »

« - Assez… »

« - Tu n'es pas bien résistante, je m'en serais douté. Tu n'as eu là qu'un échantillon, ce n'était qu'un effleurement. »

« - Qu'attendez vous de moi… »

« - Rien. Rien que ta souffrance. »

Second Doloris.

Elle hurla aussi fort que la première fois, mais avec cette fois-ci une nuance de désespoir.

« - Aimes-tu cela ? Me donnerais-tu un « Optimal » car le sortilège est bien lancé et qu'il a atteint sa cible ? »

Elle releva la tête, péniblement, en proie aux répercussions du doloris.

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement derrière ses cheveux. Un regard dément.

« - Une broutille, Lucius Malefoy, ça ne casserait pas trois pattes à un canard, un sortilège pareil. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle hurlait à nouveau. Troisième sortilège Doloris.

Comment osait-elle, comment pouvait-elle me narguer avec ses sarcasmes…

Je la laissai reprendre son souffle, pas pure bonté de mon âme provisoirement apaisée, et je lui expliquai, calmement :

« - Voyez-vous, ce que j'aime, dans la souffrance, c'est que c'est un sentiment plus fort que tout le reste : la désir, la volonté, l'affection…La fidélité à l'idéal aussi. »

Je posai un instant mon regard sur ses camarades enchaînés.

« - La souffrance est un sentiment total », résumai-je.

Elle m'observait toujours à travers se cheveux en désordre.

« - Vous allez sans doute me torturer jusqu'à la mort et pourtant, lorsque je vous entend parler ainsi, je préfère encore être à ma place. »

« - Vous allez me supplier, dans quelques instants », l'avertis-je.

« - Si c'est la seule jouissance dont vous disposiez, je ne peux pas vraiment vous en vouloir. »

Sa voix commençait à chanceler.

« - Feriez-vous de l'esprit ? Miss Granger ? »

Je laissai volontairement le nom s'épanouir sur mes lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas.

A ce moment là, une détonation assourdissante retentit dans la crypte.

L'Ordre du Phénix venait de faire son entrée et entamait son numéro.

La bataille fut rude.

Je réussis à m'échapper.

Je ressasse mes pitoyables souvenirs de mangemort et je m'interroge. Il me semble que ce jour-là, quelque chose de décisif s'est joué. Je ne sais trop quoi. Quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui a fait la différence.

Est-ce lors de cette confrontation, qu'une sorte de poison insidieux s'est glissé dans mes veines et a corrompu mon sang ? Un sang qui, depuis ce jour là, me semble-t-il, s'est retourné contre moi. Et a presque failli me tuer.

Cette rencontre contenait-elle déjà l'essence de ce qui allait, progressivement, devenir ma vie : une obsession perpétuelle ? Je suis certain que quelque chose a bifurqué, ce jour-là.

J'attends. Dans cette chambre. J'attends.

J'observe, au travers des vitres sales, le remue-ménage permanent du Chemin de Traverse. Les gens. L'orage perpétuel qui gronde en moi. Mon cœur sans dessus-dessous.

C'est plus qu'une vitre sale qui me sépare d'eux.


	2. Jamais une menace

**Chapitre 2**

**Jamais une menace**

Il faut croire que le destin avait choisi d'en faire ma prisonnière.

Lors de notre deuxième confrontation, nous nous trouvions au Manoir, protégé par Fidelitas et devenu quartier général des mangemorts . Un domaine privé, des conditions rêvées pour se cacher, se réunir, pour torturer…Ou pour tuer.

En toute tranquillité.

Echappé depuis l'été précédent d'Azkaban, j'y étais donc toujours chez moi. Ce qui faisait d'autant plus enrager le ministère.

C'est Avery qui l'a amenée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lui-même l'interroger, dès le lendemain matin.

Lui-même étant déjà…Occupé cette nuit-là.

Elle nous mènerait sans doute au Survivant.

Surtout connaissant sa faible résistance au Doloris. J'en jubilais d'avance.

Elle était au sous-sol, dans un des cachots. Enchaînée au mur. Comme la première fois.

« - Point trop de changements depuis la dernière fois. On dirait que cela vous amuse de vous mettre dans des situations pareilles. »

Elle me lança un regard noir, mais s'abstint de répondre.

Etait-ce la crainte du Doloris ? Que je ne recommence ?

« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous interrogera lui-même demain matin. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Préparez-vous à souffrir. Vous avez toute la nuit. »

Pas de réponse.

« - Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Ou bien vous trouvez-vous à cours de vocabulaire fleuri ? Vous me décevez… »

« - J'ai soif. »

« - Amusant. »

« - Oui, hilarant, même. »

« - Endoloris. »

Elle hurla.

Je me repus de son cri. Saveur inoubliable.

Puis je refermai la grille derrière moi et la détachai.

J'invoquai un verre d'eau, et le lui tendit.

Elle l'observa avec réticence puis la soif fut la plus forte et elle l'attrapa avec une avidité mal contenue.

Je l'observai. Boire. Et je lui arrachai la coupe d'argent ciselée avant qu'elle ne l'ait entièrement vidée.

Faire en sorte qu'elle passe la nuit. Mais pas qu'elle se sente chez elle, cependant.

« - Non ! »

C'était un cri de désespoir, presque enfantin.

« - Donnez-le moi, encore ! »

Je la rattachai au mur.

Elle parut se faire violence :

« - Encore », fit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

« - Encore ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris la politesse ? »

Elle me foudroya du regard. Puis, au prix d'un effort visiblement colossal, elle lâcha un « _S'il vous plaît…_ » presque inaudible.

Je portai la coupe à ses lèvres.

Je la laissai se désaltérer doucement.

Moment exotique.

Avez-vous déjà senti votre âme vaciller ?

Cette sensation de tomber… Mentalement à la renverse.

Peut importe ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait faire d'elle. Elle était de toute façon condamnée. Etait-ce la mort qui m'attirait, à travers elle ?

Et pourtant, à l'instant même, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir ces yeux éteints pour toujours, cette peau froide et sans vie. Jamais.

Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Que me prenait-il ?

Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? Rien.

Juste l'instinct que _tout _était différent.

Je ne supportai plus d'être aussi perplexe.

Je décidai de reprendre froidement mes idées, et je sortis du cachot.

Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, je m'éloignai rapidement.

Je l'entendis soupirer.

Je me réveillai en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Sensation d'étouffer. Malaise profond.

Je réalisai que j'étais seul au manoir cette nuit-là. Tous partis, même Avery, tous en mission ou rentrés chez eux.

Notre Maître vivait dans sa propriété familiale. Et je préférai le savoir là qu'au manoir.

Je sentais la présence de la fille. Tels que nous étions, presque radicalement à l'opposé, chacun à une extrémité du manoir, j'avais l'impression d'entendre sa respiration, de sentir son regard qui me guettait, fiévreux, terrorisé, scrutant les ténèbres des cachots, à la recherche de n'importe qui, de n'importe quoi.

A une ou deux reprises, je cru même entendre une voix. Obscures chimères.

Je me levai, pris un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu.

Puis je décidai de me laisser guider par mes pas.

Les cachots. Bruits de sanglots.

« - Pas encore endormie ? Vous devriez profiter de votre dernière nuit pour…De votre dernière nuit. »

« - Sortez- moi d'ici ! » Et elle éclata en une nouvelle attaque de sanglots.

Mes idées tourbillonnaient. Je commençais à saisir ce qui m'amenait ici.

« - Sortez-moi d'ici, je vous en supplie… »

Pure détresse, larmes opalescentes.

Je l'observais toujours, sans mot dire, me délectant de ce spectacle envoûtant.

« - Tout ce que vous voulez…Tout ce que vous voudrez…Tout… »

Elle tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

« - Faites moi sortir d'ici, s'il vous plaît, vous pourrez me demander…Ce que vous voulez… »

Mes pensées s'agitaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus confusément…Ou bien je savais exactement ce que je faisais. Les transes de cette nuit-là restent assez mystérieuses pour moi. Nuit où le destin a bifurqué de façon inattendue…

« - Très bien. J'avais de toute façon une proposition à vous faire. »

Je rassemblai mes idées un instant, et pris une lente inspiration.

« - Dans ma chambre. D'ici une trentaine de minutes. Car vous allez d'abord vous laver. Je peux supporter le contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais pas celui de la saleté. »

Elle détourna la tête, les yeux fermés, inspira, semblant se concerter avec elle-même, puis me regarda dans les yeux, avec une expression presque calme.

« - Très bien. » Elle inspira de nouveau à fond.

Je la détachai.

« - Suivez-moi. »

La remontée depuis les cachots me sembla durer des heures. L'escalier n'en finissait pas, égrenant ses marches comme autant de gouttes d'eau dans une clepsydre. Nous émergeâmes enfin dans le grand hall d'entrée, qui était plongé dans la pénombre. J'appelai notre elfe de maison et lui dit d'amener la fille dans la salle de bains et d'ensuite la conduire dans mes appartements. Elle s'exécuta et suivit l'elfe, une expression de neutralité complète sur le visage. Elle avait pris grand soin, depuis notre départ des cachots, de ne pas croiser mon regard.

« - Entrez-donc. »

Elle hésitait, s'attardant sur le pas de la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et je me demandai pourquoi elle n'avait pas utilisé un sortilège de séchage… Avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Ses vêtements avaient été lavés magiquement, sans doute par notre elfe de maison. Je réalisai alors qu'elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard.

« - Je vous ferait remarquer qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, alors je vous en prie, cessez de tourner en rond et venez vous asseoir. Whiskey ? »

« - Non. Sans façons. »

Elle s'assit sur le sofa faisant face au fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installé.

« - Comme vous voudrez. »

J'avalai le mien cul-sec.

« - Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'après vous allez me laisser sortir ?

« - Absolument rien. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

Cette idée me fit sourire.

« - Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui vous pousse à trahir votre maître. Je sais que vous le craignez. Et j'ai du mal à croire que vous prendriez de tels risques pour me faire échapper, simplement pour un simple moment d'assouvissement. »

« - Pourtant…C'est le cas. Vous allez devoir me croire. C'est votre seule chance. »

« - Je vois. Vous poursuivez aussi vos propres intérêts. »

Je me levai et me resservit un whiskey.

« - Il me semble avoir entendu…_Un simple moment_ ? Il me semblait qu'il était clair que ce moment durerait toute la nuit, bien sûr. Vous partirez d'ici demain matin à cinq heures piles. Pas une minute de plus, pas une de moins. C'est ainsi le contrat, » terminai-je, d'un ton sans appel.

« - Soit. »

La vérité étant que le lendemain à cinq heures, j'allais me trouver dans une situation encore pire que la sienne…Fuir ? Que faire ? Je ne pouvais, moi non plus, faire machine arrière.

Sinon, je pouvais toujours la refaire prisonnière aussitôt la nuit passée.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas encore pris de décision…

A quoi pensais-je ? Etais-je devenu fou ? Bien sûr que j'allais la refaire prisonnière. Mon jugement semblait s'être purement et simplement absenté, pendant quelques instants.

Ne tenais-je donc pas à ma vie, à mes intérêts ?

Quelle importance, si je lui mentais, elle n'était personne, elle n'avait aucune valeur…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aime à dire : « mens à tes ennemis, mais à toi, jamais… ».

Je pensais à cette phrase sans plus trop savoir ce qu'elle signifiait et pensai soudain que je ne l'avais jamais considérée comme une ennemie.

Un être inférieur, oui. Une Sang-de-Bourbe, oui. Une sorcière de seconde catégorie. Un rebut de la communauté sorcière, tout cela, oui.

Mais jamais comme une créature pouvant me nuire, une créature à abattre, un danger, une menace.

Non. Jamais.

Finalement.

Tu te rappelleras longtemps de cette nuit. Parole de Malefoy. Tu apprendras à me servir, et ma

marque restera en toi.

Laisse-moi juste te retirer ces oripeaux. Et tu goûteras aux joies de mon lit.

Je laissai soudain glisser ma cape me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers elle.

Elle se leva et me fit face. Courageuse petite Gryffondor.


	3. Larmes et Roses

**Chapitre 3**

**Larmes et Roses**

Pas de souvenir précis et linéaire. Des éclats brillants et désordonnés se pressent en foule à ma mémoire, comme les débris d'un miroir.

Mes mains dégrafant fébrilement sa cape, un corps chutant sans bruit sur un océan de lit bleu foncé, un regard qui se détourne de moi, froid, décidé, résigné, des yeux qui se ferment avec force, un sanglot réprimé.

Mes mains qui attrapent, mes mains qui caressent, mes mains qui recherchent la solution inespérée à mon attente, à ma souffrance.

L'attente. La fébrilité. L'oubli.

L'impatience. Une chemise qui résiste. Bruit de tissu déchiré. Sursaut de panique. Un cri.

La peur primale, originelle.

Ma bouche sur la sienne, avide, désenchantée, cherchant, cherchant, meurtrissant, cherchant toujours une réponse, un sursis, une délivrance.

Elle. Tendue et abandonnée. Brûlante et glacée. Un délice. Une torture.

Son cou recouvert des roses éclatantes de mes baisers. Sa respiration faible et rapide, son regard figé et horrifié, perdu dans le vide, son regard que je décide d'ignorer.

Ma bouche sur son visage, le goût de ses larmes. Délice, extase divine. Dissolution.

Son corps comme une marionnette désarticulée, sa peau sous mes lèvres, mon visage dans ses cheveux.

Une douleur intense dans ma clavicule gauche.

Il me semble avoir mis un temps immense à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Avant de comprendre quelle était cette douleur, et avant de réaliser sa provenance.

Et avant de l'accepter.

Elle me repoussa sur le côté, et je la vis tenir un coupe-papier qu'elle avait subtilisé je ne sais où.

Ses yeux, agrandis et étincelants.

Quelle idée d'avoir pensé que sans sa baguette, elle était inoffensive. J'ai longtemps voulu ignorer qu'il y avait d'autres armes que la magie.

Trop longtemps méprisé sa nature moldue, sans toutefois aller jusqu'à m'en méfier.

J'en faisais une fois de plus les frais.

Dans le flou de la douleur, je la vis, en un sursaut frénétique, ramper hors du lit, se précipiter au travers de la chambre, saisir sa cape qui gisait à terre, et sortir en courant de la pièce.

Elle n'irait pas bien loin.

En un seul spasme, je délogeai l'objet planté dans mon dos.

Douleur ultime, fulgurante. L'arme n'avait pas été plantée bien profond, même si la douleur était insupportable. Peut-être avait-elle seulement voulu me blesser pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir… Ou bien avait-elle manqué de force. Cela était plus plausible.

Je me lançai tant bien que mal un sortilège de guérison, qui fit honorablement son effet, vu mon état précédent, et m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Je traversai le couloir désert, avec la sensation désagréable d'être à la fois le chasseur et la bête traquée.

Puis je me précipitai dans l'escalier menant au grand hall, ma main ensanglantée s'agrippant à la rambarde, car mon dos me lançait encore et menaçait de m'envoyer rouler à la première occasion sur les marches de marbre aiguisé.

Elle sanglotait, en martelant la porte à s'en ouvrir les poignets.

Malheureuse. Croyait-elle vraiment que les portes restaient grandes ouvertes, chez un mangemort en fuite abritant chez lui le quartier général de l'Ordre des Ténèbres ? Me voyant arriver, elle hurla.

« - Laissez-moi partir ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait ! Laissez-moi…

La joue collée à la porte, mouillant de ses larmes le bois sans pitié de cette issue qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Image même du désespoir.

D'ordinaire, je me serais réjoui d'une telle scène. Avide et fasciné, je m'en serais délecté.

Mais à ce moment-là, je me sentais seulement très fatigué.

« - Vous n'avez pas respecté votre part du contrat, et vous avez fait une grossière erreur, car je comptais réellement vous laisser partir. Tant pis pour vous. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, de toute façon. Toutes les issues sont condamnées », soupirais-je.

Je pointai ma baguette sur elle.

« - Je vous ramène aux cachots. »

« - Non ! »

Elle se jeta sur moi de tout son poids, et, la surprise faisant, mon dos meurtri se déroba sous ce poids et nous roulâmes à terre. Ma baguette roula au loin.

Nous restâmes immobiles un instant, et j'eus le temps de remarquer ses lèvres blessées et luisantes de sang, résultat de notre trop brève étreinte, résultat de ma morsure avide et de cette soif inexplicable qui m'avait tourné la tête et fait renier mes convictions, oublier mes engagements.

Son front était humide de sueur, et ses yeux comme fous.

Je la voyais se démener comme une bête traquée, luttant frénétiquement contre le sort funeste qui semblait être le sien. Se convulsant, résistant de toutes ses forces.

J'arrivai une fois de plus à la dominer.

Une fois encore, je la maintins sous moi, le bras de mon côté blessé pris au piège sous elle, l'autre lui tenant le poignet. Elle se débattait, criait des « _non !_ » de plus en plus désespérés…

Puis quelque chose de terrible se passa.

Dans son regard, quelque chose disparut.

Et je compris aussitôt que cette évanescence signifiait la capitulation, l'abandon, la résignation.

Le renoncement.

Je n'aimai pas voir cela. Pire que tout, cette disparition laissa dans mes entrailles une sensation de froid intense et vide. L'impression d'avoir une poupée morte dans les bras.

Son regard n'était plus vivant.

Bien sûr, elle vivait toujours. Mais elle avait cessé d'espérer.

Espoir. L'espoir.

D'ordinaire, je me serais satisfait de cette défaite, je m'en serais repu.

Je ne ressentais rien de tel.

Je me relevai péniblement, désorienté.

Elle restait là, allongée sur le tapis épais du grand hall, les bras étendus, les yeux grands ouverts, si pâle que le seul indice qui la laissait croire encore en vie était le faible mouvement de sa respiration.

Immobile.

J'eus la certitude que si je la laissais là, elle n'en bougerait plus et se laisserait mourir à petit feu.

Courbatu, fatigué, douloureux, pressé d'en finir avec cette situation épuisante, et aussi parce que je n'en étais pas à mon premier acte irréfléchi de la journée, je remis un genou à terre et la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre.

Ses lèvres meurtries et rouges accusaient la pâleur de sa peau, ma chemise imbibée de sang collait à mon dos, son cou était couvert de rosaces pourpres, et quand je la soulevai, je vis une larme finir de couler sur son visage et aller se perdre dans les profondeurs du tapis.


	4. De plus en plus fort

**Chapitre 4**

**De plus en plus fort**

Inerte, elle se laissa porter, de marche en marche, à travers le couloir sans fin, à travers la nuit et l'horreur, jusqu'au lit indigne où je l'avais étreint à l'en étouffer quelques minutes plus tôt. 

Ses yeux mi-clos à présent m'inquiétaient, et sa respiration était si faible…

Allongée telle que je l'avais posée, elle semblait ne regarder nulle part.

Je m'éloignai du lit et entrepris de quitter le chiffon gluant de sang qu'était devenu ma chemise. Petite garce.

Je m'appliquai à nouveau un sortilège de guérison, et la douleur se calma aussitôt.

J'invoquai une chemise propre et commençai à la boutonner, lorsque je l'entendis me parler.

« - N'y ai-je pas droit, moi aussi ? »

Une voix presque inaudible.

Après un bref sursaut, je me retournai et la vis qui me contemplait, le visage tourné vers moi, grave, pâle.

Je n'eus pas la patience de déterminer la nature du ton qu'elle avait employé.

Railleur ? Suppliant ? Ironique ?

Je me dirigeai donc vers elle et brandit ma baguette.

Une brève lueur de peur traversa son regard, fantôme de ses émotions précédentes.

Je lançai un sortilège de guérison sur les suçons qu'elle arborait sur son cou, puis après une brève hésitation, sur ses lèvres abrasées.

Je vis sa chemise, déchirée par mes soins, et lançai un sortilège de réparation.

« - Reparo. »

« - Et pour mes autres blessures ? »

« - Lesquelles ? » Demandai-je d'un ton égal. »

« - Celles faites à ma fierté. A mon âme. A mon cœur. »

Sa voix était si basse, presque inaudible. Neutre.

« - N'abusez pas de ma bonté plus qu'il ne faut. Si vous vous montrez insupportable, je vais devoir vous ramener aux cachots. Laissez vos jérémiades de côté. »

« - Ca n'a plus d'importance. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez, de toute façon. »

« - Ne me provoquez pas. »

« - Quelle importance tout cela ? Je vais mourir, et vous ne ferez rien. J'ai rien à perdre. »

Elle contemplait le plafond, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« - Voulez- vous prendre un bain ? »

La question parut mettre du temps à trouver un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

J'allais presque partir lorsqu'elle répondit.

« - Je dois bien présenter pour la visite de votre patron, demain ? »

« - Vous ne le rencontrerez pas. » Je me tus un instant. « Désolé. »

Elle scruta mon visage pendant un temps indéfini, semblant y chercher une réponse.

J'essayais moi-même de comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

Il devenait évident que nous fuirions.

Bien sûr.

Aujourd'hui, il me semble qu'il n'en avait jamais été autrement dans ma tête.

« - Venez. » Finis-je par dire.

Elle se redressa, faiblement, et s'approcha de moi. Je voulus la prendre par le bras pour la guider jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se dégagea si vite et avec un tel sursaut de recul que je compris à l'instant l'ampleur de son aversion à mon égard.

Cela fit naître un sentiment désagréable en moi, une sorte de froid dans mon ventre.

Sensation étrange.

A cette époque, je ne savais pas encore que j'avais un cœur.

« - Ne traînez pas. Si nous voulons fuir (je trouvai ce mot étrange dans ma bouche), nous devons avoir le plus d'avance possible. »

Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsqu'elle me retint.

« - Vous ne restez pas. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« - Je suis dans la pièce à côté. J'ai des choses à préparer. Vous croyez que je ne pense qu'à profiter de la situation ? », répliquai-je séchement.

Elle se détourna pour cacher ses larmes.

Excédé, je quittai la pièce.

Mécréant. Misérable.

Je repense à cette scène et j'ai l'impression de penser à un étranger, tant mon comportement est désespérément glacé.

Une fois dans la chambre, je me servis un verre et entrepris de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

Mais soudain poussé par un instinct féroce et inattendu, je me ruai à nouveau dans la salle de bains, et étreignit avec une force terrible, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, la fille terrorisée qui s'apprêtait à prendre un bain si mérité.

Les saletés que je lui avais faites.

Dégoût pour moi-même.

Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin de forcer une femme.

Il ne doit pas en avoir besoin. Dût-il _payer_ pour cela.

Elle pleurait toujours.

Je tentais désespérément d'ajouter de la tendresse dans mon étreinte, mais je n'arrivais qu'à la serrer plus fort.

De plus en plus fort.

Rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant-là.

Ses larmes mouillaient ma chemise.

Elle s'était d'abord débattue, puis en désespoir de cause, en dépit de son aversion, malgré sa haine palpable à mon égard, elle avait passé ses deux bras autour de mon cou et me serrait convulsivement, au rythme de ses sanglots.

Ma main rampa jusqu'à sa nuque, et sa tête se blottit d'elle même plus fort contre mon cou.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Et, la serrant ainsi étroitement, je tentai l'impossible miracle de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.

Triste ironie, un tel geste venant de moi. Où était passé le vrai Lucius ?

Triste personnage.

Triste histoire.

« - Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure plus… »

Ces mots sonnaient si faux dans ma bouche…

« - Tu ne risques plus rien… Nous allons partir… Ne pleure plus… Tu es belle… Arrête… Arrête… Je t'ai fait mal… Mais tu ne risques plus rien… Arrête… »

Les mots semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de sortir de ma bouche, je lui répétais sans cesse les mêmes phrases, comme une chanson, comme une berceuse insensée…

Je sentis que ses sanglots se calmaient et que sa respiration était de plus en plus régulière.

Je m'arrachai d'elle et la contemplai un instant.

« - Tu es jolie. »

Elle avait les yeux baissés. Elle ne répondit pas.

Qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

J'étais brusque, et brutal, et animal, et vil.

Qu'y avait-il à répondre ?

J'étais un monstre. Peut-être à l'époque ne le savais-je pas, mais je le sais aujourd'hui.

Je t'ai fait du mal.

« - Prépare-toi un peu, détends-toi, je vais m'occuper du départ. » Je tentais de dissimuler l'émotion dans ma voix.

Je me détournais et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, sinon je crois que j'aurais pu ne jamais en sortir et sécher ses larmes pour l'éternité.


	5. Le Chant des Sirènes

**Chapitre 5**

**Le chant des Sirènes**

Mes souvenirs se brouillent.

Etre ainsi enfermé dans cette pièce, sans autre alternative que de regarder au-dehors les passants libres se presser pour finir leurs courses dans le jour qui s'éteint est une vraie torture.

Le jour qui meurt…

Et cette attente. Mes nerfs fatigués.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Cela devait être vers la mi-février, je crois, car l'air nous piqua au visage lorsque nous sortîmes du manoir.

Je me souviens de son visage.

Je crois que je m'en souviendrai toujours.

Pâle, les traits tirés, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, il me semblait voir son visage pour la première fois ce mâtin-là.

Elle avait également renoncé à sa cravate du collège.

Apparence stricte et austère, presque mon égale.

Tout serait bientôt terminé, pour elle.

Qu'allait-il advenir de moi ? Je crois que je n'y pensais pas une seconde en cet instant.

Et de la voir, si calme, si grave, perdue dans le brouillard de février, dans la cour sinistre qui s'étendait derrière le manoir, perdue, perdue dans l'horreur de la guerre, si pâle et sans attraits évidents, nue de toute séduction, nue de tout mensonge, je sentais palpiter à nouveau en moi la fibre inquiétante, hideuse, convulsive du désir.

« - On ne peut transplaner, ni pour entrer, ni pour sortir du domaine, mais de toute façon, je suppose que vous ne savez pas encore… »

« - C'est exact. »

« - J'appelle les sombrals. »

Je fis sortir le sifflement de ma baguette, et ils arrivèrent aussitôt.

« - Nous allons les monter ? Parce que je ne les vois pas, vous savez… »

Je réprimai un sentiment de dégoût.

Monter ces créatures hideuses… Quelle idée ! Moi qui répugnait même à utiliser un balai, en-dehors de leur utilité pour le Quidditch…

« - Non, nous ne les monterons pas. »

J'étais vraiment dérangé par cette idée.

« - Il y a un fiacre dans la remise. Accio. »

Elle eut un léger sursaut d'appréhension lorsque je sortis ma baguette.

Je déplorais amèrement ce réflexe.

Le fiacre s'arrêta devant nous, et j'attelai magiquement les sombrals.

Que dire du voyage ? Un mince îlot de paix dans ma vie tourmentée, un sursis.

Une brusque envolée, l'air froid qui envahit le compartiment, les nuages qui viennent nous caresser le visage, puis… Une sensation de vide, de calme, de liberté, de plénitude.

Le silence, le bruit de l'air.

Je la contemplais qui dormait, inconfortablement installée sur la baquette qui me faisait face… Enfin, je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle se méfiait, bien sûr.

Ses paupières pâles et translucides se levaient parfois sur son regard, puis replongeaient sur ses yeux ensommeillés.

Nous naviguions sous un ciel gris, assaillis par les volutes humides des nuages que nous côtoyions, les cheveux éparpillés par le vent qui s'engouffraient dans notre rudimentaire embarcation.

Je la regardais, je la regardais encore, me délectant de tout ce qu'elle m'offrait à voir, depuis sa crinière de sauvageonne qui s'échappait irrémédiablement de sa tresse, jusqu'à la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau, ses mains, si fines et délicates, prêtes à se rompre, qui maintenaient sa cape serrée autour d'elle, ses lèvres tendres, ses cils de poupée sa respiration maladive, son corps pelotonnée, tout, tout.

Et moi, avide, convulsé, tétanisé, sans réponses à mes questions, en proie à cet étrange sentiment, ce désir, cet objectif inconnu vers lequel tout en moi semblait aller, incertain, terrorisé, fou, ébloui…

En proie à la folie, et sans aucun moyen de m'en guérir. Sans autre solution que de la contempler dormir ainsi, encore et encore, elle, si pure, si neuve, encore relativement épargnée.

Regardez-la.

Et regardez-moi…

Le voyage me sembla durer des heures.

Non pas que je me lassais de sa présence, mais parce que la perspective de me séparer d'elle bientôt disséminait déjà sa peine dans mes veines.

Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole de tout le voyage. Je respectai son silence.

Je crois que je tentais maladivement de respecter tout ce qu'il était possible chez elle, afin d'effacer ma conduite violente du passé.

Je songeais avec amertume que rien n'effacerait jamais ce que j'avais osé lui faire, ce que j'avais _essayé_ de lui faire.

Nous nous posâmes devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit la porte du fiacre et descendit.

Elle se retourna vers moi un instant, le regard vide de tout ce qu'il n'y avait plus à dire.

Puis elle se détourna et s'enfuit en courant dans la bruine glacée.

Elle disparut, happée par le brouillard impitoyable de Février.


	6. L'Odeur du Sang

**Chapitre 6**

**L'odeur du sang**

Après l'avoir rendue aux siens, j'ai transplané aux Chemin de Traverse. Je suis allé rendre visite à Narcissa, que je n'avais plus revue depuis l'été précédent.

Nous avions volontairement coupé les ponts depuis mon évasion d'Azkaban, afin que le Ministère ne puisse faire pression sur elle et Drago pour me retrouver.

Je déplorais qu'ils aient dû quitter le manoir pour vivre dans cette sinistre masure du Chemin de Traverse, de façon presque… Modeste. Eux.

Mon fils avait grandi, me dit-elle.

Ma femme, elle, avait vieilli. Elle était toujours belle, mais les inquiétudes et les incertitudes avaient marqué son visage.

Je lui dis que j'avais trahi. Je ne donnai pas de détails, pas d'explications. Il en était ainsi.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux exorbités, pendant un temps assez long, puis éclata en sanglots, et se mit à m'injurier, hurlant que j'avais attiré le déshonneur sur mon propre nom, sur elle, sur mon fils, qu'allait-il penser de moi, lui qui me prenait tant en exemple, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait nous punir pour ma trahison, et plutôt mourir que de trahir à son tour, ce qui revenait d'ailleurs au même, qu'allait-elle devenir, et moi, où comptai-je aller…

Et pourquoi, pourquoi avais-je fait cela…

C'était comme ça.

J'allais partir, je ne pouvais pas lui dire où. Je n'en savais rien moi-même. Drago ne risquait rien tant qu'il était à Poudlard. Et elle, elle devrait être très prudente. C'était insuffisant de lui dire cela, je le savais bien. Je lui conseillais d'aller demander la protection des Aurors.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux fous. Demander l'aide du Ministère… J'avais perdu la tête, avais-je renoncé à tous nos idéaux ? Elle ne me reconnaissait plus… Elle pleurait de plus en plus fort, et elle finit dans mes bras. J'étais incapable de l'apaiser.

Je lui demandai juste d'aller à Gringotts pour moi et de me ramener de quoi survivre un certain temps dans des conditions décentes.

Elle finit par s'exécuter, la mort dans l'âme.

Elle refusa de m'embrasser avant que je parte.

Va-t-en.

L'argent dans mes poches, je quittai le Chemin de Traverse à la nuit tombante, et transplanai aussitôt.

Je me suis caché.

J'ai vécu en clandestin.

J'ai découvert la nature de la solitude. Une amie indésirable, pendant cette période trouble.

Souvent, la Marque me brûlait. Horriblement. Le prix de la trahison. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût.

J'ai erré. En France, en Allemagne, en Irlande. De longs mois. Mais je n'étais jamais bien loin.

Jamais très loin.

Jusqu'au moment où je n'ai plus supporté d'être ainsi hors des évènements.

J'avais entendu dire que les affrontements entre Aurors et mangemorts étaient de plus en plus sanglants dans tout le pays.

Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préparait une offensive lourde. Très lourde. Rumeurs. Je n'étais sûr de rien, bien sûr.

Mais cette odeur de sang et de souffre me tira de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

Je ne supportais plus de ne rien faire.

Il était temps pour moi de rentrer au pays.

Je ne pouvais retourner du côté des Ténèbres.

Je n'avais donc comme alternative que de m'engager dans le camp adverse.

Mais épouser leurs idéaux me parut cependant une épreuve insurmontable. D'ailleurs, ils ne voudraient pas me croire sincère et se hâteraient de me jeter en prison à nouveau.

Ma solution était donc de communiquer le plus d'informations sur l'Ordre des Ténèbres tout en restant le plus possible en retrait.

En sécurité.

C'est à elle que j'envoyai le premier hibou.

A Elle.

Elle était celle qui m'avait vu trahir, elle serait la plus à même de prendre au sérieux les informations que je révélais.

J'aurais voulu penser que je n'écrivais que pour cette raison, mais je sentais, à ma grande horreur que cette lettre avait des relents de quelque chose d'autre…

Cette pensée me gêna et je décidai de faire parvenir les suivantes directement à Dumbledore, même si je méprisais singulièrement cet individu.

Je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux. Et qui plus est, volontairement.

Je connaissais les endroits stratégiques, aussi, les endroits de repli, et j'espionnai afin de recueillir quelques bribes d'informations que je transmettais aussitôt. Je fus parfois à deux doigts d'être découvert.

Je ne savais pas si mes renseignements étaient tous bien utilisés, mais quelques actions d'éclat de l'Ordre du Phénix me mirent sur la voie.

Lorsque je transmis les noms de tous les mangemorts, certains comme Nott, ou Goyle, furent immédiatement mis en examen par le Magenmagot, ce qui laissait à penser que leur situation ne tenait parfois qu'à un fil…

Je me cachais dans une masure abandonnée au fin fond du Surrey, un domaine presque totalement envahi par la végétation.

J'y étais bien.

Je m'y sentais en sécurité. Je ramassais parfois un exemplaire périmé de la Gazette du Sorcier dans les poubelles d'un foyer sorcier, et j'y trouvais les nouvelles, les répercussions de mes dénonciations.

Le mois de juin touchait déjà à sa fin lorsqu'une émeute eut lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Cela avait débuté par une confrontation habituelle entre mangemorts et Aurors, puis la violence était devenue telle que la foule présente ce jour-là paniqua et se piétina, lançant des sorts à l'aveuglette. Il y eut douze morts.

Dont trois seulement à cause des mangemorts.

Aucun d'eux ne fut capturé.

Je pensais à Narcissa, et espérais qu'elle n'ait pas été mêlée à tout cela.

Drago, lui, était normalement toujours à Poudlard.

Il entrerait en septième année à la rentrée prochaine.

J'espérais qu'il n'était pas trop mêlé à cette guerre sans répit.

Mon fils.

Je ne répondais jamais aux lettres que m'envoyait Dumbledore.

Il m'encourageait à me rendre, ou bien à venir le rencontrer en secret pour discuter de ma situation.

Sa bonté était dérisoire, ne comprenait-il pas que je ne souhaitais pas être sauvé, et encore moins par lui ?

Les renseignements que je leur fournissais n'étaient pas un aveu de rédemption, loin de là.

Juste ma part de fiel et de violence dans cette guerre dans laquelle je réclamais ma place.

Quelques jours plus tard je reçus une lettre brève et claire :

« _Ne vous montrez pas stupide et acceptez de rencontrer Dumbledore. H.G._ »

Je pensai bien sûr que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé d'écrire cela. Allez savoir ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter pour qu'il ait cette idée…

Deux jours plus tôt, Dumbledore m'avait à nouveau demandé d'accepter de le rencontrer.

A nouveau, je n'avais pas répondu.

J'abandonnai la lettre dans un coin et décidai de chasser ces idées agaçantes.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais fait prisonnier par des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ce jour-là, j'avais la vague intention de m'enquérir discrètement de l'état de Narcissa, après une si longue absence, mais c'était sans compter sur l'état d'alarme constant des Aurors après l'attaque sanglante qui avait eu lieu précédemment.

Je ne sais trop comment ils m'ont reconnu, alors que mon apparence était modifiée par un sortilège. Ils devaient être sacrément sur leurs gardes et sur les nerfs.

Cela n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon.

Ce jour-là, ils m'ont pris.

Ils me mirent alors à croupir dans les geôles du Ministère en attendant mon procès, et j'imaginais si bien leur satisfaction d'avoir attrapé un mangemort mon envergure…

S'ils savaient !

Dans l'expectative de ce procès dont je connaissais la sentence à l'avance, je passai trois jours dans un état second, entre la peur, la douleur, et le soulagement de la délivrance.

Le troisième jour, j'eus droit à une visite.

Allongé sur la banquette inconfortable qui était sensée me tenir lieu de lit, les yeux fermés et à-demi somnolent, j'entendis le grincement de la porte du couloir qui longeait les cellules.

Quelqu'un venait en visite.

Et comme j'étais le seul prisonnier du secteur, j'en déduisis à travers les limbes du sommeil que c'était pour moi.

Je tournai la tête et vis une silhouette qui m'observait au travers des grilles.

J'eus du mal à la reconnaître dans la pénombre des ces cachots, mais je fus rapidement sûr que c'était Elle.


	7. Rappel des sens

**Chapitre 7**

**Rappel des sens**

« - Monsieur Malefoy… », dit-elle d'une voix si…vivante, que je ne la reconnus pas.

Je m'assis péniblement sur mon lit de fortune, et entrepris de détailler son visage du mieux que je pouvais, à travers la pénombre.

« - Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? »

« - J'ai su que c'était vous dès que vous êtes entrée. »

« - Vous mentez. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

« - Que faites-vous ici ? »

Et au fond de l'enfer mental dans lequel je me trouvais, au fin fond du désespoir sans nom qui m'ensevelissait un peu plus chaque jour, au fond de toute cette boue, j'étais heureux, heureux comme jamais. Pathétiquement, inexplicablement, merveilleusement heureux.

Je me levai, dans l'espoir de mieux distinguer son visage, de me rapprocher de cette apparition surréaliste, semblant tout droit sortie d'un rêve cruel de vérité.

« - Cela dépendra de vous. »

« - Que faites-vous ici… »

« - Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles. » Son ton était si dur… Où était donc ce caressant tremblement, lorsqu'elle me suppliait de l'épargner et de la rendre aux siens… »

Mon visage était à présent collé aux barreaux de ma cellule, dans un élan désespéré pour me rapprocher d'elle.

Elle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je pouvais sentir son odeur, me vautrer dedans comme autrefois je m'étais vautré sur elle.

Flot de souvenirs… Je pouvais encore sentir sous mes mains cette peau fine, unique, lisse, veloutée…

L'envie toujours aussi tenace, obsessionnelle, démentielle, de m'enfouir dans les merveilles de son corps… Le tout exacerbé par des mois et des mois de frustration et d'abstinence.

Je commençais à me sentir fou, les barrières et les limites se faisaient de plus en plus indécises.

Je me perdais…

J'étais dans une sorte d'état second.

Elle me parlait, mais je n'étais qu'à demi-conscient de ce qu'elle me disait.

J'étais envoûté.

Son visage pâle, félin, maladif me scrutait et s'interrogeait visiblement sur mon état.

« - Reprenez un peu vos esprits », fit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Je posai un regard sans doute vaseux sur elle.

A demi hagard.

« - C'est l'Ordre qui m'envoie. Je suis là grâce à la complicité de certains Aurors. Nous devons faire vite. Le garde peut revenir à tout moment, même si Kingsley le tient occupé.

Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous voie sortir. Je vais ouvrir la cellule et … Vous arriverez à marcher… oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est maigre… Réagissez bon sang…Il vous faut sortir d'ici… »

La panique dans le ton de sa voix me fit légèrement revenir à la réalité.

Je mis un pied hors de la cellule.

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle me touche, non. Même dans la situation de danger ultime dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, sa présence continuait à brouiller mes réflexions.

« - Sortons. »

« - Attendez, je dois d'abord modifier votre apparence. « Morphus »…Je vous donne une baguette magique. Vous transplanerez dès que nous serons arrivés dans le grand hall du Ministère. Je vous donne la clef d'une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, ils n'auront pas l'idée de vous chercher dans un endroit aussi évident. De toute façon, Maugrey, Kingsley et Tonks veillent à ce que vous y soyez tranquille, au moins le temps que vous vous remettiez… Vous comprenez ? Vous ne devrez pas non plus sortir…Un membre de l'Ordre viendra vous y chercher dans quelques jours…Vous êtes si pâle… Tiendrez-vous le coup ? »

« - Ca va aller, je suis un peu rouillé, c'est tout. »

Elle avança un bras pour m'aider à marcher.

« - Ne me touchez pas ! Je veux dire…Je peux très bien marcher seul à présent… »

« - Très bien, comme vous voudrez, c'est juste que vous m'avez semblé sur le point de me fausser compagnie, tout à l'heure, alors je prends des précautions, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu frais. Ah oui, au fait, je vous ai donné l'apparence de Kingsley, un Auror, alors ne soyez pas étonné si on vous salue, et répondez. Allons-y. »

Nous traversâmes les couloirs du ministère, déserts à ce qui semblait être l'heure du déjeuner. Nous ne rencontrâmes personne.

A l'entrée du grand hall, le gardien ne prêta même pas attention à nous lorsque nous passâmes, occupé comme il l'était à dévorer son déjeuner.

Nous traversâmes le grand hall sans encombres, et comme j'étais trop faible pour transplaner, je pris la Poudre de Cheminette pour le Chaudron Baveur.

Avant de partir, je me retournai vers elle et lui demandai :

« - Est-ce vous qui viendrez à moi, dans quelques jours ? »

« - Non, c'est un membre de l'Ordre qui viendra. Moi je n'en fais pas vraiment partie pour l'instant. Dépêchez vous, vous êtes entrain de reprendre votre apparence… « Morphus. » …Celui-ci devrait tenir assez longtemps. Partez maintenant… »

« - Alors comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui soyez venue, aujourd'hui… »

« - Il n'y avait personne d'autre aujourd'hui pour faire cela. Et j'ai une dette envers vous. Une dette que je ne voulais pas traîner indéfiniment. Il faut vraiment que vous partiez. »

Son ton était devenu froid et sec et aussi terriblement inquiet.

« - Le Chaudron Baveur. »

Je m'engouffrai dans la cheminée et arrivai en tourbillonnant au Chaudron Baveur, rempli de monde à cette heure-là.

Je me mélangeai à la foule, et arrivai péniblement à l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Je les grimpai rapidement, et trouvai le numéro de la mienne qui était gravé sur la clef.

Je l'ouvris, y pénétrai, refermai derrière moi.

Ainsi débuta mon attente.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu des semaines dans cette chambre miteuse, aux meubles ingrats et aux couleurs fanées, et pourtant, j'y suis depuis à peine deux jours.


	8. Ainsi ferai je

**Chapitre 8**

**Ainsi ferai-je**

J'ai attendu deux longs jours, enfermé dans cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

J'ai cru devenir fou, l'attente était pire que celle de la prison.

Au terme de ces deux jours, j'étais sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Une heure plus tôt, un hibou était arrivé : la lettre disait sans plus d'explications qu'un membre de l'Ordre viendrait me chercher incessamment sous peu. De me tenir prêt.

J'étais prêt.

Incertain face à ce qui m'attendait, mais prêt à l'affronter.

Il faut dire qu'après une si longue période à rester dans l'ombre, à me cacher, à attendre, j'étais assoiffé d'action.

Mais l'essentiel de mes pensées allaient vers une seule personne. Une personne qui me haïssait.

Une personne qui avait tant d'aversion pour moi qu'elle était prête à me sauver d'un destin funeste, rien que pour le soulagement de ne rien me devoir.

A cet instant, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour changer le destin.

Etais-je idiot ? Mon âme, si âme il y avait eu, s'était enfuie il y a déjà longtemps

Changer le cours des évènements, qu'elle oublie, qu'elle me laisse finir ce que j'avais commencé sur ce lit sans pitié, un soir glacé de février.

Car rien d'autre n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Rien.

Sentir.

Sentir la dissolution que son contact entraînait chez moi.

Maudite sois-tu.

Trois coups à la porte.

Je demandai qui était là.

« - L'Ordre. », fit une voix sourde.

J'allai ouvrir, fébrile, nerveux, méfiant.

Je tournai la poignée, dos à la porte, afin qu'on ne me voie pas depuis le couloir.

Quelques pas feutrés pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Je refermai rapidement la porte, et me retrouvai devant Elle.

Un long silence.

« - Il était convenu que cela ne devait pas être vous… »

Ce fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

« - Depuis quand vous souciez-vous des convenances, monsieur Malefoy ?

Une lueur incendiaire traversa son regard, sensée m'exprimer sans doute son mépris et sa haine, et qui n'eut pour effet que de me donner l'envie de la jeter brutalement sur ce lit médiocre et de me perdre en elle jusqu'à en oublier qui j'étais.

Le désir. Tenace. Bouillant. Incontrôlable. _Fais attention_…

Elle me contemplait toujours avec cette haine totale, figée et tendue.

Il n'y avait rien à faire

Il n'y aurait jamais rien à y faire.

Sans me soucier de sa réaction, mes impulsions ayant échappé à mon contrôle, je me penchai sur elle, et dans un mouvement qui sembla se dérouler au ralenti, déposai un baiser tendu et brûlant au coin de sa bouche.

Explosion des sens.

J'eus l'impression de m'immoler sur le champ.

Je m'empêchais, de toutes mes forces, de toute la volonté qui restait encore en moi, de céder à l'envie coupable de la toucher davantage, de l'étreindre totalement, comme tout mon corps le réclamait.

Aucune réaction de sa part, elle restait immobile et froide comme une statue.

Mes sens criaient.

Mon corps se tordait presque de douleur, de ne pouvoir faire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire.

Ma poitrine, ainsi que mon visage, se crispèrent sous l'effet de cette lutte insupportable, et, alors que dans un sursaut je m'arrachai à son visage, mes yeux laissèrent échapper l'aveu liquide de ma souffrance.

« - Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qui est convenable. Vous devriez le savoir. »

Elle me regardait toujours, avec une expression intense et figée.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais comprendre. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle tressaillit mais ne bougea pas…

Puis, lentement, elle détourna son regard de moi.

Je l'entendis murmurer avec peine :

« - Vous n'auriez qu'un geste à faire, vous savez… »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, chez elle, c'est qu'elle me haïssait.

Que voulait-elle dire ?

« - Lequel ? », demandai-je, intrigué.

Elle leva vers moi un regard chargé de larmes.

Sa respiration était de plus en plus désordonnée.

Elle me regarda ainsi pendant un moment.

Puis elle prit ma main et, lentement, la porta à son visage.

A partir de ce moment-là, je ne songeai plus à me contrôler.

J'approchai de sa joue mon autre main et, maintenant ainsi son visage près du mien, je lui dis :

« - Pleure. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Je cueillais ces perles d'eau salée avec mes lèvres, en espérant que ce flot ne s'arrête jamais, que je puisse éternellement m'y abreuver, et la tenir ainsi contre moi sans qu'elle ne songe que j'étais un monstre et qu'elle essaie de s'enfuir.

Un délice.

Continue, ne t'arrête jamais.

Jamais.

Cette eau, chaude comme le sang.

Je repensais au rituel que nous avions l'habitude de pratiquer, à l'adolescence.

Nous buvions mutuellement nos sangs, entre jeunes et futurs mangemorts, encore à l'époque de Poudlard.

C'est une expérience grisante, de boire ce sang encore chaud, encore palpitant, et le goût en reste inoubliable.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'en sevrer pendant les années qui ont suivi.

C'est une drogue.

Et ses larmes provoquaient une sensation identique chez moi, si ce n'est que cette sensation était décuplée, et extrêmement plus violente.

Ne t'arrête pas.

Elle chercha à se détourner, mais je la retins.

Et, comme autrefois, elle posa sa tête dans mon cou et se serra plus étroitement, ses bras autour de ma taille.

Je la tins serrée ainsi, me délectant de son corps souple et gracile, un bras au creux de son dos, mon autre main rampant, cernant sa nuque sous ses cheveux épars.

Qu'espérait-elle, en venant?

Je n'osais imaginer de réponse.

Elle posa ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Ma main se crispa sur sa nuque.

_Ne joue pas à ça…_

Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et mêla ses doigts aux miens, qui enlaçaient toujours son corps.

Elle appuya sa tempe contre ma joue, et chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Vous me voulez. »

Je ne répondis pas.

Elle posa sa main sous ma ceinture et s'empara de ce qui s'y trouvait.

J'inspirai fortement entre mes dents.

Ne joue pas à ça.

« - Ne me donnez pas de regrets. Si vous me voulez, alors allez jusqu'au bout. »

Elle affermit doucement sa prise, attendant manifestement une réponse de ma part.

« - Très bien, ainsi ferai-je. »

J'embrassai d'abord le haut de sa pommette, puis le coin de ses lèvres, qui était décidément mon lieu de prédilection chez elle.

Sa bouche. Ses lèvres douces et entrouvertes, fraîches.

L'émotion faillit me rendre fou et j'eus l'impression de partager ses pensées.

Et elles me semblèrent très différentes de ce que je m'imaginais.

Penché sur elle, je goûtais la joie de ce premier baiser partagé, me délectant de sa salive, de la texture de ses lèvres, ébloui par mes propres émotions, secoué de tremblements. Secoué.

Je m'aperçus que la serrais à l'en étouffer, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

A mes regrets, elle rompit ce baiser et se dirigea vers mon cou, qu'elle effleura d'abord, puis qu'elle embrassa, mordillant par moments ma peau.

Ce faisant, elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de ma chemise, puis s'appliqua à explorer cette surface de peau fraîchement découverte.

Alors doucement, tendrement, délicatement, du mieux que je pus, je détachai sa cape, qui chut sur le sol dans un bruit velouté, puis entrepris de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Rien d'autre n'existait autour. Le monde semblait s'être dissolu.

Elle était mienne. Mienne.

Et rien d'autre ne comptait.


	9. Absolution

**Chapitre 9**

**Absolution**

Elle me laissa faire, pâle, fragile, calme.

J'embrassai son cou, doucement, puis de plus en plus fiévreusement.

Je commençais à perdre la tête.

Elle pencha la tête de côté pour me laisser davantage d'elle à savourer.

Offerte.

J'avais l'impression d'apprécier pour la première fois l'essence de la douceur et de la tendresse d'une étreinte.

Mais mes sens réclamaient toujours plus.

Lorsque je n'en pus plus, je la fis reculer vers le lit et la renversai dessus.

Elle se laissa guider avec, je crois, une confiance que je ne méritais plus.

Je lus dans son regard qu'elle me demandait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Alors je m'employai à ne lui faire que du bien.

Je finis de déboutonner sa chemise, et lorsque j'arrivai aux boutons au-dessus de son ventre, je descendis en cet endroit sacré et l'embrassai le plus tendrement que je pus, avec mes lèvres indignes, mes pulsions monstrueuses et mon âme corrompue, et la caressant de mes mains qui avaient le sang d'innocents sur elles et la boue du déshonneur incrustée dans les ongles.

Non…Ne plus penser à tout cela…

Elle soupira.

D'aise, je crois. J'espère.

Je remontai vers son visage, embrassant au passage sa peau tendre comme une source.

Je déposai un baiser sur son cou, à l'endroit où la veine palpitante courait sous sa peau, et revins me fondre dans sa bouche.

Dissolution. Absolution.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois, encore plus profondément.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur elle, et elle gémit lorsque je soulevai légèrement sa cuisse contre ma hanche.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et posa sur moi un regard langoureux.

Ma fin était proche.

Je glissai mes mains sous elle et la collai encore plus franchement contre moi.

Elle irradiait une chaleur envoûtante. Je songeai que j'aurais pu ne jamais connaître cela. Je pensais « merci de m'avoir enfoncé ce coupe-papier dans le dos »…C'est étrange… Si étrange…

Je me rappelle chaque détail, chaque geste que j'ai fait, chaque mouvement que j'ai amorcé.

Elle voulut m'enlever ma chemise, je l'aidai à le faire. Elle portait encore la plupart de ses vêtements et j'entrepris de rétablir un équilibre. Sa chemise finit de partir en un souffle.

Je crois que j'adorais qu'elle se laisse ainsi faire, offerte, et pourtant maîtresse de ce qui allait se passer, instigatrice de tout cela, mais pourtant bien loin de diriger les ébats.

Le fait qu'elle était très jeune me vint à l'esprit pour la première fois. Aux alentours de dix-sept ans.

Salaud.

Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille. Elle frissonna.

Elle remit une mèche derrière mon oreille. Mes cheveux traînaient un peu partout autour de mon visage et sur le sien. Ces derniers temps, je ne songeais guère à m'en occuper, ni même à les attacher.

Elle passait les mains dedans et en lissait des mèches, caressait ma nuque et j'avais l'impression d'être à sa merci.

Ou bien l'étais-je… Bien sûr que je l'étais.

Les vêtements restants nous gênaient plus qu'autre chose, et je voulais davantage goûter le contact de sa peau.

Je la débarrassai de ceux qu'elle portait encore, doucement, toujours. Puis j'en fis autant des les miens.

Je rampai à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, et lorsque je m'étendis sur son corps, la sensation de douceur de sa peau nue me secoua en un long frisson.

Je ressentis la même chose de son côté, ou bien peut-être avait-elle peur…

J'embrassai ses lèvres, sa joue, sa tempe.

Elle me pressa contre elle.

Et je compris que c'était le moment. Je passai une main sous elle.

Et je vis qu'elle souriait, paisible, qu'elle inspirait profondément, les yeux fermés.

Quelque chose m'en empêchait, je pensais : non, une dernière fois avant, regarde-moi…

Elle me considéra un instant, puis m'attira à elle, dans son cou.

Elle se raidit, et je réalisai qu'elle était peut-être encore vierge.

Mais oui, c'était sans doute le cas.

Délice.

Extase entre toutes.

Ma main remonta le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et je vins enfin faire connaissance avec cette partie d'elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en inspirant entre ses dents.

Ne te meurtris pas ainsi, laisse-moi le faire.

Et je m'exécutai. Ce qu'elle m'avait demandé tout à l'heure.

Le moment était venu.

Transpirant, impatient, un sourire, carnassier aux lèvres.

Je m'exécutai.

Je murmurais à son oreille des paroles douces et sans fin, dans l'espoir de détourner son attention, du mal fugace et exotique qu'elle ne ressentirait qu'une fois, et qu'à tout jamais elle n'associerait qu'à moi.

Comme tant d'autres maux.

Une vive poussée et je te sens retenir un spasme, un mouvement, ton visage se détourne.

Mon souffle sur ta joue. Un moment savourer l'instant, juste un moment.

Juste un moment avant la charge.

Tu colles davantage ton ventre au mien et je prends mon élan pour venir en toi plus profondément…

Elle cria légèrement lorsque je fis cela, et j'aurais peut-être dû m'en soucier, mais pris tel que je l'étais dans le désir et la pulsion, son cri ne réussit qu'à m'y perdre davantage, à m'encourager à venir en elle de plus en plus loin, à m'ensevelir et à mourir dans son corps.

Je cherchai sa bouche, j'avais envie de boire son souffle, d'écouter chacun de ses soupirs, de mesurer ses sensations à cette tornade brûlante… Je la trouvai et m'y accrochai, avide, broyant ses lèvres de plus en plus fort, mes propres lèvres mordues par sa bouche avide…

Tout connaître de ses sentiments, lui faire embrasser les étoiles pour avoir osé s'approcher de moi un jour.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la contempler un moment, avant de retourner à sa bouche.

Elle était belle comme… Non, en fait, rien n'était plus beau qu'elle.

En cet instant, elle était luisante de sueur et une délicieuse rougeur lui avait envahi le visage et la poitrine. C'est une beauté hors des mots.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent et me caressèrent un instant.

Ses jambes remontaient autour de moi et me tenaient serré contre elle, et je ne pus encore une fois m'empêcher de la serrer à l'en étouffer, déjà écrasée entre mon poids et le lit.

Elle me rendait fou et je me demandai combien de temps je saurais encore me contrôler.

Je la maintins solidement sous moi et l'empêchai de faire un geste.

Sois docile…

Les allées et venues s'accentuaient et devenaient de plus en plus violentes, ses mains glissèrent de sur mon dos et agrippèrent ma nuque, et je l'entendis laisser échapper les premiers signes de la délivrance.

Cette perspective fut un sentiment de trop et la suite fut d'une violence trop intense pour être racontée.

Frénésie, explosion, étourdissement, oubli de soi, reconnaissance, folie, éblouissement.

Me répandre en elle, l'idée seule de faire cela, fut la sensation la plus étrangement agréable qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître.

Nous restâmes dans cette même position pendant la majeure partie de ce moite après-midi de juillet, dans la pénombre bleutée que diffusait ce vieux rideau qui, de temps en temps se soulevait et retombait, en une danse lente et infinie.

Lui seul nous séparait du grondement lointain du passage des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Et nous avons dormi, étroitement enlacés, dans la sueur et dans le sang de sa virginité mêlés, nos souffles, nos corps, nos fluides confondus, et ce fut le pire délice que j'aie jamais connu.


	10. L'oubli au plus profond de l'oubli

**Chapitre 10**

**L'oubli au plus profond de l'oubli**

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Pas de réponse.

Entre deux baisers que je répandais sur sa nuque humide, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le lui demander.

Je la tenais contre moi, son corps imbriqué dans le mien, dans la chaleur bouillante et enivrante de cet après-midi d'été. Nos corps mouillés de sueur se mouvaient langoureusement l'un contre l'autre.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

« - Ne m'oblige pas à inventer de mensonges car tu sais bien que je te hais. »

« - J'ai du mal à le croire… Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure… »

« - On va dire que tu as réussi à avoir un certain pouvoir sur moi, même si j'ignore comment j'ai pu te laisser y parvenir. Parce que… Tu sais ce que tu as essayé de me faire… Je devrais avoir en vie de te tuer, tu le sais. Mais aujourd'hui j'en suis là. Et parfois je me fais horreur. Je pensais me libérer de cela en venant. Tant pis.»

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton égal, presque froid.

« - Mais tu as aimé ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure… »

« - Recommence. »

« - Tu me hais, alors je pourrais te faire du mal, pour être à la hauteur de tes espérances. »

« - Cela n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon. »

Son ton était las et résigné.

Son aveu brutal m'avait plongé dans un abîme de souffrance.

Mais qu'espérai-je ? J'avais tenté de la violer autrefois. Ce spectre monstrueux nous hanterait à jamais.

Une émotion hideuse contracta mon ventre et je l'étreignis convulsivement.

« - Tu ne peux pas … »

J'étais pathétique.

J'étais fou de douleur…

J'avais espéré, l'espace d'un moment…

Qu'elle m'ait pardonné.

« - Recommence. », répéta-t-elle, en murmurant d'une voix rauque.

« - Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais te faire mal. »

« - Oh… Mais tu fais ça si bien, si bien… »

Je la plaquai brutalement et m'avachis sur elle, et aussitôt je ressentis renaître en moi les convulsions de la lubricité.

Je dégageai les draps qui me gênaient et m'empêchaient de m'approprier entièrement son corps.

Ses yeux reflétaient une expression vacante, comme si elle se trouvait sous l'emprise d'une drogue, et je ressentis soudain le même trouble que le jour où elle avait accepté mon lit en échange de sa liberté.

J'en fus horrifié.

C'était comme si elle attendait que tout se passe.

Loin de me freiner, cette expression me mit dans une fureur noire et je m'employai alors à chasser cette expression vide et terrifiante à coup de morsures et de baisers, à coup de reins dont la violence ne cessait de croître, à coup de paroles de supplication que j'ai trop honte d'évoquer à nouveau.

Elle mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas crier et c'était une lutte d'une violence extrême, où elle résistait et où je devais me montrer de plus en plus violent pour l'enlever à cette torpeur.

Soudain, elle partit en un long cri qui se finit en un sanglot, et je partis à cet instant dans le tourbillon de la jouissance.

Je me blottis -il n'y a pas d'autre mot- contre elle et m'endormis au rythme de ses sanglots.

Je me réveillai toujours enlacé à elle, et cette fois c'était elle qui dormait, profondément, paisiblement, les blessures et rougeurs dont j'étais la cause semblant s'unir en un vivant reproche, et je ressentis les premiers tourments du regret.

Peu importe si elle me méprisait, peu importe si elle ne ressentait que du dégoût pour moi.

Il était de mon devoir de lui faire oublier cela.

Ses paupières, d'abord, parsemer tout son visage, son cou, ses seins, son ventre de baisers légers et presque fantômes.

Ce fut la première chose que je fis.

Ce cycle de souffrance et d'expiation semblait ne pas devoir nous quitter.

Puis je m'appliquai à effleurer ses lèvres et à les embrasser le plus tendrement possible, et puis, la suite…

Mes larmes d'expiation, mon cœur offert sur un plateau, mon destin à ses pieds, mes promesses, mes promesses de tout ce qu'elle voudrait, de toujours être là pour le lui donner, tout ce que tu veux, tout, pardon …

J'oubliais un moment ma propre existence, je la conduisis doucement à l'orgasme, à l'écoute de la moindre fibre de son corps, mes mains sur elle, en elle, puis moi, tendrement, doucement, mes lèvres sur mon front, mes larmes sur son visage, je n'existais plus.

Elle, Elle.

Son regard apaisé se posa sur moi et je la pris dans mes bras où elle s'endormit comme une enfant, au gré de mes bercements.


	11. La Saveur du Sang

**Chapitre 11**

**La saveur du Sang**

Je me suis réveillé.

Elle était levée et s'habillait, sans faire de bruit.

Elle me considéra un instant, avec, il me semble, de la tristesse.

Mais je pensais, « _ne rêve pas, Lucius…_ ».

« - Il faut que tu t'habilles, il fait nuit. Nous devrions déjà être partis. »

« - A qui la faute ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« - Où va-t-on ? »

« - A Poudlard. On prend une cheminée jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Et n'oublies pas de modifier ton apparence.»

Je songeai qu'elle avait bien changé depuis l'hiver précédent. Je me trouvais stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Elle irradiait quelque chose de tellement plus fort et adulte, et même physiquement, elle avait grandi.

Mais quelque chose de triste avait gagné son aura, une sorte de lassitude.

De la fatigue. Du malheur. De la souffrance.

Elle partit dans la salle de bains et j'en profitai pour me lever.

J'étais vêtu quand elle revint. Elle me considéra un instant, ses cheveux à présent relevés, son visage toujours si pâle, ses traits et son cou toujours entachés de quelques rougeurs.

Des marques. Mes marques.

C'était ainsi que j'aimais le plus la voir. Meurtrie.

C'est terrible de dire cela.

En quittant cette chambre, j'avais l'impression de laisser derrière moi une partie de ma vie.

Le voyage se déroula sans inconvénients majeurs, et bientôt nous arrivâmes au château, devant la lourde porte qui menait au grand hall.

Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant.

« - Quoi que Dumbledore te demande, accepte. » fit-t-elle soudain, le regard perdu dans le vide.

La nuit était profonde, les étoiles semblaient nous faire des clins d'œil. Il régnait un silence presque complet.

« - Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce-pas… »

« - Le choix… On l'a toujours… Mais quoi que tu décides de faire, sois heureux.»

Elle détourna son visage de ma vue. Je lui répondis, d'un ton que voulais assuré.

« - J'accepterai ce qu'il me demandera. Tout. Mais pas parce que je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu sais pourquoi je vais accepter ce qu'il va me demander. Je me fiche pas mal de ce pourquoi il se bat. »

Je la fis se tourner vers moi, et comme je le craignais, elle pleurait doucement.

« - J'aurai beau me mettre à son service, mes convictions resteront les mêmes. J'attache toujours la plus grande importance au sang. Ce genre de choses ne change pas. Je ne peux pas te cacher cela.»

« - Alors tu me considèreras toujours comme quelqu'un d'impropre… C'est horrible ce que tu me dis-là. »

Je la pris dans mes bras, sa tête contre ma poitrine, position que j'aimais le plus.

« - Non, toi c'est différent. Toi, je t'aime. »

Elle soupira à fendre l'âme.

« - Tu me dis la plus belle chose du monde, mais c'est comme si tu me crachais dessus en même temps. »

« - Pardon. Tu n'as rien à voir avec aucun d'entre nous. Tu es bien au-dessus de nous tous. »

« - Il faudrait que nous soyons tous ensemble, simplement. »

« - Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu es là avec moi, le reste ne compte pas. »

« - Je voudrais avoir ce détachement, mais je n'ai pas ton égoïsme, c'est impossible. J'ai tant de mal à concevoir ta position par rapport à mon sang…»

« - Il a bon goût. J'aime bien t'en prendre un peu au passage, quelquefois. »

« - Je sais, et tu me laisses de vilaines marques. »

Je l'appuyai contre la lourde porte et commençai à l'embrasser.

Le parc était désert, il faisait nuit noire et il régnait une agréable tiédeur, je pensais…

« - Arrête, s'il te plait. Arrête. Pas parce que je pourrais te laisser aller jusqu'au bout, mais parce que tu as quelque chose à faire, ce soir. Il faut y aller, il est temps. »

« - Je te revoies quand ? », soufflai-je à son oreille.

« - Tout de suite, je t'accompagne… »

« - Non, tu sais bien, je veux dire, dans des conditions plus…Intimes. »

Je lui donnai un léger coup de bassin suggestif.

« - Je ne sais pas… Tu n'auras qu'à venir, quand tu le voudras. Je suis au quartier général de l'Ordre pour tout l'été. Question de sécurité. »

« - Tu ne me laisses pas le choix quant à mes futurs engagements. »

« - Non, c'est vrai. » Elle sourit légèrement entre ses larmes. « Allons-y, maintenant.»

Je poussai la lourde porte et elle me précéda dans le hall.

Je la suivis.

Nous gravîmes les escaliers.

Mais je montai seul au bureau de Dumbledore.

Il m'accueillit avec, je crois, un sentiment de curiosité intense.

« - Où se situent vos intérêts, monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous m'éclairiez à ce sujet », fit-il au bout d'un moment, alors que nous évoquions ma fuite du manoir et l'abandon de mes engagements de mangemort, lors de l'hiver.

« - Je ne vous mentirai pas. Ils sont strictement personnels. »

Et malgré toute la bienséance que j'étais sensé manifester à ce vieux fou pour m'avoir fait évader, et qui me proposait une situation bien plus acceptable que celle de fugitif, j'ajoutai :

« - Vous suffit-il de savoir que je poursuis des desseins des plus primaires et bassement terrestres ? »

« - Cela me suffit. »

Je crus voir une horrible lueur de compréhension et de malice dans son regard.

Nous parlementâmes une bonne partie de la nuit et, enfin arrivés à un point d'accord et à une décision à propos de mon futur rôle dans l'Ordre, il me laissa partir.

Toutefois, en sortant, je l'entendis dire, alors que j'ouvrais la porte :

« - Ne vous avisez pas de la détruire. »

Un simple ton d'avertissement. Mais qui était paralysant et lourd de menaces.

Je me retournai promptement, et lui répondis aussitôt :

« - Si une telle chose arrive, vous en porterez une part de responsabilité. Car je sais reconnaître que certaines choses arrangent vos… Affaires, dans cette histoire. »

« - Soit. Certains paris sont dangereux, il est vrai. Mais si vous vous comportez de façon intelligente, vous ne lui ferez pas prendre de risques. »

Il se tut un instant. J'étais toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« - Elle est encore bien jeune, ne vous laissez pas aveugler par son intelligence. Ne détruisez pas le peu d'innocence qui subsiste encore en elle. »

« - J'y songerai », fis-je du ton le plus froid que je pus.

Et je sortis définitivement de la pièce.


	12. Presque mon Enfant

**Chapitre 12**

**Presque mon Enfant**

A vrai dire, mon rôle dans l'Ordre ne diffèrerait guère de celui que je tenais déjà quand je transmettais mes informations clandestinement.

A la simple différence que maintenant ils sauraient où j'étais. Et je n'aimais pas cela.

Quand à ce que je faisais avec Elle… Il m'était insupportable que ce vieux fou essaie de s'en mêler.

Elle était à moi. A moi.

Qu'ils aillent tous au Diable.

Et je ne laisserais personne d'autre l'approcher. Ni pour lui faire du mal, ni pour la protéger.

Elle était à moi.

Dumbledore m'avait proposé de rester à Poudlard pour l'été, puis de m'installer dès la rentrée au quartier général de l'Ordre, à Londres.

Il s'entêtait à vouloir me séparer d'elle, je crois.

J'étais arrivé à obtenir de lui la permission -Merlin, moi ! Lucius Malefoy, la permission - de m'installer dès le lendemain à Square Grimmaurd, puisque c'était là que l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait.

Nous partions le lendemain matin.

A l'époque où j'étais encore sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette information m'aurait assuré un état de grâce fabuleux …

Il était très tard quand je redescendis du bureau de Dumbledore.

Un hibou voleta vers moi et je détachai le message qu'il m'apportait.

_« Si tu n'es pas obligé de partir dès ce soir, je t'attendrai à la tour de Gryffondor, où je passe la nuit. Sinon, à très bientôt au siège de l'Ordre._

_A toi, _

_Hermione._

_Le mot de passe est « Bièraubeurre ». »_

Si elle savait que j'avais quasiment dû arracher la permission au vieux fou de m'installer Square Grimmaurd dès maintenant, refusant catégoriquement de me couper d'elle pour tout l'été…

Mais attends-moi, j'arrive.

J'eus du mal à retrouver le satané portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'avais quitté Poudlard il y a bien longtemps, pour ma part.

« - Bièraubeurre .»

Le portrait pivota et j'entrai.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était plongée dans la pénombre. J'avisai un escalier et je m'apprêtai à m'y élancer quatre à quatre, quand j'entendis, venant manifestement d'un des canapés près de moi, une voix gentiment ensommeillée:

« - Tu ne pourras pas monter, les escaliers sont ensorcelés. »

Elle se leva, et s'approcha lentement de moi.

Elle portait des vêtements de nuit visiblement moldus.

« - Suis-moi. Tiens ma main, sinon tu ne pourras jamais monter. »

Nous montâmes. Je fis connaissance avec le dortoir qui avait abrité ses nuits six années durant, et la perspective de lui faire l'amour dans un tel lieu était grisante.

Elle alluma les torches.

C'était une pièce accueillante. Si ce n'était les couleurs écoeurantes de Gryffondor, omniprésentes.

« - Qu'en est-il de vos accords ? », fit-elle d'une voix qui cachait mal l'impatience de tout savoir.

« - Je pars –nous partons- demain Square Grimmaurd. Je continue à mettre en pratique mes connaissances du réseau mangemort au compte de l'Ordre. J'accepte les missions qu'il me confie. Je fais en sorte de m'entendre avec le reste des membres. Un vrai petit ange, quoi. En échange, il s'engage à ne pas me livrer au Ministère, ni maintenant, ni lorsque, si cela arrive un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vaincu. Mais il n'oublie pas ce que j'ai… Fait. Dans le passé. »

J'étais à moitié indigné par tout cela, mais je tentais de ne pas trop le montrer.

« - Très bien. »

Elle marqua un moment de silence, pensive.

« - Tu as faim ? »

« - Oui, très. »

Et je lui jetai un regard lubrique qui la fit rougir.

« - Je voulais dire… »

Je me rapprochai d'elle et commençai à l'embrasser, sur le visage, dans le cou…

« - De nourriture, espèce de vampire… »

Je la mordis un peu fort dans le cou.

Elle cria. Il fallait que je m'arrête tant que c'était possible.

Mais le goût de cette peau…

Elle s'arracha à moi et fit apparaître de quoi nous sustenter.

Je me jetai sur la nourriture avec plus d'avidité que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'étais épuisé.

La confrontation avec elle, avec Dumbledore, la nervosité qui m'avait étreint depuis le début de cette journée… Tous ces évènements…

J'allai prendre un bain.

Quand je revins, elle était assise devant une coiffeuse, et démêlait ses cheveux avec un air distrait. Elle me sourit fugitivement dans le reflet.

Je m'approchai.

Je lui pris la brosse des mains, et, lentement, avec délice, je m'appliquai à domestiquer à sa place cette masse à la fois douce et récalcitrante.

Elle fermait à demi les yeux, comme bercée.

Je tirai un peu fort.

« - Aïe… »

« - Pardon… »

Ce fut un moment de tendresse inexprimable.

Elle était presque mon enfant.

Le hideux et incontrôlable désir avait disparu, laissant un sentiment net et limpide, une sensation, une libération, quelque chose d'éthéré. Dire que là était le bonheur, dans cette chambre, à cet instant, avec elle, pourrait être suffisant. Ou peut-être que non.

Au bout d'un moment, sa tête reposait presque contre mon ventre, et je restai simplement là, savourant ce contact, un peu comme si je la portais en moi.

Elle se leva et me fit asseoir à sa place. Je fus obéissant.

Et elle se mit à démêler à son tour mes cheveux. Depuis ma fuite, je négligeais énormément mon apparence, et surtout cet aspect-là, si bien qu'ils m'arrivaient facilement au bas du dos à présent.

Elle passa ses mains dedans.

« - Tu as des cheveux de fille… »

« - J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire autant. »

Elle tira d'un coup sec sur une mèche.

« - Aïe… »

« - Bien fait… Tu as de la chance, ils sont si lisses… »

« - Mais cette couleur de cheveux faisait mon désespoir, autrefois. On me traitait souvent de fille… »

« - Tu aurais pu les couper. »

« - Jamais. »

« - Et tu as raison. »

Sa brosse caressait doucement mon crâne, et j'entrai dans un état second.

Et pendant qu'elle luttait avec quelques nœuds récalcitrants, je me laissai totalement aller.

Je la laissai me toucher, promener ses mains sur ma tête et mes épaules, caresser mes cheveux. Rien n'était plus bon.

J'ai ouvert les yeux un instant et je n'ai pas reconnu mon reflet dans le miroir.

Alors je me suis retourné et j'ai enfoui mon visage contre son ventre.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi.

Un lit nous attendait. Et nous nous sommes endormis, étroitement, tranquillement enlacées.

Dans la pénombre tiède.

Mais pas très longtemps. Jamais très longtemps.

Langueur, deux épidermes qui se cherchent, une chemise qui devient inutile.

Que faut-il dire ? Que rajouter ? Pas de morsures, cette fois-ci, pas de violence, pas de désespoir. Pas d'incertitudes.

Que de la douceur. Que de la tendresse. Du frisson.

« - C'est ce que tu fais à toutes les personnes que tu es sensé torturer un jour ? », me souffla-t-elle, encore frissonnante et essoufflée.

« - Seulement celles, petite garce, qui me plantent un coupe-papier dans le dos. »

Elle sourit.

« - Et pour chaque doloris que j'envoie, c'est autant d'orgasmes qu'il en faut pour le faire oublier. »

« - C'est une promesse ? »

« - Un avertissement… »

J'ai encore une fois roulé sur elle. Et j'exécutai mon avertissement.

Puis le sommeil se posa à nouveau peu à peu sur ses paupières translucides.

Je la tenais serrée contre moi, et alors que je comprenais au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle venait de s'endormir, je me préparai à mon tour à glisser vers le sommeil.

Et soudain la Marque se réveilla.

Elle me brûla comme jamais.

Je hurlai.

Elle s'éveilla en sursaut et me regarda, effarée.

Et pendant que la douleur finissait déjà de s'estomper, je regrettai seulement qu'elle ait assisté à ce spectacle.

Je m'assis sur le lit, mon bras gauche serré contre moi, serré dans ma main, tout autour de ma douleur, des restes de ma douleur, furieux, humilié, humilié par ce signe de mon esclavage, humilié qu'elle m'ait vu dans cet état, avec cette honte qui me suivrait toujours.


	13. Perdre la tête

**Chapitre 13**

**Perdre la tête**

Elle ralluma les torches autour de nous. Et je sentais sur mon visage une fine pellicule de sueur. Mon bras ne m'élançait plus, mais il pulsait comme s'il était doué d'une vie propre, comme si un cœur se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle vint frôler mon bras et vit que la Marque était devenue d'un noir profond.

« - Tu n'as plus mal… »

« - Non… Ca n'a pas duré bien longtemps, cette fois-ci. »

« - Tant mieux. »

Il y eut un silence.

« - Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ? »

J'étais stupéfait qu'elle me pose cette question, car en ce qui me concernait, j'avais cessé de me mentir depuis longtemps à propos de ma fuite.

Pendant un temps j'avais préféré me dire que j'avais brusquement été atteint de folie… Mais peut-être était-ce là la façon Malefoy de concevoir l'affection. Un accès de folie…

« - Tu en doutes encore ? »

Les yeux baissés, elle ne répondit pas.

« - Je crois déjà t'avoir fait un aveu à ce sujet, il me semble… », continuai-je.

Je détournai mon regard, mais avant cela j'entrevis un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il y eut un silence gêné, du moins de mon côté.

« - Ton fils… Il est entrain de mal tourner, tu sais… »

« - Tu veux dire qu'il est entrain de prendre mon chemin ? J'ignore beaucoup de choses depuis que j'ai dû me séparer d'_eux_…Mais j'aurais pu m'en douter. »

C'était la première fois que j'évoquai ma famille devant elle. Je n'aimai pas lui rappeler que j'étais marié.

« - Je voulais prendre de ses nouvelles, quand on m'a arrêté. Quand je serai à Londres, je compte reprendre contact avec lui. »

Elle m'observa un instant comme si elle allait dire quelque chose.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« - Rien. Je me disais que ce serait bien pour lui de te revoir, de voir que tu t'intéresses à lui. »

« - Ca a toujours été le cas. »

Mais je savais bien ce qu'il en était réellement, et j'avais mauvaise conscience.

Pour toute réponse, elle embrassa mon épaule nue. Puis elle me fit mettre la tête sur ses genoux, et je m'endormis pendant qu'elle caressait mes cheveux.

L'aube, enfin. Déjà.

Je jetai un regard au corps tiède qui reposait contre moi. Un visage paisible. Elle était belle.

Pour la première fois, je fus inquiet de savoir ce que nous réservait l'avenir.

Cette relation était condamnée avant de commencer.

A cette pensée, mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. Jamais je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit venir gâcher cette grâce qui m'était offerte. Ce sentiment était davantage qu'une simple décision. Cela venait du ventre, je le sentais. C'était mes entrailles qui parlaient quand cette histoire était remise en question.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Dumbledore n'avait pu me faire plier. Peut-être même avait-il senti que c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Oui, sans doutes.

Et aujourd'hui je sais que je serais parti en claquant la porte s'il avait osé m'enfermer à Poudlard tout l'été sans la voir. C'est une certitude.

Le dortoir était si silencieux. Les lits vides autour de nous semblaient nous montrer du doigt. Que pourraient penser ses compagnes de chambre à l'idée que leur sage Hermione avait partagé ici son lit avec un mangemort en fuite ?

Je pris conscience qu'elle était vraiment en danger, avec moi. Inutile de me voiler la face. Je devais être… Plus que prudent pour elle.

Elle vint poser sa tête, ses cheveux tièdes au creux de mon épaule.

Comme à chaque fois, je ressentis un frisson, et je sus que nous n'en resterions pas là.

Elle se redressa et me contempla un moment.

Par réflexe, je fis passer mes mains dans son dos et l'installai sur moi.

« - As-tu bien dormi ? », dit-elle d'un voix charmante et embrumée par le sommeil.

Nos mains se caressaient mutuellement, nos doigts s'entrelaçaient.

Ca allait recommencer.

Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Et je le sentais dans mon ventre.

Etat de langueur extrême.

Je sentais à peine son poids sur moi.

A en perdre la tête.

Mais que faisais-je, couché sous elle… Me prenait-elle pour une fille ?

Attends, tu vas voir…

En un sursaut, je me rétablis en position dominante.

Elle poussa un petit cri et se mit à rire joyeusement. Ah, tu ris…

Je mordillai son cou et elle riait de plus belle. Je n'étais guère préparé, ni même habitué, il faut le dire, à un tel accès de joie presque purement enfantine.

Elle saisit mon cou et planta ses canines dedans. C'était un délice.

Elle accentua sa morsure et un vrai frisson me parcourut. On ne jouait plus.

Le désir, insatiable compagnon, venait de réapparaître.

J'en fis de même sur son cou.

Elle gémit, doucement.

« - Espèce d'animal… »

« - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Mais je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, que veux-tu que je te fasse ? »

Elle me répondit par un simple regard.

Un regard qui en disait long. Bouleversant de sensualité et à la fois de candeur.

Un simple regard, j'étais dans la lumière d'un ange. Perdu dans son halo.

Je la laissai me guider. Je fis durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Qui sait ce qui nous attendait dehors… J'aurais voulu rester indéfiniment dans cette chambre.

Nous avons étiré à l'infini la saveur de cet instant. J'étais grisé de constater que, pour la première fois, elle connaissait l'ivresse de plusieurs orgasmes successifs, et j'avais plus que jamais l'impression d'expier mes fautes.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un tel cadeau ?

La vie était-elle si délicieusement absurde ?

J'étais encore imprégné de son odeur lorsque nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre Dumbledore dans son bureau.

Arrivés devant lui, nous nous tenions la main sans nous cacher. Il n'était pas du genre à répandre ce genre de nouvelles, et je tenais à profiter le plus possible de nos derniers moments d'intimité.

Je savais qu'une fois arrivés à Square Grimmaurd nous ne serions jamais vraiment tranquilles, plus jamais vraiment seuls. Mais jamais vraiment loin l'un de l'autre. Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir plus d'importance ?

Il nous attendait. Nous avons pris le portoloin.

Dès notre arrivée, nous dûmes cesser de nous tenir la main. L'arrêt de ce contact contracta douloureusement mon ventre. Et alors que je faisais mes premiers pas dans ce qui allait devenir ma maison, ma prison, mon enfer et mon paradis, je compris que cette douleur-là ne me quitterait jamais, et que seule sa peau sur la mienne aurait le pouvoir de m'apaiser.


	14. Le Bien et le Mal

**Chapitre 14**

**Le Bien et le Mal**

J'entrai dans une pièce sombre, joliment meublée. Ma chambre.

Je fis glisser ma cape et la jetai sur le lit.

La porte se referma derrière moi. J'étais seul.

Je tirai les rideaux et me perdis un moment dans la contemplation du ciel gris, velouté.

Ma première réunion de l'Ordre aurait lieu ce soir.

J'étais prêt, impatient de me jeter entièrement dans cette lutte sanglante, avide de sang, avide de toute cette violence et de tout ce mal déguisé en bien.

Après tout, seul le combat m'intéressait dans cette histoire.

La souffrance des autres, peu importe qui ils étaient.

Ce n'était pas la lutte qui me guidait, mais ses aspects.

Et malgré toute ces perspectives enivrantes, la seule question, la seule crainte, le seul doute qui m'étreignait à ce moment-là était de savoir si, à un quelconque moment de la journée, une personne, une certaine personne, trouverait un moyen de venir me voir. J'étais déjà en manque.

Et rien d'autre ne me préoccupait davantage à l'instant.

Il commençait à pleuvoir et, à la vue d'une telle journée, embrumée et ruisselante, je repensai au jour où j'avais choisi de libérer une jeune Sang-de-Bourbe, promise à un destin sinistre entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fille que j'avais arrachée à une mort certaine en échange de son corps pour la nuit. Sinistre marché. Une fille que j'avais ramassée en pleurs sur le sol et que j'avais rendue aux siens. Et qui, juste avant de courir les retrouver, s'était retournée vers moi et m'avait regardé. Un regard que je ne devais jamais oublier. A la fois une accusation et un aveu.

Inoubliable. Oh oui…

Puis cette fille m'avait pris dans ses bras, choisissant d'ignorer, d'oublier –que sais-je - le criminel, le traître que j'étais.

Et elle m'avait laissé me rouler sur elle, en elle, comme pour laver mon corps d'assassin, mon âme hideuse.

Mon front reposait contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre.

J'avais à peine jeté un œil à ma chambre.

Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que le caractère confidentiel de notre relation serait un obstacle majeur à la satisfaction de mes appétits.

Elle. Son corps.

Etrange impression, mais quand elle me touchait, je me sentais lavé de toutes ces horreurs…

J'avais pris certaines habitudes et il allait devenir très difficile de les combattre.

Mais le secret…

Je savais déjà que ma présence au sein de l'Ordre serait un sujet à controverse, si ce n'était davantage.

Et s'ils apprenaient qu'en plus de cela j'avais détourné leur si pure et si sérieuse Hermione…

Si triste, et si pâle Hermione…

Oh oui, elle l'était… Rongée, malgré ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître, par un mal insidieux dont j'avais douloureusement compris la nature.

Pas la guerre, non. Ou si peu.

Pas la peur. Pas la tristesse. Pas la mélancolie.

La culpabilité.

Sa conscience la taraudait, je le sentais, je l'avais senti dès la première seconde, quand elle était venue me faire évader du Ministère.

Je sentais cette aura comme une odeur subtile mais tenace, dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que moi.

Craignait-elle une nouvelle traîtrise ?

Craignait-elle mes réactions ? A moins qu'elle ne craigne tout simplement les siennes…

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui causer autant de doutes…

J'essayai alors pitoyablement de distraire mes pensées de ce sujet agaçant. Je m'interrogeai sur ce que Dumbledore allait me demander de faire pour ma première mission.

Pourvu qu'il ne m'envoie pas trop loin, pas trop longtemps. Je l'en savais capable, l'animal.

Je ne voulais pas me mélanger aux autres. Mais la faim et la nervosité aidant, je me retrouvai bientôt comme un lion en cage et me décidai à sortir enfin de cette pièce. Trop silencieuse. Trop vide.

La maison semblait déserte.

Pas un bruit.

Je descendis les escaliers et une fois dans le hall d'entrée je me dirigeai vers une porte qui menait vraisemblablement aux cuisines. Erreur.

Je me retrouvai à la place dans une grande salle déserte, sans aucun doute la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une longue table, des chandeliers, des chaises en bois sculpté tout autour.

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour quand une voix s'éleva derrière moi.

« - Etrange de te voir ici, Malefoy. »

Je me retournai. Lupin. Il semblait pensif.

Je choisis de ne pas répondre.

« - Je ne te cache pas que je suis intrigué par ton revirement. »

Je faillis laisser jaillir ma rage de le voir aussi calme et aussi méprisant. Lui trancher sa gorge de loup-garou et le regarder mourir à petit feu. Par miracle, je réussis à articuler presque sobrement :

« - Penses ce que tu veux. »

« - Je me demande surtout, continua-t-il, comment tu as fait pour que Dumbledore t'accorde sa confiance. »

« - Il l'a fait. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« - Bien sûr… »

Et avec une expression indéchiffrable, il se retourna et s'éloigna.

Je restai un moment figé au milieu de la pièce, attendant qu'il se soit éloigné.

Puis je me remis en quête des cuisines. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'elfes de maison dans cette demeure.

J'errai sans fin dans les couloirs, sans jamais rencontrer personne.

Une ombre se rapprocha de moi sans que je la voie ni ne l'entende.

Une main se referma sur mon poignet.

Douce, tiède. Un sourire sur mes lèvres. Toi.

« - Tu es là… »

« - J'avais faim. »

« - Je te cherchais. Mais si tu as faim… »

« - Ca peut attendre… »

Elle se laissa embrasser, lascive et tendre, pressée entre moi et les tapisseries du couloir. Sans plus penser à rien, je la soulevai et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi.

J'aimais qu'elle se montre ainsi docile pendant nos ébats. Il n'était pas dans mon caractère de me laisser dominer, ou même d'essuyer un refus.

La situation s'éternisait délicieusement. Elle était légère, trop peut-être.

Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ? On n'allait jamais le savoir : des pas se firent entendre et je la reposai au sol à la hâte.

Elle me prit alors la main et me guida en courant jusqu'aux cuisines.

Un moment après, nous remontâmes vers les étages.

Elle dût alors me laisser seul à nouveau : ces dégénérés de Weasley allaient arriver.

Je grimaçai à cette idée.

« - Je partage ma chambre avec Ginny… », ajouta-t-elle.

Je ne pus que soupirer.

Je l'embrassai avant qu'elle ne redescende, et m'appliquai du mieux que je pus à lui donner envie de ne partager sa chambre qu'avec moi.

Ma faim était rassasiée, mais pas mes autres appétits.

La mort dans l'âme, j'attendis le soir. Le reste de cette journée se déroula dans un brouillard diffus.

Puis enfin, la réunion.

Je crois que le plus dur fut de supporter ces regards braqués sur moi, mais pas pour la lueur inquisitrice dont ils brillaient tous.

Il était étrange et dérangeant de voir tous ces gens réunis, tous ces gens qui un jour, volontairement ou involontairement, avaient joué un rôle dans ma vie. Lupin, prisonnier en même temps qu'Elle, ce jour fatal de notre vraie première rencontre, Weasley, que j'avais toujours si bien méprisé, Severus, que j'avais autrefois présenté personnellement au Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui lui aussi avait trahi. Pour quelles raisons ? Mon instinct me disait qu'elles devaient ressembler aux miennes… MacGonagall, qui autrefois me retirait tant de points, Dumbledore, curieux personnage… Et d'autres, et d'autres…Cet auror dont j'avais pris l'apparence pour m'évader du ministère… Le vieux Maugrey, mon pire ennemi à une certaine époque…

J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à ma conscience pour la première fois de ma vie.

Dumbledore prit la parole et tout le monde se tut.

« - Aujourd'hui l'Ordre du Phénix compte un nouveau membre. Je ne vous demande pas de faire table rase de son passé, mais de simplement accepter de travailler harmonieusement avec lui. »

J'affrontai alors tous leurs regards avec je crois, une insolence qui déplut à Weasley père.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas oublié l'épisode du journal intime et de la Chambre des Secrets.

« - Il va habiter ici, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

« - Tout à fait, Arthur. »

Il me fusilla du regard.

« - Je vous interdit ne serait-ce que d'adresser la parole à mes enfants… Vous avez compris ? »

Je ne répondis pas et accentuai le petit sourire qui venait de naître au coin de mes lèvres. Vas-y, énerve-toi… Laisse toi aller à la colère.

Moi, mon calme est inébranlable.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous affronter du regard, puis Dumbledore reprit la parole et la réunion commença.

Enchaînement de comptes-rendus.

Je constatai une assez bonne organisation.

Le rôle de certains me surprit grandement, notamment celui de Severus.

Cela dura quasiment toute la nuit.

Au petit matin, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et dormis d'un sommeil sans rêves. Le soir même, j'allais entamer ma première mission.

Nous savions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était actuellement absent de la propriété des Jedusor. Des mangemorts s'y trouvaient probablement, mais sans doutes aussi de précieuses informations.

Avec le temps, l'Ordre du Phénix avait su devenir une organisation plus offensive. Sans toutefois prendre des risques immodérés, des opérations délicates étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et il faut dire aussi de plus en plus couronnées de succès.

L'affolement gagnait peu à peu les deux camps, et le monde sorcier en général.

La montée en puissance de cette violence semblait nous amener irrémédiablement à quelque conclusion douloureuse pour un des deux camps, peut-être même pour les deux…

Et j'entrais à ce moment là dans l'Ordre.

La mission était la suivante : neutraliser les mangemorts présents et récolter le plus d'informations, le plus de tout ce que nous pourrions trouver sur place.

Et j'étais un atout non négligeable dans l'exécution de cette mission.

J'avoue que leur confiance en moi était grande pour me laisser participer à une telle action. Apparemment Dumbledore ne craignait pas que je les trahisse à leur tour.

C'était compréhensible.

La seule chose qui puisse faire perdre la tête à un homme n'est-ce pas, après l'appel du lucre, celui du ventre ?

Cette dernière chose était la seule qui me restait…

Et il le savait.

Le moment de partir arriva.

Et elle était venue, à sa façon, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, me dire au-revoir.

Je ne l'aperçus pas tout de suite, perchée comme elle l'était à l'un des balcons des étages qui surplombaient le hall.

J'entrevis son regard, ses yeux grands ouverts de frayeur à travers cette pièce pleine de monde, remplie de tous ceux qui étaient sur le point de partir pour la mission. Nous étions nombreux. Il régnait une certaine nervosité, et je rageais de ne pouvoir aller la serrer contre moi avant de partir, peut-être pour la dernière fois…

C'était comme si le silence s'était abattu sur la pièce. Tout semblait se mouvoir au ralenti. Nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas et je vis bientôt rouler sur son visage inquiet deux sillons brillants alors que son expression devenait presque désespérée.

Je la voyais, seule au balcon du deuxième étage, alors que tous les autres, la tribu des rouquins, étaient entassés avidement contre la balustrade du premier, affichant un air à la fois grave et curieux.

Seule avec ses craintes, la seule aussi à craindre qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.

Je savais bien que personne ne me pleurerait. Sauf elle.

Cela faisait toute la différence.

Nous sortîmes pour transplaner et je dus détourner mon regard.

Et l'excitation du combat qui approchait ne put masquer totalement quelque chose qui se déchira un instant en moi, avant de se taire devant ce qui arrivait.

L'opération fut menée à bien.

Mais elle fut assez sanglante. Aucun mort mais des blessés. Une bataille acharnée.

La propriété du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont nous avions réussi à surmonter le Fidelitas grâce aux informations précieuses récoltées précédemment, était infestée de mangemorts.

Autant dire que les affrontements ne laissèrent que peu de temps à l'investigation.

J'ai bien cru mourir à plusieurs reprises, et il faut dire également que ce soir-là, j'ai sans doute été reconnu par tous les mangemorts présents. Ma Marque allait me faire souffrir dans les jours à venir…

Plusieurs étaient blessés et même inconscients et nous dûmes les porter pour transplaner dans l'urgence, lorsque nous comprîmes que plus aucun renseignement ne serait trouvé ici et que la bataille continuerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. J'étais moi-même blessé en au moins trois endroits différents, mais la généreuse quantité de sang que j'étais entrain de perdre n'altérait en rien l'ivresse et l'euphorie du combat et de la violence.

J'étais dans mon élément et j'aurais pu continuer à m'y complaire longtemps. A chaque Avada Kedavra que j'esquivais, je me sentais de plus en plus en vie.

C'était une ivresse incomparable.

Je transplanai à regrets.

Le square Grimmaurd était plongé dans la nuit et dans le silence. Une paisible nuit d'été.

Un calme presque insupportable. Les cris de douleur et le vacarme du combat résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Et cet écho était à la fois une mélodie sublime et un abominable révélateur de la beauté d'une nuit pareille.

J'entrai au numéro 12.

Le hall ressemblait à un champ de bataille, ou plutôt à ce qui en restait.

Les blessés étaient allongés à même les tapis, et MacGonagall, la femme Weasley et… Elle…Prodiguaient à tour de bras des sortilèges de guérison et administraient des potions.

Severus, qui avait transplané un peu avant moi mélangeait avec hâte dans un chaudron ce qui semblait être les ingrédients pour une potion de régénération sanguine.

Je les observai un instant, toujours perdu dans mon ivresse guerrière, puis me décidai à intervenir. Baignant toujours dans cette euphorie, je crois que je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience de la quantité de sang que j'avais perdu, et je m'écroulai alors sur le sol, inconscient.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais sous le coup de la perte de tout ce sang, et je me sentais comme le lendemain d'une soirée de saoûlerie.

Le poids de mes blessures me tombait tout à coup dessus, et se rattrapait généreusement de la veille.

Je vis par la fenêtre de ma chambre que le jour commençait timidement à se lever.

J'essayai de me relever et constatai que mes blessures saignaient toujours, malgré les bandages et les probables sorts de guérison. Je connaissais malheureusement la nature du sortilège qui avait causé cela. Magie noire, bien sûr. Un sort qui empêche les contre-sorts de guérison de faire leur effet.

Un de mes favoris, à une époque, il faut dire.

Mais une des conditions de mon acceptation au sein de l'Ordre était malheureusement l'abandon de l'utilisation de ce genre de sortilège. Dommage.

Je retombai mollement sur mes oreillers.

Inutile de s'en faire. Ce génie de Severus connaissait sans doutes un remède à ce sort. Il fut d'ailleurs une triste perte pour nous quand il trahit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou bien je mourrais lentement en me vidant de mon sang. Perspective à étudier.

Je réalisai soudain avec horreur que la veille, j'avais vraiment failli mourir.

Qu'avais-je à l'esprit…La violence, seulement elle. Vieille amie.

Et j'étais là, encore en vie. J'éprouvai soudain la furieuse envie d'apporter une preuve à ce fait.

Une seule idée, une seule envie. Elle.

Peu importe ce qu'elle en penserait.

Je me levai, cette fois-ci, et constatai que mon état me permettait quand même de me déplacer debout.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient sur le sol avec un petit bruit mat.

J'avisai sur ma table de nuit une fiole entamée contenant manifestement de la potion de régénération sanguine, et la but d'un trait.

Je choisis de ne pas me regarder dans le miroir en passant devant l'armoire.

Je me sentais mieux.

J'allais sortir de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle.

Elle me contempla avec une expression stupéfaite puis terriblement soucieuse.

« - Tu ne dois surtout pas te lever… »

Elle m'attrapa le bras et voulut me reconduire jusqu'au lit.

Je fermai la porte. A clef.

« - Je vais beaucoup mieux… »

« - Non, tu vas te vider entièrement de ton sang si tu ne prends pas la potion que le professeur Rogue est entrain de préparer. En attendant, tu dois… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car je m'étais déjà jeté sur elle.

Elle essaya de protester. Les autres étaient en bas, quelqu'un pouvait venir. Tu me fais mal. Tais-toi. Tu dois me laisser faire.

La mort me hante encore, laisse moi me laver de cela. Laisse-toi faire.

« - Ne bouge plus ! », criai-je, alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer.

Mon sang imbibait peu à peu ses vêtements et je me délectais de cela avec une sorte de sauvagerie. Son visage affolé était aussi tâché de sang, à mesure que mes mains le caressaient. Elle ressemblait ainsi à une princesse païenne.

Elle se débattait encore.

« - Ne bouge plus ! », répétai-je, avec cette fois une nuance d'avertissement.

Je resserrai ma prise autant que mes forces me le permettaient et recouvrit sa bouche d'une main.

Alors elle cessa de bouger.

Elle fut docile pendant tout le reste de l'opération.

Elle détourna simplement la tête, les yeux fermés, au moment où j'entrai en elle.

Je saisis son visage entre mes doigts sanglants. Regarde-moi.

Elle subit l'assaut sans rien dire, passive telle que je la voulais, mais absente. Si lointaine.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de me libérer en elle que je me sentis à nouveau en vie, depuis le moment où j'étais revenu du combat.

Je restai enlacé à son corps, dans l'étreinte gluante du sang que je perdais toujours, bercé par cette chaleur, ravi par ce contact humide.

Mais lorsque enfin je m'écartai d'elle, je constatai qu'elle baignait littéralement dans mon sang.


	15. Errances

**Chapitre 15**

**Errances**

J'ai toujours su que cette histoire était trop.

Tout était trop.

Elle était trop jeune, trop pure.

J'étais trop corrompu.

Le monde autour de nous était trop effervescent.

La guerre était trop imprégnée dans nos chairs, comme une odeur, comme un poison. Trop réelle.

J'avais fait trop de mal. A trop de gens. J'avais trop soif de sang, malgré l'image que je m'efforçais de donner.

Tout, dans cette histoire était trop.

Je l'aimais trop.

Dangereusement et avec démesure, magnifiquement, excessivement. A lui en faire mal.

Tout était trop.

Trop violent, trop fort. Et elle était là, sanglante et pétrifiée, le corps encore empreint de mon étreinte.

Fasciné par la force d'un tel spectacle, je la regardais, encore et encore, à demi nue et luisante de tout ce sang. Le mien.

Je perdis alors connaissance.

La deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures.

J'émergeai à nouveau, vraisemblablement peu après mon malaise, car j'entendis autour de moi plusieurs personnes qui s'affairaient, avec une nuance inquiétante dans la voix.

« - Il est si faible… Et tout ce sang… Oh Merlin j'ai l'impression qu'il nous échappe… », fit une voix qui semblait être celle de la femme Weasley. « Et toi, Hermione, tout ce sang que tu as sur toi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendue plus tôt nous prévenir… »

Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, infâme pondeuse…

« - J'avais à peine ouvert la porte qu'il m'est tombé dessus. Il a sans doute voulu se lever malgré ses blessures, et… J'ai mis un temps fou à le porter jusqu'au lit, j'ai cherché à le ranimer, mais… »

« - Tant pis, de toute façon son remède est prêt. Mais encore faut-il qu'il arrive à le prendre… »

Je sentis qu'on relevait ma tête, et un liquide chaud ruissela dans ma bouche. J'eus l'impression d'avaler un filtre d'extase à l'état pur. Une incroyable chaleur se répandit instantanément dans tout mon corps.

C'était si bon qu'un moment je crus être mort, libéré de toutes les contraintes physiques de la vie.

Cet état de grâce dura longtemps, j'errai sans fin dans une dimension extatique, absent, inconscient de toute sensation autre que la béatitude la plus intense.

De temps en temps j'entrevoyais un visage, toujours le même, mais j'étais incapable d'y associer un nom. Et à chaque fois que j'essayais, l'image inexplicable d'une inquiétante plaie ouverte s'imposait à mon esprit. Cela me tourmentait et j'essayais de me souvenir, mais alors ma tête me faisait mal et je lâchais prise.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, après un temps indéfini passé dans cet état et réalisai que j'avais été plongé dans une inconscience plus profonde que je ne le pensais.

Je vis Severus qui était sur le point de sortir de la pièce. Il tourna un regard incrédule vers moi et se précipita au-dehors pour appeler quelqu'un.

Molly Weasley. Ce n'était pas elle que je voulais voir.

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, engourdi et courbatu.

Toi aussi, déguerpis, Severus, sale traître. Sortez tous. Cependant j'étais encore trop faible pour formuler tout cela oralement…

Incapable de réagir davantage, je fus contraint d'avaler une fois encore leurs suspectes mixtures.

Ils finirent par sortir et le sommeil me gagna à nouveau.

Quand je me réveillai, je me sentais presque bien.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit, penché au-dessus de moi, un visage grave et doux. Un visage qui, même à travers les limbes du délire, n'avait pas cessé de m'accompagner.

Elle parla, et je ne compris pas vraiment le sens de sa question.

« - Te sens-tu en vie? »

Je parvins à articuler.

« - Oui, tout-à-fait. »

Une expression triste et étrangement blessée passa sur son visage, chassée aussitôt par une lueur de soulagement.

« - Tu nous as fait peur. »

« - Viens par ici. »

« - Non. Attends. Tu ne dois pas bouger pour l'instant. »

J'avais saisi sa main.

« - Faut-il que je vienne te chercher ? »

J'avais demandé cela d'un ton calme et neutre qui eut le don, je crois, de la terroriser.

« - Tu ne peux pas me traiter de cette façon, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! »

Mais qu'avait-elle, bon sang…

Un refus de sa part était bien la seule chose qui pouvait m'achever, en cet instant.

« - Depuis que tu es revenu de cette mission tu es comme un animal ! Mais dis moi ce qui s'y est passé à la fin… »

Des larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur son visage, et je pensais que ce spectacle m'avait énormément manqué, depuis la dernière fois où il s'était manifesté.

Elle se leva du lit avant que j'aie pu la retenir.

« - Rien que je ne connaisse déjà. Toi tu ne connais pas la violence de la guerre. Cela changerait n'importe qui. Le meilleur des hommes se transforme en bête sauvage lors d'une bataille. Alors un homme un peu moins bon…Tu peux imaginer. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de me comprendre. »

« - Alors je dois accepter tout ce que tu me fais, tout ce que tu dis, sous prétexte que tu reviens de te battre ? »

« - Honnêtement, tu n'es pas tombée loin. Tu vois, je suis franc. »

« - Tu es malade. Ton attitude n'est pas normale…Je ne veux plus que tu me touches ! »

« - Tu as raison, mon attitude n'est pas normale. Mais c'est comme ça. Et tu dis que tu ne me laisseras plus te toucher… Permets moi d'en douter. »

« - Ca suffit. Je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce qui t'intéressait… »

« - En grande partie, oui, je le crois. »

« - Tu te fiches complètement de me faire du mal… »

« - C'est faux. »

« - J'ai peine à le croire. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Ne sors pas d'ici ! »

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort ? »

« - N'as-tu pas compris que je pouvais te faire bien pire ? »

« - Me noyer dans ton sang, par exemple ! »

« - Cela n'a rien de sale. Tu devrais savoir que mon sang est d'une pureté irréprochable, tu ne toucheras jamais quelque chose d'aussi propre… »

« - Cette conversation me fait horreur, je m'en vais. »

« - Reste ! »

Cette demande tenait plus de la supplication que de l'autorité et je m'en voulus de si peu pouvoir me tenir.

Contre toute attente, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte.

J'eus soudain la certitude que nous étions perdus. Et la certitude aussi de l'avoir toujours su.

Je nous savais perdus, en une intuition inexplicable. Et comme j'espérais me tromper…

Je ne m'aperçus que plus tard à quel point cet épisode sanglant l'avait choquée, blessée.

Moi, il m'avait juste ému et m'avait permis de me sentir à nouveau en vie.

La main sur la poignée, me tournant la tête, je l'entendis murmurer…

« - Tu m'as utilisée. Pourquoi es-tu si…Malsain, Lucius ?»

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela. Pourquoi _elle_, était-elle si saine ?

« - Tu n'es qu'un monstre. »

« - Soit. Si tu le penses. »

« - Espèce de salaud ! »

Et avec une violence inouïe, avec l'élan et la détente sublime d'un félin, elle bondit sur le lit et attrapa le col de ma chemise, serrant à m'en étouffer.

« - Je voudrais te tuer ! », fit-elle d'une voix enrouée, la haine le partageant visiblement au désespoir.

« - Très bien », parvins-je à articuler malgré le manque d'air. « Mais tu dois savoir que les condamnés ont droit à une dernière volonté. »

Mes forces étaient finalement revenues, ou bien était-ce son contact qui m'avait réveillé, et je saisis ses poignets à les briser. L'air reflua dans mes poumons et je parvins peu à peu à renverser la situation.

Ce fut une lutte acharnée et je me demandais ce qui arriverait si ce tas de crétins bien pensant qu'était le soi-disant Ordre du Phénix venaient à assister à cette scène. Le bruit risquait de les attirer… Et nous ne faisions aucun effort pour éviter de nous égosiller. Pendant que j'essayais de la maintenir immobile, elle hurla des paroles impubliables. Elle cria qu'elle me haïssait. Que je ne pensais qu'à abuser d'elle, qu'elle me tuerait un jour, si je ne la tuais pas avant. Que je n'étais qu'un traître et qu'elle me méprisait du plus profond de son être. Que j'avais manœuvré depuis le début pour arriver à mes fins…Elle me gratifia au passage de plusieurs gifles et d'un coup de poing que je n'esquivai que partiellement.

Pathétiques manières de moldus…

Elle omit de rajouter que c'était elle qui était venue me chercher au Ministère ce jour-là, et elle aussi qui était venue me chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse, que c'était elle qui m'avait fait délibérément comprendre que je n'avais qu'à la toucher pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras… Dans mes bras comme maintenant.

Elle eut tout compris avant moi. A travers son visage empourpré et mouillé de larmes, entièrement bloquée sous mon corps à présent…

« - Tu vas encore le faire… »

Je me penchai sur son cou.

« - Je vais me gêner… »

Et alors que, déjà grisé par la simple idée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, une douleur fulgurante, brûlante, dévorante, se propagea depuis mon entrejambe jusque dans tout mon corps, annihilant le reste de mes pensées. Tout autour de moi de couvrit d'un voile rouge alors que, j'imagine, car il m'est impossible de me souvenir quels ont été mes mouvements exacts à ce moment-là, je me roulais en boule sous le coup de la douleur. Je l'entendis, à travers les limbes de la souffrance, sortir de la chambre et claquer la porte en un bruit qui résonna tel un sourd écho à mes oreilles.


	16. Un Silence

**Chapitre 16**

**Un silence**

Combien de temps je restai là, prostré, ivre de douleur, je l'ignore.

Je sais seulement combien je la haïssais, en cet instant.

Et ce sentiment dévorant était si proche d'un autre que je ressentais à son égard, si ressemblant que, sans plus de différence, les deux se fondirent en un seul, et je ne restai plus qu'avec un sentiment atroce de manque et de regret.

Le lendemain je fus assez fort pour me lever et descendis aux cuisines afin de me nourrir. J'espérais ne rencontrer personne. Mais évidemment…

Le bien nommé Survivant.

Je crois n'avoir jamais fixé quelqu'un dans les yeux aussi longtemps. Je descendais l'escalier, les yeux rivés aux siens qui me lançaient des éclairs, amusé par cette pitoyable tactique d'intimidation.

C'était à celui qui détournerait le regard en premier. Mais je savais déjà que ce ne serait pas moi. Stupide gamin.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, nous nous fîmes face et j'attendis qu'il dise quelque chose…

« - Vous promenez ici avec des airs de propriétaire méprisez tous les gens que vous croisez mais je vous préviens : vous êtes chez moi et je n'hésiterai pas à vous flanquer dehors si vous vous conduisez mal. »

Il était donc venu marquer son territoire…

« - Je n'oublie pas ni quelles sont mes fonctions ici, ni à qui je les dois. Et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me donner des leçons parce que je ne vous dois rien, et que comme moi, vous faites ce que vous dit Dumbledore. Alors ne prenez pas l'habitude de me parler sur ce ton. »

« - Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous fichez ici, et je vous ai à l'œil. Et je ne suis pas le seul... Si vous vous amusez encore une fois à vous en prendre à Hermione… »

Une alarme venait de se déclencher dans ma tête.

« - …Je vous le ferai payer. Ici on se moque de la nature du sang et vous feriez mieux de vous en rappeler. Ne l'agressez plus et ne posez plus jamais les mains sur elle. Je ne suis pas dupe. Et si vous pouviez même éviter de ne serait-ce que de poser le yeux sur Hermione, je crois que ce serait un soulagement pour elle. »

Non, il ne se doutait de rien…

On avait frôlé la catastrophe… Catastrophe ? Mais Dumbledore lui-même était au courant, qu'avais-je à craindre ?

Au fond, ce vieil hypocrite était aussi corrompu que moi… Il n'avait pas hésité à la vendre, à _me_ la vendre, en échange de ma collaboration…

Mais elle-même ne s'en doutait-elle pas ?

Apparemment il croyait juste que j'avais essayé de l'agresser à cause de sa nature. Logique.

Au prix d'un effort colossal, je parvins à afficher un visage calme. Un de ces jour, je n'y parviendrais plus, et advienne que pourra pour ceux qui se trouveraient sur mon passage…

« - Si cela peut la soulager, alors bien entendu que je ne poserai plus les yeux sur elle. Ca ne sera pas trop dur, je crois. »

« - Attention à ce que vous dites. »

Mes ongles étaient plantés dans ma chair et je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rage.

Il me jeta encore un regard noir et s'élança dans les escaliers.

Mon entrejambe ne me faisait presque plus souffrir, et je gagnai les cuisines d'un pas presque rapide.

Elle était là. Et Molly Weasley aussi. Assises à la grande table qui trônait dans la pièce. Quand j'arrivai, la femme me lança d'un air froid :

« - Vous avez décidé de vous lever…Il y a de quoi manger dans le four. Servez-vous. »

Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux. Mais ses mains se figèrent au-dessus du parchemin sur lequel elle était entrain d'écrire.

Inutile de dire que j'étais tombé en disgrâce. Et je l'avais chèrement payé.

J'attrapais de quoi manger et quittai la pièce, non sans lui lancer au passage un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Et cela porta ses fruits. A peine arrivé au bout du couloir qui menait au hall, j'entendis des pas qui me rattrapaient.

Je me retournai et lui fit face.

« - Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Plus jamais. Quoi qu'il y ait eu c'est terminé. Maintenant tu le sais », dit-elle.

Elle fit mine de se retourner pour s'éloigner. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle.

« - Tu sais qu'une telle décision se prend à deux… »

« - Comme tant d'autres choses… »

Je ne saisis pas l'allusion, sur le moment.

« - Si tu décides de m'ignorer…Tu sais que j'ai des moyens de pression sur toi pour changer cela. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

« - Tu ne ferais pas ça, tu ne vas pas trahir à nouveau… »

« - Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Et qu'est ce qui m'empêche au passage de révéler tout ce que tu souhaites cacher… »

« - Tu ne feras jamais ça… »

« - Tu crois encore que j'aurais des scrupules ? »

« - Je croyais que tu m'aimais. C'est tout. »

Il y eut un silence.

« - C'est le cas. Mais tu n'as jamais accepté ma façon d'être. »

« - Tu as raison. »

Quelque chose s'était brisé dans sa voix et je la regardai partir, s'éloigner, surpris. Malheureux.

Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'elle ne m'adresse la parole, et je songeai de plus en plus à mettre mes menaces à exécution. Les réunions se succédaient et seule la perspective de me battre à nouveau me faisait vivre.

Le froid qui régnait entre moi et les autres membres s'était peu à peu mué en politesse forcée, et la communication devenait moins conflictuelle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le paradis.

J'avais un passé, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et il me suivrait indéfiniment.

Un soir que je traînais sur le palier à l'écoute de ce qui se passait en bas, j'entendis Arthur Weasley crier sur sa fille. Apparemment la famille était de sortie et cette gourde était entrain de les mettre en retard.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit. Il me semblait me souvenir…Elle partageait sa chambre avec la fille Weasley. Il y avait donc des chances que ce soir elle soit seule…

Tant pis. J'allais essayer. J'étais trop mal depuis une semaine. Mon corps avait pris certaines habitudes et…Certains détails chez elle m'obsédaient. Son odeur. La texture de sa peau. Son sourire trop rare. Le goût de sa salive et la saveur de son sang. Et tant de choses…Comment admettre, qu'en fait elle me manquait, tout simplement ?

J'attendis que la maison soit calme et obscure et, à la manière d'un animal nocturne, je me faufilai dans les couloirs, descendis les escaliers, la crainte au ventre, la peur qu'elle me rejette comme elle le ferait sûrement…Complètement submergé par ces transes presque adolescentes…

Je suis arrivé devant sa porte.

Il n'y avait aucun son de voix et je m'enhardis à frapper, porté par cette pulsion et ce manque.

On m'ouvrit, et c'était elle. Pas un mot. Elle me contempla avec une expression fermée. Je n'avais rien prévu à dire.

Et je n'étais pas habitué à faire ce genre de démarche. Mon mariage avec Narcissa n'avait été qu'un long et ennuyeux protocole et lorsque par malheur il arrivait qu'un froid s'installe entre nous, nous le laissions s'évaporer peu à peu dans une indifférence totale des deux parties.

Mais que dire : Que je regrettais ? Ce n'étais pas le cas le moins du monde et si l'opportunité se présentait à nouveau je n'hésiterais pas un instant. Mais elle avait été blessée et en cela je n'avais pas d'excuse à ses yeux.

Après tout moi je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir presque rendu stérile, une semaine avant…Mais on m'avait toujours dit que j'avais une nature sanglante.

Ce qu'elle se refusait à accepter de ma part, je l'aurais accepté de la sienne avec plaisir. La même question me revenait sans cesse. Pourquoi était-elle si pure…

Mais peut-être est-ce ce qui m'a séduit chez elle ?

« - Tu as un moment à me consacrer ? »

« - J'ai du temps, mais pas pour supporter tes horreurs. »

« - On va essayer d'être concis. Tu ne risques rien, laisse-moi entrer. »

Cela n'avait jamais été aussi faux.

Elle s'effaça et me fit entrer.

« - Il faut que tu comprennes que…. », commençai-je.

Elle ne me laissa pas finir.

« - Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es un boucher, Lucius, et que tu resteras ce que tu es. Alors je ne veux plus que tu me touches, ni rien de tout ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui viens te provoquer, tu vois, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. »

La colère me submergea et toute la nervosité que j'avais contenue durant ces derniers jours, ma retenue face à elle, aux membres de l'Ordre, à ce crétin de Survivant, tout cela explosa dans une rage folle.

« - Ce que je suis n'avait pas l'art de te déplaire, il y a encore peu de temps. Même si j'étais un boucher, comme tu dis… »

Je m'avançai. Elle sortit sa baguette.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Mais vas-y, un peu de cran voyons, va jusqu'au bout ! »

J'étais hors de moi. Mais pour une fois, sa colère semblait aussi forte que la mienne.

Je m'avançais toujours et elle continuait à me menacer, mais elle ne fit rien de plus pour m'empêcher d'avancer plus.

En un geste je saisis sa baguette et la retournai contre elle.

« - On peut savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire ? », dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforçais de contrôler.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ! Rien, bien sûr ! Mais je ne te reconnais plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse… », répéta-t-elle, visiblement bouleversée.

Des larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

« - Y'a rien à faire ! Y'a rien à faire dans cette histoire…Tout est trop grave, nous sommes pathétiques à imaginer je ne sais quoi…Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'y rien à faire, à espérer… »

J'avais tellement envie de la gifler pour oser ainsi étaler vérité… Des larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues, et sur mon visage aussi.

« - Cette situation me rend folle ! Tu es un monstre ! Je croyais, je croyais… »

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, haletante.

« - Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me mettre une telle chose dans le crâne. Et tu es tellement tordu…Et tellement habile pour le cacher…Tu es un monstre. Et je suis une idiote. Sors d'ici. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

De son visage penché continuaient à couler des larmes qui allaient s'écraser sur le sol

Je lui ai rendu sa baguette, elle l'a saisie sans me regarder. Je me suis retourné et je suis sorti.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.


	17. Jusqu'au Sang

**Chapitre 17**

**Jusqu'au Sang**

Je regagnai ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit. J'étais en proie à une colère sans nom. Je la haïssais. Son hypocrisie, ce réflexe pudibond qui lui faisait repousser tout ce qui lui était inconnu, tout ce qui lui faisait peur…

En réalité je me haïssais aussi d'avoir été aussi peu habile. Elle aurait dû me tomber dans les bras. Elle n'aurait pas dû me résister, comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi peu autoritaire ? J'aurais dû être ferme, exiger…Exiger quoi ? Je ne savais plus…

Les yeux fixés au plafond, la haine me maintint éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Je finis par m'endormir.

Mon sommeil fut perturbé et mes rêves plutôt agités. D'un réalisme douloureux. Ils concernaient, bien sûr, pitoyablement, toujours la même personne.

J'émergeai soudain dans un état de semi conscience et constatai que, comme dans mes rêves, j'étais sujet à une douloureuse manifestation au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Ma main se posa sur cette protubérance et je maudis la personne qui en était à l'origine et me rendais ainsi pathétique à en pleurer.

Je me mis sur le ventre et tentai d'oublier tout ce qui me rongeait…Sans succès bien sûr.

Cette frustration était insupportable, tellement que mes nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Mes mains griffèrent les draps et mon visage se contracta…Mais resta sec.

Contre toute attente, je parvins à me rendormir.

Et la ronde des rêves recommença, cruelle, mais tellement plus acceptable que la réalité…Au moins je pouvais m'imaginer sentir sa chaleur, son corps tendre contre le mien, son souffle chaud sur mon visage, la chaleur brûlante qu'elle m'offrait et dans laquelle je me perdais de plus en plus loin jusqu'à…Un bref sursaut, un spasme, et je me réveillai à nouveau, humide cette fois, comme j'en avais tant l'habitude à l'adolescence…

J'étais tombé bien bas. Et le pire était que ce plaisir involontairement solitaire ne m'avait pas dégrisé, loin de là.

Assis au milieu de mon lit, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi misérable.

Je fis disparaître les traces de ce plaisir évanoui et entrepris de retourner à un sommeil que j'espérais plus calme, et pressé d'arriver au terme de cette nuit agitée.

Mais le sommeil m'avait abandonné et les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, j'écoutais les bruits de la maison, les craquements, les frottements, les grattements des rats dans le grenier…Concentré sur cela pour ne pas penser à autre chose…

Des bruits se rapprochaient. Des pas dans le couloir. Je saisis ma baguette en un réflexe, toujours allongé.

Sans frapper, on entra dans ma chambre.

Une ombre. Une silhouette. Un effluve.

« - …Non, ne dis rien. », souffla cette ombre.

C'était mon rêve qui venait me rendre visite. Je ne voulais pas savoir si cette apparition était réelle ou pas.

Je ne dis rien. Obéissant. Bon Lucius.

D'un geste, elle alluma quelques bougies supplémentaires.

En me regardant dans les yeux, elle détacha sa cape qui s'écrasa à terre avec un bruit savoureux.

« - Ne bouge pas. »

Je fus docile.

Elle fit glisser à terre la chaste chemise de nuit qu'elle portait.

Et lentement, lentement, elle s'avança vers moi puis rampa sur le lit et vint me frôler, penchée au-dessus de moi mais sans me toucher, ses cheveux caressant la peau laissée à découvert par ma chemise entrouverte.

Je tentai de faire un geste, de la toucher, mais elle répéta :

« - Ne bouge pas. »

Elle ramena mes mains à côté de mon visage, sur l'oreiller à moitié écrasé. Je l'observais toujours et me laissais faire. Elle s'assit sur moi.

J'étais curieux. Et j'étais plus excité que jamais.

Avec une douceur infinie, elle déboutonna entièrement ma chemise, effleura ma peau. Je la regardais toujours, avide de ce rêve qui prenait vie.

« - Ferme les yeux. S'il te plait. »

Je m'exécutai.

Quelque chose de chaud courait sur ma peau et laissait un sillon froid et humide. Continue…

Mon cou, mon ventre, plus bas… Continue. Mais elle cessa cette caresse. Je supportais mal cette situation où j'étais soumis à ses caprices, mais s'il le fallait…

Je me laissai mettre nu et attendis, frissonnant, les sens plus éveillés que jamais. Alerte, tendu.

Ses caresses, sa langue, ses cheveux qui me frôlaient, tout. Cela dura longtemps, si longtemps…

Je finis par être tendu à l'extrême, excité au-delà de toute limite. Mais je savais que tout geste m'était interdit et j'étais forcé de me montre beau joueur.

Ses doigts vinrent me frôler là où, elle l'avait compris, j'étais le plus sensible. Cet endroit trop sensible pour être malmené…

J'aurais voulu la prévenir mais…J'étais dans un état second. Sa caresse fut soudain trop intense et je perdis tout contrôle…Je me répandis sur mon ventre.

Je crois qu'un sourire béat s'attardait sur mon visage, car elle dit doucement…

« - Tu es beau quand tu es dans cet état. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. »

Son regard sur moi était extrêmement bienveillant et cette expression me remua les entrailles. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Je préférais la haine dans son regard, au moins je savais mieux comment l'aborder.

« - Tu es beau car tu cesses de vouloir représenter quelque chose. Et je voulais voir si tu en étais encore capable. Je suis contente d'être venue. Et je voulais te dire aussi que je te considère toujours comme un danger pour moi, mais que je t'aime. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je suis ton esclave pour autant. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas. Je voulais juste te le dire. »

Ma gêne était immense. Comment avais-je pu me laisser faire ainsi ?

Elle se pencha et posa un instant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une partie de moi aurait voulu se trouver ailleurs.

Sa main caressa mon ventre une dernière fois et ses doigts passèrent dans quelques gouttes qui s'étalaient ça et là, les étirant et étalant la tâche humide. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Je me sentais faible. J'aurais voulu lui prouver quelque chose, que je pouvais…A condition qu'une prochaine fois vienne à se représenter.

Je l'invitai à rester là, couchée sur moi. Elle accepta doucement et s'installa.

Cette humidité étendue entre nous était comme un élément de plus qui nous reliait et aucun de nous ne chercha à la faire disparaître.

Je caressais son dos et elle sombra à demi dans le sommeil. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Mes caresses devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles. Et elle se laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos.

« - Mets-toi sur le dos. »

J'hésitai un instant avant de rajouter :

« - Ferme les yeux. »

C'était mon tour. Nous flottions dans une sorte d'euphorie sensuelle et le charme s'en étirait indéfiniment.

Elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux, incertaine, je le voyais.

« - S'il te plait. »

Un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, un baiser sur sa joue, chaste. Pas comme ce qui s'apprêtait à suivre. Cela allait être long. Et intense. Toute ma science allait y passer, s'il le fallait. J'osai penser que mon expérience rivaliserait avec sa spontanéité en matière de sensualité.

Elle se laissa caresser, sueur perlant au creux de la taille, arôme de sucre caramélisé planant au-dessus de son corps. Son ventre était encore humide de ce qu'il avait recueilli en se frottant sur le mien. Je commençai par nettoyer tout ça avec ma bouche. Puis elle m'autorisa à me rendre bien plus bas…Et puisque elle m'avait mis hors d'état de lui faire honneur, j'utilisai les moyens qui me restaient…

En remontant doucement au dessus d'elle, j'effleurai la courbe de ses seins et mes mains descendirent lentement vers un point si sensible, qu'elle trembla lorsque je l'atteignis. Moi seul savais, n'est-ce pas…Oui…

Et alors que j'allais plus profondément, son corps se cambra soudain et elle sourit.

Je me précipitai sur ce sourire trop insolent et le réduisit à néant sous mon souffle.

Mes mains accélérèrent le rythme. Ses propres mouvements m'encourageaient et soudain elle laissa échapper un long soupir alors que son corps se courbait et se tendait. Elle était toute en sueur. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon épaule jusqu'au sang.

Et cela était mon œuvre. Je me sentis assez fier de moi.

Elle voulut se redresser…

« - Où vas-tu, comme ça… »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la jetai sur le lit.

« - Tu ne vas nulle part. »

« - Ginny sera inquiète si je ne suis pas là quand elle se réveillera. »

« - Laisse-la s'inquiéter. »

« - Mais… »

« - Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, pas la peine d'insister. »

Il y eut un silence. J'étais quelque part insatisfait. Je crois que j'attendais…

« - Tu as aimé… »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

« - Ah ! Ca…Tu en doutes encore ? »

« - Non ! »

« - Je n'ai pas l'habitude que tu t'y intéresse. »

« - L'amertume ne te va pas bien… »

« - Pas plus que toi la gentillesse. »

Cela me rendit presque furieux.

« - Mais que faut-il que je fasse ? Tu vas me le dire ! »

Au-dehors, le jour commençait à se lever.

« - Rien, n'y penses plus. Je voulais juste te blesser. Pardon. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Pardon. »

Alors, doucement, et en signe de pardon, je sentis que mon corps s'apprêtait déjà à lui faire une nouvelle joie.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard et elle me sourit.


	18. Suprématies

**Chapitre 18**

**Suprématies**

Elle quitta la chambre avec le matin qui arrivait, et après un temps raisonnable, j'en fis de même.

Je la retrouvai à la table où nous prenions les repas, parmi les autres, et elle ne leva pas les yeux quand j'arrivai. C'était bien sûr une obligation aux raisons compréhensibles. Personne ne devait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Mais étrangement, cette froideur m'était insupportable. J'avais tant donné de moi cette nuit-là, tant fait abstraction de mes principes… Mon corps était encore chaud du sien et mes mains, encore pleines de la soie compacte de sa peau.

La Marque me picota à cet instant. Je retins un frisson. Et alors que cette tribu de pourceaux qu'est la famille Weasley avait le nez plongé dans la nourriture, elle fut la seule à s'en apercevoir. Elle m'interrogea du regard et je hochai la tête négativement afin de la rassurer. Son expression était inquiète, mais la Marque ne m'avait pas vraiment fait mal. Elle m'avait simplement…Rappelé sa présence.

Soudain, Arthur Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce et annonça, tremblant et d'une voix pleine de panique qu'une attaque de mangemorts avait eu lieu la nuit dernière à Pré-au-Lard, contre Severus et Lupin. Severus s'en était sorti mais le loup-garou était gravement blessé. Ils auraient dû achever le travail, cette fois-ci. Mais les mangemorts n'avaient jamais été qu'un troupeau d'incapables.

Ils se précipitèrent tous instantanément dans les étages et une fois prêts, ils se rendirent à Ste Mangouste, presque en se marchant dessus. Dans la précipitation, elle put me glisser trois mots, d'un air inquiet.

« - Dès mon retour, attends-moi dans ta chambre, je veux parler avec toi. »

Puis ils se précipitèrent sur la porte d'entrée et sortirent en trombe du hall.

Ils faisaient bien.

Un instant plus tard, la Marque se réveilla pour de bon, et je roulai sur le tapis en hurlant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux. Je me tenais le bras en essayant de cerner cette douleur, mais elle était comme d'habitude la plus forte. Je crus devenir fou, à rester ainsi, sans pouvoir rien ressentir d'autre que ce mal.

Littéralement enroulé autour de mon bras, je me demandais quand cela cesserait enfin…De son côté aussi, Severus devait regretter de n'être pas mort cette nuit... La douleur commençait à s'atténuer et je restai un moment là, en sueur, avachi sur le sol en me tenant le bras.

Pathétique.

Tard dans la soirée, j'entendis du bruit venant d'en bas et en déduisit qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Comme promis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint me retrouver dans ma chambre. Trois coups discrets et rapides. J'allai ouvrir. Elle entra. Ses traits étaient tirés, son expression tourmentée. Belle telle que je l'aimais.

Je refermai la porte et elle vint aussitôt m'embrasser dans le cou en se haussant sur ses pieds. Doucement.

Je ne bougeai pas. Pas question de me jeter à son cou comme un chien en manque. Je tenais à préserver le peu de fierté qui me restait encore.

Elle se recula et resta interdite.

Puis elle se décida à parler.

« - Lupin est blessé mais il vivra. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne doit sa survie qu'à sa nature de loup-garou. Il est bien plus résistant que nous tous réunis. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Ta Marque ? Elle ne t'a pas fait souffrir… »

« - Non », mentis-je.

« - Bien. »

Son front était plissé, toujours soucieux.

« - Cesse de t'en faire. Il ne va pas mourir, alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? », demandai-je.

« - Ce n'est pas si simple. Cette fois, il n'y a pas eu de mort, mais la prochaine fois…Et toutes les autres… »

« - Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser. Ceux qui risquent leur vie le font en toute connaissance de cause. Et ils savent bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pour habitude d'essayer diminuer les effectifs …Il veut juste éliminer le plus d'opposants possible. »

« - Tu es peut-être habitué à la violence et à la mort…Mais pas moi. »

« - Tu t'y feras. Peut-être même aimeras-tu cela… »

« - Jamais ! »

« - Comment peux-tu l'affirmer? As-tu déjà tué ? »

« - Tu es devenu fou… »

« - Alors tu ne connais pas cette ivresse. »

Elle me regardait, une expression d'horreur figée sur le visage.

Je braquai soudain ma baguette sur son front. Elle sursauta. Des larmes commencèrent peu à peu à rouler sur son visage tendu mais elle ne dit rien.

« - Ce que c'est de sentir qu'on a le pouvoir de transformer une personne bien vivante en un simple tas de chair en proie à la pesanteur… » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

J'accentuai la pression de ma baguette sur son front. Elle ne bougea pas, mais une expression de défi presque haineuse s'installa dans son regard.

Si j'avais pu un jour soupçonner qu'en cette frêle petite sorcière, d'origine moldue de surcroît, sommeillait une ennemie enfin à ma taille…

Si j'avais su…

La haine était facile à réveiller chez elle. Elle aurait pu facilement devenir une des nôtres.

Rien que d'y penser…

« - Tu es en colère, n'est-ce pas…Très bien, maintenant… »

Je baissai la baguette que je tenais braquée contre elle et la lui mis dans la main. Puis je la dirigeai en plein sur mon front.

« - Ne te sens-tu pas merveilleusement puissante ? Ce pouvoir…Tu le ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Tu flottes au-dessus de tout, et pourtant tu as le contrôle de la situation. C'est une ivresse incomparable... »

Elle ressemblait à une statue, pâle et figée, seuls ses yeux luisaient comme deux feux glacés.

Je tenais toujours le poignet de sa main qui tenait la baguette. J'aurais cru qu'elle tremblerait un peu. Mais pas le moins du monde. Je lâchai son bras.

Elle resta dans même la position, toujours sans bouger.

« - Allez, montre moi que tu veux le faire. »

« - Tu voudrais bien. »

« - Crois-le si tu veux…Tu as le contrôle, sers t'en ! »

« - Tu parlais d'une ivresse incomparable, je crois.J'ai trouvé quelque chose de mieux. »

« - J'attends. »

« - Ce qui t'a fait trahir ton maître. »

Elle insista cruellement sur le mot « maître ». Humiliation.

« - Moi. Tes sentiments. »

J'eus un rire méprisant.

« - Tu t'égares. »

« - Oh non…Impero ! »

J'eus soudain l'envie de me coucher, de fermer les yeux, de la laisser faire tout ce dont elle avait envie. Volonté artificielle, je le savais. Son Imperium était puissant. J'aurais peut-être pu le combattre, après tout elle était encore relativement inexpérimentée.Mais je voulais lui montrer. Lui montrer ce qu'était le pouvoir, et qu'une partie d'elle le réclamait, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle prétendait.

Et qu'elle appréciait cela.

Mais elle leva soudain le sortilège et je ressentis l'effet de l'Imperium qui se dissipait. Comme un réveil difficile, la sensation de retomber dans mon corps.

« - Le pouvoir ne passe pas forcément par la force », fit-elle d'une voix calme. « Ce que j'aurais pu t'obliger à faire sous Imperium, tu vas le faire de toi-même. Et pas parce que tu as peur. Parce que…Tu me veux, tout simplement. »

« - Peut-être que non. »

« - C'est ce qu'on va voir… »


	19. Soumettre

**Chapitre 19**

**Soumettre**

Sa main vint violemment heurter mon entrejambe et je me mordis la lèvre en étouffant un cri de douleur.

Je faillis la repousser.

Hors de question de me soumettre une fois de plus. Ca non. Elle allait voir ce…Elle allait voir…

J'étais paralysé.

Un rire étranglé sortit de ma gorge, ironique, face à ma propre faiblesse. J'étais horriblement soumis. Et je ne pouvais qu'en rire.

Elle retournait toutes mes armes contre moi et je la laissais faire. A chaque fois.

J'étais ridicule, pathétique. Et ravi de l'être, par dessus le marché.

Mais non. Il ne fallait pas.

En un effort désespéré contre moi-même, je la renversai sous moi.

« - Sais-tu ce que j'aime chez toi, quand je te touche ? », lui demandai-je.

« - Quoi ? »

« - C'est quand tu es lascive…

J'embrassai ses lèvres entre chaque mot.

« - Passive…Et soumise. Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

« - Non, quoi ? » Elle souriait.

« - Rien. Justement. »

« - Tu es un malade mental. Ou alors tu es irrémédiablement vieux jeu. »

« - Un mélange de tout ça, je crois. Ca te convient ? »

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Elle me regardait avec une expression caressante.

« - Absolument pas. »

« - Tu vois, tu vas faire de toi-même ce que j'aurais pu t'obliger à faire », me chuchota-t-elle, provocante.

« - Et tu dis de moi que je suis tordu…Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« - Oui, tu as compris. Plus un geste, plus un mot. »

Puis son sourire revint.

« - Sinon ? »

« - Sinon… »

Une idée me vint.

Je saisis ma baguette et ensorcelai ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus bouger de l'oreiller sur lequel je les retenais.

« - Simple précaution. »

Son regard était devenu inquiet, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais je la refermai d'un baiser.

« - Tu ne risques rien. Je ne te ferai rien de mal, je t'assure. Détends toi. Et profites-en. »

« - Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« - Alors tu finiras par changer d'avis… »

Son rire résonna dans la pièce, cristallin. Nerveux, presque.

« - Détends toi, calme-toi. »

Elle se tut et inspira profondément.

Je commençai, avec une lenteur délibérée, à défaire l'attache de la cape qu'elle portait encore. Mes mouvements ne pouvaient être plus lents. Je voulais faire en sorte que ce moment soit à la fois un plaisir et une torture…

Je me délectai du bruit métallique de l'attache en argent, sa résonance dans le silence de la pièce. Comme un grelot.

Elle portait une robe claire qui lui donnait l'allure d'une fleur. Une fleur bleue pâle et alanguie. Dont les pétales légères et froissées sous mes mains la laissaient de plus en plus nue.

Je me penchai sur elle.

Soulevant le tissu, ma main remonta le long de sa cuisse et alla se poser sur la courbe de sa hanche. Elle soupira. Mais mes caresses restaient sages, malgré tout. Il fallait qu'elle finisse par me supplier. Il le fallait.

Je fis disparaître peu à peu chacun de ses vêtements, prenant soin d'effleurer entièrement son corps de la tête aux pieds avant de lui en enlever un.

Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus languissants, sa peau de plus en plus brûlante, de plus en plus moite. Son regard devenait progressivement celui d'une personne en manque de drogue.

Mais elle ne suppliait toujours pas.

Mon propre corps commençait à me faire mal mais il fallait, il fallait qu'elle me le demande.

J'entrepris de la mener aux frontières du plaisir, mais l'abandonnai alors qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir. Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration et de plainte, tel que je les aimais chez elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, suppliants, fiévreux. Je repris mon manège. C'était un exercice périlleux. Une fois encore.

Elle se tordit.

« - Continue, s'il te plait…N'arrête pas… »

Mais ma main frôlait distraitement son ventre, alors que je me délectais de ce spectacle.

« - S'il te plait… »

Je souris.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela », fit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Ses traits commençaient à se contracter et je vis dans ses yeux le miroitement des premières larmes. Elle se tut.

Je me penchai sur elle et embrassai sa bouche goulûment, enfouissant avec délice ma langue au plus profond de son palais. Elle l'accueillit avec avidité, à défaut d'autre chose. Elle pouvait être si offerte que cela m'étonnait toujours.

C'est à ce moment là, je crois, que je perdis le contrôle. C'en était trop pour moi aussi.

Sans même réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je me couchai sur elle et je sentis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de moi.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas partir…

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque je vins en elle et je constatai que son envie, contrairement à d'habitude, égalait la mienne.

Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage en sueur et ses yeux se fermèrent.

Bouche contre bouche, j'entamai un lent, très lent va-et-vient. Je voulais retarder au maximum le moment où ce sourire s'évanouirait de son visage.

Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de moi, presque suppliantes.

J'aimais tant ce frisson que procurait, quel que soit le domaine d'ailleurs, la domination. Ce n'était pas que _j'aimais_ la faire souffrir. C'était juste que ma nature _exigeait_ d'être exprimée. C'est une des choses, je crois, qu'elle avait le plus de mal à comprendre.

Le rythme s'accéléra, malgré moi. Et dans un sursaut partagé, nous nous envolâmes de concert. Et alors que le plaisir brut s'évanouissait, que je retombais dans le monde des vivants, que son visage redevenait net pour moi, je m'aperçus que son précieux sourire ne l'avait pas quittée, bien au contraire. Et la pensée soudaine que de cette entrevue ou d'une autre pourrait naître quelque chose de plus, de bien plus beau que le plaisir…La vie peut-être.

Mon cœur jusqu'ici inexistant se serra.


	20. Tourments de la Guerre

**Chapitre 20**

**Tourments de la Guerre**

Nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais aucun de nous ne dormait. La plénitude m'avait envahi et semblait aussi avoir envahi la pièce. Tout irradiait…

Son visage aux yeux mi-clos exprimait une paix sans nom. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui voulais m'en convaincre ? Mais je crois qu'elle était satisfaite.

L'était-elle ? Je ne voulais pas me rabaisser chaque fois…Non.

Sa main vint trouver la mienne.

« - Je dois redescendre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils commencent à me soupçonner de quelque chose…Ginnie doit se demander ce je trafique, il est très tard… »

« - Reste encore un peu… »

« - Demain, promis. »

« - Non, reste maintenant. »

« - Je ne peux pas…Je ne suis pas qu'un moyen de passer le temps pour toi, j'ai aussi des choses à faire. »

« - C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« - Non, c'était méchant, je le reconnais. »

Je tentai de sourire.

« - Tu sais que tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te faire pardonner… »

« - Oui, et je sais que tu t'es bien amusé à me faire languir tout-à-l'heure. Je me vengerai, tu verras. »

Son rire avait quelque chose de triste.

« - Je n'attend que ça… », répliquai-je.

Et c'était la vérité. Mais outre ses faveurs, j'aurais voulu tant de choses…La liste était prodigieusement longue. Imbécile que j'étais. J'avais déjà tout. Plus que ce que je ne méritais.

Le mérite : notion que je méprisais du plus profond de mon âme. Je voulais une chose ? Je m'en emparais. Rien n'était plus simple.

Mais maintenant…La frustration était grande, en dépit de tout. J'aurais voulu tant de choses. J'aurais voulu…

J'aurais voulu avoir à nouveau l'argent que j'avais toujours eu. Faire pleuvoir de l'or sur sa tête et voir tourbillonner à sa taille les plus brillantes étoffes, scintiller sur sa peau les plus somptueuses pierres. Elle se fichait de tout cela.

Mais moi j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit _reconnaissante_.

Et j'aurais voulu affronter le regard de tous, au lieu de le craindre et de m'en méfier. Les défier du haut de ma vérité et les écraser d'une main s'ils se mettaient en travers de mon chemin.

J'aurais voulu en faire ma femme pour qu'elle ne s'échappe jamais.

J'aurais voulu lui faire un enfant pour qu'elle m'aime toujours.

J'aurais voulu tout cela. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais même pu la tuer, pour qu'elle ne soit jamais qu'à moi.

J'avais tout. J'avais un trésor. Avec la sensation de ne rien posséder. Et j'avais raison. On ne possède que ce qu'on a vaincu, et elle luttait, encore et toujours, d'une force démesurée.

Elle se rhabilla avec de lents mouvements, gracieux et caressants, ballet imaginaire, involontairement sensuelle.

Je résolus cette nuit-là d'écrire à mon fils. Inutile d'espérer me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n'étais pas stupide.

Peu après qu'elle eut quitté la chambre, je pris ma plume.

Je savais qu'il aurait cette année…Des décisions à prendre, et je voulais en être averti.

C'était un simple début. La reprise d'un contact.

Je repense à cette lettre et je me souviens qu'elle était du même ton froid et autoritaire, même au fond de la situation désespérément pathétique dans laquelle je me trouvais, qu'à l'époque où j'étais encore…Respectable, dominant et directif. Son père. Peut-être l'étais-je encore ? Peut-être pouvais-je encore donner l'apparence de celui qui ordonne ? J'envoyai la lettre.

Elle disait à peu près ceci.

_« Mon fils,_

_J'ignore ta situation du moment mais je m'en inquiète. Si ce que je soupçonne se révèle vrai, tu auras cette année des décisions à prendre. Je pense que tu le sais. Je voudrais que tu m'en tiennes informé, quelles qu'elles soient. Prends soin de ta mère pour moi._

_Ton père. »_

J'ai longtemps regardé le hibou qui portait la lettre, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, englouti par le ciel éclairci de l'aube qui venait. Pendant un temps indéfini. Mes pensée se retournaient dans ma tête, « _faites qu'il m'obéisse_… ». J'ignorais que j'étais loin, si loin de la vérité…

Le soir même, une nouvelle mission nous attendait.

Et je savais, depuis le fourmillement dans mes doigts jusqu'au cognement du sang dans ma tête, que ce soir, cette nuit au plus tard, le sang serait versé. Par ma main. Du moins l'espérais-je.

Il le fallait, je l'exigeais, presque involontairement. J'avais _besoin_ de cela.

Et le soir venu, ivre encore une fois de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je lui fis signe à travers la pièce pleine de monde. Comme le première fois, elle pleurait. Elle était venue me dire au-revoir.

Mais le sourire que je lui fis devait déjà lui sembler effrayant.

Je compris à cet instant-là à qui elle venait réellement dire au-revoir.

Elle venait dire adieu à celui qui, oubliant sa fierté, tendait les mains vers elle et demandait. A celui qui, abandonnant froideur et détachement la berçait comme une enfant et apaisait ses larmes après une trop rude étreinte. Et à celui qui, se moquant du monde entier et de lui-même, lui avait dit un jour qu'il l'aimait.

Dans son esprit, quel monstre assoiffé de sang lui reviendrait de la bataille?

Quel monstre assoiffé de sang était _déjà _en route pour se battre, était une question tristement plus judicieuse…

Elle s'inquiétait de voir réapparaître la créature hideuse cachée en moi et qui ne connaissait d'autre loi que celle que son instinct, son ventre, ses reins, lui dictaient. Elle n'avait pas tort.

En un sens, à cet instant même, j'avais déjà basculé.

Nous sommes sortis et nous avons transplané.

Un cercle de pierres, cette fois.

La réunion habituelle mais…Agrémentée d'un rituel destiné de toute évidence à renforcer la puissance du « Maître ».

Trois d'entre nous lancèrent immédiatement des maléfices anti-transplanage sur la zone, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il fallait s'y attendre, réussit à les détourner et à s'enfuir. Pris au piège, les mangemorts, eux, courraient en tout sens.

Le but était d'en réduire le nombre. Sans les tuer. Je trouvais l'idée stupide et dangereuse.

De plus, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, si avide de préserver la vie, ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de détruire le Mage Noir. A cette époque-là cependant, très peu de personnes connaissaient l'étendue de la Prophétie, et surtout le rôle qu'aurait à jouer ce satané Survivant. Donc nous obéissions. Tout simplement.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser, les premiers duels commencèrent.

Je me baissai à temps pour éviter un éclair violet, et ainsi commença mon duel contre un mangemort encagoulé dont je reconnus la voix après qu'il m'ait lancé le classique:

« - Tu vas mourir, Lucius. »

Cette harpie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« - Mais avant, tu souffriras pour ta trahison, crois-moi… », fit-elle de cette voix à la fois geignarde et rocailleuse.

« - Bella ! J'avais reconnu ta voix…et comme toujours, elle me donne mal à la tête. », fis-je en un souffle avant d'esquiver le maléfice de Videntrailles qu'elle me lançait.

Les sorts et contre-sorts fusèrent sans répit, sans compter ceux des combats alentours. Elle évita de justesse un sort mortel que je lui avais envoyé. Et elle me blessa au bras gauche avec un sortilège de découpe un peu particulier.

Nous jouions à une macabre partie de cache-cache entre les pierres levées du cercle.

Elle envoya un sortilège mortel qui fit exploser la pierre presque au niveau de ma tête et, affaibli par la quantité de sang que je perdais de mon bras, boitant et douloureux, j'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter derrière la pierre voisine. Une tâche sombre s'étendait progressivement sur ma chemise.

J'étais au sol, appuyé contre la surface froide et râpeuse de la pierre levée, et j'entendais ses pas qui se rapprochaient inexorablement, je commençais à me préparer à vraiment souffrir.

« - Tu te caches, Lucius ? On dirait que tu as perdu de ta superbe. Un bel homme comme toi…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, je vais te faire un peu souffrir avant. Ah ! Non, tu ne devrais pas résister…Expelliarmus !

La baguette que j'avais tenté d'utiliser de mon bras valide s'envola dans la nuit, en même temps que mon dernier espoir d'en sortir vivant.

Ce fut alors que, venant de l'obscurité une voix s'écria :

« - Stupéfix ! »

Et Bellatrix s'effondra à demi sur moi.

Severus sortit de l'ombre et claudiqua en ma direction, le visage tailladé en divers endroits, la cape déchirée, d'une pâleur extrême.

La rage, la colère, l'avidité bouillonnante de me venger me remirent debout en un sursaut, malgré la blessure qui me clouait à terre un instant avant.

« - Cette garce ! »

Je me jetai sur lui et sans attendre, en un seul élan, saisis sa baguette et me retournai vers le corps de Bella sur le sol.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ! », hurla Severus.

Mais le sort était déjà parti.

L'Avada fondit sur elle un instant avant que Severus ne se jette à son tour sur moi pour me plaquer au sol et m'arracher la baguette.

« - Qu'as-tu fait, espèce d'imbécile ! »

Il semblait épuisé et furieux, mais la colère l'emportait sur la fatigue. Du sang coulait abondamment de son visage.

« - Quelque chose qui simplifiera bien des choses, mon vieil ami. »

La réalité commençait à onduler autour de moi, mais je revins aussitôt à moi lorsqu'il me frappa lourdement au visage.

« - Espèce d'imbécile… », répéta t-il, « tu ne changeras donc pas…Tu n'es plus un mangemort je te rappelle, et tu continues à te conduire en tant que tel. Sa mort n'aidera pas la justice, lors du procès. »

Il m'avait saisi au col et me regardait d'un air dégoûté.

« - Tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons de morale, Severus. Rappelle-toi…Tu n'étais pas le dernier à pratiquer les Impardonnables, autrefois. Ecoute, c'est fini, cette garce est morte…Et bon débarras… »

Mon regard se posa sur son cadavre et je ricanai.

« - Tu vas devoir rendre des comptes, Lucius. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas. », fit-il d'un ton trop las, mais qui se voulait menaçant.

Il ôta son poids de sur moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés, à l'abri de la pierre levée.

« - Tu vas commencer par transplaner, tu ne sais même plus comment tu t'appelles…Lève-toi ! »

Ce brave Severus me traîna du mieux qu'il put à travers les décombres fumantes du champ de bataille et des reste enflammés du rituel interrompu. Autour de nous fusaient encore quelques sorts, mais la bataille touchait à sa fin.

Après un temps indéterminé nous arrivâmes à l'orée d'un bois et je pus enfin transplaner.


	21. La Fontaine de Sang

**Chapitre 21**

**La fontaine de sang**

Je me sentais apaisé, flottant, léger malgré ma blessure. Je poussai la porte d'entrée. Le hall de la maison était empli de tous ceux qui avaient transplané avant moi, les blessés, ceux qui parlaient fébrilement, racontaient, ceux qui soignaient aussi. Et au milieu de cette agitation, le sang tâchait les tapis…J'ignore pourquoi je retins ce détail.

Il fallait que je me fasse soigner, et vite, mais mes yeux cherchaient malgré moi un visage, un autre regard.

Où était-elle ?

Je m'assis sur un des divans installés à la hâte pour allonger les blessés.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. La jeune Auror, Tonks.

« - Je vais devoir vous l'enlever si je veux vous soigner », fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je me débarrassai des lambeaux sanglants de ma chemise. Elle prononça le sort de guérison, examina mon bras un instant, et s'éloigna.

Je me levai et, après un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce, je m'éclipsai vers les étages. Plus rien à faire ici, j'en avais assez pour ce soir. Et puisqu'elle me fuyait…Elle avait tort. J'avais eu mon content de sang et de douleur pour la soirée. De meurtre aussi.

Viendrait le temps des explications mais ce soir je dormirais relativement en paix. Du moins c'est ce que croyais.

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur mon lit et me pris le front dans les mains.

Comme au matin d'une soirée orgiaque et décadente, je me sentis soudain atrocement lucide à propos des évènements de la soirée. Comme l'avait dit Severus, j'aurais bientôt des comptes à rendre…L'instabilité de mes émotions ce soir-là m'effraya quelque peu, et je décidai de couper court. Chaque chose en son temps. J'étais fatigué, et je supportais de moins en moins la souillure du sang qui tâchait ma peau et mes vêtements.

L'eau brûlante et la vapeur me détendirent, lavant provisoirement les derniers effluves, les derniers spasmes du meurtre.

Je m'endormis tout de suite d'un sommeil lourd, profondément absorbé par les rêves décousus et dérangeants qui s'ensuivirent.

Je rêvai de bataille. J'étais au cœur d'un tourment, d'une inquiétude de chaque instant. Le sang coulait tout autour de moi et étrangement, ce fait me déplaisait au plus haut point. Les images cauchemardesques se succédaient.

Puis je rêvai d'elle. Elle se tenait au cœur d'une forêt enneigée. Elle paraissait si jeune…Et son ventre était rond. Elle me fit signe. Approche…J'avançai mais sans succès, mes pieds foulant inutilement le sol, piétinant malgré les efforts que je déployais. Elle s'éloignait, même. Je me démenais de plus en plus, la panique commençait à m'envahir. Elle disparaissait parmi les arbres, et je n'étais pas fichu de me rapprocher d'elle. Je finis par crier, l'appelant, mais ma voix se perdit dans cet entrelacs d'arbres noirs et nus se détachant sur un ciel gris foncé et, plus je tentais d'avancer, plus je m'éloignais, glissant vers l'arrière. Elle disparut. Je poussai un dernier cri et me réveillai en sursaut.

Je me redressai d'un coup sur le lit, en sueur, hagard, affolé, encore plongé dans ma souffrance. J'inspirai profondément, j'étais comme pris dans un étau, serré entre deux bras, serré entre ses deux bras qui, je ne m'en aperçus pas tout de suite, se refermèrent autour de moi. Elle me tenait pressé tout contre elle.

Elle.

Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou en sueur. Elle caressait mon dos, comme on caresse un enfant qui vient de se faire mal. Comme un enfant.

Mes bras se refermèrent convulsivement sur elle, l'étreignant de toutes leurs forces, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de sa présence.

Elle ne parla pas. Elle caressa mes cheveux, mon dos, embrassa ma peau, mais se tint muette.

Je crois que le soulagement que m'apporta sa présence n'avait pas de bornes.

Sa peau était fraîche, douce, délicieusement réelle. Et le renflement tendre et délicat de sa poitrine qui s'appuyait contre moi, à travers la mince chemise qu'elle portait, était à la fois une promesse et une tentation…

Je m'arrachai à cette étreinte, et me levai pour m'asperger le visage d'eau. Je sentais son regard me suivre. Elle ne parlait toujours pas.

« - Je ne t'ai pas vue, en arrivant tout à l'heure. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« - C'était volontaire. Tu dois bien comprendre pourquoi. »

« - C'était inutile de me fuir, je ne comptais pas te faire de mal, j'ai eu tout ce dont j'avais besoin, lors de la bataille », répondis-je, provoquant.

Elle observa un silence étrange.

« - C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Tu…Tu as tué Bellatrix Lestrange cette nuit ? »

Elle commença à trembler avant même que je réponde.

« - Je l'ai fait. »

Je la regardais dans les yeux, comme pour la défier de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

« - Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C'est la guerre. »

« - Il paraît que…Tu l'as fait alors que ça n'était plus nécessaire. C'est ce que disent certains. C'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« - Non, c'est la vérité. J'avais envie de le faire et je l'ai fait », répliquai-je d'un ton calme.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

« - Si tu pleures…Tu sais que tu vas me donner des envies, alors à toi de voir… »

Et c'était vrai. Ses larmes, bien plus que tous les subterfuges sorciers et imaginables, provoquaient immanquablement chez moi la naissance d'un désir incontrôlable. Cela datait, je crois, de notre toute première rencontre.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Je fis un geste vers elle. Elle l'évita. Je lui barrai la route.

« - C'est trop tard, tu ne vas nulle part. Et ne me dis pas… »

Je me rapprochai d'elle.

« - …Que tu veux vraiment en rester là. »

Je la pris dans mes bras et la pressai délicatement contre moi, comme elle l'avait fait elle-même un peu avant. Sa tête vint se poser au creux de mon cou.

« - Non, c'est la vérité, mais j'ai peur des fois… »

Elle cherchait ses mots.

« - …Si je décide de rester promets-moi…Ne me fais pas de mal, c'est tout. »

« - Tu n'auras que du bien. Tu as ma parole de traître. »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes à cette boutade. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi.

Elle était en passe de devenir, inutile de me leurrer à ce sujet, une jeune femme forte et décidée, sans compter sur son intelligence exceptionnelle…

Mais je l'avais rencontrée assez jeune pour pouvoir la modeler à ma façon, et en faire quelqu'un d'assez soumis à ma personne pour ne pas trop me résister.

Mais elle résistait cependant…Un peu. En certains points. Toujours tenace.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et murmura à mon oreille :

« - Tu sais que tu me fais peur, des fois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sais ? Tu te conduis comme…Comme un… »

« - …Comme un soldat ? », terminai-je pour elle.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Puis elle répéta :

« - Comme un soldat. »

Il y eut un silence d'une tristesse presque insoutenable.

Je passai une main dans son dos et la dirigeai vers le lit sur lequel nous nous assîmes.

Elle sanglota à nouveau, et cette mélodie réussit à encrer une mélancolie profonde dans mon âme.

« - C'est que…J'ai peur… »

Les mots lui manquaient, la respiration aussi.

Son frêle corps se secouait dans mes bras comme un vaisseau porté par la tempête.

« - J'ai peur que cette guerre…Finisse de briser ce qui est déjà fragile… »

Elle ne put en dire plus. Elle s'effondra littéralement dans mes bras.

Je lui murmurai à l'oreille des paroles que je voulais apaisantes, mais les larmes semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de rouler sur son visage…Puis sur le mien.

« - Tu es trop belle pour pleurer, arrête. Je suis là, tu vois bien, je suis là, de quoi as-tu peur…C'est fini…Je ne vais pas les laisser me tuer, tu as encore tant de choses à vivre, ne pleure pas, ne laisse pas la guerre te détruire… »

Les larmes finirent peu à peu de couler et cette crise, ce désespoir presque enfantin, laissa place progressivement à un silence muet, figé. Elle ne sanglotait plus, mais ne semblait pas plus vouloir parler.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, son corps contre le mien, enlacés, immobiles.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle répondit d'un faible mouvement de tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as… »

Mais elle gardait toujours le silence.

« - Parle-moi…Qu'est ce que tu as…Qu'est-ce que tu veux… »

Je ne trouvais plus de moyens pour l'apaiser. Comment la rassurer, comment la consoler…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux…Une maison ? Des terres…J'ai un notaire et homme de loi sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Il s'occupe de mes affaires. Si tu vas le voir pour moi il fera les papiers à ton nom sans faire de problèmes. Pour lui la loi n'est rien face à un peu d'or… »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux…Un enfant ? »

Elle me serra davantage contre elle.

« - C'est toi que je veux. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu te fasses tuer. Je supporte déjà très mal que tu sois un assassin…Mais je ne peux rien y faire, bien sûr. » Elle se tut un instant. « Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait. »

« - Je ne peux rien te promettre, tu dois bien t'en douter. Enfin si…J'aurais voulu que tu m'épouses. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, et puis tu es si jeune…Mais je peux te faire une promesse. »

J'élevai ma baguette dans les airs et un mince filet argenté en sortit avant de s'enrouler sur lui-même. La bague resta un instant dans les airs et tomba au creux de ma paume. C'était un serpent dont les yeux étaient deux petites émeraudes. L'acte de magie génératrice que je venais d'accomplir me fatigua d'un seul coup mais je réussis à le dissimuler.

Je m'assis sur le lit et elle en fit autant.

« - Tu n'est pas obligé… », commença t-elle.

Mais je fermai sa bouche d'un baiser.

« - Je ne peux rien t'offrir, même pas ma vie, alors laisse moi au moins te faire une promesse. »

Je passai la bague à son annulaire gauche.

« - Quand la guerre sera finie et si je suis toujours là…Je te fais la promesse de tout ce que tu voudras. »

Elle observa un moment sa main gauche, puis prit la mienne et en embrassa l'intérieur, les yeux fermés.

« - Je te veux. Ca, tu peux me le donner tout de suite, je crois… »

Son sourire…

Mes mains allaient vers elle et elle recula soudain, me laissant insatisfait, se refusant, une expression rieuse sur son visage rougi par les larmes.

« - Mais tu dois d'abord m'attraper…Non ! »

Elle riait aux éclats alors je roulais sur elle, la tenant fermement pour ne plus qu'elle m'échappe.

« - Tu ne sais pas jouer ! »

Et elle riait, elle riait…


	22. Crépuscule du Matin

**Chapitre 22**

**Crépuscule du Matin**

Les draps volaient autour de nous, le jeu était plein d'éclats de rires…Je la laissai m'échapper, puis elle se laissait rattraper…Et son rire aigu retentissait à chaque fois.

Deux enfants qui jouent.

Son rire dans ma bouche.

Sa joie contre mes lèvres. Nos cheveux épars sur l'oreiller.

Elle avait oublié que j'étais un assassin. Peut importe que j'en sois un ! Je lui avais promis de l'aimer toujours.

N'est-ce pas tout ce qui compte ?

J'avais oublié l'efficacité toujours vérifiée des promesses auprès des femmes. En oubliant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait une femme. Et en oubliant que j'espérais peut-être plus qu'elle pouvoir un jour tenir ces fameuses promesses.

Le jour était là. Dans mes bras, Hermione riait encore, tout doucement, ses dents luisaient, sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux se détournaient des miens si je la regardais trop longtemps…Je rampais au dessus d'elle, lentement, faisant durer le plaisir, prenant mon temps, l'effleurant.

Elle attendait. Son rire s'était peu à peu évanoui. Elle attendait, silencieuse, ses joues teintées d'une rougeur appétissante, elle me regardait. Cette fois, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas, et je n'arrivais pas à définir leur expression. Je les fermai chacun d'un baiser.

Elle remua un peu et les rouvrit.

Je l'observais toujours, muet.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça…On dirait que tu vas me manger. »

« - Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. »

Je plantai mes dents dans son cou.

« - Aïe ! »

« - Laisse toi faire… »

« - Tu ne sais me dire que ça. Mais je pourrais te faire mal, aussi. »

« - Oui, j'en ai eu un aperçu il y a quelques temps. »

Elle planta à son tour ses dents pointues dans la peau de mon cou.

Je me retins de crier. Un rire douloureux me vint alors, et je respirai un grand coup.

« - Tu appelles ça mordre…Aïe ! »

J'avais mal et je riais en même temps.

« - Tu t'avoues vaincu ? », souffla-t-elle, ma peau entre ses dents.

Elle renforça sa prise.

« - Non. Mais c'est normal, tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. »

Elle éclata de rire, alors qu'elle me lâchait.

« - Tu aimes faire les choses ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? En faisant mal ? », dit-elle soudain, sérieuse.

Sa voix était devenue triste. J'étais plus qu'étonné qu'elle pense cela.

« - Je ne suis pas pire qu'un autre. J'ai ma façon de faire les choses, c'est tout. Je suis, comme toi, comme tous, ce que la vie a fait de moi. Mais je me pose rarement des questions sur le bien et le mal. Je pense que dans l'existence rien n'est _bien_ ou _mal_. Il y a un peu des deux dans tout. Voilà ce que je pense.»

« - Tu crois qu'il y a du bien dans le fait de tuer quelqu'un ? »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« - Oui, je le crois. »

Elle se tut, un moment.

Je pensai que je n'aurais pas dû être si franc…

« - Tu ne changeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? », ajouta-t-elle.

Je pris le temps de la réflexion.

« - J'en doute. »

Je la sentis, ou plutôt je sentis son âme, son cœur, s'éloigner de moi. Elle avait froid, je le sentais trop bien.

« - Tu voudrais que je change…Même quand je m'occupe de toi…Comme ça ? »

Je passai une main sous sa chemise, et embrassai son cou près de son oreille, là où je le savais, elle frissonnait de tout son corps.

Son corps réagit, mais son âme restait froide.

« - Tu en voudrais toujours un autre ? »

Je détachais une à une les attaches de cette trop chaste chemise de nuit, et son corps, malgré elle je le sentais, commençait à répondre.

Elle n'était plus cette vierge effrayée qui avait accepté mon lit en échange de sa liberté, lors de cette nuit inoubliable. Elle n'était plus la jeune fille –presque une enfant - désespérée et rougissante qui s'était offerte à moi -pour quelles raisons - dans cette chambre miteuse de l'auberge du Chemin de Traverse qui, pour l'occasion, était devenue une porte sur le ciel…

Son corps était à présent éduqué pour l'amour, réagissant à un effleurement, se gonflant et frissonnant au contact de ma bouche. Ma création, en un sens.

Elle était à moi. C'est une expression, je le sais, pathétique. Presque stupide.

Mais elle était à moi. Jamais, jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle m'échappe. Pas même pour une histoire de meurtre.

« - Après tout ce que tu m'as laissé te faire, tu en voudrais toujours un autre ? »

« - Ca n'a rien à voir… », soupira t-elle, « Tu sais bien… »

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se tendait déjà sous mes caresses.

« - Tu es déjà conquise. »

J'eus un rire de triomphe.

Je me penchai sur son visage et effleurai sa bouche, ses joues.

Ma langue sur la peau meurtrie de son cou.

Et pendant que mes mains continuaient de la dévêtir, je sentis que ses résistances capitulaient totalement. Bien…

Je sentis à peine ses mains légères se poser sur moi alors que mes dents se plantaient cette fois bien plus profondément dans la peau de son cou, l'égratignant juste assez pour me repaître un moment de son sang piquant et parfumé.

Elle se débattit un instant mais je la tenais fermement.

« - Ne fais pas ça », gémit-elle.

Mais il m'était impossible de m'en empêcher.

Je maintins ma prise un bon moment, aspirant cette substance sacrée, tel un vampire, bien sûr, bien sûr…

Lorsque j'arrêtai, elle me repoussa légèrement, la colère (ou la tristesse?) déformant ses traits, ses joues humides.

« - Je te hais, je te hais tellement ! Je te hais…Et je t'aime, aussi… », articula t-elle avec difficulté avant de fondre en larmes. «Tu es un monstre…Des fois, des fois tu… »

Je lui présentai mon propre cou.

« - Défoule-toi. »

« - Non ! »

« - Fais-le. Débarrasse-toi de cette colère. »

« - Je te déteste. »

« - Vas-y. »

Alors ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair avec une force et une telle violence que cette marque n'a jamais vraiment disparu de ma peau. J'aime encore à la regarder.

Elle arrêta la morsure car ma main, en unique témoignage de ma douleur, se crispait sur son bras de plus en plus fort, et ma douleur devenait peu à peu la sienne...

Je me reculai.

Ses lèvres luisaient de sang. Son regard était brouillé, plein de l'ivresse, je n'étais pas sans l'ignorer, de l'acte qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, me regardant sans vraiment me voir.

« - Tu as aimé ça ? »

Elle détourna son regard, flou, du mien.

« - Bien sûr que tu as aimé ça », poursuivis-je. « Et je suis sûr que tu compteras les heures avant de pouvoir recommencer. »

La partie la plus démoniaque en moi jubilait d'avoir enfin mis à jour son côté sombre. Facette qui existe en chacun de nous. En avais-je douté dans son cas ?

Mais un sentiment inexplicable vint brouiller cette joie. Etait-ce de la pitié ? Je restai perplexe.

Son corps reposait sous le mien, détendu, inerte. Son visage sur l'oreiller était détourné, inexpressif.

« - Tu as honte…Tu ne devrais pas. »

Alors elle bondit littéralement de sa position et me renversa sous elle. Je ne réagis pas sous l'effet de surprise.

« - On se réveille enfin… », soufflai-je, sous le coup de la surprise. Je crois que j'étais soulagé.

« - Laisse-toi faire », fit-elle d'un ton froid.

« - J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

Sa chemise de nuit, si fine, était presque entièrement déboutonnée et suggérait ses formes plus qu'elle ne les montrait. D'une certaine façon, c'était pire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever, et repoussa mes mains lorsque je tentai de le faire.

Curieux, je la laissai diriger les opérations. Elle me mit nu, sans plus de cérémonie, avec une certaine rudesse, je dois dire. Mais au Diable les convenances.

Oh oui, au Diable…

Elle s'allongea sur moi, sans plus de cérémonie, et vint saisir, entre mes jambes…

« - Doucement ! », sifflai-je. Mais j'étais déjà fasciné.

Elle resta sourde, me caressant avec une certaine violence.

J'étais déjà dur. Bien sûr. Rien ne m'aurait empêché de la vouloir en cet instant. Pas même ses mains qui saisissaient fermement ma mâchoire pour m'appliquer un baiser mordant et sauvage, entaillant, je le sentis, mes lèvres.

Pas même ses doigts se passant dans mes cheveux et les saisissant en un poing rageur. A en crier.

Rien, pas même son genoux, remontant brusquement et douloureusement jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Elle ne voulait pas que je bouge. Avec succès. J'étais figé, fasciné par cette question que je me posais : _jusqu'où irait-elle_ ?

Sa main revint brutalement sur mon sexe, et elle s'installa, sans ménagement sur lui, autour de lui, sur moi. J'aurais presque pu ne pas être là.

Elle se mit à bouger, brutalement, sauvage, superbe.

J'oubliais même mon propre plaisir…C'était un spectacle somptueux.

Elle était somptueuse.

Tout se passa trop vite.

Elle se libéra en un dernier sursaut, un dernier frisson des pieds à la tête, les paupières crispées, ses mains, ses ongles griffant ma peau.

Sa chemise de nuit collait à son corps en sueur et révélait ses courbes encore mieux que la nudité.

Elle resta un instant dressée, respirant à pleins poumons, puis s'effondra sur moi.

J'accueillis ce poids délicat, léger, ruisselant de transpiration, avec un plaisir dix fois supérieur, me sembla-t-il, à l'extase sexuelle.

Elle haletait encore tout contre moi, et je lui murmurai des paroles que je voulais douces et réconfortantes.

J'étais toujours en elle, gonflé de désir, mais ce fait me semblait si lointain…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis demandé _qui_ j'étais. Ou plutôt qui j'étais devenu.

Une main sur son dos, parcourant doucement cette surface palpitante, j'étais en proie à un degré d'extase encore inconnu pour moi.

Son plaisir avait été le mien, pour ainsi dire.

Et elle qui pensait me faire violence…Me montrer le poids de l'égoïsme, du plaisir à tout prix…Elle était loin de savoir que cet acte m'avait fait l'aimer encore plus.

Ma main rampa jusqu'à son visage et je cherchai à capturer sa bouche.

Elle se releva aussi brusquement qu'elle était tombée et se détacha de moi, roulant sur le lit, puis se mit debout.

Elle me défia de son regard sombre, de toute sa hauteur, sa poitrine se soulevant encore de façon saccadée, ses cheveux mangeant une partie de son visage.

Puis elle reboutonna sa chemise de nuit et, après un dernier regard, quitta la chambre.

La porte se referma avec un bruit déplaisant.

J'aurais voulu encore un peu de sa chaleur. Elle commençait tout juste à redevenir tendre lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'en aller.

Je restai longtemps immobile, ébloui.

Nu.

Le matin arriva et j'étais encore éveillé.

Un hibou cogna à la fenêtre et je mis un moment à réaliser ce qu'était ce bruit.

Je me redressai, passai une chemise puis ouvrit. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la pièce, en même temps que l'oiseau.

La lettre qu'il portait venait de mon fils. Il n'avait pas tardé à répondre. Je pensai que c'était de bon augure.

Le mot disait seulement cela :

_« Papa,_

_Je préfèrerais te rencontrer pour parler de tout cela. J'ai du mal à démêler le vrai du faux en ce qui te concerne. Tout ce qu'on raconte. J'aimerais en effet parler des décisions que je dois prendre avec toi._

_Drago. »_

Qu'avait-il entendu dire… Etait-ce un piège ? Avais-je des raisons de soupçonner mon propre fils ?

_Avait-il déjà été marqué ?_

Toutes ces questions se retournèrent un moment dans ma tête.

Je me résolus à répondre, mais avant…Il me fallait déterminer un point de rencontre. Il ne pourrait entrer à Square Grimmaurd sans un mot de Dumbledore en personne. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre qu'il soit rentré à Poudlard pour que Dumbledore puisse lui parler, déterminer si il était déjà engagé dans la guerre. Et organiser une rencontre sûre.

Je trépignais. Je n'avais pas voulu prendre en compte les difficultés qu'entraînerait un tel plan, et le résultat était plus que frustrant. Le soir même j'irais parler à Dumbledore. J'étais sûr qu'il saurait arranger cela. Toujours entrain de vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin…Il ne résisterait pas à la tentation, une fois de plus.

Je gribouillai une réponse hâtive.

_« Laisse-moi le temps d'organiser une rencontre, je te contacterai sous peu. Ne fais rien sans m'avoir consulté._

_Ton père.»_

Je relus la lettre et lui trouvai un ton autoritaire de moins en moins approprié à ma situation. Mais il fallait à tout prix conserver les apparences. Ne pas faiblir sinon il sentirait que le pouvoir n'était plus de mon côté, et ne m'obéirait plus. Obéir à quoi ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui demander de faire. Ou de ne pas faire.

Je descendis à la cuisine dans l'idée de me dégourdir les jambes. J'était préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Certains détails obsédants ne me quittaient pas. Cette odeur, cette peau luisante de sueur, cette texture limpide de ses cheveux sous mes mains.

Je m'installai à la grande table massive qui trônait dans la pièce et avalai sans grande conviction ce qui traînait ça et là. Des pas se rapprochèrent. Je pensais être encore le seul debout, à une heure pareille.

Harry Potter fit son entrée dans la pièce. Ensommeillé, il ne me vit sans doutes pas de suite. Puis il leva des yeux rougis et se figea. Je me plaisais plus que jamais à le fixer d'un air calme et légèrement méprisant.

Tout se trouvait dans les silences.

Il semblait réfléchir. Il fit le tour de la table pour se servir de quoi manger, mais sa démarche était étrangement hésitante.

Il plongea le nez dans son bol de café et je me sentais de plus en plus ravi de sentir cette sorte de malaise, d'hésitation chez lui.

Enfin il se redressa et, plantant enfin franchement ses yeux dans les miens, se décida à rompre le silence.

« - Vous avez tué Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est la vérité ? »

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui était vraisemblablement inhabituel.

Je pris le plaisir de faire durer le silence qui s'ensuivit.

« - En effet. »

Fallait-il que j'en apporte la preuve écrite ? Ne voulaient-ils pas me croire, tous ? Qu'est-ce qui les rendait aussi sceptique ? La vérité était là.

Alors je lus dans ses yeux une lueur sauvage et glacée, une satisfaction violente, presque un soupçon d'avidité, qu'il s'efforça cependant de dissimuler très vite.

« - Vous souhaitez des détails, monsieur Potter ? »

« - Pas vraiment. »

Alors mes pensées s'enchaînèrent automatiquement, et je saisis soudain les raisons, _la_ raison de cette haine inattendue qui un instant avait baigné son regard.

J'avais oublié…

« - Il me suffit largement de savoir que cette chose est réduite en bouillie », ajouta-t-il.

C'était Bella qui avait tué ce cher Sirius Black.

Son regard était étrangement calme, presque digne, lorsqu'il dit ceci. Sa maîtrise était, pour être honnête, exceptionnelle pour un gamin de son âge.

Parce qu'à l'intérieur, il hurlait.

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, j'avais fait une intéressante découverte sur les habitants de cette maison. Des choses qui confirmaient ce que je soupçonnais de la nature humaine. Et j'en étais ravi.

Ils étaient tous sombres, à leur manière. Mais ce côté embarrassant de leur nature avait été refoulé, ils avaient développé une capacité incroyable à le dissimuler.

Les soi-disant forces du Bien n'étaient en fait qu'un rassemblement de dissimulateurs, souvent prêts à exploser de leur trop plein de colère et de haine, une véritable bombe potentielle. Des créatures incontrôlables, en quelque sorte.

Et c'est ce qui faisait à la fois leur force et leur faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi en leur temps, ils avaient eu tant de difficultés à se battre, pris comme ils l'étaient entre ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

« - Si cela vous suffit », répondis-je, rompant à nouveau le silence.

Il resta songeur, attablé et immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Mais sa mâchoire crispée trahissait subtilement son état d'esprit.

Le silence se prolongea un moment puis je quittai la pièce, satisfait de ce que j'y avais trouvé.

La journée se passa, lente, triste à mourir jusqu'à la réunion du soir. J'ignorais encore si nous avions eu des pertes la veille. Et je m'en fichais bien.

Elle me fuyait, encore.

Je ne la vis pas de tout ce jour-là. Je n'avais pas encore compris, à cette époque-là. Cette terreur que je lui inspirais parfois. Oh non…Ou bien ne voulais-je pas la voir.

Ce fut un miracle que je puisse parler quelques minutes en aparté avec Dumbledore à la fin de cette réunion. J'y appris que deux d'entre nous étaient morts. Leur nom m'échappe, aujourd'hui.

Il réfléchit un instant puis me fit comprendre que c'était une affaire qu'il m'aiderait à mener à bien.

« - Je vous écrirai en temps voulu, pour vous prévenir de sa venue. Il faut d'abord que je m'assure que tout se déroulera sans problèmes. » Il fit une pause. « Votre fils se trouve dans une situation délicate. Oui, très délicate… », ajouta t-il.

Il n'y avait pas une once de jugement dans son regard, seulement ses pensées qui semblaient se dérouler à toute vitesse.

« - Je ferai en sorte que vous puissiez vous voir », fit-il simplement, toujours terriblement pensif.

Puis il fut happé par des membres de l'Ordre qui parlaient bruyamment, dans cette foule qui envahissait si désagréablement le hall de la maison.

Notre entretien s'acheva là. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Je regagnai ma chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Allongé sur mon lit, l'air tiède envahissant la pièce, je réfléchis. Que voulais-je, au fond, dire à mon fils ?

Merlin, je devenais fou à rester ici, enfermé…Je devenais incohérent.

Qui étais-je devenu ? Pourquoi laissais-je les autres décider pour moi ? Personne n'avait à me dicter ma conduite !

Mais c'était ça ou la prison, ou même pire…Et je sais que le Ministère ne m'aurait pas laissé filer une deuxième fois.

J'attendais sa visite. Sa présence avait tendance à me rappeler les raisons de ma présence ici. Evidement.

Pas une seconde je n'avais épousé leur cause.

J'attendais encore lorsque je m'endormis.

Le froid me réveilla et je compris à la teinte du ciel que le jour serait bientôt levé.

Elle n'était pas venue.

J'allais fermer les battants de la fenêtre, après avoir humé les subtiles fragrances du jour qui naissait.

Je passai une partie de cette mâtinée à décider ce que j'allais demander de faire à mon fils. Les directives qu'il aurait à suivre. Les ordres auxquels il allait obéir.

Midi sonnait lorsque je reçus un hibou. Dumbledore.

Le mot disait juste : _« Ce soir. 22h. »_

Fort bien.

L'après midi se traîna. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue ? Devrais-je, lorsque je la reverrais, refaire usage du chantage ?

Cinq heures avaient passé quant on frappa.

J'avais prévu de lui hurler dessus. La punir de son absence. Je m'étais promis de la traiter froidement, méchamment, pour m'avoir négligé.

Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'avant tout, elle m'avait manqué.

Et aussitôt qu'elle eut passé la porte, le _« Où étais-tu ! »_ agressif que je préparais mourut sur mes lèvres et je la pris aussitôt dans mes bras.

Le « _Où étais-tu…_ » que je murmurai à son oreille était doux, chargé de tendresse et presque plaintif.

Elle se dégagea et me regarda.

« - Crois-moi, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Je…Je regrette si je t'ais fait attendre », balbutia-t-elle avant de revenir contre moi. « J'étais avec les autres. » Il y eut un silence. « Mais maintenant, je suis là. », fit-elle comme pour se rattraper. « Ce soir… »

Je la coupai.

« - Je vois mon fils ce soir, à dix heures. J'ignore combien de temps cela va durer. »

Elle fut un instant surprise, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« - C'est une bonne chose », dit-elle. « Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé. »

« - On verra bien. »

Nouveau silence.

« - Alors…Je suis proscrite de tes appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? », dit-elle, doucement taquine.

« - Simplement ce soir à partir de dix heures », répondis-je avec un regard chargé de sens, alors que mes mains descendaient le long de son dos.


	23. Le père, le fils

C**hapitre 23**

**Le père, le fils**

Je fus interrompu par une question qu'elle me chuchota à l'oreille. Sans raison apparemment particulière.

« - Tu l'aimes, ton fils ? »

Je ne sus que répondre.

« - Bien sûr. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. C'est quelqu'un d'assez spécial, souvent, il est…Il est… »

« - Comme moi ? », finis-je à sa place.

« - Il te prends en modèle à un point, je crois, que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

« - C'est difficile à expliquer, d'autant plus que je ne fais pas partie de ses intimes, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il a trop peur de se salir à mon contact… »

« - Se salir… »

« - Tu sais bien. Il a été le premier à me…Traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe d'ailleurs », fit-elle avec une nuance triste dans la voix.

« - Oui. N'est-ce pas un garçon bien élevé ? », répondis-je rêveusement.

« - Rassurez-moi, monsieur Malefoy, est-ce de l'humour que je sens poindre dans votre ton ? », dit-elle, menaçante. Mais elle avait compris.

J'esquissai un sourire.

« - Comment peux-tu plaisanter avec ça… », souffla t-elle, soudain lasse, découragée. Mais un sourire naissant étirait néanmoins ses lèvres.

Au lieu de répondre je la pris un instant dans mes bras, puis la conduisis au bureau de ma chambre, la faisant asseoir dos à moi. Je me mis à démêler lentement chacune des mèches de ses cheveux. Et comme ce soir-là à Poudlard, où je m'étais ainsi occupé d'elle, ce fut un moment aux émotions indescriptibles.

Plus tard, bien sûr, je la prendrais dans mon lit.

Plus tard, les gestes deviendraient plus pressants, suppliants, fiévreux.

Tout cela viendrait inéluctablement.

Mais pour le moment, ne autre sorte de relation avait commencé. Quelque chose qui outrepassait l'instinct, l'envie, le désir, toute cette violence.

J'ai tant de mal à l'expliquer…Quelque chose que j'ignorais, une sorte de sentiment de paternité dont je ne comprenais pas la signification. Ou peut-être était-ce un sentiment davantage _maternel_ ?

Le tout mélangé à un reconnaissance infinie. Destinée à qui ? Je l'ignorais.

J'ignorais tant de choses…

Je séparai trois mèches épaisses et les tressai en une lourde natte que je caressai au fur et à mesure.

Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je l'imaginais. Serein, légèrement pensif, les yeux perdus dans le flou.

Calme. Penché vers l'avant à mesure que je descendais le long de cette tresse soyeuse.

« - Te souviens-tu de la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? », murmura-t-elle alors.

Plongeon dans ma mémoire.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant alors. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais.

Pendant toute la durée de mes voyages à l'étranger, cette année-là, j'avais tant réfléchi…Retourné dans ma tête l'entrelacs d'épines qui m'avait pris au piège, en cette nuit fatale de notre fuite. La soudaineté de la décision, l'élan incontrôlable qui m'avait précipité vers elle…

J'avais fini par en déduire que quelque chose de plus profond était à l'œuvre, depuis longtemps. Bien avant même la nuit de sa première torture, où je l'avais aussi touchée pour la toute première fois.

Avant toutes ces années où elle était demeurée un vague point dérangeant dans ma mémoire, un dégoût. Avant tout cela.

Tout a commencé, il ne peut en être autrement, ce tout premier jour où je l'avais vue. Ma mémoire fit un bond considérable dans le temps, et s'échoua finalement sur un matin d'été éblouissant, il y a quelques années déjà, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une Librairie pleine de monde, cet imbécile d'Arthur Weasley incapable de se maîtriser, un écrivain stupide qui fait sa publicité, toute cette tribu de rouquins dépenaillée, un couple de moldus, une fillette d'une douzaine d'années qui me foudroie de ses yeux noirs.

Elle ne signifie rien pour l'instant, rien qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe à détruire en temps venu, mais quelque chose restera. Une empreinte, un souvenir.

Comme une marque.

Quelque chose d'invisible qui ne se réveillerait que quatre ans plus tard. Quelque chose d'insaisissable, mais quelque chose d'implacable, de définitif, de réel surtout.

Quelque chose qui s'est mis en marche ce jour-là. Silencieusement. Secrètement.

Ce jour-là, j'ai été marqué une deuxième fois.

Et je l'ai ignoré. Pendant quatre ans.

« - Je me souviens de ce jour-là. A la librairie », répondis-je.

« - Je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé… » Elle eut un petit soupir souriant, presque enfantin. « Enfin…Je t'ai trouvé très beau. » Puis elle ajouta froidement : « Ensuite tu as ouvert la bouche et je t'ai haï d'un seul coup. »

« - Alors quelle qu'en soit la façon, je ne t'ai jamais laissé indifférent », conclus-je.

Je me sentais flatté.

Elle ne répondit pas. L'évocation des sentiments restait entre nous quelque chose d'assez gênant. Nous en parlions peu.

Et cette gêne était assez paradoxale, quand je repensais à cet univers de péché intégral dans lequel nous vivions.

Quand je repensais à la violence de ce que nous avions vécu, la douleur de nos premiers contacts, l'attitude sanglante de mon retour du combat, les sortilèges interdits, le chantage, toutes ces choses…J'ai encore mal, aujourd'hui, en y repensant.

« - Reviens-tu toujours car tu as peur que je trahisse encore ? », demandai-je soudain, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

Elle réfléchit un moment.

« - Peut-être y a-t-il un peu de ça », finit-elle par dire, pensive.

« - Je devrais le prendre mal, mais je prends ce que tu me donnes, alors… »

« - Je te taquinais. »

« - Je ne crois pas », répondis-je, pris au piège.

« - Tu te moques de moi et de mes sentiments. Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre lubrique.», dit-elle en souriant.

« - Tu voudrais bien. »

Je finissais de lisser quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Puis je l'embrassai à cet endroit-là.

« - La deuxième fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai haï encore plus, mais j'ai senti que je rougissais plus que de raison. A la coupe du monde. Te rappelle-tu ? » Elle eut un rire gêné. « Tu t'es retenu, ce jour-là, de me jeter par dessus la balustrade des tribunes pour oser me trouver en un pareil endroit. Je me trompe ?»

Je souris à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« - Je m'en rappelle très bien. »

Ce jour-là, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir en cet endroit, même si j'aurais pu m'en douter.

Elle avait déduit de mon regard que je la trouvais indésirable en cet endroit. Et c'est ce que j'avais pensé.

Mais juste avant, j'avais été…Intrigué, pour ne pas dire intéressé. Juste une seconde. Les adolescents deviennent ingrats en grandissant, mais elle, elle avait tant changé…Elle était différente, en quelques subtils mais incontournables changements.

Elle n'était pas encore la beauté un peu vaporeuse qu'elle allait devenir, ses traits étaient encore trop empreints de cette rondeur maladroite de l'enfance, mais la transformation était en marche.

C'avait été par ce détail que mon regard s'était attardé sur elle.

Et elle avait rougi.

Je n'avais pas oublié.

A ce moment-là, sa main vint se poser sur la tresse et en caressa la longueur. Je remarquai aussitôt la pellicule miroitante qui recouvrait ses ongles. Un sourire attendri vint malgré moi déformer mon visage.

Je voulus me retenir de dire quoi que ce soit, mais les mots franchirent mes lèvres avant que j'aie pu les retenir.

« - Qu'est-ce que je vois sur tes ongles, miss ? »

« - Tu le vois bien. »

« - On dirait une trace de sophistication. Je ne sais pas trop. »

« - C'est du vernis. Ca existe aussi chez les sorciers, je crois. »

Gentille pique.

« - Ne me dis pas que ta femme n'en mettait pas… »

Sujet qui me gênait au plus haut point.

Je ne répondis pas.

« - Tu n'aimes pas parler d'elle, n'est-ce pas... Est-ce parce que ta conscience te rappelle quand le sujet est abordé ? »

« - Je l'ignore. »

« - L'as-tu aimée ? »

« - Je l'ignore. »

« - Ne crois pas que j'en serais jalouse. »

Je ne voyais pas son visage, assise telle qu'elle l'était, et cela me déplaisait, j'aurais aimé voir son expression.

D'un geste, je fis pivoter la chaise et la tournai face à moi.

Elle s'efforçait de soutenir mon regard, rougissante comme en ce jour lointain dans les tribunes encombrées d'un stade de Quidditch…

Quelque chose de faux traînait sur son visage. Je compris alors…Je vis…La couche impie de noir qui recouvrait ses paupières, et la substance luisante et rosée qui fardait encore un peu ses lèvres.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as là… »

Je regardais ses ongles, son visage ainsi barbouillé, et une vision désagréable vint me saisir à la gorge.

Celle de quelqu'un qui aurait grandi trop vite.

Ce n'était pas elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure… »

Elle eut une brève expression interrogative avant de rougir et de se détourner.

« - Rien. Juste un peu d'artifice. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Elle observa un silence.

« - Tu n'aimes pas parler d'elle, n'est-ce pas… »

« - Je n'en ai pas envie. »

« - Comme tu veux. »

Pourquoi était-elle aussi soumise ? Pourquoi ne profitait-elle pas de l'occasion pour insister et m'assommer de questions, de reproches si mérités ?

Pourquoi n'insistait-elle pas ?

Pourquoi avais-je envie qu'elle insiste ?

Une partie de moi ressentait encore un certain élan de tendresse envers ma femme, envers celle qui m'avait accompagné si longtemps, partagé mes convictions, envers celle qui savait aussi se montrer si froide, s'il le fallait, parfois même plus que moi (je m'étais chargé de lui apprendre cela), mais que je savais meurtrie, de moi, de tout, de cette situation, de cette dépendance que j'entretenais vis-à-vis du Maître. Même si elle disait la partager de son plein gré.

La culpabilité. C'est ce que je ressentais à son égard. J'avais failli à mes promesses, à mon devoir de mari. Je redoutais de me mettre face à ça, mais en même temps je le _voulais_.

« - Elle a été une bonne épouse. »

Je choisissais mes mots avec attention.

« - Je pense qu'elle m'a aimé. »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. »

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je le dire avec précision ?

Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai jamais aimée…Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais aimé personne.

Alors je vis qu'elle me regardait avec une sorte de…pitié.

J'ai eu honte, tout à coup. Pour une fois, elle avait le dessus sur moi en un domaine.

Elle avait aimé avant moi.

Toutes ces années de mariage étaient-elles aussi absurdes ?

« - Je l'ai respectée. N'est-ce pas le propre d'un bon mari ? » J'eus un rire sans joie.

« - Le propre d'un bon mari est à mon sens d'aimer sa femme. »

« - Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Son sang était aussi pur que le mien. Elle était aussi riche que moi si ce n'est plus. Et elle était belle. Elle m'a donné un fils. Qu'est-ce qui importe davantage ? »

Elle soupira.

« - Et tu n'as pas besoin de ces saletés sur ton visage et sur tes ongles. », ajoutai-je

« - Parce que je te fais penser à elle ? Pourquoi nier que tu l'as aimée… », insista t-elle à voix basse.

« - Je l'ai détestée. »

Et au lieu de me sentir coupable, je me sentis soudain extraordinairement soulagé.

« - Elle m'a sans doute haï aussi. »

Je sentais que je commençais à retenir mes larmes et je m'en voulus tout à coup de l'avoir laissée entrer si loin en moi.

Je me tenais appuyé sur les accoudoirs du siège, debout face à elle, et m'effondrai soudain, le visage sur ses genoux, j'ai honte, si honte…

J'ai pleuré sur moi, sur les existences gâchées par ma faute, sur la honte que j'avais à me laisser aller de la sorte.

A n'en plus finir. Je pensais que quand j'aurais fini, je n'aurais plus qu'à partir me cacher jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Toutes ces fois où, comme un animal, j'avais joui de sa chair, et à présent je me lamentais à ses pieds, comme un enfant. Serais-je jamais un _homme_, à ses yeux ?

« - Peut-être as-tu fait des erreurs…Mais aujourd'hui tu as quelqu'un qui t'aime, c'est un signe que tu es bon. Et tu as ton fils, il n'est pas trop tard, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, que tu refuses de le voir gâcher son existence pour un monstre sans âme assoiffé de chimères… »

C'était elle qui me consolait…

« - Prends-le dans tes bras et dis-lui que tu l'aimes. »

« - Si je fais cela il ne me respectera plus et il n'obéira pas. »

« - C'est presque un homme maintenant, il peut choisir, guide-le juste… »

« - Il est trop jeune, c'est encore un enfant, tu ne te rends pas compte de… »

« - Il a mon âge », dit-elle tout simplement.

Je n'avais rien à répondre à cela. Mais je vis en relevant le visage vers elle qu'elle souriait, et j'embrassai doucement sa joue, pas ses lèvres.

« - Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'as plus le droit de m'embrasser… », chuchota t-elle en posant mes mains sur son visage, les yeux fermés.

Au lieu de cela, je la serrai à l'en étouffer, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur si particulière, serrant, serrant son corps frêle. A le briser.

Je réalisai alors que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de stupide, mourir pour elle, et que ça n'aurait pas eu la moindre importance.

Mais _qui_ étais-je devenu ?

Pourquoi, _comment_ l'ordre de mes priorités avait-il été ainsi renversé ?

Que resterait-il de moi si elle décidait justement de se détourner de moi ?

Cette confusion me rendit tout à coup nerveux et je la repoussai. J'avais conscience que ma conduite n'avait aucun sens. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Je lui tournai brutalement le dos.

« - Sors. Il faut que je réfléchisse. »

Elle le ne bougea pas.

« - Dehors ! »

Je la vis sursauter et se lever en un bond.

« - Ne crie pas. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton paisible et résigné.

Elle sortit de la pièce alors que je lui tournais le dos.

A présent qu'elle était partie, je me sentais vaguement mal à l'idée de l'attitude que j'avais eue.

Je lui sentais un fort potentiel à me désobéir et cela me faisait peur parfois.

Durant mon mariage, ma femme n'avait jamais osé me contredire, sauf quand j'ai voulu envoyer Drago à Durmstrang. Ca a été la seule fois où j'ai cédé.

Les femmes sont si sentimentales…

Quand à ma maîtresse…Appelons-la ainsi puisque c'est le terme approprié à la situation, sa jeunesse la portait à croire en des choses trop idéales. Le mariage est une prison, un étau duquel il est de bon ton de ne pas sortir. Et ça, je n'osais le lui dire.

Je hais ce terme de maîtresse. Il me semble d'une vulgarité sans nom. Des maîtresses, j'en avais eu, de ces femmes qui ne font que passer, dont l'importance décroît progressivement au fil même des minutes, une fois consommées.

Rien de ce j'avais vécu avec elles ne ressemblait à cette passion, à cette obsession…Non, rien. L'être humain rejette instinctivement ce qui lui est inconnu, et je ne faisait pas exception à la norme. Ces sentiments, ces idées qui me passaient par la tête ne m'étaient pas familières, j'en avais souvent peur.

Je pensais encore à cela lorsque la nuit s'installa et qu'on frappa à la porte.

Il était vingt-deux heures, déjà. Enfin.

J'allai ouvrir, d'un geste nerveux.

Je me retrouvais face à moi.

Enfin, face à une version de moi un peu plus jeune, un peu moins fatiguée.

L'instant ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, mais il sembla s'étirer à l'infini. Je ne me lasse pas d'en contempler les variations.

Il était là.

Je m'attendais à recevoir un enfant pâle, mince, à l'expression presque craintive, au regard fuyant. Et pas cette esquisse d'homme qui atteindrait sous peu la même taille que moi, aux mâchoires définies et aux yeux emplis des flammes d'une l'insolence installée en mon absence, sans doute aucun.

Mais c'était mon fils, une version de moi en un sens, car la ressemblance me frappa au plus haut point. Il avait changé. Son visage, et son âme aussi. Je le sentais. Je compris soudain toute la valeur du temps où j'avais été absent.

J'avais le souvenir d'un adolescent presque maladif, terne, éteint, tout de ruse et de calcul. Un vrai Serpentard tel que je l'avais façonné. Quelqu'un d'avant tout intelligent et rusé. Deux qualités indispensables dans le monde tel qu'il était.

Et j'avais sous les yeux quelqu'un qui n'était pas disposé à _obéir_.

Je l'ai senti dès le premier instant. Dès cette seconde où le temps s'est étiré et enroulé à l'infini, telle une infernale bande de möebius.

J'ai deviné tout cela en une seule seconde. J'aurais presque pu en apprendre davantage, en continuant à le fixer ainsi dans le silence, mais je me suis effacé pour le faire entrer.

Il ne parla pas. Pas tout de suite.

« - Tu es venu », fis-je simplement.

J'avais l'impression de m'adresser à un étranger.

« - Assieds-toi. »

J'invoquai deux fauteuils, puis m'assis dans l'un d'eux.

Il resta debout.

Je le fixai.

« - Papa… », le timbre de sa voix était grave, bien plus grave qu'autrefois, et son ton presque interrogatif.

J'essayai de me souvenir de la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était avant ma condamnation, la première. Aux vacances de Pâques, il y avait un an. Plus d'un an.

« - Tu disparais pendant un an… » Je compris qu'il frémissait de colère. « …Et tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles…J'aimerais savoir ce que tu trafiques au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe, ces traîtres, ces… »

« - Ce que je fais ne te regarde en rien et je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. »

Pas question de céder du terrain.

Il se tut.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

« - Allons droit aux faits. Es-tu marqué ? »

Il se décida à s'asseoir.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite.

« - Quand j'ai accepté de venir ici, je me suis juré de te faire dire tout ce qu'apparemment tu ne souhaites pas me dire. Je répondrai à tes questions et peut-être même… »

« - Il suffit ! Quel est ce ton que tu te donnes le droit de prendre ? N'oublie pas qui je reste, insolent ! »

« - Tu es mon père et au-delà de tout je te respecte », fit-il d'une voix basse et qu'il s'efforçait visiblement de maîtriser. Il avait dit cela avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de mécanique.

J'avais été absent trop longtemps et, comme je le craignais, il s'était anormalement développé. Mais les vieux réflexes étaient encore là.

« - Je voudrais juste, en échange de ce que je ferai ou ne ferai pas pour toi, que tu me donnes les raisons de ton absence. Un an. » Il avait ajouté cela en me regardant au fond des yeux. Les siens brillaient étrangement, mais je n'eus pas envie de savoir pour quelles raisons.

« - Tu vas d'abord m'écouter, et tu vas aussi te rappeler _qui_ te parle. L'absence n'excuse pas tout », répondis-je, sur un ton de mise en garde.

« - Oui. Je t'écoute. »

« - Bien. Es-tu marqué ? »

« - Je ne le suis pas. Pas encore », ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui sentait le défi.

« - L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? »

« - Pas avant la fin de l'année. Mère le lui a demandé… »

« - Elle…Je te demande pardon ! Que trafique-t-elle avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres ? »

Il hésita un instant devant ma colère.

« - Elle…Il l'a marquée, il y a quelques mois de cela. Tu comprends, il fallait… »

« - Je ne comprends rien du tout », hurlai-je. Je me levai en un bond. « Depuis quand prend-on ce genre de décision sans me consulter, c'est de l'inconscience… »

« - Mais tu étais parti ! », cria-t-il à son tour. « Personne ne savait où tu étais ! La situation était des plus graves ! Il racontait que tu l'avais trahi ! Il n'y a eu que ce moyen, il ne nous faisait plus confiance, comprends-tu, il n'y avait que ce moyen… »

Sa voix se brisa.

« - Tu es parti si longtemps, personne ne savait où tu étais, et si tu savais…Il veut te tuer…Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait tout-à-fait tort de vouloir le faire… »

« - Qu'as-tu dit ! »

Ma colère était loin d'être apaisée.

« - Je te défends de me parler sur ce ton... »

Je m'efforçais de contrôler ma voix.

Il baissa son regard.

« - Pardonne-moi. »

Il y eut un silence tendu.

« - Bien. Je t'ai fait venir car je veux te mettre en garde. Tu ne dois pas te faire marquer. Quels que soit les espoirs que tu fondes là-dessus, ils sont faux. Et il ne faut pas non plus que tu acceptes de le rencontrer. Autrement c'en sera fini de toi. As-tu compris ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« - Oui, et j'ai une question à te poser : et si je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir ? »

Un silence, cette fois inattendu, flotta un instant entre nous. Il cherchait à me défier. Très bien.

« - Alors ce qu'il te fera une fois à son ordre, je m'arrangerai pour te le faire subir avant lui, et de mes propres mains. Tu sais que j'en suis capable… »

Ca avait marché. Je le vis pâlir et se figer, puis porter machinalement la main à son épaule gauche, où résidait une cicatrice datant d'un de ses caprices qu'un jour, je m'étais chargé de punir.

Puis la haine envahit ses traits.

Ne comprenait-il pas que je tentais de le protéger…

Mieux valait se trouver d'un côté où le seul mal est asséné par les ennemis. Où la seule punition à une opération ratée est simplement la honte de l'échec et le dépit, et non l'exécution d'un doloris.

Mais cela, dans sa tête encombrée de rancœur et d'idées fausses, pouvait-il seulement le comprendre ?

« - As-tu bien compris ? »

Il eut une inspiration tremblante, son regard brillant s'efforçant de soutenir le mien, pâle.

C'était le moment d'assurer ma domination et d'entendre son approbation totale à ce que je lui demandais.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans rien dire.

Je répétai. Menaçant.

« - As-tu bien compris ? »

« - Si c'est ta volonté j'obéirai, bien entendu, _père_. Mais cette volonté que tu veux tant m'imposer, j'aurais aimé la connaître davantage, pendant toute cette année où tu t'es enfui. »

« - Je n'ai pas eu le choix, si tu réfléchissais un instant tu comprendrais. C'est aussi cela, servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres : soit tu le sers de toute ton âme, soit tu pars le plus loin possible et tu pries pour ne pas qu'il te retrouve. Mais je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.»

« - Je t'obéirai, puisque tu me le demandes. Mais n'oublies pas que cette année je serai majeur, et qu'après cela je ferai ce que bon me semble. »

« - Je te l'interdis ! »

Nous étions debout, face à face, prêts à nous sauter à la gorge.

A partir de ce moment-là nous ne songeâmes plus à abaisser la voix.

« - Sinon quoi ! Tu vas me tuer ? Me déshériter ? Tu ne possèdes plus rien ! Tu es sensé être en prison, la loi est sur toi, le manoir est sous les scellés du ministère…Que feras-tu ! »

J'ignorais ce détail, bien que je m'en sois douté. Impossible de le vérifier cependant jusqu'alors. Le Fidelitas n'existait donc plus, ils étaient bien partis…J'étais plus qu'officiellement un traître. Je n'osais imaginer ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je retombais entre leurs mains…

« - Que vas-tu faire si je ne t'obéis plus ? Et qui es-tu aujourd'hui pour me donner des ordres ? Tu es un étranger ! », poursuivit-il.

Alors j'ai remonté brusquement la manche de ma chemise. La Marque.

Puis je l'ai saisi au col. Insolent.

Cette souillure, qu'enfant il ne cessait de chercher à entrevoir, et que je dissimulais du mieux que je pouvais. Il l'avait à présent à quelques centimètres du visage.

« - Tu sais ce qu'on ressent, quand elle brûle ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Je l'ai vu. Sur _mère_. »

Sa voix était comme éteinte.

Je le lâchai, et fis quelques pas dans la pièce.

« - Tu as vu sa Marque ? »

J'étais soucieux tout à coup. Il mit du temps à répondre. Ou bien était-ce moi qui étais impatient.

« - Elle ne m'a pas laissé la voir », répondit-il sobrement.

« - Mais tu sais ce qu'il en est. Tu peut deviner à quel point on est misérable quand elle nous appelle et qu'on doit lui résister. »

Il n'osa pas répondre.

« - Si les usages n'ont pas changé, Il l'a marquée bien avant de l'autoriser à transplaner vers Lui ? Tu l'as vue, se tordre de douleur ? »

« - Arrête. »

Il n'avait pas crié. Son visage penché vers l'avant m'a soudain semblé las.

« - Elle l'a fait pour me protéger. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plait. C'est un_ sacrifice_, qu'elle a fait. »

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dicter ma conduite, je te rappelle. »

« - Papa… »

Je me retournai vers lui.

« - Cesse de discuter. »

« - Pour une fois…Sois compréhensif. Il s'est passé tant de choses… »

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il s'effondrait. C'était insupportable et je me ruai sur lui en hurlant.

« - Mais qui es-tu devenu, tu n'es plus mon fils ! »

Mon poing serré s'abattit violemment sur son visage et nous roulâmes à terre dans l'élan que j'avais donné.

La nouveauté fut qu'il répondit. Oh oui…Et la foi qu'il mit à se défendre fut la seule chose qui m'effraya vraiment lors de cette entrevue.

Les coups pleuvaient, dans la rage et dans une rapidité féline.

Nous avons roulé et renversé tout ce que se trouvait dans la pièce. Et nous nous sommes affrontés avec une violence telle qu'on aurait dit qu'un enjeu vital nous poussait. Et à bien y regarder, c'était le cas.

Plus tard, j'ai réalisé que ç'avait été l'étreinte la plus longue et la plus proche que nous avions connue jusqu'à présent.

Quelle ironie…

J'étais bien plus que lui habitué au combat. Il était fort, mais il n'était qu'un gosse. Il n'était encore qu'un gosse. Et je le sus aussitôt que cela commença : il ne pouvait être marqué…

Ses gestes pleins de fougue n'étaient pas chargés de la bestialité d'une lutte acharnée, non.

C'était la simple colère d'un enfant malheureux. Mais cela, je le compris plus tard. Bien plus tard.

Je le maintins sous moi pendant que j'immobilisais ses bras. Il cherchait encore à parer les coups qui, quelques instants plus tôt, pleuvaient sur son visage. Mais j'en avais fini avec lui. Il était vaincu. Je l'avais prévenu. Quelles que soient ses raisons, les miennes avaient triomphé.

J'étais monstrueux, croyez-vous que je l'ignore ?

« - Tu obéiras…Faut-il que j'aie encore à te convaincre ? »

Il m'observait, de ses yeux encore perçants à travers son visage ensanglanté. Il capitulerait, je le savais, mais pour combien de temps ?

« - Je ferai ce que tu me demanderas…Père. Mais je veux que tu me donnes les raisons…Des explications, j'en ai besoin pour comprendre, s'il te plait, papa. »

Je me remis doucement debout, sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Relève-toi, fils. »

Je lui tendis ma main et il la saisit.


	24. Allégeances

**Chapitre 24**

**Allégeances**

Il promit d'obéir. Il promit tout ce que je lui avais demandé. Je voyais avec satisfaction la peur à mon encontre dans son regard. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entrapercevoir aussi les regards haineux qu'il me jetait de temps à autres.

Je m'aperçus avec horreur que ma confiance en lui était sérieusement endommagée.

Je me fichais bien qu'il me haïsse, pourvu qu'il m'_obéisse_. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé de m'aimer, un père n'est pas fait pour être aimé. Du moins c'est ce que m'avait appris le mien. La famille Malefoy a ses propres règles d'éducation qu'elle transmet de génération en génération, un peu comme un gène coriace.

Je lançai un sort de guérison sur ses blessures.

« - Je suis fier de toi », fis-je.

« - Je suivrai ton conseil. Mais avant, tu avais promis de m'expliquer ta situation… »

« - C'est hors de question, et je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. »

« - Père, s'il te plait…Si tu savais ce qu'on raconte… »

« - Tu en sais déjà trop. »

« - J'ai entendu dire, par mère… »

« - N'y prêtes pas attention », coupai-je brusquement, soudain inquiet.

Mais il poursuivit.

« - Ils disent que tu t'es évadé du manoir avec cette sang de bourbe de Granger…Et ils disent aussi que tu aurais fait cela pour leur rendre service. Mais tu n'étais pas encore de leur côté, à cette époque-là ? J'ai raison ? Mère semble convaincue que tu as une maîtresse, je ne sais pas pourquoi…Est-ce vrai ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait échapper cette stupide fille ? »

J'étais soulagé que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement…Et étonné aussi. Peut-être était-ce trop inattendu pour eux. Tous n'imaginaient pas qu'un homme tel que moi prenne pour maîtresse une fille d'ascendance moldue et surtout, si jeune…

Et qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, m'avait sans doute plus haï qu'aimé.

« - Je ne peux te donner d'explications en ce qui concerne ma vie personnelle. Tu es proche de ta mère, qui elle-même est trop proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne dis pas à ta mère que j'ai une maîtresse, tout d'abord parce que c'est faux, mais surtout parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à subir plus de souffrances qu'elle n'en endure en ce moment. »

« - Mais c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas…Tu as trahi pour quelqu'un… »

« - Non. »

« - Mais si c'est le cas…Tu pourrais peut-être l'expliquer, revenir de notre côté… »

« - N'as-tu donc rien compris ! Crois-tu que ce soit un avenir d'être le serviteur d'une créature à peine humaine ! As-tu envie d'être devant Lui comme un elfe devant son maître ? »

« - Mais tu m'as toujours dit que c'était un honneur de servir la noblesse d'une telle cause… »

« - Je t'ai toujours dit de respecter le sang qui avait pour valeur d'être pur. De te battre pour ne pas qu'il se laisse corrompre. Mais le combat du Seigneur des Ténèbres est une lutte insensée pour un pouvoir qui n'existe pas et pour une immortalité qu'il ne partagera avec personne. C'est cela que tu veux être ? Un simple pion ? Si la guerre te démange, fais-la. Mais choisis un côté qui sert aussi bien tes intérêts que ceux des autres. Montre-toi rusé. Es-tu ou non à Serpentard ! Sois-en digne ! »

« - Ne cries pas, s'il te plait… »

« - J'en ai fini avec toi. Tu peux partir. Si tu suis mon ordre, je te considèrerai toujours comme mon fils. »

Et puis il est sorti, rejoindre Dumbledore qui l'attendait en bas.

Je suis resté dans mon fauteuil, silencieux, comme éteint.

J'entendais peu à peu les bruits de la maison se faire plus rares, les pas dans les escaliers s'atténuer et les voix dans le hall s'éteindre progressivement.

Puis on frappa, timidement, et j'invitai à entrer.

Elle est entrée et j'ai levé les yeux sur elle.

« - J'ai failli t'attendre. Que faisais-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas

« - J'attends une réponse. »

Ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir, et je massai mon front d'une main.

« - J'étais occupée ailleurs », dit-elle finalement.

« - Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Nouveau silence.

« - Que veux-tu savoir ? Ce que j'ai mangé ? A qui j'ai parlé ! Ce que j'ai pensé en montant les escaliers ! »

Sa voix était sourde et grave, visiblement elle faisait tout pour contrôler sa colère.

« - Commençons par là, oui », ajoutai-je calmement.

J'adorais quand elle ne contrôlait plus ses esprits. Son sang était désespérément Gryffondor.

Je l'entendis respirer profondément.

« - En fait, je me demandais si ton entrevue s'était bien passée, voilà. Si ton fils avait été à la hauteur de tes exigences… »

Etait-ce un brin d'ironie que je décelais-là ?

« - Surveille la façon dont tu me parles. »

J'avais dit cela d'un ton si calme et si bas que l'effet fut plus qu'efficace. Elle commençait même à trembler légèrement. Parfait.

Je massais toujours mon front douloureux.

« - Viens par là », lui demandai-je.

« - Non. »

Je crois que je mis longtemps à réaliser sa réponse, et encore plus à assimiler la puissance d'un tel affront.

Je la regardai enfin dans les yeux et elle se recula contre le mur derrière elle.

« - Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »

Elle commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

Je sentais la colère me gagner.

« - Ne compte pas sur moi. Pas avec la façon dont tu me traites », ajouta-t-elle.

Je commençais à en avoir plus que marre d'avoir à lutter pour me faire obéir.

Je me levai. Elle s'efforça de paraître calme mais la terreur gagnait son regard, tandis que je me rapprochais d'elle.

J'attrapai son bras sans ménagements et la tirai vers moi.

« - Tu voudrais que j'avale ça, espèce de garce. Alors explique-moi ce que tu viens faire dans ma chambre… »

« - Ne sois pas comme ça… »

Elle commençait doucement à pleurer.

« - Pourquoi tu es si…Tu deviens si… »

Elle se tut, la voie nouée par un sanglot. Pourquoi était-elle si sensible ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle rien…

« - Mais parle, vas-y ! », criai-je.

Cependant les larmes eurent une fois de plus le dessus, et elle garda le silence. Il n'y eut pas de sanglots, juste quelques perles qui roulèrent silencieusement sur son visage.

Puis, avec ce qui me sembla d'une tendresse et d'une lenteur infinie, elle appuya son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et entoura mon cou de ses bras. Je préférais quand elle était sage ainsi.

« - Je suis fatiguée, de cette situation que l'on vit. Je ne sais jamais si je peux entièrement te faire confiance… », parvint-elle à me chuchoter à l'oreille.

« - Tu te moques de moi », commençai-je, à nouveau en colère.

Elle essaya de se détacher de moi mais je la tenais solidement.

« - Ne sois pas comme ça…Tu me fais peur… », répondit-elle alors.

« - Tu t'imagines que j'ai risqué ma vie à quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans raison particulière, juste parce que ça m'est venu à l'esprit ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle le savait. J'en étais sûr.

Mais elle-même semblait ne pas en être sûre.

Je la tins un moment ainsi, dans le bruit de ses sanglots.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je tentai de détourner le sujet.

« - As-tu croisé Drago, tout-à-l'heure ? », fis-je en tâchant de maîtriser ma voix.

« - Il est passé devant moi sans me voir. En fait il m'a ignorée superbement et il est reparti avec Dumbledore. Que lui as-tu demandé ? »

« - Je lui ai demandé d'éviter de se faire marquer, s'il le pouvait », répondis-je d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

« - J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ton humour », soupira-t-elle. « Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? »

C'est qu'elle y tenait.

« - Non. »

J'en profitai pour embrasser son cou avant de le mordre. Cela m'avait manqué, en fait.

« - Tu me fais mal, tu le sais ? », gémit-elle.

« - Tu as besoin de geindre ! Faut-il que je te montre ce que tu m'as fait, la dernière fois ? Ca n'a même pas eu le temps de cicatriser, petite goule ! »

Elle rit.

« - Et ça te fait rire ! Tu vas voir… »

« - Non ! »

A nouveau, je mordis gentiment son cou et ses éclats de rire se perdirent dans mon dos, sa poitrine s'abaissant et se soulevant frénétiquement au gré de cette crise de gaîté. Je me mis à rire, aussi.

Je ne sais pas comment nous avons roulé au sol, sur les tapis, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Nous riions de plus en plus, et c'était plus un jeu qu'un vulgaire préambule sexuel.

En ces moments-là, j'essayais toujours d'oublier qui j'étais vraiment, et qui _elle_, elle était. C'était indispensable si je ne voulais pas avoir un épouvantable sursaut de recul dû à ma conscience (émergeante ces temps-ci), avant de réaliser l'horreur et la folie de notre liaison, avant de réaliser que cette histoire n'avait pas sa place dans _le monde tel qu'il était_. Avant de réaliser que je n'étais qu'un voleur et un pillard quand je m'emparais des trésors de son corps, et cela, même si elle y consentait. Elle était jeune…Et un jour, j'en était certain, même si je mourrais le lendemain, elle finirait par me haïr.

Du moins encore plus qu'en ce moment même.

J'étais pathétiquement couché au-dessous d'elle, comme sa victime consentante, et je riais à gorge déployée. Elle cessa de mordiller mon cou et revint au-dessus de mon visage.

J'ai fait comme une fille. Et je me suis laissé embrasser. Comme elle. Comme elle l'avait fait très souvent. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé faire.

C'est tellement intime, toutes ces choses…J'ai toujours senti que ma pudeur ne se situait pas au même niveau que celle des autres. Quand à la Sienne…Elle était aux antipodes de la mienne, c'était évident. Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle pas ?

Pourquoi me suis-je laissé faire ? Je l'ignore encore. Je crois que je voulais lui faire plaisir, tout simplement. Lui montrer je ne sais quoi…

« - Tu comptes me laisser là, par terre ? », demandai-je.

« - Tu penses que tu mérites mieux ? », répondit-elle, espiègle. « Moi je te trouve très beau, par terre. »

« - Ca ne convient pas à mon rang », répliquai-je.

Et je me détournai d'elle quand elle voulu m'embrasser.

« - Très bien, si son altesse boude, je vais aller attendre ailleurs qu'elle ait fini », dit-elle, faussement hautaine.

Elle fit mine de se relever.

Je m'empêchai de faire le moindre geste pour la retenir.

Elle me toisa, un moment.

« - Ah je vois, on feint l'indifférence, monsieur Malefoy…Vous croyez m'avoir comme ça… »

« - Reviens par ici… »

Je l'empoignai et l'installai à nouveau sur moi.

« - Hélà, doucement ! », fit-elle en riant. « Tu as vraiment du mal à jouer la soumission…Ce n'est pas pour toi. »

« - Tu te trompes. »

Je restai toujours immobile, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça », se plaignit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, toujours. « J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas me manger. »

Je ne pouvais cesser pourtant de lui sourire ainsi. Le meilleur est l'attente.

Je contemplai un moment le plafond, alors qu'elle s'installait à nouveau sur moi, doucement. Puis le plafond disparut peu à peu dans mes pensées, et je voyais davantage le ciel à sa place, alors que je m'abandonnais aux sensations de son poids sur le mien, de ses lèvres contre ma bouche. Mes yeux étaient ouverts, mais aveugles. Seules les émotions atteignaient mon cerveau, je crois.

Sa bouche, encore sa bouche sur mon visage, ses mains qui m'effleurent, qui me caressent comme si j'étais en porcelaine…Une partie de moi avait envie de répliquer devant une telle domination, une telle attention à moi, à mes sensations…

Elle me déshabilla comme on déshabille un enfant, avec des gestes lents, très lents, pleins de délicatesse. Je cessai alors de lutter.

Je sentais sa bouche qui descendait peu à peu vers mon bas-ventre, et je me délectai à l'avance de ce qui allait suivre…

Elle fut douce, elle fut maladroite à certains moments, mais surtout elle fut tendre, tout le long. Je me suis senti aimé, et je l'ai trouvée belle, du début à la fin, même quand ma vue brouillée par le plaisir ne me la laissa plus qu'entrevoir…

Accoutumé comme je l'étais à cette pratique, je trouvai pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, que l'humiliation latente habituelle de l'acte était totalement absente.

Et puis j'ai senti tout à coup toute la force de la jouissance, de cette jouissance particulière, abrasive, physiquement dévastatrice, et surtout décuplée car provoquée par une personne _importante_.

Aimante, tendre, et encore relativement pure…

Il peut paraître étrange de dire que je me suis senti neuf, affranchi, pardonné, quand je me suis laissé aller et qu'elle m'a laissé jouir dans sa bouche.


	25. Dans mes bras

**Chapitre 25**

**Dans mes bras**

Son poids léger tomba sur moi, sans bruit, avec autant de réalité qu'une feuille morte. Son corps frêle rebondit presque sur le mien. J'étais en sueur, en paix. Elle, essoufflée, tremblante, légère.

Dans mes bras.

Mes bras qui s'étaient instinctivement refermés autour d'elle me donnaient l'impression de la consoler d'une peine subtilement inconnue.

Ses boucles douces sur la peau de mes bras, de mes épaules.

J'attend qu'elle se calme un peu, puis je la renverse, au ralenti me semble-t-il, et j'attrape sa bouche, caressante et chaude, je goûte, je ne l'ai jamais fait auparavant, et rien n'est sale, rien, car c'est sa bouche, rien n'est plus pur, et ainsi je fais connaissance avec cette partie de moi que j'ai ignorée si longtemps, c'est sucré, et sa langue s'entremêle encore plus profondément à la mienne…C'est dévorant.

Cette sensation de me fondre, de m'évanouir, cette dissolution revint, plus forte que jamais, et plus forte que jamais aussi revint la sensation d'être absolu.

J'avais l'impression, de plus en plus en plus déroutante, que la crise que je traversais ne se terminerait jamais.

Que ces moments où je me sentais comme lavé de moi-même alterneraient indéfiniment avec ces accès bestiaux et sanglants, impulsifs jusqu'à la morts, cette nature sauvage.

Autant se l'avouer.

J'étais en passe, je crois, d'admettre vraiment qui j'étais. Je réalisais que j'étais né pour faire la guerre, et rien d'autre.

Longtemps j'avais répugné à me salir les mains, mais la guerre aidant, j'avais compris que je n'étais qu'en apparence cet être raffiné qui se contentait de semer les graines du chaos et de la discorde.

Tous ces efforts insensés, tout cet argent distribué à tous vents, toutes ces lois que je m'étais efforcé de retarder, tous ces services que j'avais acheté, toutes ces choses que je tenais autrefois si bien cachées dans les entrailles du manoir, tous ces poisons que je me procurais illégalement à St Mangouste par des guérisseurs peu scrupuleux…

Tous ces pots de vin distribués à tout va pour des choses qui m'apparaissaient soudain si dérisoires, tout ce secret, ces objets auxquels j'attachais presque plus d'importance qu'à ma vie…Le journal de Jedusor…J'avais toujours pensé que j'aurais mieux fait de l'introduire une année plus tôt. C'aurait pu être une affaire rondement menée…

Mais cela resta une tentative gâchée, et je remercie la destinée qu'il en ait été ainsi. Non pas pour son principe, mais parce qu'il aurait pu la tuer, la tuer Elle, et que je serais mort comme un chien, je n'en doute pas une seconde, si je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée.

Rien que pour cela.

C'était ce que je pensais, alors que je goûtais à sa bouche, pour la première fois de ma vie cette étrange substance au goût métallisé.

Toutes ces choses que j'avais faites, et qui ne m'avaient pas une seconde ému outre mesure, toutes ces choses n'étaient rien comparés à l'ivresse de la bataille et du sang que j'avais appris à connaître. Et cette ivresse-là, elle-même, n'était rien comparée à la sensation d'oubli et d'élévation que je ressentais quand elle était dans mes bras.

Pourquoi donc son sang si impur m'était si indifférent en ces moments, et aussi pendant tous les autres ?

Si un jour j'étais à nouveau libre, affranchi, réhabilité…Supporterais-je de l'avoir à mes côtés ? J'étais un tel idiot…J'aurais dû me demander si _elle_, elle supporterait, oserait s'afficher avec moi.

C'était presque risible, rien que d'imaginer leurs têtes…Juste avant qu'ils ne se précipitent pour me lapider, avec leurs mains infâmes de traîtres et de Sang-de-Bourbe…

Je la tenais toujours sous moi, sa respiration était tremblante, désordonnée. La mienne aussi sans doutes.

« - Pourquoi te plais-tu tant à me mettre hors d'état de te faire des choses…Heureusement que j'ai de l'imagination… », soufflai-je à son oreille.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et me lança un sourire radieux, toujours haletante.

« - Non… »

« - Tu ne vas pas discuter, quand même… »

« - Tu es beau, quand tu es comme ça…Satisfait. Tu n'es pas obligé », ajouta-t-elle.

J'humidifiai deux doigts que je fis glisser sur la courbe de son sein, et son extrémité se tendit aussitôt, je sentis cela avec un frisson de volupté.

« - Si, tu as envie… »

Je crois qu'un sourire démesurément carnassier déformait mon visage, à cet instant-là.

Ma main descendit encore plus bas, à la rencontre de son sexe en attende de bien plus, c'était évident. Elle ruisselait. Comme je regrettai qu'elle m'ait laissé partir sans elle…

J'appuyai doucement sur sa partie le plus sensible et elle eut un frisson, une violente inspiration.

Ma bouche contre sa joue, je regardais l'expression de ses yeux devenir de plus en plus vacante, à mesure que mes doigts s'affairaient autour de son sexe puis dans la douceur des ses chairs brûlantes. Brûlantes comme ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges, mouillées comme sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle ne cessait de mordre.

Cette chair malmenée me donna envie de la goûter, ce que je fis, et quand je me reculai un instant pour contempler son visage, je vis une goûte de sang couler lentement le long de la courbe veloutée de sa joue. Encore une fois…Je ne l'avais pas fait exprès…Je l'essuyai du bout des doigts avant de la porter à ma bouche. Je ne sais pas si elle le vit, mais elle n'eut pas de réaction.

Ses yeux se contentèrent de me fixer rêveusement.

Je descendis, le long de son ventre palpitant, et je m'évertuai, avec ma langue, à lui procurer plus de frissons que je ne lui en avais jamais donné. J'arrivai à cet épicentre de son plaisir, brûlant, ruisselant, et elle gémit. Chacun de me coups de langues la faisait respirer de plus en plus fort…Gémir de plus en plus fort.

Sa main vint agripper la mienne, et je devinai ce qu'elle voulait.

Alors d'un doigt je commençai à la caresser, avant de l'introduire, le plus lentement que je pus.

Il fallait faire durer le moment le plus possible…

Je revins au-dessus d'elle, mes doigts toujours enfouis en elle, et vis que son visage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Je goûtai sa saveur salée, y appliquant mes lèvres, ma langue.

Sa dissolution était proche. Son bassin ondulait à présent au rythme de mes caresses. Sa respiration était de plus en plus désordonnée. Je l'avais entièrement sous mon contrôle.

Je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque détail…

Ses doigts se sont resserrés davantage autour de mon poignet, plantant ses ongles dedans, pendant qu'elle plantait les ongles de son autre main dans la chair de mon omoplate. Même cette douleur était un délice.

Plante donc tes petites griffes…

Enfin, elle convulsa, laissant échapper un long gémissement qu'elle s'efforça malgré tout de contenir. Mais j'avais gagné.

Je roulai à ses côtés, et contemplai son visage transpirant, ses yeux fermés, puis la peau de mon poignet marquée de ses ongles : juste au-dessus de la Marque. Je ressentis alors un trouble inexprimable.

Elle sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Sa poitrine menue se soulevait encore de façon saccadée. Je promenai une main sur son ventre.

« - Ce n'est pas cette fois-ci qu'on va faire un bébé… », lui soufflai-je doucement.

Son rire résonna comme une musique à mes oreilles. Elle ne répondit pas mais un sourire resta accroché à ses lèvres.

Puis elle attrapa ma main et ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« - Encore ? », demandai-je.

« - Tu as de beaux yeux », dit-elle alors sans raison.

« - Ne cherches pas à détourner le sujet. »

« - C'est la vérité. Surtout là, maintenant. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais que répondre. Ni comment le prendre. C'était aux femmes qu'on disait ces choses-là…

« - Oui, encore », ajouta-t-elle.

Elle dirigea ma main et la posa sur son sein. Ses jambes se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, en un geste presque impatient et sans équivoque.

Son sourire était espiègle, à présent.

Elle se redressa et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« - Très bien… »

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, et une fois encore elle roula sous moi.

« - Mais cette fois… »

Je la fis rouler sur le ventre, toujours sur ce tapis moelleux. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé.

« - On va ajouter une variante... »

Ma main remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse, puis enserra la courbe de sa fesse. Les bras repliés sous elle, elle me regardait, fiévreuse, mordillant l'extrémité de son pouce, le visage étendu sur la masse voluptueuse de ses boucles sombres. Puis du bout des doigts, plongeant dans les profondeurs de son entrejambe, j'effleurai l'ouverture chaude, toujours mouillée.

Elle ferma les yeux.

« - Non, ne ferme pas les yeux, je veux te voir », fis-je sérieusement.

« - Mais tu me vois », susurra-t-elle.

« - Pas assez. »

« - Rapproche toi, alors… »

Elle souriait.

« - Garde les yeux ouverts, c'est tout ce que je te demande… »

« - Tout ce que tu voudras », répondit-elle.

« - L'obéissance te vas bien. »

Elle eut un petit rire qui se transforma aussitôt en long frisson gémissant, alors que mes doigts la pénétraient bien plus franchement et profondément que la fois précédente, effleurant volontairement au passage ce renflement de chair si sensible… J'eus l'impression un instant qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Mais elle se tut.

La courbe de son dos, sa chute de reins étaient un délice, une invitation brûlante. Le mouvement de mes doigts se fit plus violent, et elle se cambra. Je sentis renaître en moi les premiers spasmes d'une nouvelle érection.

Elle était au bord de la jouissance, mais je cessai malgré tout le mouvement, et la remis sur le dos. Soulevant sa jambe, je descendis à nouveau le long de son corps, et ma bouche vorace revint s'appliquer contre son sexe palpitant, le dévorant plus qu'autre chose…Ses cris retentirent alors dans la pièce sans plus aucune retenue. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon cuir chevelu, et elle convulsa violemment, bien plus intensément que la fois précédente.

Puis ses cris s'estompèrent, et sa respiration se fit plus calme.

Alors, comme elle l'avait fait elle-même un moment plus tôt, je rampai au-dessus d'elle et me reposai sur son corps, contre la peau douce de ses seins. Elle caressa ma tête, tendre.

« - Tu as envie, de nouveau… », murmura-t-elle.

« - Je te laisse te reposer. »

« - Non, j'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je veux te faire plaisir… »

« - Tu es fatiguée… »

Et elle l'était, je le savais, je le sentais.

« - Moi je crois que c'est toi qui es fatigué », fit-elle, espiègle.

« - Tu me connais mal, encore. »

« - Quel vantard tu fais ! »

« - Tu me cherches », répondis-je.

« - J'en ai envie, aussi. S'il te plait. »

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir… »

« - Pas trop longtemps, s'il te plait, j'ai… »

Mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt, poussant un soupir rauque alors que je venais de la pénétrer, en un élan qu'elle n'attendait pas et qui la surprit.

Je goûtai ses lèvres, embrassai ses joues, mordillai son cou…Sans mordre vraiment, cette fois. J'enroulai autour de moi ses jambes, et nous soulevai du sol. Il était temps de retourner dans un lit. Surtout à la pensée de ce que je lui réservais.

Nous nous écroulâmes sur les draps, déjà en sueur, mais pas encore rassasiés. La subtilité des moments qui venaient de s'écouler avait disparu, et cette étreinte était bien plus bestiale, bien plus franche, bien plus assoiffée que tout ce qui avait précédé.

Je ne songeais plus à contrôler la force de mes coups de reins.

Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, et j'aimai cela. J'étais profondément perdu dans sa chaleur, et toute trace de réflexion s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place à l'extase.

Elle me serrait de plus en plus fort, me laissant de moins en moins m'éloigner d'elle.

Et puis d'un coup, je la soulevai sous moi, passant mes bras dans son dos, une main crispée sur sa nuque sous ses cheveux, et explosai de jouissance…Je donnai quelques coups de rein supplémentaires, et je la sentis se tordre à son tour, se cambrer, céder aux convulsions du plaisir…

Tremblants, en sueur, nous ne bougeâmes pas de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et nous endormîmes ainsi enlacés, dans le calme, et dans la tendresse la plus totale.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à sortir de cette chambre.

Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, elle me réveilla en sursaut en se détachant de moi, fébrile.

Voyant mon incompréhension, elle m'expliqua, avec une expression terrorisée :

« - Ginnie va se demander où je suis, elle a sans doute déjà compris que je n'étais pas avec les autres. D'ailleurs, eux aussi doivent vraiment soupçonner je-ne-sais-quoi, maintenant… »

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu découches », observai-je, avec le plus de clarté dont j'étais capable.

« - Je leur disais que je devais travailler mes ASPICs, anticiper pour l'année prochaine…Ils m'ont crue sans problèmes…Ginnie, Ron, Harry, ils croient tous que je travaille dans une des pièces au dernier étage, mais s'ils en viennent à me chercher ! Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien leur raconter… »

« - Tu penses qu'il ont des soupçons ? »

Bizarrement, cette pensée ne suscitait pas en moi la moindre crainte.

Je la regardai ramasser ses vêtements à terre et le remettre avec des gestes désordonnés.

« - Non, pas le moindre…Ils plaisantaient même à ce sujet, une fois…Ron me disait… _« Attention à ne pas te retrouver nez-à-nez avec Lucius Malefoy, il pourrait en profiter pour t'égorger, l'air de rien ! ». _Non, je pense que c'est la dernière chose qui leur viendrait à l'esprit. Mais j'ai quand même des craintes. »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Moi ? »

« - Oui, _ça_ te traverserait l'esprit, à toi ? »

« - Moi, je crois que je ne penserais qu'à cela… », répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je souris.

« - Il faut vraiment que j'y aille…Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps… »

« - Vraiment ? », la coupai-je.

« - Je pensais que tu serais trop préoccupé, je ne sais pas…Je n'ai dit à personne que j'allais travailler, ce soir, je ne sais pas si ils m'ont cherchée ou pas…Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je l'attrapai juste avant qu'elle ne sorte, sans cérémonie, et l'embrassai goulûment sur le pas de la porte. Un peu trop possessivement pour être honnête.

Elle était habillée à l'emporte pièce, mais moi j'étais entièrement nu sous ses mains, et lorsqu'elle se détacha de moi, elle me caressa un instant les fesses avant de les flatter d'une tape coquine.

« - Toi… », l'avertis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant, tout en la poussant contre le mur, avant de l'embrasser de la façon la plus suggestive qu'il m'était possible.

Je la relâchai alors et la regardai disparaître dans les escaliers, après qu'elle m'ait jeté un regard…Un regard inoubliable.

Au matin, très tôt, alors que je traversais la maison pour me rendre aux cuisines, espérant encore une fois éviter toute rencontre désagréable, j'eus la surprise de la croiser, au détour d'un couloir encore sombre.

« - Bonjour… »

Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, souriant l'un à l'autre sans avoir besoin d'en dire plus.

« - Déjà levé ? »

« - Toujours levé tôt, tu devrais le savoir… », répondis-je.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, tout-à-l'heure… Je pars à la fin de la semaine. Chez mes parents. Je reviens début août. »

« - Ce sera trop long. »

Je n'étais pas disposé à la laisser partir.

« - Je les vois déjà peu, tu sais… »

Je réalisai alors qu'elle était si jeune…Encore si attachée à ses parents, encore _obligée_ de l'être…

Je ne trouvai rien à dire alors.


	26. Mon ange

**Chapitre 26**

**Mon ange**

Le soir-même, il ne lui sembla pas nécessaire de me rendre visite.

Je savais qu'elle devait donner le change, se montrer présente afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, mais le désir est une chose incontrôlable, et, roulé en boule sur mon lit, j'étais pathétiquement convulsé par le manque.

Je finis pas me jeter un sort de sommeil.

Le lendemain se révéla être une journée…Intéressante. Nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Et le soir, à nouveau, nous étions sensés nous préparer à une confrontation. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la journée, à nouveau. Et j'étais comme un lion en cage.

Le départ, plus discret se fit par groupes. Pas de scène de départ insoutenable. Elle ne me vit pas partir et je crois que ce fut mieux. Nous avons transplané par groupe de trois, une fois dehors.

La chair imprégnée par deux jours entiers de manque, je crois que j'aurais pu me venger sur une armée entière.

Dans les entrailles du ministère, nous tendîmes une embuscade à des mangemorts sensés s'approprier je ne sais quelle trouvaille au Département des Mystères. Je me fichais de toutes ces histoires. Cela me rappela d'autres souvenirs guerriers, en ce même endroit…

Je tuai trois hommes, cette nuit-là.

Le premier reçu le sort classique. Je pense qu'il est celui qui a le moins souffert.

Le second eut la malchance de me lancer un sort de désarmement juste avant que je ne me jette littéralement sur lui et que je le désarme à mon tour. Poussé par l'instinct sanglant qui m'accompagnait en temps de bataille, j'attrapai sa tête encagoulée et la tournai d'un seul coup.

Le craquement sec de ses cervicales qui se brisaient me procura un apaisement sans nom. Pas autant qu'une nuit d'amour avec elle. Non. Mais je me contentai de ce que j'avais.

Je ne récupérai pas ma baguette tout de suite. Une épée accrochée à un mur semblait m'attendre. Que faisait donc cette arme ridicule en un tel lieu ? Je m'en moquais.

Je la saisis.

Elle était lourde mais je la maniais avec une facilité grandissante. J'embrochai le troisième et le saignai comme un animal.

Un quatrième vint par derrière et tenta de me jeter un sort.

J'eus la chance de me retourner assez vite pour le blesser, mais pas mortellement, j'en suis sûr.

Cette loque de Crabbe hurla comme un chien, pourtant je savais que je l'avais à peine effleuré.

Heureusement, cet ange de vertu pour lequel avait trop tendance à se prendre Severus n'était pas sur mon dos à ce moment-là. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à supporter les réflexions et les regards en coin qu'ils m'avaient tous lancées après la mort de Bellatrix.

Tous, sauf le Survivant.

Et _qui_ viendrait me faire le reproche d'avoir éliminé ce ramassis de déchets humains ? Les veuves de mangemorts n'avaient pas l'habitude de courir après la publicité.

De retour de mission, certains étaient blessés, mais aucune perte pour nous cette fois-là, je crois.

Je n'étais même pas blessé.

J'étais épuisé mais serein.

Il était tard. On frappa.

Je criai d'entrer. C'était elle. Elle hésitait encore sur le pas de la porte.

« - Tu ne viens pas pendant deux jours, et tu te décides enfin, comme par hasard, le soir où tu me sais le plus dangereux. A croire que tu aimes prendre des risques », fis-je d'un ton sarcastique mais également fatigué.

Ce disant, je marchais vers elle d'un pas décidé.

Elle étouffa un cri, et se jeta en arrière hors de ma portée. J'éclatai de rire. Sa main aux aguets se laissa attraper et je la portai à mes lèvres, embrassant voluptueusement l'intérieur de sa paume.

« - Entre. »

Je ne plaisantais plus.

Elle me suivit docilement et je refermai derrière elle.

« - J'étais inquiète », dit-elle calmement.

« - Tu ne devrais pas. Je me suis bien amusé ce soir. »

« - Tu as du sang sur ta chemise. Est-ce que… »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas le mien. »

Elle me jeta un regard chargé d'infernaux soupçons.

Mais résolut sagement de ne pas les vérifier.

« - Je pars demain », fit-elle alors sans autre préambule, comme pour dévier du sujet.

Je sentis que c'était là la raison première de sa venue. Elle était venue me dire au-revoir. Aussitôt, mon entrain s'évanouit. J'allais bientôt devoir me passer d'elle.

« - Alors on n'a pas de temps à perdre, approche-toi un peu. »

Elle sourit timidement…Timidement ! Après ce qu'elle m'avait laissé lui faire deux jours plus tôt…J'étais sidéré par sa nature si incompréhensible, si…Féminine, en fait.

« - Faut-il que je te supplie ? »

Son sourire devint plus franc.

« - Je sais que tu ne le ferais jamais, tu es trop fier. »

« - C'est vrai. »

Je m'assis sur le lit.

« - Viens », lui dis-je simplement.

« - Tu es plein de sang. »

Elle avait le don de décupler mon imagination…

« - Et bien…Si tu nettoyais ça ?

Son regard me défia un instant, silencieux. Puis elle s'approcha lentement de moi.

Ses doigts délicats, si fins déboutonnaient ma chemise avec une douceur troublante. Elle rejeta en arrière les mèches qui traînaient sur mes épaules.

« - Tu as tué des gens, n'est-ce pas, ce soir… », murmura t-elle d'une voie tremblante.

« - Ne me pose pas de questions, et je ne te dirai pas de mensonges. Tu sais bien. »

Que répondre d'autre ?

Ses mains si mirent à trembler légèrement, tout comme le son de sa voix.

« - Tu l'as fait, je le sens sur ta peau. »

« - Ca n'est que du sang. »

« - Non, c'est autre chose, quelque chose que je sens sur toi mais…Qui ne se voit pas. Tu sais bien mentir, mais pas à moi », ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sourit, triste, à mi-chemin des larmes. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui me déplaisait et que je n'avais pas prévue.

« - N'y pense pas. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Sa main attrapa la mienne et je me laissai diriger vers la salle de bains. Elle fit jaillir l'eau de la robinetterie argentée.

« - Tu veux prendre une douche ? », fit-elle, souriant toujours à demi.

« - Ca peut s'arranger, si c'est indispensable. J'ai l'impression que ça te plairait.»

« - Ah ? Maintenant mon avis t'intéresse… »

« - Oui, c'est nouveau », coupai-je. « Et fais attention que je ne décide pas de me raviser. »

Elle s'avança vers moi.

« - Je dois aussi te déshabiller entièrement ? »

« - Tu as bien commencé », fis-je observer.

Son sourire devint plus franc lorsqu'elle approcha ses mains de ma taille. Ses cheveux frôlaient ma clavicule alors qu'elle détachait contre mon ventre les derniers vestiges de ma pudeur.

Sa main, douce, sur ma fesse gauche.

« - Quand tu auras fini de laisser traîner tes mains baladeuses… »

« - Mais on dirait que vous faites des manières, monsieur Malefoy ? »

« - Des manières … »

Les mots s'étira pensivement sur mes lèvres.

Que faisait-elle encore habillée ?

Je commençai, fébrile, à détacher ses vêtements, qui semblaient trop décidés à ne pas se laisser faire, et dans un mouvement impatient, j'en déchirai une partie. Il ne s'agissait pas là de sauvagerie, bien sûr que non…Juste d'impatience.

Elle poussa un léger cri quand, exaspéré par ce pantalon de moldus qu'elle portait et qui, trop épais et rigide me résistait plus que de raison, je déchirai d'un coup sec l'ouverture métallique qui avait osé me résister en un tel moment.

« - Doucement ! »

Mais je fermai sa bouche d'un baiser. Un baiser assez puissant pour que sa bouche ne soit plus rien qu'une de ces autres parties d'elle destinées à me satisfaire.

Je la poussai alors dans la douche, comme un ange détrempé au milieu de cette mosaïque immaculée.

Ses cheveux, soie ruisselante, se collèrent à son visage et sur ses épaules, épousant aussi la courbe de ses seins. Elle était entièrement nue, à l'exception d'une bague argentée à son annulaire gauche.

« - Tu ne viens pas ? », me demanda-t-elle, adorable.

Sans répondre, je m'avançai et la rejoignis. Moi, j'aurais pu la regarder ainsi pendant le restant de mes jours.

Elle attrapa une éponge naturelle ronde et hypertrophiée, et l'imbiba de savon, avant de parcourir ma peau avec une douceur toute maternelle qui me faisait frissonner de plus en plus fort…Elle n'oublia aucun des recoins de mon corps et, lorsqu'elle eut fini, je me trouvais dans un état de désir tel qu'elle le sentit, ou plutôt qu'elle le vit, et m'avertit :

« - Pas tout de suite…A ton tour, maintenant. »

Elle me tendit l'objet doux, rond, lourd de toute l'eau qui l'imprégnait.

Elle était belle, ainsi mouillée, les cheveux collés à sa peau, les cils chargés de minuscules gouttes, la lèvre inférieure luisante, sa peau tendre entièrement offerte à ma vue…Mais pas immédiatement à mes mains. La courbe ronde de ses épaules, ses seins tendres tournés vers moi…

« - Tourne-toi. »

Elle s'exécuta.

L'éponge descendis le long de son dos étroit, cambré, et le contourna pour caresser son ventre, avant de descendre le long de sa cuisse, puis de remonter… »

« - Tu triches », tenta-t-elle de répliquer. Mais sa voix embuée de désir la trahissait.

« - Je ne fais que faire ce que tu m'as demandé…Je te lave. »

« - Je connais des façons moins… »

Elle s'interrompit, inspirant vivement l'air entre ses dents, car je venais de parcourir un endroit plus sensible que les autres…

Ses cheveux trempes collaient à ses épaules, et je les soulevai pour l'embrasser dans le creux du cou. L'éponge remonta sur son ventre, sa poitrine, ses épaules, et l'apparente innocence d'un tel instrument ne trompait plus personne. Chaque caresse la faisait se tendre, se cambrer encore plus.

Je savais aussi que c'était la dernière fois avant bien longtemps, et son souvenir de moi devait à tout prix lui donner envie de revenir un jour…

Elle venait de se retourner face à moi. Sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, je la pris dans mes bras. Son corps était doux et tendre, fragile. Elle était bien plus petite que moi et j'étais courbé sur elle.

Ses bras entourèrent mon cou et son ventre s'écrasa contre le mien. Ce n'était plus le moment de jouer et je la soulevai. Elle s'accrocha à moi et je la plaquai contre le mur ruisselant, ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille.

« - Tu veux… », demandai-je.

Son regard était déjà flou. Elle acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Le meilleur moment était venu.

Je vins en elle d'un seul élan, et elle cria.

« - Tu as mal… »

Mais son sourire m'inonda alors et le doute s'envola.

Sa tête dans mon cou, et son corps si fragile qu'il me semblait parfois qu'un geste suffirait à le briser…Comment décrire cette extase si particulière ?

Des fois, je crois avec une foi déconcertante que je suis fou.

Ses jambes enroulées autour de moi se resserraient progressivement, et elle maîtrisait progressivement les ébats. C'était si évident…

Il me fallait sa bouche. Je redressai son visage et l'appuyai au mur avant de l'embrasser. J'avais faim aussi de cette chair-là.

Les mouvements de nos reins se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés, et je me décidai à calmer cela : le moment devait durer le plus longtemps possible.

Elle eut un gémissement de protestation.

« - Pourquoi tu arrêtes… »

« - Pour ne pas que tu t'envoles loin, mon ange. »

« - Continue, s'il te plait… »

« - Non, tu vas attendre un peu. »

Je léchais les contours de sa bouche. Elle soupira. Un soupir tremblotant.

Je me retirai d'elle, et elle eut un cri de protestation.

Elle voulait que je reste en elle, pourquoi faisais-je cela !

« - Sois patiente. »

Nous sortîmes de la douche. Elle frissonnait, toujours rose de désir. Je l'enveloppai dans une serviette immaculée. J'aurais pu lui lancer un sort de séchage, mais où aurait été le plaisir ?

Elle se laissa frictionner. Puis en fit de même avec moi. Je la portai ensuite jusqu'au lit.

Allongée, alanguie, elle attendait que je revienne en elle, mais j'en avais décidé autrement. Effleurant la peau de son ventre, je descendis progressivement jusqu'à l'ouverture brûlante qui réclamait, exigeait d'être apaisée. Mon amante eut un haut le corps quand ma langue commença à jouer avec cette partie d'elle.

« - Je t'en supplie… »

Pour toute réponse, j'avançai une main jusqu'à ses seins et les effleurai un instant, sans m'attarder. Nouveau gémissement de frustration.

Enfin, elle se résigna à se laisser faire. Son bassin ondulait sous mes caresses, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus frénétiquement. Elle allait bientôt exploser, et je décidai une fois de plus d'arrêter.

« - Pourquoi tu fais cela ? », se plaignit-elle d'une voix rauque, essoufflée.

Peut-être avais-je envie qu'elle me supplie ?

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et replia ses jambes sous elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Je le lui dis. Son visage se détourna un instant, gêné.

Puis elle rampa jusqu'à moi et souffla à mon oreille…

« - Je veux que tu reviennes dans mon ventre. Et que tu ne t'arrêtes plus pour me faire languir. »

« - Seulement si je le veux, mon ange. »

« - Ne m'appelle pas mon ange. »

Je souris à cette réplique presque enfantine.

« - Seulement si je veux. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit…Mon ange. »

Ses mains agrippèrent mes épaules et elle colla littéralement sa bouche contre mon oreille.

« - Fais comme si c'était la dernière fois. S'il te plait. Fais…Comme si tu voulais me faire un enfant. »

Cette déclaration incendiaire me fit totalement perdre la tête. Je la plaquai contre les draps, brûlant tout-à-coup de toutes les fièvres.

« - Les enfants…Sais-tu au moins comment on les fait, petite garce », répliquai-je en un souffle.

« - Montre moi… »

C'était un coup d'éclat, une provocation. Je savais que ce soir-là je n'allais pas lui faire un enfant. Les circonstances ne nous le permettaient pas, et elle était si jeune, si jeune…Sans compter le charme de contraception sous lequel j'étais depuis le début. Mais il me fut facile d'oublier tout cela et d'imaginer.

Je caressai un instant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de revenir fébrilement m'enfouir dans son ventre. Son cri retentit à nouveau dans la pièce. Une première fois, puis une seconde, alors que j'allais encore plus profondément en elle. Plus que je n'avais jamais été, me sembla-t-il.

Sa tête roula de côté et j'entendis alors le crissement de ses ongles sur le drap qu'elle venait de saisir.

Les premiers coups de rein furent forts et profonds. C'était un délice, un oubli divin que de se dissoudre ainsi dans son corps. Mais j'ai expliqué cela tant de fois…

Elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi, et finit par enrouler une fois de plus ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Plus de fausse pudeur, plus de gêne. J'allais en elle avec force, sans aucune retenue, pesant de tout mon poids sur son corps. La force de l'acte annihilait toute pensée parasite. Et paradoxalement, tout n'était que tendresse.

La force de cette affection que je lui portais, et que nous avions souvent peur d'appeler _amour_.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle s'ouvrait sous moi comme une fleur, et je pensai soudain qu'elle me pensait sérieux, quand j'avais « accepté » de lui faire un enfant…Mais non, elle était une fille intelligente. C'était mon propre désir que je projetais là.

J'imaginais malgré moi ma semence trouver chemin en elle, et donner le départ d'une nouvelle vie…Cette pensée, étrangement, me fit tourner la tête et, alors que ses cris devenaient de plus en plus rauques, j'oubliai que j'avais décidé de prolonger au maximum ce moment et me laissai aller à la jouissance.

Ses cris me parvinrent lointainement, filtrant entre les miens jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience de tout ce qui m'entourait en dehors de ces bras chauds qui me serraient de plus en plus fort et de cette chair, sœur de la mienne et qui était aussi _ma_ vie, et que je m'envole dans un tourbillon divin, éblouissant.

Je somnolais, le visage contre son épaule, le front appuyé et mes lèvres contre sa peau. Je tentais de mémoriser cette fragrance (fleur d'oranger ? Citron ?) qui était si particulière, et dont il me fallait profiter avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de ma vie.

« - Tu me chatouilles avec ton souffle. »

Je croyais qu'elle dormait. Je m'étais trompé.

« - Tu me manques », répondis-je.

« - Je suis là. »

« - Tu me manques. »

Toujours dans son odeur.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Nous nous rendormîmes.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, j'eus froid et constatai son absence à mes côtés. Relevant, la tête, à-demi endormi, je la vis se contempler dans le miroir, immobile.

« - Que fais-tu si loin, je te vois à peine… »

Son visage se tourna vers moi, comme si je la réveillais d'un songe, avant de retourner se contempler dans le miroir.

« - Tu es mon _péché_, le sais-tu… », murmura t-elle songeuse, presque triste.

« - Tu te trompes. »

Une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas.

J'étais réveillé pour son départ. Ou plutôt, je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, après qu'elle eut rejoint le lit. Blottie dans mes bras qui n'entendaient pas la laisser s'échapper une seconde, elle s'était endormie paisiblement au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je restai, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, à repenser à tout ce qui allait me manquer d'ici quelques heures.

Quatre heures du matin sonnèrent, et elle se réveilla d'un coup, comme si elle s'y était attendue. Quel idiot je faisais, bien sûr qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle ne devait pas réapparaître de façon _trop_ douteuse…

Je tentai de la retenir, mais après quelques baisers, elle se leva définitivement. A cet instant-là, la Marque se réveilla et me picota désagréablement. Je lui cachai ce détail.

Je me levai à mon tour.

Je ramassai ses vêtements sur le sol de la salle de bains. Face à moi, elle leva un bras, puis l'autre, pendant que je lui remettais sa chemise, refaisant les boutons lentement, avec une délicatesse que je voulais identique à celle qu'elle avait mise en œuvre pour défaire ceux de la mienne, la veille.

C'était inutile, bien sûr. J'imaginais bien qu'une fois arrivée à sa chambre, elle allait se changer pour une tenue de nuit moins compromettante. Mais _j'aimai_ faire cela. Inutile de le cacher.

Elle se laissa ainsi rhabiller. Je voulus ensuite démêler la torsade de boucles qui tombait sur son épaule, mais elle m'arrêta, la main sur mon poignet, les larmes aux yeux :

« - Nous n'avons plus le temps. »

Alors je la guidai vers la porte de la chambre.

Elle se retourna, comme pour me dire quelque chose, mais elle fondit en larmes avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

J'employai toutes les forces qui me restaient pour ne pas en faire de même, mais il y eut un moment, un moment où mes forces me quittèrent.

Je pleurai un peu.

Mais il ne fallait pas, et je m'efforçai de le cacher. Son corps tremblait contre le mien, et elle était si frêle, si frêle…

« - Sois sage en mon absence, mon ange », soufflai-je à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, elle se serra davantage à moi.

« - …Et n'oublies pas de revenir. »

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'étais pas un ange… »

Son visage se releva vers moi et je la vis sourire entre ses larmes. Un sourire fragile, incertain, comme une flamme menacée par le vent, mais prometteur de tant de choses…


	27. Malgré

**Chapitre 27**

**Malgré**

Je ne devais plus la revoir avant le mois de Septembre.

Elle ne revint pas début août à Square Grimmaurd comme promis.

Je passai le reste de cet été brûlant à me tordre sur mon lit, entre deux réunions.

De ce point de vue là, mon existence s'était singulièrement améliorée. Les membres commençaient à me considérer comme quelqu'un d'abordable, même si certains continuaient à me haïr ouvertement, ce qui m'amusait énormément. Et même si certains de mes actes passés restaient bien ancrés dans leurs mémoires, leur effort à mon encontre était remarquable.

Mais le retournement de situation de plus admirable avait été celui du Survivant. Il lui arrivait de s'adresser à moi avec dans les yeux quelque chose qui ressemblait à…Du respect. Et c'était compréhensible, dans un sens. J'avais tué cette idiote de Bella. En passant, je m'étais demandé comment cette bonne à rien avait réussi à tuer Black…Mais il était amusant de constater comment on pouvait gagner les bonnes grâces de cet ange de pureté qui se croyait au-delà de toute notion de mal.

La famille Weasley, affreuse et bruyante tribu, déménagea dans la semaine qui suivit, et j'appris donc que mon ange irait passer ce qui lui restait de vacances dans leur affreuse masure pleine de rats, loin, si loin de moi.

Elle m'informa de cela dans une lettre que je reçus peu avant le départ de ces insupportables rouquins. Je resterais donc à me morfondre ici pendant un temps indéfini sans la voir…Dumbledore devait jubiler.

La maison était trop calme. Je devenais fou à rester ainsi enfermé, sans distraction que mes pensées incendiaires…

Le mois d'août fut calme, trop calme. On eût dit que même les mangemorts avaient pris des vacances.

Elle m'écrivait tous les jours. Je lui répondais à longueur de journée. Cette correspondance fait partie des trésors que je possède aujourd'hui.

J'en appris plus sur elle que pendant la plus bouillante des nuits. Comment j'avais su la terroriser, comment je le faisais encore souvent. Comment elle m'avait haï, comment elle m'avait aimé. Comment elle était tombée amoureuse de moi. A quel point elle avait peur. Ce qu'elle pensait du devenir de notre existence à tous deux, ce qu'elle espérait. Je tombai parfois dans des abîmes de réflexion, au vu de la façon dont elle fonctionnait. Son intelligence prodigieuse ne l'empêchait pas d'être des plus contradictoire, quand elle évoquait ses sentiments.

Et souvent encore, elle me haïssait.

J'appris les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à me faire évader du Ministère, enfin…Je me les vis confirmées, serait plus juste. Et j'appris également comment elle m'avait cédé, dans la chambre de l'auberge, alors qu'elle s'était promise de n'en rien faire. Comment, au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'elle se laisserait aller à la première occasion.

C'était une confession tantôt des plus jubilatoires, tantôt des plus déroutantes.

Nous ne nous revîmes pas avant Septembre, lors d'une de mes missions à Pré-au-Lard. Quand finirais-je donc de faire le larbin ? Comme d'habitude, on ne m'avait pas demandé mon avis, mais cette fois-ci, cela m'arrangea. Installé à La Tête de Sanglier, j'espionnais.

Le soir de mon premier compte rendu, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'obtins la permission –un jour, je me vengerai de toutes ces humiliations- de voir mon fils. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de vieux fou, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, il allait bien, enfin, du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa mère aussi. Il ne lui avait rien dit, et je sentais qu'il disait la vérité. Il est mon fils, et c'est un instinct qui ne se perd pas facilement.

Il voulait me voir, à Pré-au-Lard, lors de sa prochaine sortie.

Je lui répondis que c'était hors de question, que c'était trop dangereux.

Il m'accusa de ne pas lui faire confiance. Je faillis le gifler pour une telle impertinence, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, le bon lieu. Peut-être pourrais-je m'arranger pour le voir, ce jour-là. Mais il ne le saurait pas à l'avance, c'était une évidence. Comment savoir s'il n'était pas suivi par des espions ? C'était impossible.

Je songeais à cela en descendant les marches de ces fichus escaliers mouvants, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité que m'avait prêtée le vieux. Que ne fallait-il pas faire…

Au beau milieu du hall, je me figeai. Q'est-ce qui m'empêchait ? Non. C'était trop risqué, il y avait encore trop de monde dans les couloirs. Pourtant, j'y avais pensé pendant des semaines, mais en réalisant la difficulté de la chose, je m'étais résigné.

Au fond, pourquoi pas ?

Je glissai rapidement sur l'idée grotesque de ce que je risquais, de ce qu'_elle_ risquait, tout en faisant volte-face, remontant les escaliers le cœur battant, ivre. Ivre de ce qui m'attendait, ivre de pensées démoniaques, ivre comme le soir de mes noces.

Et dire que j'avais failli renoncer…Où avais-je la tête ?

Je profitai d'un groupe d'élèves qui rentraient dans la salle commune de Gyffondor, et me faufilai avec eux.

Trop de monde, trop de risques de me faire découvrir. J'avançai vers l'escalier qui menait, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, à sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, elle avait des chances de s'y trouver…Je me rappelais alors que cette fameuse nuit, elle m'avait dit quelque chose…Les escaliers étaient ensorcelés. Je m'en souvins juste avant de poser mon pied sur la première marche. Quel maléfice allait donc me frapper ? Je préférai l'ignorer, et me retournai donc vers la pièce trop bruyante, pleine d'une population qui représentait un risque à chaque seconde, et évitai de justesse un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en s'engageant dans ces maudits escaliers. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Je saisis la cape de l'une d'elle : si mon souvenir était bon, il fallait être en contact avec une des pensionnaires de la tour. Je les suivis, et l'escalier se tint tranquille.

La chambre, je la retrouvai sans problème (comment l'oublier ?) : j'avais la sensation de n'en être sorti que la veille.

Deux filles allongées sur un lit feuilletaient des magazines en échangeant les fadaises inhérentes à leur âge et à leur condition de jeunes femelles. Où était donc mon ange ? Son regard si joliment hanté ?

Sa chevelure rebelle et la pâleur luminescente de son visage grave ?

Son corps souple et velouté et tendre ?

Que faisaient donc ces affreuses filles dans cet antre qui était le sanctuaire de son repos, et qui depuis des années, devaient polluer son air et son sommeil ? Que ne pouvais-je l'extirper à cet endroit malsain, à cet endroit sinistre derrière ces tapisseries à la chaleur et aux couleurs mensongères ? Mais je me trompais, bien sûr, c'était _chez elle_.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi, et en me retournant avec le plus de discrétion possible, je vis _qui_ était là.

En uniforme, elle tenait une serviette humide et revenait visiblement de prendre un bain. Une des filles allongées sur son lit releva la tête et lança, à la fois espiègle et rêveuse :

« - Moi, je voudrais être préfète rien que pour profiter de leur salle de bain… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est vraiment indispensable, si on veut correctement assumer ses responsabilités », répondit mon amante avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.

« - Oui, j'imagine, répondit la fille sur un ton peu convaincu, déstabilisée de façon amusante par la réponse sans détours qui lui avait été faite.

Une minute, cela me rappela la nuit de la fuite, quand elle était entrée dans ma chambre, prête à s'offrir, lavée comme je le lui avais demandé. J'avais voulu l'humilier, en marchandant ainsi son corps, mais c'était une excuse, le temps qui passait m'avait fait aboutir à cette conclusion. Elle m'avait plu. Voilà tout. Pourquoi tant de temps, tant de peine à l'admettre ?

Dire qu'elle était là, si près et que je ne pouvais pas la toucher…J'en crevais.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte discrète et lança en baillant qu'elle allait se mettre en tenue de nuit. Rien ne lui allait mieux que celle qui était la plus simple, mais dire cela à voix haute aurait légèrement contrecarré mes plans.

Une fois encore je me faufilai, et entrai derrière elle dans une pièce minuscule qui contenait du sol au plafond l'ensemble des effets des habitantes de la chambrée. La porte se referma derrière nous.

Des malles, des étagères entières remplies de vêtements…Elle hésita un instant avant de choisir, en j'en profitai pour l'immobiliser en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Elle poussa un hurlement étouffé et j'eus tout juste le temps de lui lancer un sort de mutisme. J'aurais dû le faire en premier lieu, et mon erreur avait failli me trahir, mais je crois que j'avais trop hâte de la sentir contre moi, même se débattant et criant.

D'une geste, je fis glisser la cape d'invisibilité, et fit péniblement pivoter la jeune demoiselle pour me faire face, alors qu'elle se débattait encore avec une force démesurée.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle fut face à moi, et sa respiration désordonnée fut un instant le seul vestige de la panique qui l'étreignait quelques instants plus tôt, ajouté à la rougeur qui habillait ses joues.

J'interrompis le sortilège.

Elle ouvrit aussitôt la bouche mais la referma.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais préfète, mon ange… »

A peine avais-je dit cela qu'elle volait jusqu'à ma bouche, son corps souple s'étirant comme celui d'un félin, venant se plaquer sur le mien dans le même élan. C'était un petit vampire qui mordait et réclamait, et je ne me fis pas prier.

La situation était des plus exaltantes, et quand je la poussai contre une étagère, le baiser s'interrompit un instant, juste un instant et je l'entendis me répondre :

« - Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. »

Je plaquai à nouveau un baiser humide sur ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que cela, avant de répondre :

« - Et je vois que tu montres l'exemple… »

Sa bouche revint un instant s'écraser sur la mienne, avant qu'elle ne me souffle à l'oreille…

« - Tout à fait…Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un ange… »

Mais j'entendais le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - C'est dangereux de rester ici », ajouta-t-elle.

« - Oui, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé…Et puis c'est plutôt amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Moi oui, mais j'ai l'impression que Lavande et Parvati n'auraient pas le même sens de l'humour. »

J'avais déjà soulevé son corps pressé contre le mien, l'avais adossée à ces étagères encombrées, mais elle était dans mes bras, dans mes bras…Mes mains sur ses hanches, soutenant son poids léger…

« - Elles devraient, avec des prénoms aussi ridicules… »

« - Il faut sortir d'ici, je ne plaisante pas… »

Elle eut un long frisson alors que mes dents étaient déjà plantées dans son cou. Sa main vint recouvrir une des miennes qui avait rampé jusqu'à un de ses seins, et sa plainte s'éteignit.

Je songeai alors qu'à me montrer ainsi téméraire, je risquais de gâcher toutes nos chances de passer la soirée ensemble, et même pire.

Je lâchai ma prise. Elle laissa échapper une plainte.

« - Allons…Tu n'es pas très convaincante…Mais il va falloir quand même sortir d'ici, je crois. »

Je tendis l'oreille. Les compagnes de chambre d'Hermione papotaient toujours tranquillement, laissant échapper de temps à autre une exclamation aiguë.

« - On va sortir d'ici…Suis-moi », fit-elle.

Je me drapai à nouveau dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait laisser transparaître quelque indice de son émotion, mais il n'en fut rien.

« - Je redescends », lança-t-elle à ses compagnes de chambre.

« - Mais tu ne restes pas ? Je croyais que c'était à Ron de faire la ronde », ce soir, s'exclama celle qui s'appelait sans doutes Parvati.

« - Je sais, mais j'ai un truc à vérifier à la bibliothèque, ne m'attendez pas ! »

Et elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers avec une vitesse telle que j'eus du mal à saisir au vol sa cape, espérant encore une fois que ces stupides escaliers ne me réserveraient pas de mauvaise surprise.

Nous traversâmes la salle commune bondée, sortîmes par l'ignoble portrait qui en ornait l'entrée, et nous engageâmes dans les couloirs déserts.

Je me demandais où elle m'emmenait, alors que nous descendions les étages, jusqu'à un couloir où elle s'arrêta brusquement. Nous marchâmes ensuite doucement jusqu'à une tapisserie représentant des trolls. Sans m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant le mur, une expression concentrée sur son visage penché. Que faisait-elle ? J'allais le lui demander, quand, lorsque je relevai les yeux, je m'aperçus qu'une porte venait d'apparaître en face de la tapisserie.

Elle leva les yeux et son visage s'éclaira quand elle l'aperçut.

Elle l'ouvrit précipitamment, et me poussa à l'intérieur.

J'entendis un claquement derrière moi, et je fis aussitôt glisser la cape qui me dissimulait.

J'avais devant moi une chambre des plus étranges. Un lit immense occupait l'essentiel de la pièce, et d'une haute fenêtre près du lit, s'échappait une douce lumière de crépuscule, alors que je savais qu'au-dehors, la nuit était bel et bien tombée.

« - Qu'est-ce… »

Mais ses mains avaient déjà entouré ma taille et je me rappelais que tout ce qui importait, c'était bien ce pour quoi nous étions là. Elle défit la boucle de ma ceinture, puis sa main descendit lentement mais sûrement vers l'endroit qui palpitait, elle le savait, pour elle, rien que pour elle.

C'en était pathétique.

L'absence, le manque faisant, il me fallait douloureusement me contrôler pour ne pas la jeter immédiatement sur le lit et lui arracher cet hideux uniforme, dernière barrière vers le paradis et qui me rappellerait toujours, toujours cette nuit inoubliable de notre évasion.

Lorsqu'elle eut bien joué à me faire perdre la tête avec ses mains fureteuses, avec ses doigts agiles, je me retournai verse elle et entrepris de la dévêtir sans attendre. Elle se laissa faire, bien sûr…Mais pas longtemps. A peine avais-je commencé à lui retirer sa chemise qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, se dérobant à moi, espiègle, et j'en rugis de frustration avant d'avancer à nouveau une main vers elle. Nouveau bond en arrière. Un éclat de rire.

Alors je n'imaginai plus aucune ruse, et la poussai sommairement sur ce lit de conte de fées, avant de venir m'avachir sur elle. Et elle riait toujours, toujours.

J'aime prendre mon temps à ces choses, mais cette fois-là il n'était plus possible pour moi d'attendre davantage : d'un coup de baguette, je fis disparaître les vêtements qui lui restaient ainsi que les miens, et elle me réprimanda d'un ton taquin.

« - Tu vas trop vite… »

« - Sais-tu seulement dans quel état je suis à cause de toi ? »

Elle sembla le prendre pour un compliment, alors que j'avais dit cela sur un ton de reproche évident.

« - Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, à vrai dire… »

Ce disant, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai d'une poussée. Passée l'ivresse des premières secondes de ce contact brûlant, ma vue se refit nette, et son visage embrasé, ses yeux fermés me furent offerts.

Un lent va et vient s'instaura : il me fallait m'économiser, j'étais déjà au bord du plaisir.

Ajouté à cela le fait que ces retrouvailles qui nous étaient offertes risquaient fort d'être assez courtes…J'en aurais crié de frustration, devant le peu de temps qui nous était offert. Car demain matin, au plus tard, elle me serait enlevée.

Elle respirait de plus en plus vite, et déduisant ce qui allait se passer, je me retirai brusquement. Elle gémit.

« - Pardonne-moi, moi ange, mais tout va un peu top vite à mon goût. »

Elle reprit peu à peu son souffle, alors que j'effleurais son ventre, la courbe de ses seins.

« - On se fiche de la vitesse », murmura-t-elle, alanguie, frustrée au possible. « Reviens par là... »

La voir ainsi avouer textuellement son manque, me fit éclater d'un rire qui respirait soudain la satisfaction.

« - Comme tu voudras… »

Je la fis rouler sur le ventre, et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle était toute à moi…

Je caressai un instant la ligne à peine visible de la colonne vertébrale sur son dos offert, et vint m'allonger sur ce corps brûlant qui était à moi, qui m'appelait, qui n'attendait que moi.

La courbe charnue de ses fesses appuyait contre mon ventre, et je passai une main sous elle, contre le sien, brûlant. Elle se cambra et je revins m'enfouir en elle.

Cette position incendiaire qu'elle m'offrait et contre laquelle buttaient mes coups de reins de plus en plus profonds et empressés, était d'une telle provocation, d'une telle avidité, que je crus sincèrement que tout contrôle allait finir par me quitter.

Mes mains agrippaient son ventre et ses reins, ma bouche était perdue dans les mèches qui couraient dans son cou, et à chaque allée et venue, elle me semblait de plus en plus ondulante, de plus en plus cambrée et infernalement demandeuse de ce que je m'efforçais de retenir, moi qui luttait de plus en plus pour ne pas me laisser aller. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas choisi la meilleure position…

La chaleur augmentait fatalement, et ses gémissements me firent comprendre qu'elle allait bientôt partir. Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui gâcher cet envol-là, et quand je sentis son corps convulser sous moi et se contracter autour de moi, je cessai d'élaborer toute pensée cohérente.

La jouissance l'avait gagnée mais elle savait, par un inexplicable miracle, que la mienne n'était pas encore venue. Et quand elle se cambra à nouveau ostensiblement, saisissant une de mes mains qui était soudée à sa hanche, m'encourageant, je m'abandonnai et explosai en elle, enfoui au plus profond de sa chaleur, le front appuyé à la masse humide des cheveux recouvrant sa nuque.

Mon premier geste après cette tornade fut de soulever ces mèches et de souffler sur sa peau luisante de sueur. Elle eut un soupir, et, toujours sur elle, toujours en elle, ma tête retomba mollement contre cette nuque veloutée, et nous nous endormîmes paisiblement. Sans un mot.

Mais la nuit était loin d'être finie. Ce petit démon me réveilla peu après, et exigea, encore et toujours, ce que je me fis une joie de lui donner.

Son corps plus brûlant que jamais, ondulant, se tordant, ou bien se laissant totalement guider par le mien…

Insatiable, sa langue dans ma bouche, sur tout mon corps, se servant tantôt de cet instrument magnifique pour me donner du plaisir, tantôt pour m'en faire l'esclave... Mais je ne fus pas en reste, et je jure que même aujourd'hui je rougis de gêne, _moi_, au souvenir de tout ce que nous avons fait lors de cette nuit de retrouvailles, de tout ce que je lui ai fait, et de tout ce que je l'ai laissée me faire…

Et même au matin, même au réveil, alors que nous avions à peine dormi quelques instants, avant de la laisser repartir, avant de nous quitter, je la repris encore dans mes bras, vêtue à nouveau de son uniforme, et la plaquant sommairement contre la porte de cette pièce fantastique, je repris possession d'elle une dernière fois, en un besoin vital, bestial, fulgurant, et nous vibrâmes de concert, une dernière fois, et je le jure sur la Maison Malefoy dans toute son étendue, sur le sang de tous mes ancêtres et de ma descendance, _elle adora cela_.

Je n'avais pas dit à mon fils que mes missions consistaient à me fondre dans la population de Pré-au-Lard, logeant à la Tête de Sanglier, et espionnant tout ce que je pouvais y espionner. Etonnant était de constater d'ailleurs que les informations entre mangemorts continuaient à s'échanger avec une évidence pathétique dans ce lieu dégoûtant qu'était la taverne de la Tête de Sanglier.

Mais à elle, je le dis. Je la savais hors de tout soupçon.

La sortie qui devait se dérouler dans deux jours était une aubaine. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurions la possibilité de nous voir un long moment mais déjà, le temps d'attendre jusque là nous semblait bien trop long, trop cruel. D'autant plus que la nuit qui venait de s'écouler, malgré la richesse de ses échanges, aurait plutôt tendance à exacerber le manque.

Ses sombres yeux de biche s'attardèrent dans les miens, au milieu de ce hall rempli d'étudiants matinaux, elle vêtue de son apparence de sage étudiante et moi de ma cape d'invisibilité, et nous nous adressâmes un salut invisible.

Enfin, imperceptible serait le mot juste.

Imperceptible.

Deux journées passèrent, et malgré ma mission d'espion, la léthargie menaçait dangereusement de me gagner, tant je m'étais mis à vivre dans le souvenir.

Puis le samedi finit par arriver. J'étais dans ma chambre comme un hyppogriffe en cage.

J'ai toujours haï ces animaux.

Je faisais les cent pas, renonçant à descendre dans la salle bondée de la taverne, de peur de ne manquer le rendez-vous.

Il était trois heures et demie quand elle arriva enfin. Je lui avais donné le numéro de ma chambre, et dès que la porte eut claqué derrière elle, je la fis voler dans mes bras. Les divers sacs en papier qu'elle portait s'écrasèrent à terre.

« - Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre, que faisais-tu… »

« - Il a bien fallu que je donne le change, je n'étais pas seule ! Je leur ai dit que je rentrais au château, que j'étais trop fatiguée…Ils m'ont crûe !»

Et son rire espiègle ensoleillait la pièce.

« - Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner mon bel ange... »

Elle soupira, riant encore à demi :

« - Je ne suis pas… »

« - Un ange, je sais. »

J'avais déjà commencé à défaire sa cape.

« - Et tu as peut-être raison, quand je vois ce dont tu es capable… »

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement. J'avais oublié pour la première fois de la verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort. Car quand elle était entrée, ma seule pensée avait été de la prendre dans mes bras, et rien d'autre.

Dans l'encadrement se tenait mon fils, dont je ne compris comment il avait bien pu arriver jusqu'ici, avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait suivie, tout simplement.

« - Alors c'est bien _elle_. »

Que répondre à une telle chose ? Comment osait-il ?

« - C'est bien elle », répondis-je simplement, le défiant du regard à ajouter quelque chose.

Elle s'était figée dans mes bras.

« - Cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Père… »

« - Approche. »

Le fou…Il s'exécuta. J'envoyai un sort pour verrouiller la porte.

Il fut devant moi.

Je brandis ma baguette :

« - Endoloris. »


	28. Mues

**Chapitre 28**

**Mues**

J'avais vu le dégoût sur son visage. Une haine profonde, comme seuls les êtres proches savent vous porter, mais avant tout un dégoût immense. C'était cela qui m'avait fait basculer dans une rage folle.

Il n'était pas sensé m'exprimer une telle désapprobation. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Et il était évident qu'il y aurait un châtiment en conséquence.

Le sort s'abattit sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé ce que j'allais lui faire. Dans mes bras, mon ange se raidit, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair alors que mon fils s'écroulait à terre. Mais je sentis à peine cela. Je bouillais d'une rage cuisante que je m'efforçais de contenir, et j'avais fait passer l'essentiel de cette haine, cette énergie soudaine dans mon sort, qui s'était avéré d'une force prodigieuse.

Elle se débattit, et chercha à se dégager de mon étreinte, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

« - Ne bouge pas. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Mais elle luttait de toutes ses forces…

« - Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Mais regarde ! »

« - Il l'a mérité. Et je suis seul juge de son éducation, je te rappelle ! »

Je tentai de retrouver un semblant de calme. Mais elle se débattait toujours avec une force inattendue, jetant des coups d'oeils paniqués à la masse sombre de mon fils qui convulsait toujours sur le sol. Je finis par la lâcher, et elle se précipita aussitôt près de Drago, le retournant, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, et c'en était insupportable, insupportable car elle parvint par ce simple fait à me faire sentir comme _coupable_.

Mon fils reprenait peu à peu sa respiration et, je ne pouvais que les regarder, immobile au dessus de leurs silhouettes courbées sur le sol. Figé.

Impassible.

« - Tu lui as fait _mal_ ! », cria-t-elle, le visage relevé vers moi, la haine le disputant à la panique dans son regard perdu.

« - C'est le propre d'un Doloris, mon cœur, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

Je me détournai, paisible en apparence. C'aurait pu être une belle journée. Le soleil filtrait chaleureusement à travers les rideaux jaunes, et il régnait une douce chaleur dans la pièce…Mais les halètements désordonnés de mon fils prostré au sol, la respiration de mon amante agenouillée à ses côtés qui se muait peu à peu en sanglots, me faisaient regretter qu'une telle journée ait débuté. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Tout serait atrocement compliqué, désormais.

Je finis par me retourner à nouveau vers eux.

Il haletait toujours, mais son état s'était amélioré, bien qu'il soit toujours sous le choc. Le sort avait été bien plus puissant que je ne l'avais prévu. C'était une évidence.

Elle avait pris sa tête sur ses genoux, et repoussait les mèches blondes qui adhéraient à son front en sueur. Il semblait ne pas être conscient de sa présence, alors qu'elle le tenait de façon presque…Tendre. C'en était trop.

« - Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, tu n'es pas sa mère. »

La colère montait à nouveau, lentement mais sûrement.

« - Et si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je te rappelle qu'il te considère comme quelqu'un d'impropre à le toucher, alors ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour lui. »

« - Père… », fit-il entre temps.

« - Mais tu lui as fait mal ! », répéta-t-elle.

« - Lâche-moi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe… », articula t-il distinctement.

« - Il l'a cherché. Ca n'est rien, _il n'a rien_, cesse de te rendre ridicule, tu as toi-même fait les frais de quelques uns de mes Doloris et tu es toujours là ! Et de ton plein gré, je te rappelle… »

« - Ce n'est pas le moment », fit-elle, comme blessée.

Drago s'était dégagé de son étreinte avec un sursaut de dégoût et s'était relevé. A présent il me faisait face, tremblant de rage.

« - Vous êtes répugnants ! Père, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec cette fille, elle t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ! C'est une _sale_ sang-de-bourbe ! Et toi, toi…Immonde garce…Tu es bien comme ceux de ta _race_, à peine plus que des animaux ! », cracha t-il.

Elle était à présent debout à mes côtés, et la proximité de mon autorité fut je pense, la seule raison qui le retint de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler.

« - C'est à cause… », chercha t-il à continuer.

« - Drago! Ferme-la maintenant. »

Il en avait dit assez.

« - C'est à cause d'elle que tu te retrouves dans cette situation, papa, pourquoi l'as-tu laissée faire ! »

« - Ne te mêle pas de ces choses-là ! »

« - Cette fille est une pute ! » Il en haletait d'indignation. Mais son esprit, loin d'être sot, avait saisi une vérité latente… _« _Elle est la garantie que tu reste sous leur contrôle… »

Je m'étais déjà jeté sur lui. Il avait dépassé toutes les limites envisageables. L'insulte avait été de trop, même s'il était _vrai _que j'étais à leur merci à cause d'elle. J'espérais avec une force démente qu'elle-même ne me considérait pas comme une obligation, bien que je sache que dans son infinie mansuétude, Dumbledore lui avait laissé son libre arbitre dans ce choix-là.

Nous nous battîmes comme des sauvages, usant plus que jamais de nos poings à la place de nos baguettes, en une preuve supplémentaire que la noblesse du sang ne préserve pas d'une violence brute somme toute humaine. Les coups pleuvaient, sans que rien ne les retienne. Le visage, le corps, tout. Une vitesse stupéfiante. Une violence inouïe.

Son agilité égalait presque la mienne, et je me demandais où il avait fait l'apprentissage d'une telle adresse. Peut-être nulle part, c'était juste une haine pure, totale, qui dépassait la raison et qui le guidait entièrement. Je m'apprêtais à saisir ma baguette pour lui lancer à nouveau un sort qui l'aurait calmé.

Je n'entendis pas le sortilège, et ne compris qu'elle nous avait lancé un sort d'immobilité que lorsque je sentis mon corps devenir rigide, et le celui de mon fils au-dessus du mien en faire autant.

Les yeux grands ouverts mais sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce, je sentais le sang ruisseler sur mon visage, en petites rivière tièdes, et celui de mon enfant goutter abondement sur ma peau, tandis que mon regard était plongé dans la fixité flamboyante et glacée du sien.

« - Cessez de vous battre…Lucius, comment peux-tu frapper _ton fils_…Regardez vous, vous êtes pleins de sang ! » Sa voix se brisa. « Jusqu'où comptiez-vous aller ? Jusqu'à vous entretuer ! Vous êtes des sauvages, et quand je vois la fierté que vous tirez de votre sang…Ca me donne envie de vomir… »

Elle éclata en sanglots, puis releva sa baguette vers nous.

« - Enervatum. »

Et tandis que les effets du sort se dissipaient, elle sortit de la chambre, la poitrine agitée de sanglots, une main sur son visage rougi de larmes.

La porte claqua.

Mos fils roula de côté, et pendant que nous reprenions respectivement notre respiration, il murmura :

« - Papa…Je te demande pardon. »

« - N'en fais rien, fils, tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Tu as fait une erreur en venant aujourd'hui. »

« - Moi, je pense que c'est toi qui n'est pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. »

Il avait dit cela à voix basse, mais de façon distincte.

J'eus presque envie d'en rire tellement j'imaginais mal mon fils me trahir. C'était bien mal le connaître, pensai-je soudain. Il avait tant changé, en un an…

« - Dois-je en déduire que mon propre fils oserait se retourner contre moi ? »

Une brève expression de colère passa dans son regard, avant qu'il ne réponde sur un ton qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser :

« - Cela se pourrait bien. »

« - Alors vas-y, je te regarde. »

Cette lubie lui passerait vite.

Encore assis à terre non loin de moi, il détourna son regard un long moment, avant de revenir le poser sur moi.

« - Pourquoi cette fille…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il fallait que je lui donne de quoi ruminer, si je voulais gagner du temps, faire en sorte qu'il ne sorte pas épouvanté de cette pièce pour aller directement me livrer. Je n'étais plus si sûr de lui, désormais. Ou de moi, peut-être. Au fond c'était la même chose.

Je lisais dans ses yeux un dégoût que j'avais moi-même cultivé, et dans lequel je ne me reconnaissais plus. Mais _qui_ étais-je devenu ?

Serait-il dans la capacité de comprendre ? J'étais perplexe.

En toute occasion rester sûr de soi, c'était un des préceptes que m'avait inculqués mon père. Gabriel Malefoy, mon modèle bien entendu, et peut-être le pire sorcier que la terre ait jamais porté. Après Voldemort.

« - Elle n'est en rien impliquée dans ma décision de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est un fait. » C'était un mensonge. « Et les raisons pour lesquelles elle est devenue ma maîtresse ne te regardent en rien », poursuivis-je.

C'était peu, mais cela me semblait déjà suffisant.

« -J'ai bien vu comment tu l'a défendue. Et si tu me dis que tu n'es pas à sa merci, je ne te croirai pas. Elle te fait faire ce qu'elle veut… »

« - Il suffit ! »

« - Non ! Pas cette fois, _père. _Et si tu me dis qu'elle ne te sert qu'à assouvir tes besoins, puisqu'on en vient au cœur de la question, je ne te croirai pas davantage, même si c'est une réponse dont je pourrais me satisfaire. »

« - Tu dépasses les bornes. »

Je pointai ma baguette sur lui.

Il inspira profondément.

« - Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Je…Je ne veux pas qu'on en arrive là. Pourquoi ne peut-on… » Il inspira à nouveau et affronta alors mon regard avec une franchise et un courage que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Pourquoi ne peut-on pas parler simplement sans en arriver aux mains, papa ? »

Aurais-je été capable d'affronter ainsi mon propre père?

Il y eut un silence troublant.

Pouvais lui faire confiance ? N'était-il pas entrain de gagner ma confiance pour mieux la trahir ensuite ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas encore décidé. Peut-être était-ce encore jouable…

Je rangeai ma baguette.

« - Alors si tu insistes, tu sauras tout. »

Il parut soudain décontenancé par ce qu'il entendait.

J'en profitai pour me lever. Ce sol détestable n'était pas digne de rester plus longtemps mon seul appui. Je lui tendis la main, et une fois de plus il la saisit.

J'invoquai un fauteuil et je l'invitai à s'y asseoir, en face de celui, miteux, dans lequel j'avais l'habitude de m'installer.

« - Tu me répétais sans cesse que les Sang-de-Bourbe, n'étaient même pas dignes de respirer le même air que nous… »

« - Voilà l'exception qui confirme la règle. »

Il était perdu, et le voir ainsi contrarié dans son raisonnement était presque jubilatoire. Je choisis cependant de ne pas trop jouer avec lui. Il avait tout de même eut l'intelligence de la soupçonner. « _Alors c'est bien elle_ », avait-il dit en arrivant.

« - Elle t'a séduit en échange de sa fuite », rétorqua-t-il posément.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais seul responsable de cela ! » Je m'efforçai à nouveau de contrôler le ton de ma voix. « Je l'ai fait échapper, mais cette liaison n'a pas débuté à ce moment-là. »

Je mentais, je mentais…Notre amour avait débuté _bien avant _ce jour-là. Bien avant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer, bien avant que ce que la décence permettait de révéler…D'autant plus qu'entre temps, j'avais bien failli la tuer de sang froid.

Je répugnais à rendre ainsi des comptes à un adolescent encore si immature, dont l'éducation resterait à jamais inachevée.

« - Mais que peut-elle t'apporter ? Son ascendance est méprisable, son esprit l'est tout autant. Comment peux-tu supporter cela ! » Il avait dit cela sur un ton un peu trop emporté, et marqua ensuite un silence, comme pour reprendre son contrôle. « Mais que peut-elle donc t'apporter ? », répéta-t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, sans répondre immédiatement.

« - Ne peux-tu pas le deviner ? » Je n'étais pas déterminé à le provoquer, mais il faisait preuve d'une bêtise révoltante, parfois.

Il fut gêné, je le sentis, mais continua à soutenir mon regard. Je rompis ce lien en me levant, marchant lentement vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.

« - Rien de plus qu'une sorcière au sang pur, j'en suis certain », finit-il par répondre.

« - La question ne se situe plus là. Certaines personnes sont destinées à…Partager notre avenir. On ne les choisit pas toujours. »

« - J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre. »

« - Bien sûr que si, tu sais à quels sentiments je fais allusion. Mais n'insistons pas sur le sujet, veux-tu ? » Il ne répondit pas. « La chair pousse parfois aux extrêmes les plus dangereux, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce dont je parle : parfois on ne décide pas, c'est tout. Je te souhaite de comprendre un jour cela. »

« - Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne pas décider de ce qui m'arrive, papa. »

« - Tu n'es pas sensé comprendre immédiatement, tu es trop jeune. Et surveille le ton que tu emploies. »

Il baissa la tête.

« - Bien sûr…Excuse-moi. Mais…_Elle_, elle a le même âge que moi. Penses-tu qu'elle le comprenne davantage ? »

Je me précipitai vers lui.

La gifle partit sans que je cherche à la retenir. Après tout il l'avait bien cherchée. Que lui prenait-il ?

« - J'en ai assez ! » Il s'était levé en criant, une main crispée sur sa mâchoire endolorie.

Je le repoussai dans son siège.

« - Ferme-la ! », hurlai-je plus fort encore. « Je t'interdis de t'en mêler ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! N'en parle même pas ! Et ne t'avises pas de… »

« - De quoi ! »

« - Je te tuerais », fis-je simplement. Calme. Nos regards s'affrontèrent un court instant.

« - Mais vas-y, ne perds pas de temps ! », s'écria-t-il soudain.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf cela. Il s'était jeté à mes pieds et, à genoux, pointait sa propre baguette sur son front. La fureur déformait ses traits, et des larmes énormes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

« - Tue-moi, espèce de salaud, t'en as toujours eu envie, j'ai jamais été à la hauteur de tout façon ! Mais vas-y ! Un simple sort ! Tu sais bien le faire, non ! Un de plus, ça ne sera pas grand-chose ! »

Je demeurai immobile, parfaitement calme.

Il haletait. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus en colère, plus perdu à ce moment-là, même si j'avais du mal à déterminer les raisons de cette brusque colère, cet accès d'auto-destruction. J'aurais dû le laisser pourrir à terre, l'abandonner à mon dédain. Mon fils n'était pas cette chose. Comment pouvait-il ainsi perdre toute fierté, toute élégance ?

J'aurais dû faire ce qu'il me demandait.

Mais je me suis penché –_qui_ commandait à mon esprit, en cet instant précis - et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

Il pleurait presque paisiblement maintenant.

Dans ma main, ses cheveux doux étaient mouillés de larmes, et son odeur était comme celle d'une chambre aimée pendant un après midi d'été. Son poids contre le mien me rappelait des souvenirs que je croyais ne plus avoir. Un en particulier vint se presser à ma mémoire avant d'éclater, triomphant de mes résistances.

Une fois, une des rares de ma vie, où je l'avais consolé d'une peine inconnue : il devait avoir dans les quatre ans. Je ne supportais pas ses pleurs et en temps normal je les fuyais après les avoir réprimandés, mais cette fois là je l'avais consolé, avant d'oublier à la hâte ce souvenir dérangeant. Il avait passé ses bras autour de moi et ses pleurs s'étaient atténués avant de totalement disparaître.

Ma place n'était pas à le dorloter ainsi. C'était la place de sa mère, et elle le couvait déjà assez comme ça…Que dirait-on si on me voyait ? Ainsi avais-je moi-même été éduqué.

Le souvenir de ce jour-là ressurgit, ainsi que tous ceux que je possédais de situations similaires.

J'avais assumé à la perfection mon rôle de père, la droiture, la rigueur incontournable, avant cette indispensable fracture de ma vie qui m'avait séparé de lui, mais ces moments de tendresse réprimée remontaient un à un comme des bulles de gaz à la surface d'un lac, sans que je puisse rien y faire.

Chaque fois que je m'étais retenu de le prendre dans mes bras, chaque fois que j'avais esquissé un geste aimant avant de me reprendre…Et je découvrais que ces gestes avortés avaient été aussi nombreux que sa vie comptait de jours. Chaque fois que j'avais eu envie de lui dire que j'étais fier de lui, chaque fois que j'avais retenu un coup, aussi.

L'idiotie d'un tel comportement me frappa de plein fouet, et je compris soudain que tout ce gâchis c'était moi, et moi seul qui l'avais initié. A coté de combien de merveilles m'avait fait passer cette éducation que j'avais contribué à transmettre ? Et dont j'étais moi-même l'esclave…

J'étais entrain de perdre pied : en quelques secondes, encore une fois, mon destin retournait sa veste.

Je perdais ma peau, mon ancienne peau, encore une fois. Comme un serpent opère sa mue.

Comment expliquer ce basculement soudain des certitudes, vers quelque chose de bien plus dangereux et aléatoire ?

C'est le plus grand mystère de ma vie.

La joie de serrer ainsi son fils contre soi ne devrait pas être ainsi réprimée. Pourquoi…

Comment lui dire, après tant d'années…

Mais je devais me ressaisir.

Je délirais.

Et pourtant. Ce poids sanglotant dans mes bras, cette vie, j'en étais responsable. S'il pleurait, ses larmes étaient les miennes, bien qu'un instant je m'en voulus d'avoir eu une vision des choses aussi ridicule. Déplaisante, serait un terme plus juste. Déplaisante.

J'étais responsable.

Mon fils, dans mes bras, encore et encore. Rien d'autre au monde, à part le temps qui réclamait d'être rattrapé.


	29. Sorry Angel

**Chapitre 29**

**Sorry Angel**

Quand il fut parti, je restai longtemps assis, profondément enfoncé dans mon fauteuil, je pensais. Enfin, je dérivais, plutôt. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que je me retrouve dans le noir.

Alors seulement je levai ma baguette et allumai une bougie.

Elle devait être confinée à l'intérieur des murs trop protecteurs de ce château invraisemblable à présent. A des lieues de moi. Quel idiot j'avais fait !

Mais l'affront qui lui avait été fait devait être lavé. On ne pouvait parler d'elle de cette façon. Bien sûr, son sang était impur, mais il m'appartenait. J'en avais besoin. Il m'était précieux. Il avait fallu corriger mon fils. Et même si la suite avait été moins glorieuse, elle m'avait permis d'envisager certaines choses…Des choses longtemps reléguées dans mon inconscient. Je restai ainsi longtemps perplexe, plongé dans mes pensées, dans mes souvenirs.

Quand je l'avais enfin relâché, des larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage, mais il ne sanglotait plus. Sa tristesse, sa mélancolie était d'une autre nature.

Comme la mienne.

Puis il avait baissé les yeux. J'avais levé la main et essuyé d'un pouce les larmes qui s'attardaient sous chacun de ses yeux.

Et alors j'avais envié sa mère. Elle avait vécu cela, tant de fois…Et moi, presque jamais pour ainsi dire. Mais je décidai de ne pas trop me laisser aller.

Sans succès.

Pitoyable, j'avais laissé échapper un spasme, un sanglot étouffé.

J'avais eu sur le coup, presque en même temps, l'envie de rire de moi. Que me prenait-il ?

Pourquoi étais-je si _faible_ ?

Avant d'avoir pu me contrôler, il m'avait repris dans ses bras. Crétin.

Deux parfaits imbéciles.

Et puis tant qu'à faire…Nous avons continué à pleurer un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Et au moment de partir…Je ne sais pourquoi je ne m'étais pas senti crédible, quand d'une voix que je voulais assurée, j'avais dit …

« - Et que ça ne se reproduise pas trop souvent. »

Je ne savais même pas de quoi je parlais, exactement. Il n'avait pas répondu.

Je repensais à tout cela, affalé dans ce stupide fauteuil, et je pensais que j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner, aux yeux de mon ange. Quoi, exactement ? D'avoir voulu la défendre ? Pourquoi s'était-elle précipitée vers lui alors qu'il venait de l'insulter ?

J'étais certain que mon fils n'irait pas recommencer à lui faire du mal, mais j'étais inquiet. J'avais toujours peur. De quoi ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-ce cela d'aimer quelqu'un ?

La peur…Toujours avoir peur.

Que faire ? Il me _fallait_ la voir.

Me mêler clandestinement aux élèves comme je l'avais fait quelques jours plus tôt me semblait une façon stupide de tenter le diable. J'avais eu de la chance cette fois-là, il serait stupide d'essayer de forcer celle-ci une deuxième fois.

Agir. Il me fallait agir.

Je me lançai un bref sortilège d'apparence, et sortis de la chambre. Je verrouillai soigneusement la porte, puis m'élançai dans les escaliers. J'attrapai le balai qui était remisé dans l'entrée de l'auberge. Quelques ivrognes sirotaient encore leur Whiskey-Pur-Feu au bar, malgré l'heure tardive. Ils ne me virent même pas sortir.

Dehors, la nuit était délicieusement fraîche. Je pris mon envol.

Ce fut avec une sensation de délivrance que je survolai la forêt interdite, dans l'air frais et mouillé de ce début d'automne.

Puis je passai au-dessus du lac, voyant la lune se refléter dans ses eaux insondables, guettant mon propre reflet.

J'étais arrivé près de la bâtisse. Contournant une partie de celle-ci, je me dirigeai vers ce qui me semblait être la tour de Gryffondor. Plusieurs fenêtres s'offraient à ma vue, et j'en passai quelques unes avant de trouver la chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Toutes les autres étaient occupées par des adolescents hystériques se battant à coup d'oreillers, ou buvant d'un geste avide et ricanant le contenu de ce qui semblait être des bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

Un instant, je repensai à mon propre séjour à Poudlard et fut saisi d'un accès de nostalgie. Mais la vue soudaine de ce qui ne pouvait être que sa chambre me fit perdre le fil de ces pensées.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Une des filles présentes la dernière fois parlait avec elle. Je contournai la tour et changeai de fenêtre. J'étais si près, encore une fois, et en même temps si loin…

C'était horriblement frustrant.

J'avais froid, ou bien était-ce d'excitation que je tremblais ?

Un instant, la fille se leva et se tourna pour fouiller dans sa malle. J'en profitai et fis de grands gestes depuis ma fenêtre…Elle ne me vit pas tout de suite, et je pensai que je devrais à nouveau changer d'observatoire. Mais je persistai, brûlant de cogner à la fenêtre. Son visage se figea soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle me fixait, les yeux écarquillés, et soudain j'étais le plus heureux des sorciers.

L'autre fille avait toujours le dos tourné, et mon ange me fixait toujours, de plus en plus affolée. Elle fit un bref signe de tête paniqué vers son interlocutrice momentanément occupée, et je lui fis signe que je l'avais vue, avant de faire un signe vers le bas. _Descends_…

Elle se leva de son lit, en chemise de nuit, passa sa cape et dit quelques mots que je n'entendis pas à l'autre fille. Je descendis d'un étage, et la vis entrer dans la salle commune.

La pièce était pleine de monde, et guettant son regard, je la vis jeter un coup d'oeil faussement désinvolte aux fenêtres de la pièce, avant de croiser enfin le mien. Regardant autour d'elle, elle me fit un geste de la tête qui signifiait _je sors_. Je la vis réprimander quelques élèves au passage, sans doutes pour la forme, et me posai quelques instants plus tard sur les pelouses du parc.

La porte du Grand Hall grinça et s'entrouvrit, laissant passer dans le rai de lumière une silhouette menue.

« - Tu es venu…Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

« - Je m'attendais à un autre accueil. »

« - Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Je ne veux pas rester trop longtemps. »

Je ne _veux _pas…Et non je ne _peux_ pas.

« - Rien de particulier, tu le sais bien. Je suis venu pour toi. »

« - Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas te voir. »

« - Tu mens. »

Elle ne me fit pas de réponse.

« - Faut-il que je te force ? »

« - Et bien…Fais-le. Ca ne sera pas la première fois. »

Je crus que j'allais la gifler. Elle dut le sentir, car elle ajouta :

« - Tu ne sais faire les choses qu'ainsi : par la force. Tu me fais horreur. On n'a pas idée de se comporter ainsi avec ses enfants. »

« - Tu parleras quand tu en auras. Pour l'instant, il t'est facile de donner des conseils. Mais tu verras, si tu en as un jour… »

« - En tout cas, je leur souhaite d'avoir un père différent de toi. »

Son regard était chargé de mépris.

Et elle se retourna, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la lourde porte du château. Je mis un instant à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire, puis me précipitai à sa suite et la saisit au bras. Elle chercha à se dérober.

« - Ne commence pas ! », menaça t-elle.

Je fis un effort. Je la lâchai. Elle se remit à marcher.

« - Reviens ici. Reviens ! »

Mais ses pas étaient sans pitié. De la pitié ? Réclamais-je de la _pitié_ ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me précipitai vers elle, encore une fois, et l'attrapai en poids et en volume, nous faisant chuter sur l'herbe mouillée du parc de Poudlard. Immédiatement, ses cris, enfin, les cris qu'elle pouvait se permettre de pousser au vu de notre situation résonnèrent à mes oreilles.

Elle se débattit comme une bonne petite Gryffondor, mais cette amusante colère enfantine finit par prendre fin, et une fois de plus, j'eus droit à ses larmes.

Je n'avais rien prévu de lui faire, même si l'occasion était splendide. Juste la sentir là, contre moi, était une délivrance.

« - Espèce de monstre, espèce de monstre… », gémissait-elle à mon oreille. Douce litanie.

« - Tu as là un bien aimable monstre…Qui ne songe qu'à faire ton bonheur. »

« - Je te déteste. »

« - Pourquoi, mon cœur ? Parce que je n'ai qu'une envie, te serrer contre moi…Tu ne fais pas preuve d'un grand discernement. »

Pas de réponse.

« - J'ai traversé la nuit pour venir te voir, j'ai risqué de me faire reconnaître, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire…Que je suis un monstre ? »

« - Tu en est un. Elle redressa son visage jusqu'ici détourné et planta ses yeux dans les miens. »

« - Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Tu n'es pas en position de force, mon ange. »

« - Ca fait quoi, _monsieur Malefoy_, de revenir à Poudlard où, il y a quelques années, si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez volontairement lâché un basilic qui a failli me tuer, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Je faillis bien perdre mon calme. Je ne plaisantais plus à présent.

Je vissai mes yeux dans les siens :

« - C'est toujours un plaisir d'y faire un tour…Mais il est toujours déplaisant de constater que certains élèves continuent d'y poursuivre leurs études. »

Elle se figea.

« - Dommage que le basilic n'ait pas fini le travail, je dirais », terminai-je.

Je venais de lui faire mal.

Je venais de lui faire _très_ mal.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur sa figure, et allaient se perdre dans la rosée qui recouvrait les pelouses et qui imbibait pleinement la cape qu'elle portait.

Elle l'avait cherché.

Elle détourna la tête, vaincue. Son désespoir était immense, quasiment palpable.

J'étais toujours sur elle.

« - Laisse moi partir, veux-tu ? »

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton égal.

« - Pas quand tu es dans cet état. »

« - C'est toi qui en es responsable. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès pour pouvoir ensuite me consoler. Je ne suis pas aussi bête, Lucius.»

Je pensai alors qu'elle prononçait assez rarement mon prénom. Et à y penser, je réalisai que j'avais coutume d'en faire de même.

« - Hermione… »

« - Laisse moi partir. »

« - Hermione. »

J'embrassai sa joue, tiède malgré le froid.

« - Viens avec moi à Pré-au-Lard. »

« - Non. Tu sais bien que c'est non. »

« - S'il te plait. »

« - Hors de question. »

Appréciait-elle que je renie ainsi mon amour-propre ? Sans doute.

« - Tu aimes qu'on te supplie, mon cœur. »

« - J'aime qu'on me laisse partir, quand je le demande. »

« - Personnellement je me contenterais du sol de ce parc, mais j'imagine que de ton côté, tu préfèrerais une chambre avec un lit… »

« - Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. Si c'est ce que tu voulais vraiment, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé mon avis. Laisse moi partir », répéta-t-elle. Encore une fois.

« - Jamais. »

« - Tu m'empêches de respirer. »

« - Voyez-vous ça… »

Je nous fit rouler et la positionna sur moi.

« - Tu peux partir, maintenant. »

Elle se leva, et je vis un instant briller la _haine_ dans son regard.

Toujours allongé dans l'herbe, je soutenais ce regard. Il était devenu si différent…

« - Tu as grandi », constatai-je.

Elle me regardait toujours.

« - Arrête de me faire du mal. Un jour, je serai forcée de te le faire payer. »

« - C'était involontaire. Je ne demande qu'à l'effacer. »

Je souris. Sans plus.

« - Aime ton fils. »

« - Je l'aime. »

« - Montre lui. »

« - Je l'ai fait. Ta mission serait donc de t'assurer que je ne l'encourage pas à devenir mangemort ? »

« - Je n'ai pas de mission. Je sais agir en réfléchissant par moi-même, chose dont tu as sans doute perdu l'habitude quand tu étais au service de Voldemort. »

Elle prononçait donc son nom. Elle osait…J'étais consterné.

Elle continuait de me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Je me relevai. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

« - N'aie pas peur. Je vais partir. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse te dire pour te convaincre ? »

« - Non. »

Je me dirigeai vers mon balai qui gisait à terre.

« - Enfin…Il y a une chose, mais je préfèrerais que tu trouves cela par toi-même. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Reviens me voir quand tu en auras une idée. »

Et elle se retourna, marchant à nouveau vers les portes du hall.

Je restai un instant seul dans la nuit.

Elle avait commencé à poser la main sur la lourde poignée de la porte gigantesque.

« - Attends ! »

Son visage se tourna en ma direction. Je marchai vers elle.

« - Attends. »

Je saisis sa main, en mordit un instant l'intérieur, puis ouvrit le placard grinçant qui me tenait lieu de cœur.

« - Pardon. »

Peu importe si ça n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. La chose, tel un déclic, s'était imposée d'elle seule. J'avais compris qu'il était devenu indispensable de lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout. Ca faisait trop longtemps.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Pour tout. »

Alors je vis son sourire. Pâle, timide, léger, détourné, mais son sourire. Ce fut comme le jour qui se levait enfin après une nuit de cauchemars.

Sa main, toujours dans la mienne. Je remarquai qu'elle portait toujours le fin serpent que je lui avais donné.

« - Tu le portes toujours », constatai-je.

Pas de réponse.

Rien n'avait changé, au fond. Elle était toujours à moi, j'avais mis en pièces mon destin pour avoir l'honneur d'être son amant, amant qu'elle finirait sans doutes par abandonner pour quelqu'un de digne, pensais-je alors.

Mais son être en grande partie m'appartenait, bien que je sois devenu pauvre, vêtu de chemises ternes, les cheveux emmêlés, une barbe de deux jours couvrant mon visage, paria, menant une existence sans autre espoir, sans autre joie que sa peau sous mes caresses et que son âme à ma merci, peut-être, quand elle le décidait.

« - Répète-le », fit-elle soudain.

« - Pardon. »

« - Encore. »

« - Pardon. »

Elle s'était rapprochée.

« - Répète. »

« - Pardon. »

L'humiliation était déjà faite, j'aurais pu le répéter à l'infini…Mais je mens, bien sûr : chaque répétition était douloureuse à ma fierté, et pourtant je m'exécutai sans broncher. Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi, et que je sentais grandir à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, y était sans doutes pour quelque chose.

« - En es-tu sûr ? »

« - Ne joues pas les sadiques, tu ne risques pas de gagner contre moi. »

« - Pourtant c'est ce qui est entrain d'arriver. Demande pardon, encore. »

Je souris.

« - Sale peste. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« - Tu m'insultes ? »

« - Oui, comme ça j'ai des raisons de te demander pardon. »

Je me penchai sur ses cheveux, frôlai leur douceur, posai un léger baiser sur eux.

« - Pardon, mon ange. »

Elle se laissa aller contre moi, enfin.

« - Tu me détestes, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle à voix basse.

C'était adorable.

« - Il m'en faudrait plus, mon cœur, tu es bien naïve… La prochaine fois, peut-être ? », ajoutai-je.

« - Peut-être. »

J'embrassai sa joue.

« - Bonne nuit. »

« - Elle va être bonne, je crois. »

Je commençai à m'éloigner.

« - Et tu ne m'emmènes pas ? »

Elle jouait avec mes nerfs. Garce.

« - C'est bien beau de demander pardon, encore faut-il le prouver, monsieur Malefoy. »

Les mots me manquaient, soudain. Très bien.

« - Très bien. »

Elle saisit ma main.

Une fois arrivés à La Tête de Sanglier, j'usai sur elle d'un sortilège identique au mien pour que personne ne s'offusque de la présence d'une élève de Poudlard en ces lieux. Elève qui plus est vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit sous sa cape d'étudiante.

Arrivés dans la pièce médiocre qui me servait de chambre, elle la laissa glisser à terre et tendit ses mains vers moi.

Homme soumis et méprisable, je vins à elle.

« - Sois tendre. »

Ce fut sa seule directive. Heureusement, car j'en aurais difficilement supporté plus.

Ma langue sur la peau de son cou fut-elle assez tendre ? Mes mains partout sur son corps, dans son dos, sur ses hanches, sur ses seins furent-elles assez tendres ?

Une fois tombé à genoux, ma bouche sur son ventre velouté fut-elle elle aussi assez tendre?

Je me relevai et lui enlevai cette hideuse chemise de nuit qu'elle portait.

Redescendant le long de son corps, je revins sur la peau inoubliable de ce ventre, ses fesses au creux de mes mains, puis descendis vers cette chair qui n'attendait que ma langue, et qui la fit se cambrer alors que je commençais juste à jouer avec elle.

Ses soupirs résonnaient délicieusement à mes oreilles, et je me demandais ce qu'elle attendait pour crier.

Peut-être la crainte que nous soyons découverts…

J'espérais un jour, que rien n'entraverait plus notre liberté. Oser révéler ce qui existait au-delà des portes de cette chambre. Un bien triste rêve…

Elle haletait, à présent.

Je me relevai et m'assis sur le rebord du lit. Puis je lui tendis la main, et elle vint vers moi. Sa main toujours dans la mienne, elle s'installa sur moi, assise face à moi, sa bouche cherchant la mienne, en bas de la sienne.

Le visage dans son cou, je serrais ses hanches, les forçant à bouger à mon rythme. J'aimais cette position où je pouvais la tenir ainsi contre moi mais aussi la _voir_.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je saisis son visage enfiévré dans ma main et me délectai de l'expression de ses yeux, vacante, et à la fois étincelante. Difficile à décrire. Sa peau rougie et couverte de sueur était comme du satin sous mes doigts. Sa bouche sembla m'appeler et j'accourus.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie quand je la renversai sur le lit, assemblage dégoûtant qui supportait le tourment de la plupart de mes nuits.

« - Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas… »

« - Si tu sais te montrer convaincant…Jusqu'ici… »

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir.

Ses cris devenaient si forts que je fus obligé de presser une main sur sa bouche. Ses talons s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans mes fesses, l'intensité redoublait, elle hurla une dernière fois, la main crispée sur mon poignet, et à mon tour…

Quand j'en eus fini avec elle, un sourire me barrait le visage sans même que je m'en rende compte. C'est elle qui me le fit remarquer, encore essoufflée.

« - Tu souris. »

« - Non. »

« - Bien sûr que si. Tu devrais sourire plus, tu as l'air plus jeune. »

« - Je ne suis pas si vieux ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« - Je reviendrai », dit-elle alors. « Tu en avais douté ? »

Je choisis de ne pas répondre à cela et lui demandai enfin ce qui me tenait à cœur :

« - Tu restes, ce soir ? »

« - Tu as de la chance, demain c'est dimanche. »

« - Et les filles qui partagent ta chambre… »

« - En font autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à me promener la nuit...Et puis je suis préfète, j'ai davantage de…Liberté. »

« - Elles ne te posent pas de questions ? »

« - Si, mais je n'y réponds pas. »

Je l'enroulai dans le drap et la pressai contre moi.

« - Tu regrettes d'avoir lâché le basilic, quand j'étais en deuxième année ? »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir.

« - Non. »

Elle soupira.

J'ajoutai :

« - Les regrets n'ont aucune utilité, au contraire. Ils ne font qu'empêcher d'avancer, mon ange. »

Une fois de plus, elle ne répondit pas.

Au matin, je la trouvai endormie à mes côtés. Ce fut une réelle joie.

Je restai là un moment, dans la tiédeur qui nous enveloppait.

Puis je me levai, décidé à raviver le feu qui n'était que braises à présent, avant d'aller m'appliquer un sortilège de rasage, que j'avais trop souvent négligé d'utiliser ces derniers temps. J'avais de la compagnie, après tout. Je jetai le sortilège habituel qui brouillait mon apparence, et descendis chercher de quoi nourrir le petit vampire qui dormait dans mon lit.

Une fois de retour, je la trouvai affolée, à demi habillée. Je refermai la porte.

« - Où étais-tu ! », cria-t-elle.

« - En bas, j'allais chercher…Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« - Je…J'en sais rien. Ne pars plus comme ça ! Je croyais, je…J'étais déjà entrain de m'imaginer…Je ne sais pas ! »

Je posai le plateau et m'approchai d'elle, et son corps heurta violemment le mien. Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras.

« - Tu as fait un cauchemar, je crois. Reprends-toi. »

Je caressai sa tête. Au même moment, la marque me brûla et je hurlai comme un dément.

Au lieu de s'éloigner de moi, elle me serra plus fort, encore plus fort, autant que ses bras frêles le lui permettaient, me serrant, m'empêchant de tomber.

Et alors que j'émergeais progressivement de la douleur, la première chose que je vis fut son visage grave scrutant le mien.

« - Pardon, mon ange, que tu aies à voir cela… »

Alors elle prit mon bras et en passa l'intérieur, la peau portant la marque immonde, contre sa joue, les yeux fermés, avant de l'embrasser.

« - Ne fais pas ça », soupirai-je.

« - Je voudrais t'apaiser…J'ai l'impression que ça n'en finira jamais. »

Elle soupira.

« - Jamais, non », répétai-je après elle.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa, délicatement.

« - Je t'ai apporté quelque chose de plus comestible que moi », fis-je sur un ton que je voulais paisible.

Son regard se tourna vers le plateau que j'avais posé en entrant.

« - Et bien…Des toastes, des pommes, du café…Du…Wiskey-pur-Feu ? »

Elle tourna une moue dégoûtée vers moi.

« - Tu prends du wiskey au petit-déjeuner ? »

« - Et bien, c'est la boisson officielle de l'endroit, il me semble. Ils le servent sans même qu'on ait à le demander. »

« - Et tu le bois ? », fit-elle dans un rire.

« - Parfois. »

« - Je m'inquiètes pour toi, des fois. Tu le sais ? »

« - Oui. »

Je lui souris.

Son sourire vint en écho répondre au mien, et alors qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, on frappa discrètement, mais distinctement.

« - Cache-toi. »

Elle se glissa dans la pièce attenante qui servait de salle de bains, et j'avançai vers la porte.

« - Qui est là ? »

« - Papa… »

Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui, peut-être était ce une ruse…Mais j'ouvris. L'instinct.

Aussitôt, je vis mon fils sortir d'une cape d'invisibilité.

Je l'attirai dans la chambre en une geste rapide, et refermai derrière lui.

Alors seulement je vis son visage ravagé par les larmes.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », fis-je, presque aussitôt gagné par l'émotion qu'il dégageait.

Il haletait, encore en proie aux larmes.

« - Maman est morte. »

Il se courba en deux, tordu par un sanglot, et tomba assis sur le lit. Je restai figé au milieu de la pièce, parfaitement immobile, cessant même de respirer.

_Ce monstre avait_ _osé_…

Les sanglots de mon fils…

Et derrière moi, j'entendis s'ouvrir la porte de la pièce où mon ange était caché.


	30. La Mort de la Femme

**Chapitre 30**

**La mort de la femme**

Quand il la vit, son expression devint immédiatement féroce entre ses larmes, et je crus bien qu'il allait à nouveau déverser tout son fiel sur elle.

Mais il sembla se contenir, malgré sa souffrance, et se contenta de dire :

« - Elle n'a rien à faire ici, surtout à un moment pareil. Tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Dis-lui de sortir, papa. »

« - Non, elle reste. Ca ne changera rien de toute façon. »

« - Je ne veux pas la voir ! »

« - Calme-toi. »

Il me lança un regard haineux.

C'est votre faute, pensait-il. _A tous les deux_.

J'avais moi-même bien du mal à garder mon calme. La haine. Une haine dévorante pour ce parasite, cette immondice, ce monstre qu'était Voldemort –aujourd'hui encore, j'écris son nom avec effroi- me serrait la gorge et les poings.

Une question, une seule, revenait en boucle dans ma tête : _Comment avait-il osé ?_

Depuis quand tuait-il les sorciers –les sorcières - au sang pur ?

Mais depuis toujours, bien sûr. Il tuait quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin…Ignorais-je cela ? Bien sûr que non.

Mais pourquoi elle ? J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder mon sang froid, et voir mon fils dans un tel état ne m'aidait pas.

Je n'étais pas habitué à éprouver de la peine, de la pitié presque, mais là je ne pouvais ignorer que ma femme s'était sacrifiée pour nous. Qu'avait donc été le plan de ce salaud ? Pensait-il que grâce à elle, il remonterait jusqu'à moi ? C'était m'accorder une importance démesurée. Mais c'était oublier la volonté du Maître de faire un exemple dès qu'il le pouvait. Et avait-elle eu le choix, au fond ? Elle n'avait pas pu se cacher comme je l'avais fait. Elle avait dû s'occuper de Drago. Narcissa…

La culpabilité, sentiment insupportable, me sauta à la gorge comme un vampire affamé. Comment pouvais-je ressentir de telles choses, moi? Qu'avais-je à me reprocher ?

Tant de choses…

Mais non.

Si.

Je détournai mon regard de mon fils et vit que mon ange nous contemplait, immobile comme une statue.

Je revins un instant sur Drago.

Son visage penché et ses larmes qui chutaient sur le sol. Son corps agité de soubresauts. Ses cheveux sur ses yeux.

Pauvre petit gentilhomme obscur…

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne voie pas ça, mais tant pis.

Une fois de plus, j'allai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

Tant pis.

J'étais faible. Faible. Cela resterait entre nous. Entre nous trois.

Une fois de plus, il se raccrocha à moi comme s'il avait encore quatre ou cinq ans.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Quelques temps auparavant je l'aurais giflé pour oser se montrer aussi faible. Mais sa mère était morte. C'était une chose trop douloureuse.

Et puis il avait su toucher en moi quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi. Ma mission était d'être plus que son père en ce moment.

Il était seul à présent.

C'était lui et moi.

Elle nous regardait. Je finis par ne plus m'en sentir gêné. Tant pis.

Tant pis si j'étais tombé en disgrâce totale. Si j'avais perdu toute dignité.

Il a passé ses bras autour de mes épaules et a pleuré en silence. Il aurait pu me haïr. M'assener cette vérité atroce, ce fait que sa mort était ma faute, le résultat d'une vie mal menée, j'étais stupide, je n'étais à la hauteur de rien.

Mais mon fils m'aimait, malgré cela.

Tout en moi gonflait, se dilatait et se relâchait, faisant fi des vannes que les évènements récents, l'âge, la raison, l'amour de mon ange –que sais-je - avaient irrémédiablement ouvertes.

Ses cheveux étaient doux, et je saisis pour la première fois qu'il les laissait pousser comme moi. C'était touchant, pensai-je pour la première fois.

Rien ne pouvait plus arriver. J'avais mon fils dans mes bras et un ange veillait sur nous.

Un ange pâle, glacé, figé contre le mur, les yeux exorbités, vis-je en tournant enfin la tête.

Mais un ange !

D'un geste, je la fis approcher. Je pris sa main et l'embrassai. Mon fils le va les yeux vers elle et de nouveau, la haine inonda ses traits.

« - Ne l'accuse de rien ! C'est un ange, sais-tu ? »

Je souris pour moi-même.

Il leva vers moi un regard où se mêlaient la perplexité et l'exaspération, l'horreur, le dégoût, et j'en profitai pour saisir brutalement sa main et la mettre dans celle de mon ange que je tenais toujours serrée.

Tant pis, il me fallait essayer.

Il chercha à la retirer, comme je l'avais prévu, mais elle le retint.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

Je ne sais ce qui lui prit, mais loin de se laisser repousser, elle accentua sa prise sur sa main, s'empara de son poignet, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur sa joue mouillée de larmes, sans détours, et ma jalousie aurait pu en être éveillée si je me m'étais pas senti immédiatement, profondément rassuré de le voir la laisser faire, immobile et froid, mais c'était déjà un début.

Il eut un sanglot réprimé, un spasme contenu, et s'accrocha convulsivement à ses épaules et la serra contre lui, la faisant se courber encore, la faisant finalement s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il ne la lâchait pas, je voyais leurs cheveux emmêlés et le contraste en était saisissant. Verrait-on la même chose si c'était elle et moi ?

Et au fond de cette mare de douleur (de ce drame, car ma femme était morte !), je sentis naître une jalousie féroce pour celui qui s'appropriait ainsi le corps, peut-être les pensées de mon ange. Hermione.

Lâche-le…Pensai-je. Tu n'as pas besoin de le serrer si près de toi. Mais je sus me taire, bien sûr.

Me contentant de penser que Drago n'avait aucun besoin d'être aussi proche d'elle, qu'il suffisait qu'il la respecte et baisse les yeux quand elle entrait dans une pièce, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Mais il sanglotait, toujours profondément enfoui au creux de son épaule.

Je restai froid, figé. Allait-il un jour essayer de me la prendre ? Y arriverait-il ?

Et si j'en venais à mourir, qu'allait-il se passer ?

Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je n'ignorais pas que j'étais en première ligne, dans l'armée de Dumbledore. Un des rôles les plus dangereux, bien entendu car j'étais avant tout un traître. Un élément sans grande valeur sentimentale. Quelque part, Severus était un peu dans la même position que moi, même si la sienne était nettement plus enviable.

Obligés de faire les pires tâches comme si cela coulait de source, afin de prouver la _foi_ en notre engagement…Bien pratique pour cet Ordre du Phénix « _assoiffé de justice_ ».

La justice, mais certains passant avant les autres, c'était la loi.

Je déplore la justice dans son ensemble, celle des sorciers, je veux dire. Trop imparfaite, bien entendu. A l'image de ceux qui la rendent.

J'avais des chances d'être parmi ceux qui tomberaient en premier.

Ma couverture dans cette auberge n'était en sûreté que parce qu'elle était prodigieusement simple et culottée. Qui oserait croire que j'osais vivre en un tel lieu, Moi, qui ne méritais que les pires châtiments de la part du Maître ?

Mais elle pouvait tomber en un instant cette couverture, et je pouvais tout perdre en un instant.

C'était le prix des précieux renseignements que je glanais çà et là.

J'avais tellement de chances de mourir…Ca en devenait presque une évidence. Dumbledore m'avait un peu envoyé à l'abattoir : en se disant que je lui donnerais sans doutes satisfaction sur le plan de l'espionnage, mais que les risques que je sois découvert et tué étaient également énormes, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement.

Encore une fois, j'étais un pion.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette mission sans en voir vraiment les risques ? Etais-je suicidaire ?

J'avais trop de chances d'y rester.

Non, je savais pourquoi j'avais accepté. Pour retrouver _la fille_.

Alors pourquoi s'occupait-elle tant de mon fils au lieu de moi ? Peut-être ne nous restait-il que peu de temps ensemble ? Il me la fallait dans me bras. Vite.

Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas ?

Mais il venait de perdre sa mère…La seule créature qui sur terre avait jusqu'ici daigné lui donner un peu de tendresse. Il fallait être sot pour ne pas comprendre cela.

J'attendis patiemment mon tour.

Dès qu'il la relâcha, je lui attrapai discrètement mais fermement le poignet pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus.

Puis il me raconta ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, comment elle était morte. On avait retrouvé son corps sur l'Allée des Embrume, bien entendu…

Le sortilège mortel.

Rien d'autre que la Marque des Ténèbres pour expliquer sa mort.

Nous avions convenu que mon ange rentrerait à Poudlard avec lui, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle assista aux explications.

Et quand, d'un geste brisé par le désespoir, il me tendit la coupure de journal qui parlait de l'affaire, elle la saisit à ma place, voyant sans doute que j'en étais incapable.

« _La lente déchéance d'une famille renommée…_ »

Quelle bande d'hypocrites…Que ne savaient-ils pas, quelles opinions ne partageaient-ils pas avec cette famille qu'ils s'évertuaient à traîner dans la boue ?

Mais la mode était à d'autres pensées. Et il fallait vendre ce torchon.

Nous restâmes silencieux.

Mon ange glissa sa main dans la mienne, et je songeai alors qu'elle était bien la dernière personne que j'aurais autrefois pu imaginer m'apaiser en un pareil instant.

Mais Drago dût voir cela d'un mauvais œil, car il dit tout à coup d'une voix désagréable :

« - Père, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas mélanger un jour ton sang à celui de cette fille ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« - Parce que dans ce cas, je ne crois pas que la famille puisse tomber plus bas », ajouta-t-il d'un ton féroce.

Mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, mon ange s'écria :

« - Jamais ! Jamais ça n'arrivera, votre famille me fait horreur et j'espère qu'elle s'éteindra avec toi, espèce d'immonde fouine ! »

Il croisa les jambes d'un air satisfait, sans répondre. Il avait réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris. Semer le désordre, l'éloigner de moi.

Maintenant, elle était hors d'elle.

« - Bien entendu que je mélangerai mon sang à cette fille, si elle me laisse le faire… »

Je lançai un regard à la furie adorable qui me regardait d'un air indigné.

« - …Mais la question n'est pas d'actualité. J'aimerais que vous cessiez, du moins en ma présence, d'échanger des insanités. Et je préfère te dire que c'est plus une menace qu'une mise en garde, Drago. »

Il me lança un regard haineux mais n'osa répondre.


	31. Chaos

**Chapitre 31**

**Chaos**

Ils quittèrent La Tête de Sanglier peu de temps après, et je déplorai de ne pouvoir faire à mon ange des adieux dignes de ce nom. Je me contentai donc de la voir disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité après un trop rapide baiser, le cœur encore légèrement pincé par la jalousie.

Trois mois plus tard, je marchais dans la Forêt Interdite et mes pas dans la neige me semblaient être les derniers, sans espoir de retour de ce lieu atroce.

Le Survivant poursuivait Voldemort, et je poursuivais le Survivant.

Je ne sais si Dumbledore eut vent de mes entrevues avec Hermione, toujours est-il que deux jours après son départ de ma chambre à la Tête de Sanglier en compagnie de mon fils, il m'envoya à l'autre bout du pays, espionner en d'autres lieux. Peut-être Drago, dans sa haine pour mon ange (et pour moi !), avait-il été tout raconter au vieux fou et ce dernier, trop heureux de trouver un prétexte pour l'éloigner mon influence néfaste, m'envoya choir à Little Hangleton. De plus en plus dangereux, presque l'abattoir, dirait-on. Je commençais à regretter la finalement douillette Tête de Sanglier.

Mais ce fut dans ce village maudit que je découvris l'information capitale. L'ultime projet de détruire le survivant. Et bien que donner une telle information à l'Ordre du Phénix me fût fort pénible, je le fis quand même.

Je l'ai fait pour elle.

Ce fut mon premier cadeau de fiançailles, mais elle l'ignorait encore.

Cela se passa aux alentours de Noël.

Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois mois. La correspondance prudente que nous échangions se révéla plus une torture qu'un réconfort, et je ne comptais plus les nuits où je m'endormais en sueur et en proie au manque, malgré l'air glacé qui passait à travers les murs de la maison abandonnée que j'occupais, et dont mes sortilèges ne venaient jamais vraiment à bout.

Aussitôt l'information connue, je transplanai à Square Grimmaurd d'où je contactai l'Ordre avant d'envoyer un hibou à mon ange.

Dumbledore seul savait, à cette époque-là, que l'affrontement était inévitable, et que le Survivant devrait tuer ou _être tué_. Ainsi, nous fûmes tous surpris lorsqu'il décida de ne rien faire contre le fait que Voldemort envisageait d'outrepasser l'enceinte protectrice de Poudlard afin de détruire le Survivant.

Voldemort lui-même n'avait averti ses mangemorts qu'au dernier moment, afin que les traîtres éventuels ne disposent pas de trop de temps pour organiser la défense. Mais j'étais caché, bien dissimulé afin de ne rien perdre de la réunion, et j'entendis tout, l'esprit plus que jamais fermé à toute forme de legilimencie, mon odeur dissimulée par un sortilège. A moitié serpent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres possédait à présent nombre de leurs avantages, dont l'odorat.

C'était dangereux, si dangereux que bien des fois je faillis céder à la panique. Mais de cela il ne faut rien dire.

L'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain. Au petit matin, Dumbledore nous disposa (nous n'étions que des pions !) aux alentours du château, certains à l'intérieur, d'autres, comme moi, dans la forêt interdite, ou dans le parc. Nous devions rester discrets, ne pas montrer trop tôt aux mangemorts que leur attaque était attendue.

Je pense que Dumbledore comptait en finir définitivement avec Voldemort cette fois-là. Il fallait le laisser venir.

Les Aurors seraient appelés plus tard.

Disséminés, dissimulés, mais uniquement pour combattre les mangemorts, nous avions ordre de ne rien tenter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Enfermé dans la plus haute tour du château, tremblant de peur malgré le courage de Gryffondor qui lui apparaissait soudain comme dérisoire face à la menace irrévocable qui approchait, le Survivant attendait l'accomplissement de sa destinée. Je le sais, elle était avec lui peu avant l'attaque. _Elle_ me l'a dit.

La neige tombait tout autour de nous, et Severus, qui faisait équipe avec moi –Dumbledore l'avait-il mis là afin de s'assurer de ma fidélité à l'Ordre - tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer avec des sortilèges rapidement réduits à néant par la peur et le froid qui régnaient.

Rien ne venait pour l'instant.

Il tenta une fois encore de lancer un sortilège de chaleur sur ses mains gelées, alors que je lui demandais…

« - Mon cher camarade, tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais trahi… »

Autour de nous, la forêt immaculée était plongée dans un profond silence. Il se figea.

« - Tu as été une grande perte, je ne te le cache pas », ajoutai-je.

« - J'avais d'autre chats à fouetter, mon cher Lucius. »

« - Le genre de chat que l'on fouette dans un lit ? »

Il se retourna vers moi, furieux.

« - Tu es mal placé pour te montrer ironique. Crois-tu être le seul avec Dumbledore à savoir ce que tu trafiques avec une sorcière à peine majeure ? Mon pauvre Lucius, tu as largement deux fois son âge, et tu es certainement tout aussi pathétique que moi, si ce n'est plus…Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis le seul à le savoir. Du moins je le crois. Je ne dirai rien à personne, la situation est déjà assez confuse comme ça. »

Il eut un rire cynique. Je ne répondis rien.

Il poursuivit :

« - Crois-tu que la confiance vienne d'elle-même, par les temps qui courent ! Je t'ai observé, autant par ordre de Dumbledore que par curiosité personnelle, et pour quelqu'un d'observateur, c'est une évidence…Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont trop aveuglés par leur optimisme et leur obsession de vaincre. « _Acceptons-le ! Il sera un atout !_ », disait Dumbledore ! Ils sont si confiants, si pleins d'espoir que personne n'a un instant imaginé l'énormité de ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Certains pensent que tu as changé, et en un sens ils ont raison. Mais quand ils réaliseront quel en a été le prix, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils se montrent très cléments. »

Je me livrai à un rapide calcul. Bien, Severus était au courant…Mais il était le seul, j'en étais certain. Passé le choc de la révélation, je constatai que les dégâts n'étaient pas aussi étendus que je le craignais. Il me restait même encore assez de mordant pour répliquer…

« - Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Severus…Fait-elle partie de l'Ordre ? »

Il dût calculer qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à me le dire, et se décida à répondre :

« - C'est Hestia. »

« - Et bien…Venez dîner à la maison, un de ces soirs, à condition qu'on sorte vivant de ce bourbier, ce qui reste incertain je l'admets. »

Il me fusilla du regard sans répondre. Ce cher Severus…

A ce moment-là un sort frappa le tronc de l'arbre qui nous abritait, et la bataille commença.

Il me poussa dans la neige et, embusqués, nous nous livrâmes à un premier jeu de cache-cache avec un mangemort qui n'en eût guère pour longtemps. Severus se chargea de son trépas avec une adresse exemplaire. Il avait bien changé depuis cette époque lointaine où il faisait ses débuts de mangemort. La guerre fait toujours ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en nous…

Les champs de bataille sont tous les mêmes, peu de choses les distinguent les uns des autres. Il n'y que la peur, la mort, le chaos. D'ordinaire des éléments que j'appréciais, mais seulement quand ils arrivaient aux autres. Bien sûr, j'ai eu peur de mourir, comme à chaque fois. Mais j'avais aussi peur pour d'autres, et ça, c'était nouveau. Mon ange était dans ce château, mon fils aussi.

Et puis comme à chaque fois, la transformation s'opéra et je devins, comme d'habitude, un animal assoiffé de sang. Je n'étais plus moi. Je ne sais combien de sortilèges mortels je lançai, et encore moins combien des autres sortes. Mais ce fut satisfaisant, oh oui.

Des corps gisaient à terre, et je ne me souciais plus de savoir s'ils appartenaient à des mangemorts ou à des membres de l'Ordre. J'avais perdu toute trace de Severus il y avait longtemps, occupé à ses propres batailles, et je courrais dans le silence soudain de la Forêt Interdite, ce silence ouaté, vers une explosion de lumière qui s'était produite à une centaine de mètres de là où je me trouvais. Que se passait-il donc là-bas ? Ici, plus rien ne vivait…

Je courus, le plus rapidement possible, et vis soudain passer au loin une silhouette mince et noire qui s'élançait en hurlant.

« - Viens ici ! Espèce de vieille pourriture ! Tu vas crever, tu vas CREVER ! », s'époumonait Harry Potter, à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi, filant comme un flèche à travers la nature immaculée de la Forêt Interdite, poursuivant le Lord Noir qui s'enfuyait.

Sans réfléchir davantage, je me lançai à ses trousses.

J'étais à quelques mètres derrière lui lorsqu'il sentit enfin ma présence, et tourna un regard fou vers moi, sans cesser de courir :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! C'est une affaire que je dois régler seul ! Je vais achever ce salopard !»

Il insista bien sur le mot « seul », et son visage brillait d'une lueur sauvage, démente, sans doute proche de la mienne, mais qui irradiait d'une puissance irrévocablement mystique.

« - On ne sera pas trop de deux, pauvre fou ! », hurlai-je à mon tour, à bout de souffle.

Il se remit à courir comme un fou, mais cette fois j'étais à ses côtés. Nous atteignîmes une clairière où nous nous arrêtâmes, rompus, prêtant l'oreille. Où était donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serpent en fuite ?

Je le cherchai des yeux dans la blancheur insupportable de la nature qui nous entourait, mais ne vis rien, et cet air glacial brûlait littéralement mes poumons, quand le Survivant parla à voix basse, presque inaudible :

« - C'est étrange, jamais je n'aurais crû que ce serait vous…Que vous seriez… » Il s'interrompit un instant, avant de hurler « _Là !_ », et de se précipiter à nouveau à travers la végétation glacée.

Quelques sorts traversèrent l'espace, mais aucun n'atteignirent leur cible, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à nouveau disparu.

Mais c'était là une ruse. Même en fuite, c'était une erreur de le sous-estimer.

Je le vis à notre gauche, sa silhouette surgissant promptement de derrière un arbre, vif malgré les blessures que lui avait déjà infligées le Survivant.

Je le vis, quelques instants avant qu'il ne lance un sort d'un rouge éclatant, son visage blafard de serpent, et ses yeux du même rouge tout-à-coup si proches, trop proches de nous. Je le vis alors qu'il lançait le sort sur le Survivant, quelques dixièmes de secondes, précieuse fraction de temps où j'eus le stupide réflexe de me jeter sur lui pour lui éviter un sortilège que je ne reçus que partiellement, mais qui suffit à m'envoyer dans les ténèbres pendant presque vingt-quatre heures.

Il ne faut pas se leurrer, je n'ai fait cela rien que pour éviter au Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'en sortir une fois de plus, et dans la même foulée éviter de lui donner l'occasion de me tuer. Rien d'autre.

Le récit de se qui se passa ensuite, pendant mon inconscience, ne me fut fait dans son intégralité que bien plus tard.

Ce furent les Aurors qui retrouvèrent mon corps, quelques instants avant de retrouver celui, prostré, du Survivant, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, à quelques mètres d'un magma brunâtre qui avait été en son temps le corps de Lord Voldemort. Il mit des mois à retrouver un état mental digne de ce nom.

Quand à moi, les Aurors procédèrent à ma troisième arrestation. Bien moins spectaculaire que les deux précédentes, il faut préciser.

Azkaban n'était qu'une coquille vide, une forteresse devenue inutilisable après la fuite des détraqueurs, et le Ministère conservait donc ses prisonniers dans ses propres sous-sols, sous haute sécurité, et sans visites, bien sûr. Ils avaient appris à se méfier.

Une fois soigné j'y restai deux mois à tourner en rond, fou de rage, sans savoir ce qui se passait au-dehors. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'autorise à lire une coupure de journal usée montrant le visage blême et fuyant du Survivant, je ne fus même pas certain de savoir si Voldemort avait ou non été détruit.

Personne ne viendrait me faire évader, cette fois...

Je rêvais toutes les nuits, allongé sur le lit sommaire de mon cachot glacé et humide. Je rêvais de mon ange nu contre moi, de l'amour que nous avions fait, de celui que je rêvais de lui faire, de celui que je me promis de lui faire un jour.

Je croupis ainsi pendant des semaines, avant d'être réveillé par un Auror désagréable –_il était Auror, lui…Ce n'était pas son rôle de surveiller des prisonniers_, etc…Et j'en passe- qui vint m'informer que mon procès aurait lieu le soir même, avant de s'effacer pour laisser place à mon futur avocat.


	32. Le procès

**Chapitre 32**

**Le Procès**

Le procès de Lucius Malefoy, jugé trop subversif par le Magenmagot, fut mené à huis clos, dans le secret le plus total. Dans l'assistance, seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents, dont les Weasley et Severus.

Ainsi que Dumbledore, le seul s'étant proposé de présenter ma défense. Le Survivant était également présent, assis à côté de mon fils.

Hermione Granger était assise à la droite du Survivant, mais elle semblait étrangement seule, isolée. Son regard ne me quitta pas de toute la séance.

Je fis mon entrée dans un silence mitigé, puis les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets et le manège commença.

Les chefs d'accusation se succédaient, et je voyais ma vie se dérouler devant mes yeux. Les meurtres que j'avais commis « au nom de l'Ordre » furent relégués dans l'oubli. Sans doutes ne furent-ils tout simplement pas dénoncés, ou bien ne voulait-on pas perdre de temps à juger l'assassinat d'individus de cette catégorie ? Je l'ignore encore.

Aucune présentation du jury, de la Défense ne fut faite. Ils semblaient tous très fatigués.

« - Lucius Gabriel Malefoy, vous aller être jugé ce soir pour les actes suivants : activité subversive visant à renverser l'organisation politique du monde sorcier, évasion, haute trahison de la communauté sorcière internationale, corruption d'employés du Ministère (il y eut un flottement dans l'assistance), enlèvement, usage de l'Imperium, torture... »

Je n'avais jamais vu, ni au Ministère, ni ailleurs le vieil homme barbu et tremblotant qui tenait lieu de chef de la Cour, et qui récitait la liste des accusations qui m'étaient portées d'une voix lasse.

Pour un criminel de mon envergure, est-il besoin de relever que seuls cinq membres du Magenmagot furent présents pour me juger ? Le monde sorcier était encore plongé dans le chaos, Fudge avait été assassiné quelques semaines avant la chute définitive du Lord Noir, et le gouvernement provisoire était formé d'un amusant ensemble d'anciens employés du Ministère et de membres de l'Ordre, si bien qu'il revient au même de dire que la situation était entièrement dans les mains de Dumbledore. Je fus jugé par cinq personnes, pas une de plus. Ainsi va la justice sorcière. Ce fut une grotesque simulation de procès.

Ce pendant la masse impressionnante de mes chefs d'accusation se retrouva presque réduite à néant par la dernière accusation qui me fut assenée :

« - Vous êtes également accusé de complicité de…De meurtre sur la personne de…Du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il y eut quelques chuchotements en raclements de gorge autant au niveau de l'assistance que du jury. Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry Potter, qui s'obstinait à garder une expression neutre.

« - Monsieur Potter, souhaitez-vous témoigner… », commença le vieux sur un ton incertain…

« - Je doute que ce soit utile », trancha le Survivant d'une voix glaciale. « J'ai déjà répondu aux questions des Aurors, doutez-vous de ma parole ? », ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

« - En aucune manière, bien sûr », se hâta-t-il de répondre.

Mais quelle était donc cette comédie ? On aurait plutôt dit un dîner d'affaires qu'un procès.

« - Pouvons-nous en revenir aux faits ? », fit Dumbledore d'une voix basse mais claire.

« - Bien, bien, très bien… »

Je comprenais peu à peu…Dumbledore se servait du pouvoir qu'il avait temporairement pour faire juger à la hâte tous les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient mis en accusation, afin de faire acquitter tous ceux qui, inculpés, avaient pris part à la guerre à ses côtés. Joli cadeau d'adieu, ma foi…

La séance ne dura pas bien longtemps. Questions, réponses. Mensonges, serait plus vrai. Dumbledore m'avait à la hâte expliqué à quelles accusations mentir, ce qu'il me fallait dissimuler. L'accusation qui me fit étrangement le plus de mal fut celle de torture sur miss Hermione Granger. A l'époque de cette première « séance », elle n'était pas encore à moi, et juste après sa délivrance par l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait bien sûr déposé plainte. Ce fut la seule chose pour laquelle j'éprouvai des remords. Mais j'aurais pu comprendre qu'elle en ait fait de même pour toutes les autres fois.

Les délibérations ne durèrent que quelques minutes. Je crois qu'ils étaient tous pressés de rentrer dormir.

Puis, la sentence.

« - Lucius Gabriel Malefoy, vous êtes théoriquement condamné à recevoir le châtiment suprême, vous deviez donc recevoir le Baiser Mortel. »

Dans l'assistance, quelqu'un soupira.

« - Cependant-le vieil homme barbu dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le nom jeta un regard désagréable à Dumbledore, au vu de l'impossibilité d'appliquer la peine capitale par défaut des créatures dites détraqueurs, et par changement imminent de la loi à ce sujet, et si l'on prend compte de votre engagement manifeste au sein de la Résistance et de votre rôle dans l'élimination de…Vous-savez-Qui… »

Il soupira, avant de me lancer un regard haineux. J'interrogeai Dumbledore du regard, mais celui-ci toujours paisiblement assis sur un banc de bois non loin de moi fixait le président du jury, et avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« - La peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité étant une alternative peut-être un peu inappropriée–il jeta à nouveau un regard haineux à Dumbledore- et difficilement réalisable au vue des difficultés de détention que nous rencontrons actuellement, nous vous proposons si vous le souhaitez de quitter définitivement le territoire Britannique. Vous avez la possibilité de choisir l'exil. »

Mon ange…

Je la regardais.

Son regard ne m'avait pas quitté de toute l'audience.

Ses yeux rougis laissaient à présent échapper toutes leurs larmes, sans plus aucune retenue, sans se cacher. Je ne sais si les personnes présentes le remarquèrent.

Qu'est-ce que la mort, qu'est-ce que l'exil, que sont que le malheur et la solitude, quand un ange pleure pour vous ?

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Il me fit signe d'accepter, mais j'avais déjà choisi.

Je me décidai à répondre :

« - Je choisis l'exil. »

Mais ma voix était étrangement basse.

« - Vous serez donc conduit dès ce soir à prendre un portoloin qui vous emmènera vers la nation de votre choix. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration à faire ?

Je m'en étais tiré, rien d'autre ne comptait.

La seule déclaration que je fis se passa silencieusement, elle se fit entre deux regards qui se disaient au-revoir, rien de plus. J'étais sauvé, sauvé de la prison, sauvé de la mort, c'était l'essentiel. Mais j'allais partir. Et ça, je l'avais mérité.

Et je ne pourrais jamais me venger, ça non…Quelque part, le bannissement est pire que la mort.

Je hais cette justice telle qu'elle est rendue.

Je la vis me dire au-revoir, avec ces yeux inoubliables que j'avais souvent vu se perdre dans la volupté que je lui procurais, dans des extases inconnues, et aussi dans la douleur qui avait, à quelques reprises, jailli de ma baguette magique pour aller étreindre sa chair. Maintenant, ces yeux pleuraient pour moi.

« - Aucune déclaration. »

Deux Aurors me raccompagnèrent à ma cellule. Un moment plus tard, Dumbledore vint me trouver.

« - C'était tout ce que j'ai pu négocier, vous devez comprendre qu'une grâce totale n'était pas envisageable… »

« - Je comprends. »

« - Tâchez de reconstruire votre vie, vous avez une deuxième chance, profitez-en. Evitez simplement de torturer les moldus, dans cette vie-là. »

Le bougre avait sourit.

« - Je ferai de mon mieux », lâchai-je. Il y eut un silence. « Je voudrais la voir. »

Il soupira.

« - Ne lui faites pas plus de mal que vous lui en ayez déjà fait. Elle va devoir faire son deuil de vous, Lucius, n'aggravez pas la situation. » Il avait pris un ton autoritaire de mise en garde, et cela eut le don de m'exaspérer.

« - Vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler », rétorquai-je, « c'est à moi qu'elle appartient ! »

« - C'est une erreur de penser que les êtres humains sont des biens, une véritable erreur, Lucius… », dit-il tranquillement.

« - Allez au diable, faites-la venir, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »

Il soupira.

J'étais exaspéré, et curieusement au bord des larmes.

Enfin il se leva.

« - Je vais vous l'envoyer. A tout-à-l'heure. »

Un long silence suivit, la solitude, puis on entra. Un froissement d'étoffe, une cape qui murmure de tout son tissu, et un visage qui apparaît derrière les barreaux. La porte qui donnait sur le couloir se referma magiquement derrière elle, mon ange, avec un claquement sec. Puis elle avança jusqu'aux barreaux de la cellule qui s'ouvrirent devant elle.

Elle s'avança vers moi. Debout, raide, je tentais de mémoriser cette image d'elle afin d'en nourrir mon esprit en des temps moins cléments. Je sentais déjà l'érection qui me gagnait, mais je m'efforçai de me maîtriser. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle me voyait avant…Avant longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours…La douleur de cette pensée me vrilla le cœur, et rien que cette idée eut pour effet de rendre mon érection encore plus intense, encore plus douloureuse.

« - Pas la peine d'essayer de vous contenir, monsieur Malefoy, vous ne trompez personne… », dit-elle d'une voix tendre où perçaient les larmes.

Je m'étais déjà jeté sur elle, et mon visage était enfoui avec délice dans son odeur, celle de son cou, de ses cheveux, de tout son corps écrasé contre moi, la tendresse de ses seins et la finesse délicate de sa taille…

« - Tu m'as manqué…Et tu vas me manquer », dit-elle dans un murmure qui se termina en sanglot. « Je voudrais que tu restes… »

C'était les plus belles choses qu'on m'ait jamais dites.

Pas question de le lui avouer, bien sûr, mais c'est un fait.

Ses larmes coulaient dans mon cou, et je réalisai combien dans mes bras elle semblait frêle et petite.

« - Je voudrais rester » fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire, en écho, avant de la serrer encore plus fort.

J'avais du mal à croire que tout allait s'arrêter là, dans cette cellule dégoûtante, dans ce cachot sombre et lugubre, que je n'allais jamais revenir, jamais la revoir. Non, je n'ai jamais vraiment renoncé, pas une seconde, en fait.

« - C'est une chance que tu aies le droit de partir. Tu aurais pu être condamné. », me dit-elle tendrement.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Il y eut un silence. « Je t'ai vue pleurer, pendant le procès. »

« - Je suis désolée… »

« - Non, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« - Ils ont dû te voir, ils vont avoir des soupçons, tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Je voudrais qu'ils en aient, des soupçons, je voudrais qu'ils sachent tout. » Elle me foudroya du regard. « Tout. Et même ce qu'ils ne sauront jamais », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. « Si je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pour te protéger. »

« - Me protéger… »

Elle passa ses mains entre nous, et détacha le premier bouton de ma chemise, la toile grossière de l'uniforme des prisonniers, et en approcha son visage. Je sentis la fraîcheur de ses lèvres et de la pointe de son nez contre ma peau, ce contact devenir de plus en plus brûlant, la caresse de son souffle à cet endroit trop sensible à la base du cou.

Elle passa une main dans mon dos.

« - Tes cheveux sont emmêlés… »

Elle ajouta.

« - J'aime ton odeur… »

« - Elle n'est pas exemplaire, ces temps-ci », précisai-je.

« - Non…tu sens toujours très bon… », soupira t-elle.

« - Mon ange… »

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, dans la pénombre, puis je sentis qu'elle avait commencé à dégrafer l'attache de sa cape, mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle parla :

« - Je finis mes études dans moins de quatre mois, je te rejoindrai, où que tu sois… »

« - C'est hors de question », dis-je soudain.

Elle se recula promptement, en proie au choc.

« - Pourquoi dis-tu cela ! »

« - Je n'ai rien à t'offrir qu'une vie d'errance, j'ai perdu ma fortune et ma place dans le monde sorcier, en tout cas dans ce pays, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux t'offrir. »

« - Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras », dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi, prenant une de mes mains dans la sienne.

Ses lèvres chaudes entrèrent en contact avec l'extrémité glacée de mes doigts.

« - Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

« - Ca m'est égal. Et le monde est vaste, ce pays n'est pas le seul où l'on puisse être heureux. »

« - Le monde n'existe pas, mon ange. Je n'ai rien qui m'attende, nulle part. Tu mérites mieux qu'une vie misérable. »

« - Tais-toi. »

Elle avait passé sa main entre nous deux et avait pleinement saisi ce qui se trouvait à mon entrejambe.

« - Il est temps que tu m'obéisse à ton tour, n'est-ce pas? »

Je souris. Qu'allait-elle donc…

« - Nous n'allons plus nous revoir de quelques temps », dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, « et nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. »

Elle ouvrit brutalement ma chemise, et j'entendis un bruit de tissu déchiré. J'étais curieux. Sa bouche vorace se jeta sur mon cou et j'étais certain que ma peau porterait le lendemain de jolies marques violacées, et même quelques coupures…Mais demain…C'était incroyablement loin.

J'avançai mes mains pour la débarrasser de ses propres vêtements quand elle m'arrêta.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps. Je n'ai pu négocier qu'une vingtaine de minutes… », souffla t-elle avant de me lancer un regard infernal.

« - Très bien… »

Je la plaquai alors contre un de ces murs dégoûtants et remontai à la hâte la robe qu'elle portait, ma main rampant fébrilement le long de sa cuisse qu'elle releva tout contre ma hanche, avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de moi, avant que je ne la soulève dans le même élan.

Je passai une main sous ses vêtements et caressai un instant la peau douce de son dos, ses seins emprisonnés dans leur tissu maudit, et elle me chuchota à l'oreille de me presser, qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre…Qu'elle me voulait tout de suite…

Ma bouche se jeta sur la sienne, et alors que je mordais impitoyablement ses lèvres, j'écrasai son bassin contre la paroi de pierre et la pénétrai sans cérémonie. C'était du gâchis de faire ainsi les choses, mais elle l'avait voulu, et nous n'avions pas le loisir de nous attarder. Nous allions être séparés, Merlin seul savait pour combien de temps, et c'était la dernière fois peut-être que j'aurais l'extase de goûter à sa chair.

Elle laissa échapper un cri, à la fois de douleur et de surprise, eus-je l'impression, et je recommençai le même mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle en gémisse de plaisir, puis pousse un cri que je retins d'un baiser, priant pour ne pas qu'on nous entende au-delà des voûtes de cette cellule, et de la porte cloutée qui laissait entrer les visiteurs.

Son corps s'agita avec le mien, son visage en sueur contrastant magnifiquement avec le mur de pierres foncées contre lequel était appuyée sa tête, ses mains se crispèrent sur mes épaules encore à moitié vêtues de mon habit de détenu, et quand elle se mit à onduler furieusement, respirant de plus en plus fort, ses ongles se plantèrent purement et simplement dans ma peau avec un pincement délicieux.

Mes allées-et-venues se firent plus intenses, plus profondes. L'extase ne se fit pas attendre, et je jouis alors dans son ventre brûlant en un des orgasmes les plus violents que j'avais connus jusqu'alors, mordant à pleines dents dans la chair divine de ce cou qui m'était offert, et elle poussa à nouveau un cri que je retins d'une main sur sa bouche…la sensation d'interdit étant décuplée par les circonstances, et cet interdit décuplant à son tour le plaisir que je ressentais. J'étais dans les cachots du Ministère, entrain de faire l'amour (ou bien était-ce de la fornication brute ?) à une fille qui avait l'âge de mon fils et encore étudiante à Poudlard. Une Gryffondor, Sang-de-Bourbe, et qui avait sur moi un pouvoir démoniaque. Je me démenais dans un état de péché intégral, encore une fois.

Finalement, j'étais tout-à-fait en accord avec cette bonne vieille nature ancestrale de Serpentard.


	33. La Chanson de l'Exil

**Chapitre 33**

**La chanson de l'exil**

Ca n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes. En penchant le visage vers elle, je vis des larmes briller sur son visage.

« - Tu pleures… »

« - Tu me manqueras », murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Je vis sur son cou une plaie magnifique, une meurtrissure dégoulinante de sang, et je réalisai avec un frisson de contentement horrifié que c'était moi qui l'avais faite. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer mes lèvres, et sur leur extrémité je vis le même liquide sombre qui suintait de la plaie.

« - Ne pleure pas… »

Mais c'était une idiotie de lui demander cela, je le savais, j'étais moi-même dans un état émotif déplorable. Et déjà, je sentais dans mon ventre le désir commencer à refluer en vagues sourdes.

« - Allons… »

Ses jambes étaient toujours enroulées autour de moi, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter la chaleur de son ventre, la portant toujours contre moi, appuyée à ce mur indigne. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de mon cou.

« - Mon ange. »

Elle pleurait toujours.

J'aurais bien voulu rester encore un peu ainsi, mais c'était déjà une folie d'avoir osé faire ce que nous avions fait, et je la reposai tristement sur ses pieds, sans toutefois cesser de l'étreindre.

« - C'est un adieu, n'est-ce pas ? », fit-elle, la respiration désordonnée.

« - Comment peux-tu penser cela ? » Je la serrai davantage. « Je quitte ce pays, définitivement. Et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ton existence à me suivre. Tu es intelligente, mon ange… »

« - Je ne suis pas un ange… »

« - Bien sûr…Et tu comprendras que je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

« - Je ne te demande rien, tu le sais. »

« - Alors viens », fis-je dans un élan involontairement sauvage, « dormir dans des auberges mal famées, manger deux fois par semaine, tu gâcheras ton existence en beauté, nous serons heureux ! Tu finiras par me haïr, et… »

« - Je te hais déjà. »

J'avais réussi à la faire sourire.

« - Alors viens. »

Je souris à mon tour. Elle revint se blottir.

« - Tu n'es qu'une gamine, une sale peste à moitié moldue, une honte pour moi », fis-je d'un ton tendre malgré moi. « Mais tu as des choses à accomplir ici, mon cœur. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Mon fils va hériter de tout ce que sa mère et moi lui avons laissé, cette année. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il t'en cède une partie. »

« - Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'en ai _jamais_ eu besoin. »

« - J'insiste. »

« - Je ne veux pas de ton sale fric », s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi, pleurant toujours.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je n'ai pas le temps de supporter une de tes colères, mon ange. Je vais devoir partir, et ça n'est pas ce que je veux emporter comme souvenir. »

Je ne plaisantais plus. J'étais las à l'avance devoir faire preuve d'autorité, une fois de plus. J'ajoutai :

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu espères si tu t'obstines ainsi à ne pas faire ce que je te dis. »

Contre toute attente elle sourit.

« - Et en plus tu te moques de moi…Tu n'es pas facile…Autrefois, je punissais pour cela. Tu ne ferais pas une bonne épouse…pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Je ne compris pas.

« - Tu as de drôles d'idées », répondit-elle simplement.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis elle releva les yeux vers moi et murmura.

« - Il me faut partir, maintenant. »

Je l'attirai contre moi.

« - Reviens un peu par là… »

Elle se laissa faire sans trop de résistance.

« - C'est bientôt l'heure…Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai donné, il y a quelques mois… »

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et fis tourner le fin anneau argenté autour de son doigt. Le petit serpent me regarda de ses yeux de verts brillants, luisant au cœur de cette peau pâle. On aurait dit qu'il se moquait de moi.

« - Et de la promesse que je t'ai faite ? »

« - Je m'en souviens. »

« - Elle sera tenue. »

Je trouverais un moyen, mais plutôt mourir que d'abandonner l'idée que cette fille soit un jour à moi. Plutôt mourir.

« - Je te crois. »

Elle enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

« - J'aime ton odeur… »

« - J'espère que tu aimes aussi le reste. »

Je soulevai son menton et vis à nouveau la blessure à la base de son cou.

« - J'aurais voulu te guérir, mais... »

« - Comme ça, je garderai quelque chose de toi… », dit-elle en souriant tristement.

Une idée fugitive complètement stupide me traversa l'esprit avant que je la chasse, amer.

Sa bouche trouva la mienne, et je l'embrassai encore, sans pouvoir m'arrêter, interrompre ce délice, et avec la pensé déchirante que la fin de baiser sonnerait l'heure des vrais adieux…

Ce fut la trame insensée de nos existences, ce canevas sournois que l'on appelle « destin » qui se chargea de les précipiter, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Dumbledore entra, accompagné de Drago, derrière lequel marchait le Survivant, ainsi qu'Arthur Weasley, le probable prochain Ministre de la Magie. Le monde n'avait donc vraiment aucun sens...

Dumbledore ne laissa entrevoir aucune émotion particulière, à la vue de mon ange dans mes bras. Mon fils eut une expression qu'il s'efforça de maîtriser, mais qui ne me trompa en aucune façon. Harry Potter demeura figé, une lueur glacée dans le regard, mais ne dit rien, quand à Arthur Weasley, l'expression de son visage ressembla un instant à celle du Survivant avant de redevenir neutre, quoique légèrement figée.

Ils me demandèrent de signer quelques parchemins faisant de mon fils l'héritier immédiat de tous les biens que je possédais sur le territoire anglais, et Drago y apposa sa signature avec dédain, ce qui laissait comprendre que c'était une obligation pour lui autant que pour moi, bien que je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi ce mépris, ni pourquoi d'ailleurs Harry Potter se trouvait présent à cet entretien. Je n'étais pas à un détail étrange près, et quand on regardait un peu de loin mon procès…

Comment pouvais-je savoir ?

Savoir ce que je devinai, ce que je sentis quand Potter posa discrètement une main protectrice sur l'épaule de mon fils. J'en frissonnai.

Comment osait-il ?

Mais il pouvait se le permettre, bien sûr, il était le « sauveur » du monde sorcier, il avait le droit de s'approprier absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, même ce dont il n'était pas digne.

Mon sang grondait et bouillonnait dans mes veines, mais je n'osai dire un mot. Il semble que dans la famille, les préférences sexuelles ne se conforment pas aux normes…

On nous mena dans un bureau non loin des sous-sols, une pièce froide où je fis mes adieux. D'abord à mon fils, étrangement figé, comme si son esprit s'était envolé dans quelque sphère lointaine et inconnue. Il me sembla glacé quand je le serrai contre moi. Puis mon ange. Au diable ce qu'ils en penseraient, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je partais _pour toujours_, n'est-ce pas ?

Faire abstraction des quelques personnes qui nous entouraient fut en soi une chose simple, je me moquais bien qu'ils nous voient. Mais la demoiselle, rougissante, rougeoyante dans mes bras serrés autour d'elle ferma les yeux, inquiète, lorsque je l'embrassai avec une soif indécente, je l'admets, et je sentis là toute l'étendue de _son_ malaise. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire, je ne voulais pas qu'ils entendent le moindre mot d'amour dans ma bouche alors je me concentrai et murmurai mentalement à son esprit quelque chose qui ressemblait à…

_C'est une illusion…Tu verras, je ne pars pas vraiment…On se reverra bientôt…Souviens-toi…La promesse…_

Quelques secs raclements de gorge me rappelèrent à l'ordre, et je consentis à la lâcher.

« - Il faut y aller. Avez-vous décidé ? »

« - Dublin. »

Dumbledore lui-même me tendit le portoloin, un vieux chapeau rapiécé, lamentable, encore un symbole de mon existence broyée, et je le touchai sans plus vouloir penser à rien, sans jeter de regard inutile en arrière.


	34. Souvent obscurcie, jamais ternie

**Chapitre 34**

**« Souvent obscurcie, jamais ternie »**

Je ne restai que peu de temps à Dublin, à vrai dire tout juste le temps de prendre de l'argent dans un de mes comptes irlandais. J'émigrai rapidement vers l'Ouest.

Le seul avantage de ma nouvelle situation fut que je n'eus plus à me cacher. De rien, et de personne. Ma vieille amie, la solitude, revint s'installer, ainsi que son cortège de questions sans réponses. L'amertume s'installa également, insidieuse, dévorante.

Dans la correspondance que j'échangeais avec mon ange, avec mon fils, jamais je ne fis écho de ces questions, préférant les taire quitte à ce qu'elles se perdent à l'intérieur. Au fond c'est ce que j'espérais, je crois. J'étais dévoré de regrets insensés, de haine qui ne trouvait d'extériorisation, de sorte et que je finis –à juste titre- par la retourner contre moi-même.

Elle disait que je lui manquais, que les nuits et tout le reste du temps, elle avait envie de moi, qu'elle cherchait mon odeur partout, que son ventre se tordait et que son cœur la brûlait. Je lui répondais qu'elle devait travailler, passer ses examens, qu'elle me verrait bientôt, qu'il fallait attendre…Et je n'en pensais pas un mot.

Je voulais qu'elle vienne, qu'elle laisse cet univers qui n'était plus le mien, qu'elle oublie tout pour moi.

Je ne pouvais plus mettre un pied en territoire anglais sans que le Ministère le sache aussitôt, et l'encourager à me rejoindre était quelque chose que je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire, certain comme je l'étais qu'une fois à mes côtés je ne la laisserais plus repartir. Et gâcher sa vie, une existence de plus, était une idée avec laquelle je refusais de vivre. Des remords supplémentaires m'auraient achevé.

Je lui interdis de transplaner, ce que d'ailleurs la loi lui interdisait de faire sans permission hors du territoire anglais.

Afin d'adoucir cette invective un peu brusque, ou peut-être justement parce que cet ordre cruel m'en donnait l'alibi, j'évoquai explicitement le mariage.

Je savais qu'elle était bien jeune pour prendre une telle décision, mais je savais –et c'est grâce à ce genre de détail que je sais encore _qui_ je suis- que cette faiblesse serait un atout majeur qui la ferait accepter.

D'une certaine manière, c'était la façon la plus sûre de lui dire que de vraies retrouvailles auraient un jour lieu. Je crois que j'avais peur qu'elle finisse par m'oublier, même si je me trouve stupide de penser cela.

Quelques temps après cela, mon fils m'écrivit. Le mois de mai touchait à sa fin et sa lettre, réponse tardive à celle que je lui avais envoyée au cours de l'hiver, fut comme un point d'interrogation dans cette journée brumeuse où je voyais, de ma chambre d'auberge, la mer déchaînée se fracasser sur les côtes irlandaises.

Il renonçait à tous ses biens, du moins à la plupart de ce que je lui avais laissé. Il était majeur. Il voulait tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie, disait-il, il lui fallait partir de zéro, réussir par lui-même. L'imbécile. Il avait appris mes projets avec mon ange. Il lui laissait tout. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix. Il allait _vivre._ J'avais du mal à comprendre cela, mais je ne pus que le laisser faire.

Il disait aussi –et mon estomac se tordit- qu'il aimait quelqu'un. Je savais de qui il parlait, je l'avais _vu_, mais lire ainsi le nom écrit de sa main réveilla en moi un vieux sursaut de haine, de mépris naturel, et là encore je ne pus rien y faire. Il aimait quelqu'un, il connaissait au moins cela : des vertiges et des espérances. C'est une drôle de chose.

Le fait qu'il aimait un homme me déplaisait énormément, outre le fait que cet homme soit Harry Potter. Ne savait-il pas que les hommes étaient cruels, rivaux, conquérants, égoïstes et perpétuellement insatisfaits ? Il allait à l'encontre de tant de choses pénibles…J'en savais quelque chose. Et encore une fois, je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'avais définitivement perdu tout contrôle sur sa vie.

J'ignorais encore que c'était là dans l'ordre des choses. Savoir aussi renoncer, quand il le faut. C'est très désagréable.

Il avait fait un choix. Par ailleurs, une certaine Hermione Granger serait pour toujours à l'abri du besoin –d'où me venait cette idée qu'elle l'avait un jour été , et c'était un réconfort de savoir que mes biens se trouvaient dans ces mains-là.

Quelque part, elle _avait_ quelque chose grâce à moi. Elle m'était attachée encore un peu plus.

La lettre suivante de mon ange fut orageuse, pour moi du moins. Elle avait accepté les biens que Drago lui avait laissés, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir fait cela. Elle était gênée de certaines possessions, et le manoir en faisait partie. Cette bâtisse maudite, sa première prison.

Ils avaient quitté l'école le temps d'une journée, afin de faire tous les papiers et de se rendre sur les lieux, et revenir à cet endroit l'avait profondément chamboulée.

Une fois brisés les scellés du Ministère encore apposés sur les portes (Drago lui-même n'y étant jamais revenu), ce que contenait la maison l'avait effrayée (ou bien n'avait _jamais cessé_ de l'effrayer ?).

Tous les livres, tous les outils de magie noire avaient étés saisis, même si Drago l'avait assurée que certains bien dissimulés étaient encore sur place (et je le croyais), mais certains détails l'avaient remuée : du sang sur les murs, des portraits agressifs envers elle, une chambre bleu nuit qui lui rappelait sa douleur, ou tout simplement la croûte de sang séché qui recouvrait son adolescence.

_Cette maison est lugubre, je ne veux pas la posséder_, disait-elle. Je lui rétorquai dans ma réponse qu'elle en avait fait l'acquisition il y a bien longtemps déjà, au moment où elle avait décidé d'en acquérir le propriétaire. Et je trouvai que le terme « acquérir » sonnait terriblement juste. Je n'avais jamais donné mon avis dans cette histoire. Depuis longtemps, mes actes ne m'appartenaient plus vraiment. J'agissais pour elle, par elle. Le Lucius d'autrefois aurait voulu la faire plier, la briser, et il avait essayé mais sans y parvenir.

Elle me raconta également que des rumeurs couraient, sur nous.

Depuis mon procès, ces ragots proliféraient, et elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si son attitude lors de l'audience avait mis la puce à l'oreille à certains, ou si Arthur Weasley (ou un autre) avait vendu la mèche. Il y avait des deux, je pense. On racontait que je lui avais cédé ma fortune au lieu de la donner à mon fils, avant de prendre le chemin de l'exil. On disait que je l'avais épousée en secret il y avait déjà longtemps, et que Dumbledore avait cautionné cela rien que pour s'assurer que je rejoigne la résistance. Les choses étaient déformées, amplifiées, salies. Parfois vraies, et parfois fausses mais avec un juste sentiment des choses.

Rien n'était facile pour elle, entre ceux qui la reniaient et les nouveaux amis qu'elle s'était faits malgré elle. Mon fils se montrait étonnamment protecteur envers elle, et cela me dérangea. Il n'avait _pas_ à faire cela.

Son ami, le dernier fils Weasley, ne lui adressait plus la parole, et elle ajouta que l'attitude de Potter envers mon fils n'allait pas en arrangeant les choses. Pour la première fois, je jubilais de cette situation. Sale famille que ces Weasley.

Ces tensions étaient cependant malvenues : le mois de Juin était entamé, et elle allait passer ses ASPICs. On lui avait d'ores et déjà proposé un poste au Ministère, et elle voulait que ses résultats soient dignes des espoirs que l'on plaçait en elle, même si elle hésitait encore à accepter. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à cet espoir de me rejoindre, cet espoir s'affermissant même avec le temps, et je peux dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ardemment souhaiter ces retrouvailles. Je ne cherchai pourtant pas à la dissuader de continuer sur la voie honorable qu'elle avait réussi à tracer pour elle. L'honneur, voilà une chose importante, pour laquelle il faut de battre. L'honneur, la respectabilité, les apparences aussi. Elle ne devait pas abandonner cela.

Son corps me manquait, c'était une obsession. Je la cherchais partout, je la voyais partout. Je la traquais, obsédé. Mon regard était parfois attiré par une chevelure, une silhouette rappelant la sienne, mais je voyais aussitôt que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et tout sombrait.

Involontairement, je la cherchais partout, en sachant que nulle part je ne la trouverais. Son odeur, surtout. Je me surprenais souvent à scruter la foule, avec l'espoir insensé d'y découvrir son visage, et je tentais alors de me raisonner, sans succès.

Dans la foule du marché de Galway, côté moldu comme côté sorcier, j'adorais me perdre, errer au hasard sans rien chercher qu'à marcher droit devant, et encore marcher, sans destination…

Un jour, en rentrant dans le hall de la maison que j'avais récemment acheté, je me regardai dans un antique miroir laissé par les précédents occupants (et que je n'avais pas pris la peine de retirer à mon arrivée), et ce faisant je réalisai soudain que depuis des mois maintenant, j'oubliais, ou plutôt j'évitais ce geste simple. L'homme que je vis n'était pas moi. Ma barbe avait à présent une longueur honorable, et la masse désormais sauvage qui me tenait lieu de chevelure cachait également mon visage, si bien que je ne me reconnus pas.

Je savais que ma barbe avait poussé, et c'était volontaire. Bien que je sois libre de circuler et de faire ce que bon me plaisait, je ne tenais pas à ce que quiconque me reconnaisse, souhaitant simplement qu'on me laisse en paix. La honte banale de l'homme coupable. Mais l'image que je vis me sembla être celle d'un étranger.

Les quelques cheveux blancs qui ornaient mes tempes ressortaient plus que jamais, et cette barbe imposante, s'ajoutant à cela…J'avais en face de moi mon père.

Si ce n'était les loques lamentables que je portais alors, on aurait pu nous confondre, s'il avait encore vécu.

Un homme a plusieurs vies, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'étais plus le même.

L'été approchait.

Puis il fut là.

Juin tirait à sa fin quand un matin étincelant de rosée, un hibou tacheté se posa sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et donna des coups de bec sur le carreau. Je savais à qui il appartenait et m'empressai d'aller lui ouvrir, mon sang cognant dans mes veines, mon esprit en fête. Je détachai en tremblant la lettre qu'il m'apportait, et courus la lire sur la plage, bravant avec un courage insensé le sentier escarpé qui zébrait la falaise.

L'écriture familière, enjouée, semblait rire et exécuter une danse tourbillonnante sous mes yeux.

_« Et dans peu de temps, peut-être même avant que tu n'aies fini de lire cette lettre, je serai devant toi, et je te ferai tellement peur que tu en tomberas à la renverse… »_

La lettre s'achevait ainsi, moqueuse. Je me retournai tristement, mais il n'y avait personne derrière moi. La journée, un instant devenue limpide, retrouvait ses couleurs habituellement sombres.

Elle venait de terminer ses examens. Oui, elle allait venir…

Elle devrait déjà être là, il me la fallait. Pourquoi se moquait-elle de moi ? Pourquoi me faisait-elle ainsi languir ? Elle devrait déjà être là…Cette phrase ne cessait de se retourner dans ma tête,_ pourquoi…Elle devrait déjà…_

Et j'imaginais les pires choses.

Elle ne vint pas ce jour-là. Ni le lendemain. Trois jours passèrent, et l'esprit tourmenté, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, allongé sur le lit que j'avais fini par détester, je résolus de lui écrire dès le lendemain. Ou plutôt…Non, tout de suite.

Geste mécanique, je tendis la main vers ma baguette.

« - Non, ne bouge pas. »

Mon cœur…

Comment avait-elle fait ? Le craquement du transplanage était caractéristique et pourtant je n'avais rien entendu.

Je scrutai la pénombre.

Un froissement de tissu, un soupir. Quelque chose qui tombe, quelque chose de mou qui tombe sur le sol.

Je fermai les yeux.

Une odeur qui vient jusqu'à moi, quelque chose que j'ai poursuivi pendant des mois.

Je ne pus attendre davantage et me levai brutalement du lit. Je l'entendis sourire…

« - La patience n'est pas ta vertu principale. »

« - Pas plus que toi l'indulgence…Six mois, mon ange, ne me dis pas que tu ne les as pas comptés. »

« - J'ai compté chaque minute. »

« - Alors viens ici, rattraper ce retard que tu as pris. J'en ai assez d'attendre. »

Elle ne bougea pas.

J'avançai à tâtons et saisit au bras la frêle silhouette qui me défiait dans l'ombre.

« - Lucius… »

« - Viens par là. »

Ce corps…Non, pas seulement. Toute sa personne…Enfin…

L'odeur, toujours, entêtante. Cette odeur. Cette odeur.

« - Pour quelqu'un qui envisage de devenir ma femme, je trouve que tu n'es pas très encline ni à obéir, ni à assumer ton devoir conjugal. »

« - Deux conditions indispensables, je crois », répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

J'étais penché à l'aveuglette sur elle, son bras palpitant pressé dans ma main, et j'avais conscience du sourire avide et carnivore qui déformait mon visage. Je ne voyais pas la peur sur le sien, dissimulé par l'obscurité, et cela me déplaisait. De plus j'avais le sentiment qu'elle souriait, se moquant de moi, encore.

Elle parla, et j'eus alors la _certitude _qu'elle souriait :

« - Tu es impossible. »

« - Mais tu es là », répliquai-je.

« - J'ai renoncé à ce qui était facile. »

J'éclatai de rire. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit venue, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit là. Comment expliquer cela ? Cette simplicité ?

Elle poursuivit.

« - Je voudrais te _voir_… »

« - Lumos. »

Son visage qui était devenu une obsession m'observait désormais, plus tendre et plus beau que jamais, et ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lueur malicieuse avant qu'elle ne dise d'une voix touchante, tordue par l'émotion :

« - Cette barbe, ça te va bien… »

« - Merci. » Je souris. « Mais je n'ai guère pris soin de mon apparence, ces derniers temps, et tu m'as un peu pris au dépourvu, mon ange. »

« - Non, tu es très bien comme ça. »

Je nous trouvais stupides d'échanger ainsi des sourires niais alors que nous avions tant à faire, à prouver, alors j'ai lâché son bras et j'ai serré tout le reste contre moi.

Je m'étais habitué à la vue sur la mer, et lorsque je m'étais mis en quête d'une propriété –si modeste soit-elle- à acquérir, j'avais rapidement porté mon choix sur cette maison qui n'était guère plus qu'une cabane améliorée, toute de pierre grise, et chose assez rare pour ce genre de construction en front de mer, elle était pourvue d'un étage. Perchée sur une vertigineuse falaise, quelques arpents de terres l'entouraient, et la propriété avait l'avantage d'être entourée d'imposantes murailles mangées de mousse.

Derrière la maison, relativement abrité du vent, s'étendait un jardin, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. J'aimais beaucoup cette nature jadis entretenue et aujourd'hui revenue à l'état sauvage, où chaque recoin se tapissait d'un vert infiniment _vivant_. J'aurais pu en faire quelque chose, mais cet endroit me plaisait ainsi, et de toute façon c'était un travail de domestique.

Au fond de ce jardin, un saule pleureur étirait ses minces branches avec une grâce fragile. Et chaque fois que je contemplais le spectacle délicat du vent jouant dans cet arbre –rideau léger et ondulant- je ressentais un trouble étrange.

Le même ondoiement secoua sa chevelure le temps d'un éclair, lorsque sa cape glissa au sol. Je me tenais derrière elle et elle se tenait immobile, attendant. Je savais sans le voir qu'un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

Mes mains descendirent avec volupté jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'elles parcoururent avec délice, en appréciant la rondeur compacte au creux de leurs paumes. Je m'attendais à tout lorsqu'elle parla, sauf à ce que l'entendis dire :

« - Tu sais dans quel département du Ministère on me propose de travailler, en Septembre ? »

Mes mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler. Refuse. »

« - Ca ne m'empêchera pas de venir te rejoindre, au contraire je pourrai transplaner autant que je voudrai… »

« - Ca n'est pas la question. »

Elle se raidit.

Si j'avais su faire preuve de davantage de ruse, elle aurait fait ce que je voulais, au lieu de se braquer pour mieux me résister. J'ai fait preuve de maladresse, cette nuit-là.

« - Je te l'interdis », ajoutai-je.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les miens.

« - Et si je _désobéis_ ? »

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre.

« - Alors tu recevras une fessée dont tu te souviendras. »

Je saisis brusquement sa fesse et l'attirai vers moi.

« - C'est tout ? »

« - Si tu ne me fais pas la promesse que tu vas refuser, je pourrais bien ne pas te laisser repartir. »

« - Ca n'est pas un problème, je suis en vacances. »

« - Ou je pourrais encore t'_obliger_ à m'obéir. »

« - Ce temps là est révolu, Lucius. »

« - Ne le crois pas, mon ange. »

« - Tes erreurs ne t'ont donc rien appris ! »

« - Rien. »

« - Tu m'exaspères. »

« - C'est pour ton bien que je te demande ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de travailler, alors pourquoi le faire ? »

« - J'en ai envie. C'est tout », répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« - Pense-tu que je vais te laisser faire ? Tu es trop jeune pour décider de ça, et de toute façon si tu deviens ma femme, ce genre de décision ne sera pas prise sans me consulter ! »

« - Et pourtant c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Elle se dégagea de mes bras et me lança un regard furieux.

Elle n'imaginait pas dans quel état elle était entrain de me mettre... Je massai mon front, exaspéré. Comment la faire plier ? Cette franche obstination me désarçonnait.

« - D'ailleurs, si tu persiste à vouloir m'imposer ta volonté, je préfère simplifier les choses. Je ne veux plus me marier avec toi. Voilà ! », cria-t-elle.

Je l'aurais giflée.

« - Tu as fini ? »

« - Je vais m'en aller. »

« - Pas question ! Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce. »

Mais elle avait déjà transplané.

Quel idiot j'étais…Et quelle peste_ elle _était ! Elle avait gâché en beauté ces retrouvailles…Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe n'ont aucune éducation, aucun respect.

Elle aurait _dû_ rester. Sa présence me faisait encore plus cruellement, douloureusement défaut à présent.

Nuit blanche. Je la passai à contempler, hagard, la noirceur de l'abîme où se mêlaient sans distinction le ciel et l'océan. Le hurlement du vent dans les interstices du toit et des murs me tinrent gentiment compagnie.

A l'aube, je descendis à la cuisine, mis en route une bouilloire et posai distraitement ma baguette. J'observai le jardin plongé dans la brume, espérant l'apaisement que sa vue me procurait habituellement, mais tout ce que je vis fut ce maudit saule, balançant paisiblement ses branches, me narguant, riant de moi du frisson de ses feuilles, et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je me précipitai dehors, et marchai droit vers droit vers cet arbre diabolique…J'avais l'impression que j'arriverais à le déraciner à mains nues, tellement j'étais furieux. J'avançais sans baguette, seulement guidé par la colère, un voile rouge recouvrant intégralement mon esprit, balayant les branches souples d'un geste.

« - Tu n'es qu'une garce ! »

Je frappai le tronc de ma main, de toutes mes forces, comme si j'avais voulu qu'il tombe à la renverse. Mais c'est moi qui reculai sous le choc.

« - Sois maudite ! Toi et ton _sang_ ! »

Deuxième coup dans le tronc. Mon poing serré buta contre l'écorce avant de glisser le long du tronc, meurtri, mais je ne sentais pas la douleur. Je ne la sentais plus. Le front appuyé contre le tronc du saule, je tâchais sans succès de maîtriser cette colère soudaine.

Puis je me détournai vivement de l'arbre, écoeuré, frémissant de colère, et je repoussai violemment l'entrelacs de branches qui s'étaient refermées derrière moi, tournant le dos à l'arbre, le souffle court, tournant le dos à ma colère, et je restai debout dans ce jardin pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que je me calme, jusqu'à ce que les battements de mon cœur se soient atténués…

« - Je comprends ton fils. Te prendre comme modèle, c'est…Donner des coups dans tout ce qui ose résister. N'est-ce pas? »

Je fis volte face.

Elle était appuyée au tronc du saule, une expression pensive tournée vers le sol. La longue chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle portait, bordée de dentelle, brillait virginalement dans la lumière timide du jour qui se levait et dansait, virevoltant derrière les branches qui en faisaient de même, et qui un instant me la montraient, un instant me la cachaient.

Je ne répondis pas.

Mes yeux étaient rivés au sol. Je vis qu'elle était pieds nus.

« - J'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis venue. J'attendais que tu te lèves. J'ai fait un tour dans ton jardin. Je l'aime bien. J'aime bien cet arbre. »

Je gardai encore le silence.

« - C'est à la Justice. »

Je levai les yeux, intrigué. Elle leva les siens en même temps, puis les détourna.

« - C'est au Département de la Justice, qu'on m'a proposé de travailler. Ils manquent de sorciers. Ils manquent de sorciers qualifiés, et… » Elle se tut un instant. « La reconstruction est difficile. La presse est enragée, les grands procès font beaucoup de bruit en ce moment. Si tu savais les horreurs…Mais oui, tu sais. »

Elle eut un rire sans joie. Dans ma gorge, les mots restaient prisonniers, j'avais l'impression d'être une statue.

« - C'est un poste plutôt bien placé, pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de finir ses études. Tu sais, le meilleur c'est qu'ils se moquent de mes résultats aux ASPICs, j'en suis presque certaine… », ajouta t-elle comme pour elle-même, avec un petit rire. « C'est navrant. J'ai presque choisi le poste que je voulais, en fait. Ils veulent de nouveau sorciers, de _jeunes_ sorciers. Tu ne parles pas ? »

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'herbe.

« - Ta main saigne. »

Je n'y jetai pas un seul regard, continuant de regarder se mouvoir cette silhouette immaculée, hypnotisé. Elle _jouait_ avec les branches du saule, et cette vision était presque surréaliste.

Elle dégagea le tissu léger de la base de son cou et, toujours sans me regarder, m'exposa une portion de peau où courait une fine et étrange cicatrice.

« - Tu m'as fait cela avant de partir, tu te souviens ? »

Je m'en souvenais, mais ne pus toujours pas émettre le moindre son.

« - J'ai _choisi_ la Justice, en fait. J'aurais préféré la Régulation des Créatures Magiques, mais je pensais que ça irait plus vite, ainsi. J'ai la certitude de pouvoir te faire revenir dans le mois qui suit. »

Un instant, je baissai la tête.

« - Je le ferai », ajouta-t-elle. « Cet arbre… », fit-elle après un temps de silence, « J'ai entendu tout ce que tu lui as dit. Tu peux dire des choses, parfois… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ferai pour toi ce que j'ai dit, je ferai en sorte que tu puisses revenir, si tu le souhaites. Mais ce sera tout. »

Elle marcha droit vers moi, et vint fermement saisir mon visage d'une main :

« - Tu ne décideras jamais pour moi. Si tel est ton but, alors je ne veux plus te voir. »

Elle affermit sa prise sur ma mâchoire.

« - Jamais. Ni pour faire cela, ni pour cracher une fois de plus sur mon sang. » Un instant, son regard fut comme une brûlure. « Je ne suis pas ce que tu dis », acheva-t-elle.

Elle me lâcha.


	35. Les nuits au manoir

**Chapitre 35**

**Les nuits au manoir**

_Les soirées se déroulent ainsi. La pluie battante, glacée, contre les carreaux. La neige, aussi. Les vents qui hurlent au-dehors. La lande déserte. _

_Nous, immobiles, tout près de l'âtre, sans autre lumière que celle, rouge et dorée, du feu. Au cœur du manoir qui a toujours été ma maison, au cœur de mes possessions et de ma fortune retrouvée._

_Sa tête est posée sur mes genoux. Je la caresse doucement, lisse ses cheveux, frôle sa tempe du revers de mes doigts. Sa cape partiellement dénouée traîne à terre. Rien d'autre ne bouge. Rien d'autre ne compte._

_Vient un moment (et elle le sait), où je me lève et, un genoux à terre (bref éclair de mémoire, un souvenir, une jeune fille terrorisée sur le sol du manoir, ses larmes), je la soulève et elle se laisse porter en haut de l'escalier, le long des couloirs, à travers l'obscurité, jusqu'à la chambre, quand nous ne roulons pas directement sur le tapis, sous les yeux d'un elfe de maison attardé par ici et qui s'empresse aussitôt de disparaître. _

_Elle se laisse porter, totalement éveillée, alanguie, confiante. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre d'elle-même, et se referme hermétiquement derrière nous. _

_La pluie glacée continue de heurter les carreaux, et ce seul bruit est un délice. Je la pose sur le lit, elle ne bouge toujours pas._

_Assise sur le rebord, elle attend. Je retire ma chemise, puis je la presse contre ma peau, et ce contact est davantage qu'une caresse, c'est simplement… _

_Nous sommes là, le passé est loin, le reste a disparu._

_Puis je sens ses lèvres sur ma peau. C'est une grâce que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur, cette caresse qui frôle ma peau en même temps que mon esprit, et cette chose incontrôlable, que l'on appelle l'âme. _

_La finesse, la délicatesse de son corps, la courbe de ses hanches, la douceur de ses cheveux sous mes mains…C'est un trésor encore lointain, ses seins frémissent sous ses vêtements…C'en est trop. Je hais ses vêtements. A ces moments, il m'arrive de concevoir une haine cuisante envers ces morceaux de tissu qui osent me cacher ces trésors qui m'appartiennent, qui sont à moi car je suis son mari, et quoi qu'elle en pense, j'ai des droits. _

_J'aime la voir les enlever elle-même, mais je finis toujours par le faire, le sang prenant vite le contrôle sur mes idées…Il ne faut pas croire que je perds le contrôle, ça non. Il ne faut pas croire cela._

_Il est normal de concevoir une obsession pour quelqu'un, partir du moment où on n'en laisse rien voir en dehors d'une chambre. Je le crois. Je sors peu du manoir, je vis mon obsession à plein temps._

_Mais si vous saviez…Ces choses qu'elle me fait jurer, toutes ces promesses qu'elle me fait faire, quand elle sait que je ne peux pas dire non, c'est une honte, j'y ai perdu ma fierté en vérité. _

_Mais que faire ? Rien, bien sûr. Quand, sur le point de la posséder, elle prend la fuite et se détourne, me dit « Promets-moi ceci…Jure-le… », aveugle, je dis oui, je bredouille des promesses sans savoir vraiment en quoi elles consistent. C'est une honte._

_Il faudrait que je la séquestre dans la chambre, que je ne l'en laisse pas sortir. Elle n'aurait plus rien à exiger que sa délivrance. Mais en vertu de je ne sais quelle condition du mariage, il est écrit que je ne dois pas faire de mal à ma femme._

_Ces soirées brûlantes dans notre chambre d'époux sont comme une drogue, un moment où malgré ses attendrissants stratagèmes pour me contrôler, je sais qu'au final elle se laisse aller à moi. Et le délice est là, cette chaleur, alors qu'au-dehors cogne la pluie, règne le froid, où les ténèbres s'enroulent autour de toute chose. Rien ne va venir troubler cette quiétude. Il vaut mieux d'ailleurs._

_Quand je retire les vêtements qui lui restent, quand elle garde les yeux baissés et me tend son cou qu'elle m'a appris à ne pas mordre, quand je lui demande de dire mon nom ou quand je me débarrasse des derniers vêtements que je porte…Quand elle me souffle à l'oreille ce qu'elle voudrait en préambule, oui…Quand je plonge dans son ventre…Tout cela…Tout cela fait des nuits bien plus éblouissantes que la plus claire des journées. Oui, je préfère la nuit._

_Il y a peu, mon ange disait, alors que je lui affirmais qu'elle était bien plus ma femme quand la nuit était tombée, que la nuit était une « amoureuse au front noir ». Elle a ajouté que c'était là l'expression d'un auteur moldu. Sans doutes un vénérable idiot, mais cette expression m'a séduit. _

_« La seule amoureuse au front noir ici, c'est toi, mon ange », lui ai-je rétorqué, avant de dénouer ses cheveux, me délectant de l'expression pensive dont je voyais le reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse devant laquelle elle était assise. Puis elle a souri._

_Elle sourit souvent ainsi, sans répondre._

_La nuit est notre amie. Une protection. Le jour, trop de choses me rappellent qu'elle ne sera jamais complètement à moi. Mon ange._

_Alors je m'approprie tout ce dont elle veut bien me laisser l'usage. Sa bouche, son souffle, sa peau, sa chaleur, sa voix, sa tendresse._

_Et vient le matin._

_Le matin blême, son corps chaud contre le mien, je ne la laisse jamais se détacher de moi, même en dormant. Parfois elle s'en plaint. Je m'en fiche._

_Elle essaie de se lever, je la retiens. _

_Reste. J'ai trop froid quand tu t'en vas._

_Je dois y aller. _

_Je lâche sa main et c'est une déchirure à vif. _

_Elle sourit._

_Je la vois disparaître, revenir vêtue. Disparaître à nouveau._

_J'ai essayé de la dissuader d'accepter ce poste au Ministère. Mais elle est si brillante et prometteuse, m'avait assuré Severus. Je ne devais pas chercher à l'en dissuader, et de toute façon, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. J'ai essayé, pourtant…Elle est ma femme. Sa place est au manoir à mes côtés. Le travail est une activité si vulgaire…Surtout quand on a de quoi l'éviter._

_Mais je l'ai laissée accepter. Une telle opportunité, surtout à son âge, est une aubaine m'a-t-on dit. Je m'en moque. Je finirai bien par la faire changer d'avis. Je ne sais pas encore._

_Chaque jour j'élabore des stratégies…_

_J'ai même pensé à lui faire un enfant. Mais je crois que même cela ne l'empêcherait pas de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. _

_J'ai eu une conversation houleuse avec Potter, à ce sujet. Cet imbécile m'a dit que si je m'aventurais à la mettre enceinte avant ses vingt-cinq ans, je finirais dans un bocal de formol, au fin fond du département des mystères. Une vieille plaisanterie, entre deux ennemis. _

_Je ne crois pas que j'attendrai jusque là de toute façon. Même si sa carrière est si prometteuse qu'on le dit. Le voudrait-elle ?_

_Mais elle est têtue. C'est cette même obstination qui la pousse à aller fleurir chaque semaine la tombe de Narcissa, alors que je le lui interdis._

_Elle m'embrasse et me laisse seul, comme une vieille amante qu'on abandonne. C'est aussi un peu ce que je suis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre qu'un jour, elle ne rentre pas. Alors je la retiens un peu. _

_Reste. _

_Parfois, elle consent, une dernière fois avant son départ, à me laisser lui faire une dernière joie. Même pas la mienne. Rien qu'à elle. Pour qu'elle se souvienne bien... Puis je tresse ses cheveux et les attache. Et je la laisse partir._

_Elle part, et je suis toute la mâtinée comme une âme en peine. Je terrorise les elfes de maison, je rédige ce mémoire infernal. Toute une partie du manuscrit que j'ai remaniée se trouvait à Square Grimmaurd, c'est Potter qui me l'a renvoyée. Ce témoignage des débuts de notre histoire m'a donné l'envie d'en achever l'écriture et d'y mettre un point final._

_Je reste prostré au fond de ce manoir, glacial en son absence. Je l'attends. Je la laisse dilapider ma fortune durement récupérée à cette tentative grotesque de changement de statut des elfes de maison. Et le pire c'est que je m'en moque totalement. Tant qu'elle revient à moi, quand la matinée se termine enfin. Midi sonne et elle réapparaît. J'ai obtenu d'elle qu'elle ne passe que la moitié de la journée à son travail. Il me faut du temps pour t'aimer, lui ai-je fait comprendre. Mais elle a accepté facilement._

_Elle revient par cheminée, je la guette, je la fais s'asseoir, je l'embrasse des pieds à la tête. Nous mangeons au lit. Je lui demande, pour la centième fois au moins, quand donc quittera-t-elle ce travail insensé…Elle rit. Je me fâche. La pluie tombe toujours au-dehors, doucement, mais les prairies sont lumineuses cependant._

_L'hiver arrive. Noël._

_Je l'emmène au Chemin de Traverse. Nous marchons dans la rue encombrée de neige et de passants. Je repense à ce jour-là où je les regardais défiler, la peur au ventre, en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de ma vie. _

_Je suis libre aujourd'hui._

_Et je la regarde, belle. Resplendissante de cet amour dont je l'habille. Sa peau irradiant encore des ondes fiévreuses de notre dernière relation sexuelle. Vêtue avec la cape que je préfère, celle bordée d'ourlets fleuris. _

_Comme tant d'autres, la vieille Guipure nous voit arriver de loin, je le sais, elle ne dit rien devant moi car je laisse des fortunes chez elle, mais je sais qu'elle pense que je suis ignoble, et que je tiens sans doutes ma femme sous Imperium, ou quelque chose du genre. _

_J'apprécie particulièrement quand mon ange, d'une main au poignet enrobé de dentelle et dégoulinant de perles, lui montre du doigt l'étoffe qu'elle souhaite pour sa prochaine cape, et que d'un geste rapide, malgré ses pensées obscures, la commerçante saisit avec servitude et précipitation l'objet de sa convoitise. Quand j'ai affaire à ce genre de comportement, je sais que j'ai vraiment retrouvé mon statut d'avant la guerre ; c'est un délice._

_Et plus les étreintes de la nuit précédente sont violentes, plus mon ange me fait dépenser pour elle. Adorable, elle se venge du mieux qu'elle peut. Car à présent il est trop tard…Elle a juré, voyez-vous. Rien d'autre ne compte à présent._

_C'est ainsi que j'aime nous voir. Deux silhouettes se tenant la main, avançant sous la neige qui tombe abondamment, s'éloignant peu à peu sur le Chemin de Traverse, perdues au cœur de la foule, avançant, s'éloignant, s'éloignant._

**FIN**


	36. LES BONUS

**LES BONUS**

**Voici les passages supplémentaires que j'ai écrits et qui ne trouvaient pas leur place dans le récit, soit parce que le point de vue était autre que celui de Lucius, soit parce que leur présence aurait dénaturé le cours de l'histoire. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**-I-**

**Stonehenge**

La campagne verdoyait intensément sous un ciel lourd de nuages, la plaine humide bruissait sous la caresse du vent, tout était silence et promesses de bruit, couleurs glorieuses et senteurs troublantes, tous les symboles de ma passion.

La promesse fut faite.

Le ciel s'ouvrit un instant et fit miroiter la scène, inondant nos yeux, puis se referma.

Peu d'invités. Dumbledore, toujours là, à veiller comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Le Survivant, témoin de la mariée. Mon fils qui était aussi mon témoin. Severus, à observer sombrement la cérémonie, droit et sinistre comme la justice. Je n'avais admis aucun Weasley à mon mariage.

Elle en avait beaucoup pleuré, d'autant plus que ce loqueteux de fils Weasley semblait avoir eu du mal à accepter la chose.

J'avais fait taire ses pleurs à coup de baisers et finalement à coup d'autres parties de moi, mais faut-il préciser lesquelles ?

Elle portait une robe que j'avais choisie. Ce n'est pas la tradition, mais on se moque de la tradition. J'avais vue celle-ci, et c'était celle qu'elle _devait_ porter. Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne comprend. Peut importe : j'avais acheté son approbation, la taille du diamant à son doigt en était le symbole : son cœur, première acquisition de ma fortune retrouvée. Ou bien l'avais-je déjà acheté bien avant ? Comment savoir…

Considérer ainsi les choses de façon pragmatique m'évite d'imaginer qu'un jour elle ne s'en aille et me laisse seul comme un chien. Le pourrait-elle ?

Le ferait-elle ?

A quoi me servirait alors tout cet argent ? Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer. Je l'inonde de toutes les choses qu'elle désire et c'est là sa plus belle vengeance : elle me fait marcher sur la tête. Devant elle, jamais je ne l'avouerais, mais je sais que c'est le cas.

Elle ne se plaint pas de sa condition, et j'en déduis qu'elle est heureuse. Elle en profite même plutôt bien mais je sais, cruelle, que c'est seulement pour me montrer ce pouvoir malheureux qu'elle peut avoir sur moi.

Cette nature diabolique est sans doutes due à la saleté de sang de bourbe qui circule dans ses veines, et dont je ne peux plus me passer. Je suis misérable. Je l'aime.

Au fond, rien d'autre ne compte.

**-II-**

**La honte, le doute, l'espoir**

« Cet homme m'a fait du mal. Il m'a haïe, je l'ai haï. Il m'a meurtrie, et je me suis jurée de lui faire endurer un jour mille souffrances, mille trépas. Il m'a fait échapper, au terme de cette nuit de cauchemar dans le repaire de Voldemort qui est aujourd'hui ma maison. Malgré tout je me suis jurée qu'il paierait, et que son sang coulerait au centuple de ce que le mien avait coulé. Il souffrirait.

Il a disparu plusieurs mois. J'ai continué à le haïr. Il a fini par revenir.

Et enfin je me suis retrouvée devant lui.

A ce moment précis, j'ai juste eut envie qu'il se traîne à mes pieds.

Rien d'autre.

Il a fini par le faire.

Et quand il l'a eu fait, je n'ai rien ressenti d'autre qu'un amour infini, aux limites de la folie. Ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la gratitude.

La haine s'est retournée contre moi. Comment pouvais-je faire ces choses-là avec ce monstre, et en être heureuse ? C'est moi que j'ai commencé à haïr. J'étais au moins aussi monstrueuse que lui. Cet homme était le mal, la haine, le mépris, cet homme m'avait détestée, je me _devais_ d'en faire de même. Ne serait-ce que pour ma propre survie…Car au fond, qui était-il ?

Mais la fièvre, la moiteur des nuits au 12, Square Grimmaurd m'avaient fait changer d'avis, tourner la tête, perdre l'esprit. Etais-je devenue folle ? C'était une question qui me torturait de moins en moins, à mesure que je me laissais faire par cet homme. Que ses mains allaient sur moi. A mesure que sa bouche étouffait les « non » dans la mienne. C'était comme ça…Si bon…Pourquoi s'arrêter ?

L'amour…

L'abandon. Le don de soi devenait une seconde nature, et bien souvent j'en fus terrorisée. Je finirais –_nous_ finirions- par payer. Il ne réalisait pas les dangers…Pour lui, j'étais son ange, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

La raison ne faisait pas partie de ce monde quand il était là, car quand il était là le monde se réduisait à lui. A ses paroles, à son souffle, à son sexe dans mon ventre en une vibrante caresse, à sa peau qui ressemblait à celle d'un enfant, à son regard brûlant en dépit de sa couleur glacée, à son cœur qu'il m'offrait avec une droiture, une franchise et une confiance presque arrogantes.

J'avais peur, je m'en voulais, je n'avais pas confiance en lui, en-dehors des murs de sa chambre. Que pouvait-il faire ? Tout serait ma faute, s'il arrivait quelque chose. Et s'il _lui_ arrivait quelque chose…

J'ai dû partir de la maison des Black. Contrainte, j'étais déchirée de devoir faire cela. La clandestinité est cruelle, violente. Elle mène à des souffrances terribles.

La rentrée est arrivée et je crois que jamais je n'avais autant attendu de revenir à l'école. J'étais certaine qu'une fois là-bas, je le reverrais, qu'il y aurait davantage de possibilités…

Et j'avais raison. Je compris réellement ce que signifiait le mot « retrouvailles ».

Un jour, je dus quitter sa chambre d'auberge en compagnie de son fils. Nous étions dissimulés sous une cape d'invisibilité, et une fois engagés dans le passage secret qui nous ramenait au château, il se montra amer, provoquant, blessant. Il dit des choses terribles à propos de Lucius et moi, et je ne tardai pas à l'inciter à se taire, s'il ne voulait pas qu'on en vienne à se battre.

Il me dit qu'il n'avait aucune peur de moi, qu'il me battait en duel quand je le voulais. Je lui répondis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de duel, qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'un jeu. Que je ne plaisantais plus. Que je lui ferais du mal autant qu'il m'en avait fait, si je le décidais.

_Nous sommes dans la vie réelle_, ajoutai-je.

Il dépensait sa haine sans but précis, sans raison bien définie, outre celle que je sois d'un sang qu'il jugeait impur.

_Réelle ?_, demanda-t-il. _Tu crois que mon père t'aime ? _

Il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix…

_Je sais que toi tu le hais_, fis-je en m'arrêtant brusquement de marcher. _Je sais que tu ne peux pas être objectif._

Il s'arrêta de marcher à son tour.

_Oui, et toi tu ne semble pas trop le haïr ces derniers temps_, répliqua-t-il.

Que pouvais-je répondre ? Il disait cela comme si c'était une faute. Et moi, il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais cessé de considérer son père comme une faute.

_En effet…_

(Drago, mon cœur, je le connais si différemment de toi…C'est une injustice, je sais. Cette haine que tu portes en toi, c'est lui qui en est à l'origine, et pourtant. Si tu savais à quel point je _l'aime_…Si tu savais à quel point il est habile à cacher, à dissimuler ce qui est beau, et à faire ressortir ce qui fait peur…Sauf à certains moments. Sauf à certains moments.)

_Alors…_Il se rapprocha. _Pourquoi pas moi…_, dit-il sur un ton de défi. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, mais ses yeux étaient perdus, remplis de larmes.

Je ne reculai pas d'un pouce, décidée à ne pas le laisser me dominer. Mais il fut trop rapide et avant que je réalise ce qui arrivait, il avait fondu sur mon visage, et ses mains serraient ma tête comme un étau, tirant mes cheveux. Son baiser rageur n'avait rien d'érotique, bien sûr, c'était davantage un cri de désespoir qu'un geste de mépris ou de haine. Il était mort de peur. Il recherchait autre chose que ma souffrance. De l'amour, de la considération.

Je ne le compris qu'après, bien après. J'étais furieuse, sur le moment. Je le repoussai, frissonnante de dégoût. La haine emplissait ses yeux, et il s'écria d'un ton féroce :

_Tu regretteras tout cela, tu n'es qu'une garce, vous êtes dégoûtants, vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça…_

Il a disparu en courant dans le souterrain. Quelques jours plus tard, j'appris que Lucius avait été envoyé en mission, loin, bien trop loin de Pré-au-lard.

Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce qui c'était passé dans le souterrain, mais je sais qu'il s'en doute. Je veux dire qu'il s'est toujours méfié de son fils et de ce qu'il pouvait me faire.

Et il a toujours su qu'il était _responsable_ de cet état de fait. Passons.

Aujourd'hui, tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

Je savais ce que Drago risquait et la situation critique dans laquelle le mettaient les choix de son père, et à travers ces choix, c'était ma faute qui ressortait, qui me hurlait au visage. A défaut d'avoir Lucius, Voldemort s'était contenté de sa femme, qu'il avait utilisée et ensuite détruite, et c'était une évidence qu'il rêvait d'en faire de même avec leur fils. Et le fils en question avait peur, il était plus perdu que jamais. Il aurait pu devenir incontrôlable, très mal tourner, choisir un chemin fait de haine.

Sur le conseil de Dumbledore, Harry s'est efforcé de lui tendre la main, d'instaurer une paix, d'apaiser cette tension devenue dérisoire, inutile devant la gravité de la situation, de ce qui l'attendait aussi.

Evidemment Drago l'a méprisée et rejetée, cette main tendue, et Harry était furieux. Je me souviens très bien de son expression quand il est rentré dans la salle commune, ce soir-là. Il était furieux. Il haïssait Dumbledore et ses idées stupides, il haïssait Drago et sa stupidité ancestrale, il détestait tout le monde. Mais il a fait de efforts, il a persévéré. Il était devenu quelqu'un de tenace, de mature aussi. Et en sachant ce qu'il aurait à accomplir un jour, c'était compréhensible. Je n'ose imaginer comment il pouvait gérer une telle pression.

Il n'a pas abandonné, cette fois. Il a de nouveau cherché à dégeler le caractère de Drago, et lentement, sûrement, cet effort a porté ses fruits.

J'étais moi-même prise par mes espoirs et mes inquiétudes et je jure que je ne soupçonnai quoi que ce soit avant de les découvrir un soir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pas bouche à bouche, pas enlacés avec passion, mais avec une tendresse qui ne laissait aucun doute. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. J'ai doucement refermé la porte de la Salle sur Demande, et je suis partie. C'était quelques jours avant Halloween.

A partir de là, tout s'est précipité. Les évènements se sont enchaînés avec une vitesse stupéfiante, la violence a atteint des sommets terribles, puis Fudge a été assassiné. D'après les procès, on peut croire que c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a tué, car aucune preuve à ce jour ne permet de dire si un des mangemorts arrêtés a commis ou non le crime. Mais tant d'autres sont morts…

Et alors que Harry, enfermé dans la tour de Gryffondor, attendait que ce qui avait été prévu pour lui s'accomplisse enfin, moi, moi qui ne crois en rien qu'en la science et en moi-même, moi je priais. Pour tous, et pour Lui. Il était en bas, dans la forêt, et j'étais avec lui, et j'avais la certitude qu'avec lui mourrait aussi mon cœur, s'il périssait ce matin-là.

Puis Voldemort a été tué, et j'en fus terriblement heureuse. Heureuse que ce monstre soit mort, heureuse que Lucius soit vivant, et fière aussi qu'il ait été si impliqué dans la mort du Lord Noir.

Mais il a été jugé et banni, et pendant plus de six mois le seul contact que j'ai pu avoir avec lui fut le courrier. J'en étais folle. Son souffle, sa peau, son corps entier me manquait, même son regard glacé et ses sarcasmes. Les ragots me blessèrent un temps, puis me devinrent indifférents. J'ai tellement honte de dire que même sa méchanceté, ses morsures, son détachement me manquaient.

La honte…Il m'est arrivé, tant de fois, d'avoir honte dans ses bras. Honte de faire cela avec cet homme, honte de ce que je lui laissais me faire, et enfin honte de penser toutes ces choses, parce qu'il m'aimait, je le savais ! Il m'a aimée bien plus tôt que moi je ne l'ai aimé, bien plus fort aussi, bien avant que j'apprenne ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un…Il m'a aimée le premier.

Le doute était mon second compagnon, et pourtant j'avais tant de preuves de son engagement…Il avait trahi, il s'était battu, il me jurait tout ce que je voulais. Et moi je ne voyais que sa part d'ombre, la plupart du temps.

L'espoir de le faire revenir au pays, lui, ne m'avait jamais quitté. Je travaillais avec acharnement à mes ASPICs mais l'envie de le rejoindre, où qu'il soit, ne me quittait jamais aussi.

La proposition du Ministère se confirma peu avant les examens, mais des rumeurs m'étaient déjà parvenues. J'en fus d'abord heureuse, flattée. Puis je fus consternée de cette chance qui d'un côté me retenait en Angleterre et me donnait les moyens de réaliser mes projets, mais de l'autre me demandait d'abandonner mes espoirs de retrouver Lucius.

Je ne trouvai une solution qu'après beaucoup de réflexion, de larmes, et un peu de négociation.

Le dernier jour à Poudlard, qui fut un déchirement pour certains, fut au contraire une délivrance pour moi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse en être ainsi.

J'avais, quelques temps auparavant, fait une demande de portoloin pour un certain domicile irlandais…Je le pris le soir-même.

La nuit fut difficile, il ne voulut pas comprendre, rien savoir, ce fut terrible. Il ne me resta plus qu'à repartir. Cette nuit-là fut longue, douloureuse, et je décidai au matin de tenter une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison. Je transplanai.

Les horreurs que je le vis avec stupeur hurler à l'encontre d'un arbre, un simple saule pleureur, me glacèrent le sang, m'abattirent une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi, si près du but, de nous retrouver _enfin_, il gâchait tout…Tu es un imbécile, Lucius.

Alors je lui ai parlé avec mon cœur. J'allais le faire revenir, s'il le souhaitait. Je l'aimais. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à décider à ma place, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait ce pouvoir, il en avait déjà assez comme ça sur moi. Je n'étais pas une Sang-de-bourbe. Je n'étais pas une garce. Je voulais qu'il me considère comme son égale, ou qu'il me laisse en paix.

Je lui ai dit tout ça.

Il m'a poussée vers l'arbre, lentement, avec un regard flou. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je ne me suis pas défendue car je n'avais pas l'intention de me battre. C'était fini. La guerre était finie et je ne voulais plus me battre. J'étais en paix.

Il a pris mes mains et a tendu mes bras en arrière, de sorte que j'étais comme attachée au tronc du saule, tout contre lui. Mes poings dans les siens, il les a pressés contre l'écorce, et je lui ai dit :

_Fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu le fais maintenant, ce sera la dernière fois, mon amour. _

Autour de nous, le jour se levait.

Il a embrassé ma joue, doucement. Rien d'autre.

Les yeux baissés.

Et il a juste dit…

_Tout ce que tu voudras._

**-III-**

**Tourner des pages**

C'est une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu faire, du moins à cette époque : le défier, franchement et sans détours…

Longtemps, mon père m'a gâché la vie et je crois que ça continuera toujours un peu. Même lorsqu'il n'est pas présent, il est quelque part dans un coin de ma tête, toujours.

_Elle_, elle l'a fait. Elle l'a bravé. C'était une situation différente, une relation différente, mais _elle l'a fait_.

A cette époque-là (et même aujourd'hui), il me semblait impossible d'en faire de même. Faire comme elle.

Aller le voir, l'attraper par le col, et _exiger son respect_.

C'est un épisode qu'elle ne m'a jamais raconté, mais dont je soupçonne les détails de plus en plus clairement, au fil de ces longues conversations que nous avons, une fois par semaine, sur la tombe de ma mère.

Dans l'infinie sécheresse de son cœur, mon père considère la plupart des gens comme ses enfants, ses _choses_. Elle aussi.

Elle le sait. Ca la fait _rire_.

Il parle, il dicte, il ordonne, mais elle n'en a cure. C'est une personne étonnante.

Et je l'admire de cette capacité qu'elle a à s'accommoder de la façon d'aimer de mon père. Elle l'aime, et elle comprend que je le haïsse. C'est une chose étrange. Mais je sens que je me perds dans des sentiers bien trop obscurs…

J'ai du mal à concevoir qu'une fois de plus, mon père s'en soit sorti. Quand l'heure de l'exil a sonné, j'ai bien cru que c'en était vraiment fini, déjà étonné de cette sentence bien qu'il ait aidé Harry à tuer le Lord Noir…Je le croyais parti pour toujours.

_Tu aurais dû le laisser crever seul en Irlande_, ai-je un jour dit à ma jeune future belle-mère dans un moment d'exaspération, comme elle pleurait à sa décision que les Weasley n'assistent pas à leur mariage. C'est de là qu'ont commencé nos conversations. Elle m'a répondu, entre ses larmes : _sais-tu que cela a failli arriver…_

Et il s'en est sorti, encore une fois.

A Serpentard, nous nous en sortons _toujours_.


End file.
